Flowers in her hair
by paulalou
Summary: P.B.6.Ron and Hermione are in a wierd place,are they friends are they more than that? Can the Treo make it past the last great task that lays before them? Can Ginny do what Harry did before her? Will Ron ever get over Krum? Finaly Finished!
1. chapter1

_This story was started post book 6 and grew with the gap and warped and changed with book 7 coming out originally posted as it was and now being edited and added to and generally sorted. _

_ if you like this please leave a review and head over to my other story Disenchanted Lullaby. That one has won awards and is based around the cannon._

_I hope you enjoy the story I take you on, and I hope now that I've started tidying it up it will be a lot easier to read_

_regards Paula-lou._

_( re edited again and now a lot better I'm going to go back through and edit as I'm going so welcome if you haven't been before welcome back them what is new.) _

* * *

Hermione watched as Ron knocked uncertainty on the Dursleys front door the clean crisp finish shining slightly in the sun .

"This place gives me the creeps." Ron brushed the hair out of his face and pressed the bell, again checking up and down the street "its too clean if you know what i mean?" he said looking down at the freshly cut grass and the neat rows of flowers. " its not natural." he said finally with an almost worried tone in his voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes, checking her watch for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Who is it?" a set of eyes glanced through the letter box at waist height.

"It's us Harry, let us in." said Hermione bending down to eye level.

Slowly Harry's head appeared around the door frame.

"It can't possibly be you two, you're not shouting at each other." Harry said grinning.

"You just keep reminding yourself that later." said Ron quietly under his breath thinking that Hermione could not hear him.

"I'll let that one go Ron." she said pushing past him and in to the lounge, Hermione eyed the pictures on the wall, the fat chubby round face of Dudley stared back at her from each and every one.

"Where is the magnificent Dudley today?" she asked him indicating the photos.

"Out, they all went out. Best birthday present they could have given me all things considering." Harry glanced nervously at the back door.

"Tonks, is coming to cover us as we go to the Burrow." Ron said looking at the pile of Harry belongings and helping himself to a chocolate frog from the open case.

Hermione had to admit it did look like a very meager pile. The few things that Harry possessed were going to the burrow; Privet Drive was no longer the safe place it had once been.

"Right well we should be getting a signal soon." said Ron staring out of the front window.

"I still can't understand why I can't just apperate straight there?"

Hermione groaned and checked her watch yet again. Behind her Ron mimicked the gesture, nervously tapping on the face of his watch as if making sure that it hadn't stopped.

The three of them sat in silence as they waited for a sign. The seconds seemed to drag in to weeks. when a loud clatter in the back garden gave them the shock of there lives.

"That will be Tonks!" said Ron placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder as he passed her, Hermione looked down at his hand then got up to follow him to the door, she waited for harry to follow but Harry just stopped and looked at her.

"What?"asked Hermione frowning.

"So how are things?"

Hermione had to stop herself from smiling, the last week or so living at the burrow had been amazing, all that time with Ron, it had been strange it just being the two of them, Ginny had been so busy helping Fleur and Mrs Weasley.

All their spare time being spent poring through books about the founders, trying to think of what and where the remaining horcruxes could be. All the late nights, just the two of them sitting in the Burrow's garden.

"Hermione?"

"Sorry Harry. What were you saying?"

Harry laughed.

"I don't know whose worse you or Ron."

Hermione was about to back answer when Ron and Tonks (today her hair tomato red) entered the hallway.

"Wocher Harry, we all set?"

Nodding the two of them grabbed either side of Harry's trunk; Ron grabbed the two carrier bags of Harry's belongings and headed for the door.

* * *

That evening the three of them sat by the pond in the Burrows back garden. The night was cooler than expected for the time of year, the weather was reflecting the mood, Hermione pulled her cardigan tighter round herself, watching as Ron flicked pebbles aimlessly in to the dark water.

They were waiting for the rest of the Weasley's to return from Diagon ally. They were going for the final robe fitting for the big day that seamed to be here faster than Hermione could have ever expected it.

Fleur had grown on Hermione over the time she had spent with her over the summer, the way she had nursed Bill had been quite admirable, even Ginny seamed to be beginning to soften in her anger towards her.

Fleur in turn had tried her best to get the two girls as involved as possible in the wedding planning, picking flower arrangement's and helping decorate the tiny cakes for the wedding reception, Flure saying that Hermione really had a nack for that sort of thing.

Hermione appreciated the complement.

"You're practically family." Fleur had insisted on informing her whilst giving knowing looks to Ron.

Hermione had tried her best to figure out what Ron's face had said, but he had been acting overly weird of late. Ever since Dumbledore's funeral, Ron had exercised a lot of caution around Hermione.

Hermione had guessed that it was because he had figured out how much he had hurt her during his over the top fling with Lavender.

"So who's invited to the wedding of the century?" Asked Harry as they watched a gnome sneak slowly back in to the garden.

Ron hoisted himself up on to his elbows and looked at Hermione.

"All of Bill's mates, the order…" he started.

"Fleur's sister Gabriel is bridesmaid, Victors coming too."

"Oh yes how could we forget Krum?"

Hermione dug him in the side hard.

"What was that for?"

"Don't start this again!" she warned.

"Wish I'd never asked now." said Harry rolling on to his side and watching the sunset on the horizon, trying to drown out the conversation that was about to erupt.

"I thought we were over this?" Hermione said to Ron. His face contorted. "It's not like I invited him is it? It's your brothers wedding not mine."

"I know it's just…"

"Just what?"

Harry sniggered from the ground on the other side of Hermione despite having tried his best to hold it in.

"What?" Hermione snapped at him.

"I can't believe you two sometimes, He doesn't like Krum because you snogged him, it's as simple as that…" Harry said smirking.

"Is that true?" Hermione asked Ron, he seamed to be doing a damn fine impression of a fish.

"Thanks mate."

"We'll it's about time someone told her why you acted like a prat towards her for the vast majority of last year."

Hermione rounded on Ron.

"Is that true?"

Ron went scarlet in the ears.

"Thanks Harry, I owe you one I really do."

Hermione did not quite know where to look.

"Krum was ages before that, what made you suddenly decide that you were going to hold it against me?"

Ron did not answer he just got up and stormed back to the burrow.

"He is such a drama queen." Hermione said turning back to Harry.

"No he's not, he just doesn't know how to deal with things to well, and I mean Krum does seam to be everything that he wants to be."

"Why doesn't anyone ever ask me about these things?" Hermione says exasperated.

"Because you probably wouldn't tell us, I mean we are boy's we don't understand this sort of stuff remember?"

Hermione held her head in her hands.

"i don't even know why you both don't just do something about it."

"about what?"

"The fact that you both fancy each other rotten. " Harry said flatly. " I,m just saying it because someone has to" he raised an eyebrow examining her face

"I can tell by that face its true." says Harry grinning. "And snogging Krum just upset Ron after all he is just a simple boy , you know us boys emotional ranges of teaspoons and all that, you did snog Krum didn't you ?"

"Oh don't pretend that Ginny didn't tell you." Hermione said spitefully getting to her feet.

"She did actually, Ron too, that's why he went after Lavender. Mind you it did have the desired affect." says Harry in his all-knowing voice.

Hermione stood there for some time, torn between going after Ron and plotting Harry's premature death.

Harry however just watched her laughing silently to himself.

Eventually Hermione threw herself back down next to Harry.

"I'd kill you for that ,but I figure you got too many people after your blood as it is."

"I'm only playing with you; it's not as if everyone doesn't know that you and Ron will get together eventually."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and surveyed Harry for a moment.

"You know it's true, one of you will back down eventually. I might not always be around to mediate it."

"I asked him out and he decided on Lavender over me, it's his call Harry."

"He made his mind up a long time ago, you know he did, It's no good you standing by me if you can't be open with each other. Hermione do not make me have to leave the two of you behind, I need you both with me. You're going to have to take it in to your own hands because Ron never will."

Hermione stared at her best mate, maybe she should listen to him, look at the way he handled everything in the past, him and Ginny.

"Get you, a month dating Ginny and your think you're a relationship Councillor."

"All I'm saying is what you've been thinking, for however long it's taken you to figure out the way you feel about him."

"It's just awkward."

"And dating you're mates sister isn't?"

Harry had a fair point, it was just figuring out how to do something about it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews everyone._

_For toughs of you who spotted the Name spelling mistakes I do apologise, my computer automatically changes the names as I have people in my address book with very similar names._

_I will go back and change the mistakes at some point but until then they will remain.love paula-lou

* * *

_

As everyone sat around the table at the Burrow, Hermione had to admit she had never seen Harry look much happier than he did at this moment at time. Hermione supposed that he just took it in his stride now when his two best friends fought like this, after six years I guess you just get used to being around each other. You get to know what others are thinking by the way they act towards the people they are around almost twenty four hours a day.

Harry was talking over animatedly with Ginny, both of who were being watch with the overseeing eye of Mrs Weasley, who sat watching the two of them with a mixture of pity and intrigue.

It was the same sort of look that she saved for Ron and Hermione when she thought that neither of them were looking.

"So Harry what does it feel like to finally be free of your aunt and uncle?" asked Charlie from the end of the table.

"It feel good, it's nice to know I have somewhere I can come to thought, thanks Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley." Harry nodded in there direction.

"Don't be silly dear, you know you're as much a part of this family as Hermione is." Mrs Weasley smiled down the table at Hermione who smiled reluctantly back.

"If I came home over the summer and both of you weren't hear ,I would wonder what was going on." Charlie replied in a cheerful voice.

Ron spent the entire duration of dinner ignoring Hermione, he wouldn't even look in her direction having sat himself as far from her as he possibly could.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Ginny who kept on casting the two of them worried looks in between laughing at Charlie's story about the man that mistook a horntail for a hat stand.

When the conversation began to wane and the plates were clean, first Charlie then Mr Weasley excused themselves to return to work for the order.

As Mrs Weasley cleaned away the plates Hermione watched as silently Ron left the table.

"You have to let him cool off, you know what he's like." said Harry shrugging.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, Hermione waved her hand dismissively and Harry filled Ginny in on all that had happened since Harry had arrived this afternoon.

"If you want to talk to him I know where he will be." she said sympathetically.

Hermione pulled her hair back, tying it in the hair band that she had wrapped around her wrist.

"He doesn't want to though does he?" she said exasperated.

"What Ron wants and what Ron needs are two completely different things," said Ginny grinning. " Ron needs a good slap around the head ,but he doesn't want it." she added as an after thought to explain herself.

"What exactly do I say to him tough?" Hermione asked wishing more than anything that Harry would take the smug know it all look off his face. Or even better leave the room.

"What do you want to say to him?"

"That's just it I don't know!"

Again Harry starts laughing.

"What is your problem today?"

"It's just nice to see a bit of drama in someone else's like for a change." he said grinning.

Ginny slapped him painfully on the arm. Hermione actually grimaced as she herd the slap on the bare skin.

"Owh." said Harry rubbing his arm.

"It's clear to see who wore the pants in your relationship." Hermione said scoffing.

"And for that I don't give you anymore help, " said Ginny getting to her feet. "come on Harry there's something about Quidditch fouls I don't understand I thought you would be able to help." she said grabbing Harry by the back of the t-shirt and dragging him towards the door.

Hermione gazed after him.

"And what am I supposed to do about Ron?"

"Hermione I think you know what you have to do, you know Ron better than most us do these days. You work it out."

Harry gave Ginny a puzzled look as she pushed him out of the door.

Hermione paced the kitchen trying to think, the Weasley's clock sat by the pile of washing in the corner, Hermione's eyes travelled the many named hands till they fell on Ron's name hovering somewhere between mortal peril and quidditch.

Hermione sighed, of curse when all else fails there was always still that stupid game.

All the time she wasted sitting around listening to Ron talk over animatedly about the last catch he made, god it was such a boring subject, well not the theory, the theory was fascinating, it was just the way that both of her best friends were so obsessed with something that she had no grasp of, something as Harry had said she couldn't learn from a book.

It wasn't as if no one knew she was hopeless at flying they all fought over who got to have Hermione on there team as it was bound to be the losing side.

But then hadn't Ron always taken her on his side?

And she had to admit that under his supervision she had gained a bit of talent on the pitch, well she could at least fly in a straight line and put the quaffle through the hoop.

Not that she totally disagreed with quiddich. It did have it's advantages, and if one of them happened to be how good Ron looked in his quid ditch robes, well then that added a whole new dimension to the game.

Actually on pondering it Hermione wasn't that apposed to quidditch that much at all.

In the time it took her to come to this startling revelation, her feet had taken her out of the Burrows front door and the back yard, ignoring the taunts from the gnome that had decided that a late evning walk to eat the geraniums was in order, and across the field to the large orchard that the Weasley's used to practice quidditch.

As Hermione had guessed Ron was standing in the middle of the orchard throwing apples at the home made post's that the twins had erected at either end of the empty clearing.

His broom lay forgotten near the upturned tree that Hermione took a seat on quietly, content in just watching Ron vent.

"Keep my temper….I'll show them….stupid Krum…git…Harry and his big gob…never been so embarrassed…" with each mutter another apple met it's untimely end ,splattered across the tree behind the middle hoop.

Hermione got up and made her way silently to his side after watching the pile of apples descend to just the one solitary apple laying next to Ron's left foot.

She picked it up and looked at it , then at the back of Ron's head.

"Did the death of all toughs helpless apples make you feel better?" she asked him.

He shrugs.

"You knew I was there?" she asks turning him around by the shoulder.

He nods.

"How, you never turned around?"

" I could smell your perfume, it's the one I bought you right?"

Hermione nodded , she was impressed .

"So are you going to talk to me yet? Or are you still being a diva?"

Ron tried his best to give her the most evil look he could manage but the sides of his mouth twitched.

"Go on Ronald try not to laugh."

"Leave me alone Hermione." he says looking away from her.

Hermione wondered if this was the right time to be noticing how cute he looked when he pulled a face like that, the smile crossed her face , she had no control over it.

"What you smiling over?"

"Nothing." she lied.

"I know you think I'm an idiot, is that what you came to tell me is it that I'm a fool?"

"Ron I don't think you're a fool, it's only natural that you were jealous of Victor."

"I'm was not, I just don't…I don't like him that's all."

Hermione raised a eyebrow.

"We'll I don't like him, I can't help it he just…."

"Makes you want to throttle him within a inch of his life? You will get over that I assure you," said Hermione thinking of the way she used to feel about Fleur, "Eventually anyway."

Ron shrugged, and using his wand summoned more apples down from the trees to use for ammo.

"Can I have a go?" Hermione asked taking the apple that Ron had just picked up and lobbing it towards the centre hoop. It went through and joined the gooey mass attached to the bark behind it.

"Nice shot." said Ron , looking at Hermione with anew found sense of pride attached to his face.

"I was pretending it was Lavender." Hermione confessed.

"Really? What made you do that?"

"Like you don't know." another apple joined the mass grave.

"No Hermione I have no idea why you don't like Lavender?" one of Ron's apples soars over the hoop and narrowly misses Pig who was perched in the nearby tree.

It doesn't go unnoticed by Hermione that this is the only apple that has been of target since she joined Ron in the orchard.

"Same reason you don't like Krum I guess, although seeing your sink plunger impression, is enough to put anyone off for life."

This time Ron's apple bounces off the hoop and narrowly misses his own head.

"That was uncalled for, that was all Lavender."

"Of course it was Won-Won…" Hermione's apple triumphantly sores through the hoop and bounces to the ground on the other side.

"Don't ever call me that." he said shivering.

"What would you prefer me to call you 'my sweetheart'." Hermione said grinning.

"I am going to kill Harry." said Ron lobbing another apple at the hoop. This one just smashes against the hoop.

"It wasn't Harry who told me, it was Ginny and anyway, it's funny." Hermione grinned.

"Ok so you came out here to make fun of me anything else you would like to throw in whilst were here? I'm sorry I'm not Krum. Just go Hermione let me die in my own humiliation in quiet please."

Hermione stood looking at him, she never felt more sorry for Ron in her life, he has to be the stupidest man alive she concluded as she picked up another apple and threw it at him.

"For your information, you're a lot more like Victor than you realise. You're both good at quidditch, don't pull that face you are, you're both shy, you both don't know how adorable you really are, and you both kiss like the giant squid."

Ron stared blankly at her. Before throwing the apple so hard it rebounded of the tree and flew towards Hermione.

Ron pulled her out of the way just in time, the apple splattered a meter behind where Hermione had been standing seconds before.

The two of them stood staring at the shattered apple.

Ron's grip never leaving Hermione's shoulder where he had grabbed her to pull.

Eventually they looked at each other.

"So you did snog Krum, I was hoping that Ginny was just winding me up." he said quietly.

"If you thought Ginny was winding you up, why did you then go on to snog lavender in front of me, what did it achieve? " Hermione said looking away.

"It made me feel better for a little bit."

"Ron , you now you always have to blow everything out of proportion, did you think I would never get a boyfriend? Did you not realise that I have to have a life?"

"But why did it have to be Krum?" he asked his eyes scanning hers.

"Krum wasn't my boyfriend, yes he kissed me, but just the once, at the Yule ball, you know the one that you should have asked me to but were to busy chasing after your brothers future wife?"

Ron's face went a dark crimson.

" That was different she's part villa…"

"Doesn't distract from the fact I was the last person that you thought off." Hermione said bitterly.

"You wouldn't have gone with me anyway." Ron said dejected.

"I would have actually, I was expecting you to ask me, but well Victor got there first."

"Don't remind me.."

"And don't get me started on Slughorn's stupid party…."

Ron's face faltered from it's fixed scowl.. "What happened ?"

"McLaggen , that's what happened, what a slimy git, talk about pushy if I wanted to kiss pond scum I would have snogged Malfoy."

Ron groaned.

"Hey it's not my fault, It's yours."

Ron dropped is grip on her.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, " said Hermione as she walked back past the mutilated corps of the last apple, "The way I see it , it should have been you at that party, I did ask you, but what can I say , you chose to snog lavender instead, who knows what would have happened hu?" Hermione smiled to herself as she saw the look that crossed Ron's face, the look of comprehension in what she had just said.

"Hermione wait." he said racing up to her side.

"Yes Ron?" she asked innocently.

"Do you like me?" it was barely a whisper.

"I dunno Ron, that may depend on how many people have been casting evil canaries after you lately?"

Hermione sped up and looked back over her shoulder, right now she new the ball was in Ron's court, he wasn't as stupid as he liked to make out she knew that for a fact.

She could see the confused but happy look on his face, but how long would it stay there with the soon arrival of Krum?

She had to admit the fact that she felt the best she had in a long time.

She only hopped that Ron's kissing technique had improved since the last time she witnessed the over the top floor show.


	3. chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who review my last chapter, the constructive criticism is always appreciated, it's the best sort. (I'm dyslexic so I'm sorry if some times the sentences don't seam to go in the right order.)

I also apologise if my story telling angle changes, I m used to writing in first person, writing from the outside is still relatively new to me.

To all of toughs who commented on me sticking to cannon, I will do that as long as the wonderful J.K keeps giving me the wonderful inspirations in her books. Everything is already there for me to use why would I want to change it? Ron and Hermione are fantastic characters, I love writing them and I'm glad it comes through in my work.

Ok I'm going to shut the hell up now, on with the story.

Disclaimer.: I don't own anything in this story, don't sue me or the pigmy puff gets it.

Family's come in all shapes and sizes.

Hermione sank down in to the patchwork quilt on her bed, completely aware of the fact that Ginny was watching her every move. She stared up at the cracked and broken ceiling covered with twinkling stars, she wondered if Ron had followed her, was he now sitting in his room, thinking of his next move?

Hermione's stomach gave a nervous twitch, she had done it, she had yet again put things in to motion.

Would Ron react to a deadline? Would the thought of not knowing what could happen, the constant reminder that each day could be their last, would that make him act like the man that he had become?

The way he had dealt with his emotions tonight showed that he had finally realised that non of them were children anymore. Hermione herself turned eighteen in little over a month.

For a second the though of not seeing her parents on her eighteenth birthday hit her hard, they would understand, they always seamed to understand.

They knew the sacrifices that Hermione had made to be part of the wizard world, they also knew the risks that they were themselves placed under.

The Weasley's had offered there protection to both of Hermione's parents ,but they weren't the sort of people that would impose on another family like that, they already felt bad about Hermione being almost in permanent residence at the burrow.

Would there be a day in the non to distant future, she dreaded to think it, would there be a day that Hermione would regret the days she spent with the Weasley's instead of getting to know her parents a little better?

Not that the Grangers complained about this fact, they bit there lip, aware of the fact that whatever Hermione chose was generally for the best, in fact the news that Hermione was going to stand by Harry's side to whatever end, well that had be met with not warnings, not pleads of reconsidering, but with a swift nod and wishes of luck.

Hermione's parents understood that what was going to come was coming not only for Harry, but for Ron and Hermione also, the life of all three had been so tightly wound together there would be no alternative.

"Are you going to tell me anything?" said a disgruntled Ginny from her bed, Arnold hopped energetically from fluffy paw to fluffy paw on Hermione's stomach, for once Hermione was glad that Crookshanks had taken to prowling the fields of late, and the prospect of an Arnold shaped midnight snack was the last thing on his mind.

Hermione rolled her head on to the side and looked at her usual confidant. She echoed back the words that Ginny had said earlier in the kitchen.

"For that you know, I think you get all information on me and your brother withheld …"

Ginny grimaced and threw a stuffed owl at Hermione, Arnold squeaked and rolled away off under Ginny's bed.

"Hermione, if you don't tell me I will describe one hundred and one things I love about Harry potter off at you again."

"Please don't…not unless you added the bit about the Hungarian horntail tattoo to it , because the possibility of that happening…" Hermione suppressed a giggle.

"Come on Hermione, you can't do this to me, it's like me ripping the last page out of one of your new books…"Ginny eyed the pile by the bed mischievously .

"I will if you don't tell me." she said grabbing the dark red tomb from the top of the pile.

"Ok what do you want to know?"

Ginny placed the book back down on the pile, grinning with her look of triumph.

"What have you been up to with my brother?" she asked eagerly.

Hermione thought carefully about the answer.

Ginny watched her pack her books in to her trunk and change in to her night clothes. She took out her tooth brush and making sure that she locked the trunk again with 'alohamora' she turned back to Ginny.

"We were making apple sauce." she grinned turning and leaving the room leaving a rather annoyed Ginny staring at the trunk and wishing she had held on to her blackmail a little longer.

Ron let himself in to the dark house and made his way up to his room , he paused outside Ginny's room for a split second, taking in the random noises coming from behind the door.

"Good night Ginny…" the voice of Hermione came under the crack beneath the door.

"Reason fifty seven… he can do a mean trick involving a red jelly bean and his tongue."

"Good night Ginny."

"Reason fifty eight…"

Ron took it upon himself that, whatever reason fifty eight was he didn't want to hear it, and whatever Harry could do with his tongue and a jelly bean was between him and Ginny.

But even though hearing his best friend being talked about in this manner made his stomach turn, Ron couldn't help but wonder if Hermione had a list like that about him.

When Ron got to his room he wrongly thought that Harry was asleep, getting changed ,he climbed in to bed all ready for a restless night of planning, had Hermione meant what she had said? Had he not, out of nothing but blind hope, twisted her words to his own meaning?

"So…" came the voice of Harry from the bed next to his own.

"What?"

"Calmed down yet?" asked Harry from somewhere to his right.

"I wasn't mad, well with you I was, thanks for that mate."

"It was about time I said something, you were driving me up the wall, I have my own problems to deal with." said Harry's disgruntled voice in to the dark.

"What?"

Harry muttered something along the lines of "stupid noble reasons".

"You and Ginny broke up then?" Ron asked, momentarily distracted from his own problems.

"You could say that…"

"You don't act like it…in fact she's busy reeling off a list of why your fantastic to Hermione as we speak."

"You been listening at doors?" Harry asked accusingly.

"Trust me mate you don't want to know how loud there talking, if mum asks you what you can do with red jelly beans you better come up with a good answer fast."

Harry giggled nervously from his bed.

"Well I'm kind of tiered, so is it ok if I just beat you within a inch of your life tomorrow?" Ron asked stifling a yawn.

"So did Hermione find you?"

"Yeah she did…Did you know she snogged McLaggen?" Ron said trying to see his friend in the dark.

"Well if she did, she only did it to get at you so don't worry about it."

"I wasn't worried."

"Ron you are the worst liar in the world." said Harry echoing Ron's previous yawn.

"Who's lying. She said she didn't enjoy it…and apparently Krum kisses like the giant squid."

Harry grinned in to the dark, he knew that Ron would be grinning when he said that.

"I'll remember that if I get the urge to kiss him when he shows up tomorrow."

Ron let out a groan.

"Forgot about that did you?" Harry asked.

"For one blissful moment I had, cheers mate…and if I have the mental image of you and Krum in my head ever again please shoot me," Ron grimaced. "Actually kill Ginny too, although that might be on her list…"

Harry's pillow flew across the room and hit his best mate in the side of the head.

"We were talking about you and Hermione."

"What do you want to know?" asked Ron , he sounded like he had a frog tap dancing on his vocal cords.

"What did she say?"

"Stuff." Ron said simply.

Harry gave up on a bad job and rolled over to face the wall.

After some time he fell in to the stupid assumption that Ron had drifted off to sleep.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think would have happened if I had gone to Slughorn's party with Hermione?"

Harry thought about this, would he have been able to put up with the two of them all over each other? But then again Hermione was always discreet about Krum….

"I don't think we would have been having this conversation." Harry concluded from his thoughts.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Only silence answered him.

"Harry mate?"

More silence.

"You know sometimes you can be a king size git." said Ron in a low mutter as he turned over in the toxic orange bedspread and tried to go to sleep through his tangled web of thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ok sorry this one is a bit of an epic but I was enjoying writing it. I started it when I was in Edinburgh Scotland, sat in the coffee shop that J.K wrote the plot of the books. If that's not inspiration I dunno what is.

Love Paula-lou.

Disclaimer: If I wrote Harry Potter, I would be rich and you would be reading this from a book….so I'm not j.k rowling, I don't even look like her go figure.

There was a loud 'crack' and a sudden weight landed on the bottom of Ron's bed.

Instinctively he suppressed the yelp of pain and grabbed for his wand.

"What you going to do? Yaw us to death?" asked George, pulling his brothers wand straight out of his hand.

"Give it back." Ron said rubbing at his ankle, George was still bouncing aimlessly on the bottom of the bed.

"You know you could have knocked?" said Harry sleepily from the bed next to Ron's.

"Why? Has he got Lavender hidden in here somewhere?" asked Fred hopefully from the bottom of the bed, obviously being kept away from there favourite past time of torturing Ron was taking an affect on him.

"You didn't get the owl?" Harry said grinning. "She drowned in Ron's saliva."

Ron glared at his best mate.

"We broke up."

"What the golden couple?" asked George.

"What happened? Did the love spell wear off?"

"She accused him of seeing Hermione behind her back, " Harry took a second to share amused looks with the twins. "I know ridiculous idea right?"

The three of them took almost five minutes to stop laughing.

"She was a bunny boiler, your better off away from her." Fred said in a low voice.

"Because you're the expert right?" said George observing his brother.

"Angelina isn't a bunny boiler."

Ron looked at the two of them.

"Angelina? Quidditch team Angelina?"

"That would be the one…" said George gaining him a filthy look off Fred.

"That's cool Angelina still doing good?" asked Harry.

The next ten minuets were spent discussing the careers of the students that had gone on to play for the professionals.

Ron was glad of the distraction, he had hardly slept at all last night, and the impromptu arrival of his brothers had woke him just as he had finally drifted away.

When they got to the kitchen Ginny was sitting on the draining board trying desperately to ignore Crookshanks who was begging for scraps.

"Give him something?" suggested Fred as he sat himself down at the end of the table, as far away from George as he could get.

"I have given him something, he just keeps taking it outside then coming back for more." she said exasperated, she lifted the plate away from the vicious ginger paws of the cat.

"Well he can have mine." Ron said putting the bacon that he had helped himself to on to the floor for the cat, he himself felt as far from eating as it was ever possible for you to imagine.

"Is he sick?" asked George watching Ron closely. "I mean maybe we should check that it's not a death eater pretending to be our dear little Ronikins?"

"No that's defiantly Ron," said the voice he had been listening out for since he got up. Hermione came in and sank down in the chair next to Fred. "No one else would collinearly wear cannons socks."

"That's a fair point." said Harry his mouth full of breakfast.

"Chew with your mouth closed." said Ginny from the draining board.

"Yes mum." said Fred grinning at his little sister. Ginny replied by doing something that made Hermione reprimand her.

"I don't believe it!" Ginny groaned as Crookshanks returned to the kitchen, jumping up and helping himself to the sausage that George had just put on his plate.

"Hermione your cat is a menace."

"He's just hungry." Hermione said watching her cat's bottle brush tail disappear out of the door.

When her eyes returned to the table they found Ron's.

He hadn't taken them off her since she had entered the room.

Hermione smiled at him, he returned the smile reluctantly. He remained confused, and the fact that the main source of his confusion looked as perfect as usual wasn't helping in a great deal.

"So when did you two get here?" Hermione asked.

"They apperated on us this morning the git's." said Harry.

"It was training."

"Yeah right whatever you say." Harry said rising an eyebrow.

"Ok we just wanted to wind you up, can't blame us really." said Fred shrugging.

Hermione was eyeing him suspiciously.

"I know I'm going to hate myself for asking," Hermione said looking at Fred "but why have you got a role neck jumper on in august?"

Fred went red, and tugged at his jumper.

"Oh you know…"

But whatever excuse Fred had come up with he had no time to execute as Ginny had already pounced on him and pulled at her brothers neck.

"Mum is going to kill you!" she said trying not to laugh as she showed the room the bright purple and red bruise on Fred's neck.

"GEROFFFFF" he said shoving his sister away.

Harry grabbed her before she fell.

The two of them exchanged looks, but parted again as fast as they had gotten together.

"Would that be Angelina?" Ron herd himself asking.

"She seamed to think she needed to mark him, you know with Phlegm's family all being Villa." said George in a knowing voice. " You see what happens when your girlfriend doesn't trust you…Well hold on lavender didn't do that to you did she Won-Won?"

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing, Ron gave Hermione a sly look out of the corer of his eye, she was looking at him with a mixture of intrigue and pity.

"Oh sod off." he said getting up and storming out of the kitchen almost falling over Crookshanks as he went.

Hermione watched as Ron left.

"That was uncalled for." she said turning to George.

"Talking of uncalled for, I hear you're the reason that my brother is currently single?"

"It has nothing to do with me if Ron and Lavender ended, if she can't deal with the thought of me and Ron being friends…"

The resulting laughter made Hermione fell like she should possibly follow in Ron's lead.

"You know I think that , that Skeeter woman was right about you, you do seam to have a quidditch player obsession." said Fred rubbing at his neck.

Hermione avoided his eye and fed Crookshanks scraps from the table.

"Guy's leave Hermione alone, I'm much more interested in that thing on your neck , mum's going to hang you from the barn roof for that you know." said Ginny.

Hermione could have kissed her, Ginny gave her a reassuring wink before further interrogating her brother.

After about ten minuets and a lot of George helping Fred dig himself deeper and deeper in to his hole, Ron appeared back in the doorway.

"Hermione you should come see this." he said.

"Now I'll have to remember that chat up line little bro!" said Fred as he piled the plates up and started putting them in the sink.

Ron evidently chose to ignore this comment, he just stood staring at Hermione.

"What?" she asked.

"It's a surprise come on." he said waving his hand for her to follow him.

Hermione was dubious, was this his way of making a move?

Slowly she got to her feet, aware that Ginny was watching her fascinated by the whole event folding out in front of her.

As she got to the door, Crookshanks who was purring around Ron's feet meowed loudly.

"Were coming , stupid cat." muttered Ron.

"He's not stupid."

" I know he's not, he's just got no patience that's all."

Hermione glanced back in to see Harry and Ginny sitting looking smug at the table.

"So what's this about."

"Ask him." Ron said avoiding her eye.

"He can't speak." said Hermione as they headed across the short grass and past Mrs Weasley who was busy sorting out the over grown hydrangeas .

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"The barn." Ron said simply. She looked at him, he had his hands shoved in his jeans pockets and his t-shirt was covered in bit's of straw.

"Ok and why are we going to the barn?"

Ron stopped on the spot and turned and looked at her, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Why do you think were going to the barn?" he asked her.

Hermione's brain was suddenly filled with a thousand and one mental images, all involving her and Ron, and non that she wished to divulge with anyone, let alone the person standing in front of her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Granger." he said quietly turning back around and heading to the barn.

He opened the door and lead her through.

Following Crookshanks lead they headed to the back of the barn where there were large hay bails mounted high, a small ladder lead to the wooden ledge that cropped out in to the empty barn.

Ron climbed the ladder then turning offered his hand to Hermione, she took it and pulled herself up on to the ledge.

"So what is the big surprise?"

Ron pointed in to an upturned box that Crookshanks was perched on the end off.

"Go look." he said pushing her gently.

"Nothings going to jump out on me is it?"

"Trust me." he said shaking his head.

A small squeaking noise met Hermione's ears as she made her way to the box.

"Oh Ron they are gorgeous." Hermione said as she looked in the box and was met by the sight of a large brown tabby cat and four small kittens.

"I thought you might say that." Ron said joining her at her side. He stroked Crookshanks who was purring contentedly under Ron's touch. "This must have been where he's been going since you got here."

"They can't be his though can they?"

Ron shook his head.

"Not this litter, but …" he pointed over to a large bail of hay where a small ginger tabby cat was sleeping content in a patch of sunlight.

"Who's cat is this?" she said stroking the large ,bushy, brown, mother cat.

"Must be one of the muggles in the village's." Ron said leaning over and picking up the smallest of the kittens. It looked at him then yawning curled up against his chest.

"I don't know about you but I think their quite sweet." Ron said looking at her.

Hermione moved a bit closer to him, stroking the kitten that rested on his chest.

The two of them stood like this for some time until the mother cat started crying for her baby to be returned.

Ron did as he was told and returned the baby to the worried mother, it's large brown eyes looked at him for a moment then she proceeded to clean her offspring.

Hermione was well aware off the awkward silence that had grown between them in the last few seconds.

"You can't go back to the house covered in straw." Hermione said eventually picking bit's of straw from Ron's t-shirt.

"Like anyone cares." he said grinning in the lopsided way that made Hermione struggle with remembering how to breath.

" I care."

He observed her for a moment.

" I know you do." he opened his mouth to say something else but a large crash from below made them both jump.

"Harry." both of them said at once looking over the edge of the ledge.

Sure enough two set's of disembodied legs were to be seen spread about under the ladder.

"You can't do ladders in invisibility cloak's stupid." said Ron holding on to Hermione as he lent over the ledge.

Hermione didn't mind one bit, she looked down at the freckled skin next to hers she liked the look of that considerably.

"Well you two shouldn't be so secretive." came the disgruntled voice of Ginny as she pulled the invisibility cloak off her and handed Harry his glasses.

"We're being secretive…coming from the two people who were trying to be invisible?" Hermione could have swore Ginny cursed under her breath.

"What are you two up to anyway?"

"Crookshanks is a daddy come and see." said Hermione grinning.

She watched the two of them climb the ladder, only aware that Ron had let go of her when her side became suddenly cold.

Ginny acted just as Hermione had expected, Harry however took a seat next to the two of them and looked from the cat's to Hermione and Ron.

"Do they remind you of someone?" he asked Ginny as she came bounding over arms full of kitten.

"Just a bit." grinned Ginny looking across at Crookshanks and the mother cat, he was busy cleaning her behind the ears.

&&&&

By seven o'clock the burrow was full, the kitchen was full of the men going about all the sorts of things you can imagine go on , on the eve of a wedding, in there midst's and looking like he didn't much want to be the centre of attention sat Bill, his face hidden by his long hair, a vain attempt to hide the more than noticeable scars left by his attack. To his right sat the twin's ( Fred still in his jumper!) and Reamus Lupin, the man who had been Bill's place to turn in the last few weeks.

At the table eying the alcoholic beverages dangerously, sat a vast majority of the younger Weasley relatives, Ron hadn't the slightest idea who half of them were, but they all seamed nervous around him and positively terrified of Harry.

Ron sat watching his brothers, this would all be perfect if Percy wasn't such a git.

But tonight was for happy thoughts, for a time to spend with his brothers, even the ones that weren't brothers by blood. He looked at Harry as he thought this, Harry sat talking to Mr Weasley he was very animated in whatever he was talking about.

He couldn't stay mad at Harry for to long he knew he was just trying to make the most of what could be his last summer amongst toughs he thought of as his family.

This thought chilled Ron to the bone.

What if this was it.

Would he get to see the people he loved again?

Ron had no idea why he followed Harry in to these dangerous things, but he always did, because that's what you do when you need someone, you make sacrifices.

Ron was willing to give everything to stand up for Harry and Hermione, he knew that it was probably a suicide mission, against Harry and Hermione, Ron stood out at what?

This was the thought that hung heavy over his head, it hung like a weight around him, it had for as long as he could remember, he was the Weasley that would eternally be last.

Yet here he was on the way to fight alongside Harry.

He knew his mum was going to try and stop him. But he knew that his father had accepted the fact, he looked at his father.

All he ever wanted was to have his parents be proud of him.

In stark contrast to the testosterone driven party going on next door the living room was alive with colour. Most of it was just Tonks, today with bright blue hair, but she sat amongst a sea of brightly coloured bottles, each containing something different, all of which came to the same effect.

Fleur was talking over animatedly in French to her friends, all of which were as elegant and as over the top as her, Hermione recognised one or two of them from the Tri wizard, she wondered how many of them would burst in to spontaneous tears tomorrow?

Beside her Ginny tipped another drink in to the nearly empty glass in Hermione's hand.

"Ok you can stop that now." she sighed as she swirled the deep brow liquid around the glass.

"I'm just trying to make you smile, come on tell me what's bugging you?" asked Ginny happly.

"You mean other than you?"

Tonks chose this second to come over and join them.

"She makes you want to vomit." Tonks informed the two girls as she sat herself down next to Hermione.

"Yeah but Bill loves her so who are we to argue?"

"Have you herd the story of how they got together?" Tonks asked helping herself to a drink from the bottle Ginny was wielding.

"No and I don't want to know." said Ginny covering her ears.

"Oh don't worry, it wasn't as bad as the little Weasley-Potter get together by all accounts." said Tonks grinning wildly.

Ginny looked at her mortified.

"It's ok I haven't told your mum anything, she knows something's up, but well she's other wise pre occupied."

"It's ok me and Harry broke up." sighed Ginny.

This was news to Hermione.

"You did what now? When did this happen?"

Ginny shrugged.

"I think you were otherwise occupied with Ron at the time." she smiled. "It was at the funeral." she added.

Hermione thought back to the funeral, it hurt to do so, but she remembered crying on to Ron's shoulder, him hugging her and stroking her hair comforting her in the best way he knew how.

A small bit of happiness in that dark black period of her mind.

"I knew he was going to do it, don't worry about it." Ginny added, seeing the look on Tonks face, "Although it's not as if I was going to go stop him doing what he's got to do… just doesn't seam to think that he needs to be worrying about me all the time, although I'll be worried sick about him."

"That's my point exactly, it doesn't matter if you're not together you still worry sick about them right?" said Tonks taking a long drink from her glass.

Hermione listened to them for a moment.

"You seam quiet." Tonks said looking at her.

"I was just thinking." Hermione confessed.

All of a sudden Tonks jumped to her feet, " Walk with me we need to talk." she said pulling her to her feet.

Ginny sat and watched them as they made there way to the door.

"I don't…." started Hermione as they entered the kitchen.

"Humour me I never had a little sister to look after, let me have some fun whilst we still can."

Hermione found herself grinning back at the smiling face of Tonks.

"Excuse me gentlemen, it's ok it's not the bride, you're aloud to look Bill mate." said Tonks as the two of them squashed there way through the packed kitchen.

"You aren't supposed to be in here." reprimanded Charlie getting up too let Tonks past.

"Well it's a little nauseating all the girly talk next door, shoes and hair just aren't are thing…" she indicated to Hermione and then herself. "So were going outside to discuses the finer points of you lovely looking men." she said grabbing Charlie by the cheeks.

"How much has she had?" Hermione turned and saw Professor Lupin standing there.

"Not much she's just a little hyper." confessed Hermione.

"Remus!" Tonks smiled sweetly at him, behind her Charlie shook his head in a sympathetic way as Tonks kissed him on the cheek.

Hermione grabbed Tonks and pushed her away.

"Spoil sport." Tonks whispered to her before crashing in to the chair that Charlie had vacated.

A laugh next to the table made the hair on the back of Hermione's neck stand up. She didn't even have to see him and he had an affect on her, she shivered subconsciously.

"Are you ok?" Fred said helping Tonks to her feet.

" Yeah I'm fine, cause I don't do that fifty times a day right?"

Again Tonks grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her away.

By the time Hermione realised there was no room to squeeze between Ron and the table it was to late.

"S'cuse us babe." said Tonks squishing past Ron and pining him against the counter.

She let go of Hermione as she did so.

"Come on H, keep up."

Hermione turned to face Ron.

"Sorry." she said as she squeezed in front of him, her hips rubbing his and her face inches from his, she gulped to try and push her heart back down in to her chest.

"You don't have to be sorry." said Ron smiling as he placed his hand on her waist and moved away from her.

Hermione's eyes stayed locked on to his bright blue ones for only a moment before Tonks grabbed her and dragged her out of the door.

The cool night air hit Hermione with the same affect as a cold shower.

"I never remember why I dumped Charlie sometimes." said Tonks throwing herself down on one of the ornate silver chairs that had been brought in for the wedding.

"You used to date Charlie?" Hermione said a little taken aback by this news.

"Yeah, back in the good old days, He didn't half look good in his quidditch robes, I think it must be the way the hair clashes horrendously with the scarlet that does it."

" Don't let Ginny hear you say that." said Hermione sitting down next Tonks.

"I won't, " she said smiling. "But you have to admit molly's boys haven't filled out to bad have they?"

"I know what your trying to do, and I'm not falling for it."

Tonks pretended to look hurt.

"What would I possibly be trying to do? I think you have a guilty conscience young lady." said Tonks grinning.

"I do not…"

"I'm just saying…"

Hermione sighed loudly.

"Ok you win, whatever your hunch is your probably right."

Tonks did a little victory dance. " I knew it. I said it to Remus, but sometimes he can't see what's right in front of him."

"He's not the only one." Hermione sighed turning to look at the house.

Ron was sat on the kitchen counter where Ginny had sat only this morning.

"He knows he just doesn't know what to do about it…what with you going off to fight alongside Harry…" Tonks was testing the water.

Hermione turned to look at her.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I figured it out, I knew that whatever Harry did you two would go along as well." she sighed.

"He need's us." said Hermione "He can't go about everything he has to do on his own… people will understand."

"I don't know if they will." Tonks frowned. "Why would you optionally walk in to almost certain death?"

Hermione thought hard about the answer before saying "For the same reason that you or Remus or even Sirius would, because we can't let them win… I know not everyone agrees with me on this one." she added.

"Spoken like a true member of the order." Tonks nodded. " You do know Molly is going to have a heart attack when she finds out."

"I think she knows, at least that's the impression that I get, although that could just be stress."

Tonks laughd.

"That one is quiet likely," Tonks reached out and took hold of Hermione's hands. " Listen if you guys ever need anyone to turn too, or a place to stay. On whatever this mission is you have been sent on by Dumbledore , you're all more than welcome to stop at mine and Remus's place."

Hermione looked up in to the heart shaped face of Tonks.

"Thanks." she said pulling her in to a hug.

"And Hermione, when it comes to a choice, standing along side Harry or standing along side Ron, make sure you make the right choice." Tonks said quietly getting up and going back to the house. Hermione watched her as she was bathed in the pale glow from the kitchen.

Hermione wasn't to be alone long, she watched as the tall figure walked slowly across the lawn to her, she watched as his body sank in to the seat next to her much closer than Tonks had sat.

She watched as a set of blue eyes, illuminated by the crescent moon, found hers.

"What did Tonks want?"

"To tell me that she's willing to help us in anyway possible, you know…when we go on this…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"We could back down." Ron said quietly. " This doesn't need to be our fight." but Hermione could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't mean it.

"We need to stand by Harry no matter what, we made promises." she said her voice still a little shaky, although that may have something to do with her present company.

"I'm scared Hermione," he said looking away " But that doesn't make me want to change my mind, there are worse things than to die. I couldn't go on knowing that I had let Harry go in to this alone."

Hermione reached out and placed her hand on his, tracing the lines of the scares that rested there.

"It kind of puts everything else in to prospective right? I know there's a good chance that not all three of us might come back," she said in barley a whisper.

"Hey don't talk like that, you're talking like were already dead." said Ron turning to face her.

"We are Ron. Its just a case of how not when, if we go in too this we put a full stop in to our lives, say we get out of it alive, all it takes is one death eater with a grudge."

Ron used his free hand to lift her face to line with his.

"They would have to get through me first, no one hurts you and gets away with it."

Hermione broke his almost hypnotic gaze by moving her head from his light grip.

"Again with the noble act, one of these day's it's going to get you in to all sorts of trouble." Hermione said smiling as she looked at the ground.

"I'll stop doing it when you stop driving me nuts Granger." Ron said resting forwards so he could see her face.

"There going to be looking for us." said Hermione looking back at the house.

"What between all that villa and Charlie and Tonks, drunken flirting I don't thinks so some how." said Ron " Stop trying to get away from me ,do I smell or something?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"That's ok I mean you could have told me I smelt…"

Hermione playfully slapped him on the arm.

He looked down and rubbed the red patch. His scars remained white against the red around them.

"I wish I could remember what made me go and do something as stupid as try and accio that brain!" he said looking at her.

"I think there endearing," Hermione said tracing the marks up his arm.

"Well maybe I should get some more, since you find them so endearing."

Hermione looked up at him, his eyes scanned hers was it hope she could see?

"I'd rather you didn't, I don't like the hospital much, I don't fancy visiting you there constantly."

He smiled.

"Well in that case you would just have to nurse me at home then." he said grinning at her.

"Like your mother would let me!" Hermione said nodding at the house.

"I think my mum would let you so anything you wanted, she loves you almost as much as I do."

It was a split second thing, Hermione caught it in his eyes for a glimmer of a moment, all the crazy thoughts that she had had about him, they were echoed in his eyes, he had just biding his time, the way he has before and letting his brothers shine before him.

Hermione new he was going to make his move, but not before the wedding, he was going to let Bill have his day.

Ron moved his hand up to where Hermione was tracing his scars.

"Whatever happens…whatever were going to face… we do it together right?"

Hermione simply nodded.

She watched as he gently took hold of her hand wrapping his fingers in with hers.

"Ron, Hermione…come on were going to make speeches…" the voice of Mr Weasley made them both look around. " What are you too doing out here anyway?"

This made the twins stick there heads around the door, Hermione untangled her fingers from Ron's and made her way to the house.

"Just admiring the scenery." she said grinning at Ron as she went.


	5. Chapter 5

gerard way's fanclub...wow that was a lot of love...and if i'm the queen of Ron/Hermione do i get a crown?

thanks for all the lovely reviews they make me go all fuzzy inside, thankyou...but now on with teh tangled and confused love life of our favourte treo...

* * *

Harry sat on the table next to Charlie, he watched as Hermione walked back in to the house.

She looked at him and gave him the sort of look that read like 'wouldn't you like to know?' before walking in to the living room.

Ron walked in to a sea of faces looking at him.

Next to the door Harry noticed Fred and George were dying to say something .Harry heard Charlie mutter something under his breath.

Ron's face was totally impassive as he sat down on the table next to Charlie.

"And what was that about?" Charlie whispered to him as the noise in the room rose again, Fred and George still standing by the door apparently with there tongs well and truly stuck to the tops of there mouths.

Harry watched as Ron looked from Harry to Charlie.

"I'm not aloud to talk to Hermione? There was me thinking that it wasn't against the law."

Charlie laughed.

"And that is the best answer I've heard all night."

"You see," said Harry. "Generally when you and Hermione have a conversation something ends up getting blown up."

"The entire wizarding community hear it."

"And only one of you is smiling."

Ron helped himself to a bottle of beer and looked at the two off them.

"So I'm not aloud to smile either?"

"He's smiling and he's just been having a conversation with Hermione, nothing got blown up and we heard nothing…" said Charlie reeling off the list on his fingers.

"Something is defiantly wrong.."

It looked like Ron was about to argue but he was cut off by Mr Weasley who had stood on a chair and was about to make a speech.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind sleeping down here?" Mrs Weasley asked them as she conjured up some seeping bags for the four of them. 

"No it's ok mum we understand that the villa need there beauty sleep…" said Ginny rolling her eyes.

"we wouldn't want them not looking their best…" agreed Ron .Hermione suppressed a laugh as she watched his face contort as he stopped himself laughing at his sister.

"Well good night then." she said turning away and heading away up the stairs.

When they were sure that she was gone Ginny turned to Hermione and the two of them grabbed a sleeping bag each and headed to the rug next to the fire.

"Mum's mind must be going, Fred and George said they though that she might have finaly gone …" said Ginny tugging on her dressing gown cord.

"We'll at least we wont have to listen to Fleur, I don't think she's going to sleep at all tonight." Hermione said laying her sleeping bag down on the floor.

"Well then let her stupid friends sleep in her room and let us have our bed's back." complained Ron throwing his dark blue sleeping bag down next to Ginny's unceremoniously.

Hermione sighed loudly.

"What's up."

She frowned looking around at the other three.

"The last time we all slept in the same room seams years ago."

"That's because it was years ago." said Harry sitting down and warming his hands against the fire.

"I know but…" she started but then she gave up.

Ron looked up at her. 'Are you alright?' he mouthed to her. Hermione nodded, she wasn't about to let a silly little thing like nostalgia upset her, lets face it the alcohol had already done enough of that.

They sat talking for some time, about not much but everything.

Ron sat awkwardly between Harry and Ginny, he felt like a caged rat. Eventually much to Hermione's sudden surprise he got up and moved his sleeping bag between Hermione and Ginny, pushing the latter of the two towards Harry. sleeping bag and all.

"What is this about?" asked Ginny who appeared to be a little confused by her brothers actions.

"This is about you two being together…now I know I don't know much about anything, but if there were two people that should ever have been together it's the two of you," Ron looked from his sister t o his best friend "Harry. Voldemort's going to come after her no mater what, face it your crap at blocking him out of your head, you might as well enjoy each other as long as you can."

"But.." began Harry.

"Harry, listen to me, if you two aren't together then as far as I can see you let Voldemort win."

Harry looked at him, Ron knew he thought that he had gone mad, and just as Ron was beginning to think it himself Hermione's voice broke in to his thoughts.

"He's right you know, it doesn't matter If your together or not, she's someone close to you, that means she's at risk, no greater risk than me or Ron. For once he's right."

"What? Say that again I think I like it." Ron said turning to Hermione.

"What bit?"

" The bit about me being right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

" I think you're right Ron." she smiled. Ron turned to see Harry's reaction to Hermione finely admitting that Ron was right about some thing, but it had fallen on deaf ears, Harry was to busy kissing Ginny to take much notice of anything..

It was a mark of Ron's blessing to the two of them that he turned away without his usual words of disgust.

Hermione was sat looking across at the two of them, when she saw Ron turn back she diverted her gaze to his. Her brown eyes were a little glazed over.

Ron wasn't quite sure what to do, he knew there wasn't enough fire whisky in the world to make him have the confidence that Harry had when it came to his sister.

Hermione made the move for him, she pulled his sleeping bag towards her own and patted it.

Ron did as he was instructed, by the gentle light of the fire, he tried his best to keep his entire attention on Hermione, but the hushed whisperings from the couple behind him were proving rather distracting.

"Come on we need to get to sleep." said Hermione as she dimmed the flames in the fireplace with her wand. "It's going to take forever to get everyone ready in the morning."

"Night." said a slightly muffled voice of Ginny. Ron guessed she was hugging Harry.

The four of them lay there in silence. until eventually the tell tale signs of Harry's snores filed the room.

Ron lay on his back watching the light reflected off someone's watch, bounce across the rafters.

Tomorrow night he would do it, tomorrow night he would tell her, tomorrow night he would kiss her.

'but what if you're wrong?' he mentally kicked himself for thinking it. He was right about this, he knew now that what he wanted was what Hermione wanted too.

"Ron?" a soft whisper came to him near his left ear. Hermione wasn't asleep, had he been talking his thoughts out loud?

"Yeah?"

"I thought you were awake."

She must have been lying inches away from him. He rolled his head to the side.

"I was thinking."

"What about?" Ron grind to himself in the dark.

"About what you said to Harry." she whispered, he could feel her close to him now.

"What about it…"

"About how some people are meant to be together…" it was so light he struggled to hear it. But he felt her roll closer to him in her sleeping bag.

He could just make out her outline in the light cast from the moon and the dying embers of the fire in the grate.

She was staring at him the way she had so many times before, when she thought he wasn't looking, the way she would peer over the top of her advanced runes book in his direction, it made concentrating on whatever he was doing at that moment in time incredibly difficult.

She tried her best to cover her yawn.

"Sleep Hermione!" he ordered her.

She smiled at him, Ron had a momentarily laps in his ability to function as a normal human being, breath in then out breathi n then out why did somthing like berathing have to be so complicated?.

"Good night Ron." she said quietly pulling her covers around her.

"Night." said Ron as he stared blankly at the blue blanket that covered Hermione's head.

He mentally added a note to his list, weird things that girls do….start conversations that they don't want to finish, he would defiantly add that to the top of the list.

&&&&

* * *

Hermione was woke by Crookshanks landing on her feet. 

Begrudgingly she looked up at the clock that lent against the wall.

Five thirty am? Oh well at least she wouldn't be the only one up, Fleur was bound to be pacing the house, looking for random things to pick at fault with the burrow, not meaning any of them but just out of shear nerves.

Hermione thought all of this before she noticed the fact that she had an arm wrapped protectively around her.

She smiled to herself, there was only one person in the world she knew who had that many freckles, she sat watching the stars and planets swirling around on the face of his watch.

Was he awake? Did he know he was hugging her?

Was this the ulterior motive to his little place swapping last night.

Not that she minded, being this close to him was always greatly enjoyed, even if it wasn't intentional.

She lifted his arm gently and rolled over, he was still asleep, she wanted to wake him up, she wanted to know if he had been awake when he decided that hugging her was a good course of action.

A noise in the kitchen made her look up, other than Fleur who would be up at this hour?

A horrendous thought crossed her mind, Mrs Weasley.

She knew that whatever way you look at it, not only the changing in sleeping positions, but the contact between her two youngest offspring and members of the opposite sex wouldn't go down to well.

Begrudgingly she took Ron's arm from around her, but not before gently kissing him on the cheek, he stirred.

"Where you going?" he managed to say, despite not opening his eyes.

"Getting a drink." Hermione said quietly, she looked down at him, he nodded before rolling over.

Hermione wondered if he would remember any of that when he woke up, she hoped so.

She grabbed her dressing gown and got to her feet, Crookshanks jumped off her and stalked away up the stairs.

She stepped over Ron, who had returned to snoring peacefully, she couldn't help but smile.

Then carefully because they were taking up most of the floor space she stepped over Ginny and Harry, Ginny curled up on Harry's shoulder, her long red hair flared out all over the floor.

Ron was right, they looked good together, she knew she was never going to hear the end of this from Ginny, but in the bigger picture she was sure she could live with that.

Prepared for the worst Hermione walked in to the kitchen.

"Morning." said Mr Weasley from the oven, "Bacon sandwich?"

Hermione wasn't entirely sure what to say to that bths wasn't what she had thought she would be seing when she walked in tothe kitchen she expected to se a slightly irate Mrs Weasley.

"Erm …yes please Mr Weasley." she said sliding in to the chair beside the cooker.

"Just help yourself to tea." he indicated the table.

For the first time Hermione noticed that the table was almost entirely full of food.

"Mr Weasley …what are you doing?" she asked uncertainly as she helped herself to a cup from the dresser.

"Making breakfast." he said simply dishing out the bacon on to the waiting plate. "Busy day best to be getting on with things don't you think." he said this last bit overly fast.

"Mr Weasley are you ok?"

"Yes," he set about collecting ingredients from the cupboard. "Yes …well no not really…"

He stopped and looked at her.

"I'll listen if it helps." she said sympathetically taking the jar of gherkins out of his hand.

"Would you, that would be lovely." he said sinking down in to the chair.

Hermione was seriously worried about his sanity.

"It's all just happened so suddenly…" he said as Hermione handed him a cup of tea.

"What has?"

"Everything…it seams only yesterday I was sending Bill off to Hogwarts…" he sighed " Now non of you really need me and Molly anymore, it's all just happened so quickly, I mean Molly still thinks that their rushing things, she was just saying it last night, but no amount of me telling her that she was the same age as you when we went running off to get married.." he trailed off.

"Mr Weasley, I know it's non of my business, but what do you think of it?" Hermione asked him.

"I think there rushing things a little too, I mean they have only known each other for two years, at least Molly and myself had known each other for a good seven years."

Hermione smiled at him, reluctantly he smiled back.

"Not that that's the only thing bothering me…" he cast a look at the living room door.

"Ohh.." said Hermione looking away.

"I don't know how were going to make Ginny go back to Hogwarts this year, she's going to want to go with the three of you."

Hermione looked back at him, he occupied himself with slicing his sandwich in half.

"Harry won't let her." Hermione heard herself saying.

"She won't listen, she's just like her mother, stubborn…" Mr Weasley turned and looked at Hermione.

"Yeah, that is true." said Hermione sipping her tea.

"Molly of course has been worried about this for years," Hermione raised her face to look at Mr Weasley. "don't look so shocked, Molly isn't as clueless as she likes to make you all think. It's just that well between the four of you giving us so much to worry about, she does seem to come across that way."

Hermione placed her cup down on the table.

"Mr Weasley, you do know why me and Ron have to stand by Harry don't you."

He nodded.

"It's just strange to think of Ron going off to battle you-know -who, after all he is still my little boy." Mr Weasley sighed.

"You had better go wake Harry and Ginny before Molly gets up, as much as she would like Harry as a member of the family, I don't think that's the best way for her to find out."

Hermione got to her feet smiling.

"Ok Mr Weasley."

"Hermione, please I think it's about time you started calling me Arthur don't you?"

She smiled as she left the room, she prodded Harry with her foot.

"I'd get up if you don't want the wrath of Fleur upon you for stealing her thunder."

Harry groped for his glasses.

"I hope to god you never wake me up in a good mood." Harry said disgustedly as Ginny giggled.

"Wzgonon" came the muffled voice of Ron from the other side of the room.

"We're getting up, you lazy git." said Harry helping Ginny up.

"By the way your dad knows about you two." said Hermione indicating to Ginny and Harry.

They exchanged worried looks.

"It's ok, he just thinks it's going to make you not want to go back to Hogwarts." said Hermione walking over and folding her sleeping bag up.

The argument between the two love birds went on in hushed whispers until all of the Weasley clan were out of bed.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were on the way back from the barn, the empty scraps trays tucked under there arms Ron complaining loudly about the fact that one of the kittens had just went to the toilet down the front of his favourite pyjamas. 

"Oh , it's just a bit, it didn't know it was doing anything wrong."

"Yeah I bet it didn't." he rolled his eyes.

"You won't be saying that when they catch all the spiders in the house for you."

He smiled at her.

"We'll I guess the little fur balls will come in handy." he shrugged.

Hermione hadn't brought up what had happened this morning, she wasn't sure how to. But every so often she would catch Ron looking at her contently.

She should have known the piece wouldn't last much longer, in fact she was surprised it had lasted this long.

They walked up through the chair's that had been placed out for the ceremonies. The silver and gold flowers were repulsive but she guessed that Fleur must like them, even if Bill didn't.

"Doesn't she realise that most of my family are ginger?" was to be herd muttering to Fred as they walked past the last row of silver chairs.

"You two…no sodding gold at your wedding." Bill said to them as they passed.

"Who says your going to be invited." Ron said beside her laughing at his brothers face as he looked down at the hems of his robes.

"What?"

Ron laughed at the shocked looks on his brothers faces.

"Were running off to do it right Ron?" Hermione said looking at him.

"Oh defiantly, no ones going to make me look like that much of a prat." he said pointing over his shoulder at Bill.

"It's a little late for that!" shouted Bill as the two of them got to the house.

"He's calling you a prat." Hermione informed Ron, as they put the empty trays in the sink.

"So?"

"Not going to retaliate?"

"Nah, the exclusion from our wedding will be enough torture for him." said Ron leaning forward and looking out the window where Fred and George were rolling on the floor laughing at the robes there brother obviously hated so much.

"You two getting married?" asked a confused Charlie throwing his glass in the sink.

Hermione laughed.

"That would be a match made in hell, " said Charlie looking out the window, "I dunno what they find so funny they should see what Fleur has for them to wear."

"Can't be as bad as ours."

"Little brother, at least we were there to chose ours…" grinned Charlie menacingly as he headed outside to get the twins.

"We'll I guess I should go help Ginny get in to that monstrosity of a bridesmaids dress." said Hermione still grinning.

Ron looked like he was going to say something when Mrs Weasley walked in to the room.

"Ron dear hurry up and get dressed, Victor will be here soon, I want you to go get him with the twins…"

If anything could spoil the mood that was it.

As Hermione watched Ron storm off in to the garden, she concluded that Mr Weasley gave Molly more credit than she deserved.


	6. Chapter 6

**_again thankyou for your reviews, they do mean the world to me, especialy the nice ones, although threats about hillary Duff are often far to lcose to the mark...are you in my life? that's exactly the same torture method my boyfriend uses..._**

**_as for the spelling and grammar, please bare with me, part of this whole story telling prosses for me is the editting and being able to see my own mistakes, so far this has been one of my neatest fictions, ( beleve me on that) also you can blame my spell check it has major issues with trying to decifer the english/american termanolegy. sp?) _**

**_and just so you know this chapter is brought to you by the following things: paul thomas g.c's new hair, seing the new gof trailer, seing the old trailer 602 times ( im still counting...) harry and the potters...find them on myspace and laugth uncontrolably at 'the human hosepipe', it is also brought to you by the kitten and his fleas, and the resulting scratches that were encured in the atempt to get a tablet down his throught._**

**_with that in mind on with the story..._**

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Ginny asked as Hermione threw herself down on the only bit of the bed that was free from pre wedding tat.

"Take a wild crazy stab in the dark!" said Hermione picking at the hole in Ginny's quilt.

"Wouldn't happen to be my brother now would it?" She groaned as Hermione nodded.

"What's the prat done this time?"

Hermione sighed as she took her robes out of the protective bag that lay on the bed.

"Nothing that's the problem, mind you, your mother doesn't exactly help." Hermione said looking down at the dark purple robes that her mother had bought for her.

"What has she done this time?"

Hermione looked around at Ginny, Ginny had her dress robes half way down over her head.

"She only wants to send Ron to go collect Krum." said Hermione.

Ginny gawped at her, then shuck her head, " You know mum." she sighed pulling the robes down properly and surveying herself in the mirror, "She probably sees it as her contribution to international relations."

"Yeah well, I see it as, let's get Ron in a bad mood relations." scoffed Hermione.

"Hum." said Ginny picking at her robes almost the same way as Bill had his.

"If Ron doesn't pull himself together mum isn't going to let him come to the wedding." said Ginny as Hermione cast a pitying look at Ginny, the dress was truly horrid.

"It'll serve him right, he's already banned Bill from ours." said Hermione before she realised what she had said, Ginny was standing gawping at her.

"It's a joke before you start…"

" I was going to say, you kept that quite."

Hermione changed quietly in to her robes. Ginny sat watching her quietly.

"I know your going to tell me it's non of my business…"

"Ginny, whatever your going to ask, don't ok."

"Since when have you called Krum ,Krum…?"

Hermione shrugged, she hadn't even realised that she had.

Ginny looked totally fed up.

"You should be happy, I mean you got Harry back right?" Hermione said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah but for how long?" Hermione sighed, she couldn't say she hadn't thought it herself.

It was a awkward silence only broken by the sound of Mrs Weasley crashing about in the kitchen.

"Where is he?" she shrieked over the top of the rest of the noise in the house.

"Ron didn't come back then." said Ginny shrugging as she tried aimlessly to get her hair to stay in the curls that Hermione knew she had spent most of the morning trying to make.

"Come here." said Hermione.

Crookshanks purred quietly on the bed as he watched Arnold, the house seamed strangely quite, as if it was sure this was the last blissful day it would see in a long time.

Ginny fidgeted as Hermione sorted her hair.

Finally she was done and free to do her own.

"Maybe if you calmed down a bit it would happen easier?" suggested Ginny as Hermione's hair fell around her face again.

"I'm not angry."

"Yes you are, now will you hold still?"

By the time Ginny had finished Hermione's hair was tied back in a twist, the same way Ginny had tied it for the Yule ball.

"It's all it will do, there's just to much of it." Ginny apologised when Hermione pointed this out.

"I guess." said Hermione grumpily.

"Oh for god's sake go find him, and give him a good kick from me."

"He obviously doesn't want to be fou…." Hermione didn't finish her sentence Ron could be herd storming past the room having a blazing argument with his mother.

"I'm sure Fred and George are more than capable of fetching the oversized baboon hear by themselves…" Ginny and Hermione got to the door just in time to see Ron disappear up the last flight of stairs to his room, Mrs Weasley stood in front of Ginny's door red sparks were emitting from the end of her wand.

"WELL THEN AT LEAST GET READY!" she screamed up the stairs after him. "Honestly, I've never had this much trouble with any of the others."

Hermione sighed. Mrs Weasley jumped slightly. "Your problem is, Ron isn't like any of the others," Mrs Weasley looked at her. " We'll he isn't, don't you get that, that's why he's always so miserable, I would be if I spent my entire life trying to out do my brothers just so I could get your attention."

Mrs Weasley looked like she didn't know what to say.

"She has a point you know mum." said Ginny quietly.

"Does he really think that?"

Both Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"I should go talk to him." said Mrs Weasley looking at the stairs.

Just at that moment Fleur came out of her room looking panic stricken.

"Oh molly et est terrible, Gabby she spilt something on mi robes."

Mrs Weasley looked from the stairs to the panic stricken Fleur.

"It's ok, I'll go sort out Ron." said Hermione, felling momentarily sorry for Fleur who looked utterly devastated.

"Thank you dear." Mrs Weasley shoving the three button holes for Ron, Hermione and Ginny in to Hermione's hand.

The two girls watched silently as Mrs Weasley comforted Fleur as she led her in to her room.

" It's ok dear I'll get it out in a jiffy."

Hermione turned to Ginny handing her the small bunch of flowers, daisy's for the Grooms guests. The brides were to have some exotic French flower that Hermione couldn't spell let alone pronounce.

"Yeah cause they go with this dress, I swear she must be colour blind."

"They do look a little tacky." she sighed, " But so does everything else…" Hermione tried to hide her laugh at the look of disgust on Ginny's face when she looked at the daisy's against the gold of her dress.

"I look like Rita Skeeter!"

Hermione giggled.

"Oh now no one could look that bad!" came the voice of Harry from beside them. "You look…." he appeared to be lost for words.

"Go on say it horrendous."

"I was going to say good, but if you would rather use that word."

"You have to say that!" said Ginny in her angry voice, although she was smiling, it was quiet obvious to see why though, Harry looked fantastic in his dress robes, black with red trims, Fleur had forbid him to wear the green ones, after all green is bad luck at a wedding.

"What have you two had a fight over now?" Harry said to her as he pointed over his shoulder, he fidgeted with his button hole.

"It wasn't me sent him up there in a strop, it was his mum." said Hermione Rolling her eyes.

Ginny grabbed the button hole off Harry and fastened it to him.

"It begins with a K …" Ginny hinted. Harry nodded and groaned in a knowing way.

"The giant squid." he said knowingly.

Ginny laughed.

"Oh grow up." said Hermione pushing her way past Harry.

"You know you used to have a sense of humour." Harry called after her, Hermione replied by doing a very un- Hermione like hand action.

* * *

There was a knocking at the door.

"Harry get lost, I don't want to talk about it."

"It's me." Hermione's voice floated through the door.

"Give me a second." Ron pulled the last of his robes on and tried to flatten his hair in the mirror over his desk.

" You wish" The mirror said squeakily.

"Sod off." he told it angrily.

"Fine then I'll go." Hermione said from the other side of the door.

"No…no not you." he said opening the door to her, she stood there looking every bit as beautiful as he knew she would.

"Mirror." he said pointing at the offending article.

" I still say you wish." it squeaked at him .

" And I said sod off." he shrugged. "I was getting ready." he said apologetically.

"And I missed it? Damn." Ron froze for a second.

"I'm playing, your mum's super mad at you, but I calmed her down…I think." Hermione said. He watched her walk lazily over to the mirror. " Is this new?"

Ron just looked at her, she came up here why? To torture me? shouldn't she be waiting expectantly for squid boy? "It was Percy's, mum moved it in here when Fleur moved in, she doesn't like it at all." he glared at it threateningly. "Neither do I much."

Hermione was watching him in the mirror.

"So what did you want …other than to catch me getting ready." he said when she didn't say anything.

"I came to calm you down, seeing as how you-know-who set you off on one."

Ron looked at her confused.

"What has Voldemort got to do with anything?"

Hermione sighed. " I meant Krum." Ron winced. "Strange how things change." she observed.

"I think I preferred it when you called him You-know-who." Ron said picking up a comb from the desk and trying to sort out his hair.

"Leave it you look fine." Hermione reprimanded him.

"Mum won't think that."

"Do you really care what your mum thinks?" Hermione took the comb out of his hand and messed his hair back up. "I like it like that, now leave it, you look fine." she watched him for a moment.

Ron suddenly started to feel very self conscious, he was almost sure that his ears had gone bright red.

"Your robes aren't as bad as Charlie had me believing." said Hermione, looking at the black robes with gold trims. "They look like Harry's, you defiantly got a better deal than Ginny…" Hermione shook her head. " She looks like someone dragged her through one of Lockhart's valentines feasts backwards."

"Are they really that bad?"

"Harry is treading on really thin water down stairs, Ginny looks like she wants to kill Fleur." Hermione said grinning as she tried to pin her button hole to her top, finally pinning her sleeve to her top as well.

When Ron stopped laughing he went to her aid, gently pulling the front of her robes away from her as he unhooked the pin.

"You really are hopeless." he said quietly.

"It's you ,you make me nervous." she said smiling up at him as he re pinned the flowers to her.

He wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Way to make things awkward Hermione." she reprimanded herself looking away from him.

"Hey, less of that, if anyone's going to tell you off for stuff like that it'll be me right!" he said laughing at her confused face. "yeah I know, I have no idea what I just said either, your nervousness is catching!"

"We'll lets hope it doesn't spread to the groom or he might end up head butting the bride instead of kissing her." Hermione said.

Ron looked down at his feet. Why was this so difficult? It shouldn't be so difficult, he had managed to kiss Lavender …but then again that was Lavender, this was Hermione, this was so far down at the other end of the spectrum it would take you a week to find it on the map.

"Well… em…you had better stick these to yourself some how." said Hermione laying Ron's button hole on the desk. "oh I don't believe it… stupid hair. She said looking up at herself in the mirror. Her hair was falling around her face again.

Angrily she pulled her out of whatever it was she had done with her hair.

"Hey calm down, you look fine whatever you do with it." Ron said going over to her side. "Why don't you do that thing with it?"

Hermione looked at him blankly. "What thing?"

" You know the thing where you pull it back out of your face?" he said pushing her hair out of her face.

Hermione looked at what he was doing, it was two seconds later Ron realised what he was doing and dropped his hands to his sides.

Hermione knew what he meant, and pulled her hair in to half a pony tail securing it with the elastic around her wrist. She smiled at him. "Is that what you meant?" she asked him a little red in the face.

"Yeah that's exactly what I meant, I love it when it's like that." this time it was Ron's turn to go red.

Hermione busied herself with Ron's button hole, eventually he took it off her. " Your going to kill the thing, and then mum will kill me for adding to the list of ways I let her down, come here." he took it of her and pinned it to himself. Then carefully he took one of the larger daisy's out of the small bunch.

"What you doing?" Hermione asked him. Watching as he pulled her towards him by the elbow.

" Stand still, god I never realised you fidgeted so much, I mean if it's not bad enough that you nearly killed me in your sleep…" he smiled at her as she stopped suddenly. " you don't have to kill me when you're awake as well. Now stand still or I may be forced to restrain you, although I'm sure you wouldn't object."

He knew he had gone red again. But Hermione did as she was told and stood still.

Carefully Ron placed the daisy in the back of Hermione's hair, his hand lingered there longer than it could ever possibly have needed to.

Her brown eyes were pleading with him. He felt her hand move to his waist and pull him close. Her other hand moved to his collar, she wants you to kiss her , do it you fool! His brain went in to overdrive, this was it , this was the moment.

She stood on her tiptoes and pulled him down towards her.

"Ron, Hermione… Victors here!"

Hermione jumped a mile, Ron looked everywhere but at her.

"Coming Mum!" Ron shouted from the door way. When he looked back Hermione was still standing where he had left her.

"We had better go down…" he said weakly.

Hermione nodded sadly , walking past him, they exchanged looks, her eyes looked so sad, how could he do that to her, did the thought of the two of them together upset her that much?

He followed her down the stairs, noticing as he went that no one else had been called down to great You-know-who.

Hermione walked a few paces in front of him, consequently reaching the kitchen first.

" 'Ermione!"

Just the sound of that one word alone made Ron's blood boil, but he would be civil, He was Fleur's friend and entitled to be here.

He wasn't entitled to be hugging Hermione like that. Ron pointedly made a point sitting as far away from Krum as he possibly could.

Krum still looked every part the oversized vulture that Ron had always thought he was, his robes even matched the thought, dark brown and hairy.

Ginny, sat across from him at the table appeared to be thinking the exact same thing. But Ron was two mad…no that was too soft a word…enraged, by the fact that yet again Hermione had been ripped from his grasps.

"Ron, it's good to see you." Krum strode the length of the room and grasped Ron's hand in his own. " I here you're an excellent keeper 'Ermione speaks very highly of you."

Ron glanced across at Hermione who made a point of looking away.

"You know….. I try." he said lamely.

An awkward silence filled the room until eventually Hermione spoke.

"Mrs Weasley is it ok for Ron to help me feed the cats?"

"I need Ron in a second," Mrs Weasley replied all to aware of the awkward silence in the room, "besides you only fed them a little over an hour ago."

Mrs Weasley beckoned Ron out of the room.

"What?" said Ron .

"You had better be on your best behaviour today, it's already bad enough that the twins bewitched the alter and spiked the punch with laughing elixir, I do not need you giving Victor attitude as well. Do you hear me?"

Ron sighed he knew it was no good arguing.

"Yes mum, but is it ok if I just avoid him?"

"You will be nice to Victor or else."

He was daring to say or else what? But his mother looked slightly scary with her hair in rollers and make up on only one eye. He thought better of it.

He suddenly thought of the perfect way to distract his mother from the four hour lecture that was coming his way , best to cut her off before she gets in to her stride.

"Have you seen Fred's neck mum?"

"Of course I've seen Fred's neck.."

"I mean have you seen the massive love bite that Angelina gave him…"

The sight of Molly storming through the kitchen made all of them turn and look.

"FREDWEASLEYGETHERENOW" it came out exactly like that.

Ron sank in to the seat next to Hermione and grinned.

"Oh you didn't?" said Ginny.

"Didn't what?"

"Tell mum…."

Ron shrugged .

"Your mother is going to kill him." said Hermione quietly next to him.

He turned to her.

"Better him than me." he said honestly.

"Your always getting saved by others." she said offhandedly, Ron tried to look her in the eye.

She made a point of staring across the room at Crookshanks who had just jumped on to the kitchen counter dead spider hanging from his mouth.

"Whatever Hermione." he said bitterly.

"Don't the two of you dare start fighting." warned Ginny.

"You should not talk to 'Ermione like that, she is your friend." said Krum from the end of the table.  
"Did someone ask the stuffed vulture for an opinion." grumbled Ron bitterly. He didn't care if he herd, it would be a fair fight, him and Krum were almost the same size now.

"Ron! Stop it now." said Hermione grabbing his knee under the table hard.

"NO Hermione I don't think I will." he turned to her, her eyes were a mix of her outright anger at the way Ron was going on and the utter sadness that he had seen in them earlier.

Hermione was aware that everyone was watching her. As was Ron.

"I feel like a complete prat."

Almost everyone turned to look at Fred and George, they looked like a pair of oversized Christmas angels, their robes trailing the floor.

"Well if it's any consolation you look like a right pair of idiots." said Harry chancing a look at Ron.

Ron however was still staring at Hermione totally aware that her hand was still on his knee.

"I'm not finished with you yet." she said quietly getting up and giving his knee a gentle squeeze.

As Ron watched her go over and examine the monstrosities that were the twins robes, Ron came to the conclusion that women were most defiantly mental.


	7. Chapter 7

_just so you know gerard way is not a pastime, Mikey way is but thats a compleatly difrent story lol..._

_and i though i would post again today as i have nothing better to do but get ready for work..._

_now enjoy._

* * *

Hermione watched as Mrs Weasley ushered everyone in to their seats, A fidgeting Bill stood at the front of the aisle, Charlie by his side trying desperately to calm his brothers nerves. Hermione had never appreciated how much Ron looked like Bill before, Ginny had laughed uncontrollably at Hermione the first summer that Hermione had spent at the burrow in Bill's presence. 'You fancy him!' Hermione still winced at the thought of the teasing she had endured that summer, Ginny was every bit as evil as her older brothers when it came to public embarrassment. All she had said is that Bill was cool…

"You should really stop staring at him like that, people will start to worry about you." Ginny said joining her.

"I wasn't I was staring at all three of them actually." Hermione gestured to the alter where Ron had joined his two brothers.

"However will you cope?" Ginny laughed quietly.

"I think I cope quite well actually." Hermione said tuning to Ginny.

"What was that outburst about before then?"

"What outburst."

"You and Ronnikins, lovers tiff?"

Hermione's eyes found there way to Ron across the now quite crowded back garden.

"He had no right calling Krum like that." said Hermione quietly.

"Again with the Krum." observed Ginny.

"Yes, again with the Krum." Hermione's gaze broke from Ron.

"He looks good today…"

"I suppose, hadn't really noticed." in fact Hermione had noticed, but her thoughts were to full of other things to be concerned with Krum at the moment. Thoughts such as 'what the hell happened this morning between the two of us?' flashed in the forefront of her mind.

"Hermione come on in your seat." Mrs Weasley said pointing Ginny back in the house. Hermione went to sit at the back of the grooms side of the ceremonies.

"Down the front dear, family are down the front." Mrs Weasley directed her in next to her, Harry looked at her with a slightly worried look on his face. 'You ok?' he mouthed. Hermione nodded, she couldn't shake this weird feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach, it sat there like a led weight, a mixer of sadness and anxiety.

Hermione looked everywhere but at Harry, she knew he would be able to tell that something was up if she kept eye contact longer than a few seconds, she looked around her.

In the row behind Tonks and Remus were talking in low voices, Tonks having made an effort, long emerald green robes that complemented her, today toxic pink , hair. Hermione caught her eye for a second, and Tonks grinned. Hermione knew full well that the Tonks wore green to wind up Fleur, winding up Fleur helped her take her mind off Remus going away. Remus looked smart in his dress robes, Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that Tonks might have bought them for him, he fidgeted uncomfortably, obviously not used to not being in his usual tweed over coat that had been such a running joke when he was a teacher at Hogwarts.

They weren't alone, the entire grooms side was littered with faces that Hermione knew but couldn't quite put a name to, Madam Rosmerta , the bar lady from the three broomsticks sat at the back next to a overly exited Hagrid , who waved overexcited when he saw Hermione looking.

Hermione had sudden images of days spent in Hagrid's shed crying uncontrollably on his shoulder, it was quite sad when you think about it that the only person she had to turn to when Ron and Harry wouldn't talk to her was Hagrid. It had been him that made her realise what all the stupid mixed up feelings she had towards Ron had meant.

After a particular vicious argument with Ron ,Hermione had spent almost all the afternoon in Hagrid's hut stroking fang and reeling of all the things that drove her up the wall. But the one that kept coming back to the surface was always Ron.

'You just spent a good half of the day talking about him, now I don't know much but it speaks volumes that does Hermione. Why does what he does in particular wind you up so much?'

Hagrid was the only person Hermione had told how she felt for Ron, and to Hermione's surprise he had just nodded, 'thought as much' but he had always been her sounding board for Ron related issues, after all Ginny was his sister, Harry his best mate and the thought of asking one of her room mates, it had been bad enough listening to Lavender go on about how fantastic Ron was, or wasn't as time passed on.

Hermione's eyes wandered to the bride's side of the seating, as Hermione had guessed, Fred and George were sat next to too blond girls in the second row. They were every bit as blond , every bit as perfect as Fleur.

She wondered for a moment why Ron wasn't there with his brothers trying his luck, even managed to draw Harry's gaze ,away from Mr Weasley who he was having a conversation with.

Hermione's eyes drifted back to the alter, Charlie was telling Bill that it was all in his imagination that he felt sick, but Ron was watching her, she caught his eye for a split second, enough time to make Ron go red in the ears and make Hermione look down at her hands to hide the Redness in her face.

This really was getting silly now, were they going to spend there entire life's missing the moment? Spend their entire lives in this awkward place?

She understood what Harry meant now, they would never manage against death eaters when they couldn't even hold a conversation with out awkward silences.

Hermione watched as Ron took his seat in the front row next to the twin's who had been ushered out of their chatting up session by Fleur's mother, who looked close to tears.

She watched as Ron handed his mother a tissue.

"Honestly Mum it's not as if your never going to see them again."

"Yeah mum look at it as if your gaining a daughter…" said George.

"That's why she's crying!" Fred said .

Mrs Weasley laughed through her sobs.

"That's better, look here comes Fleur and Ginny." said Ron looking over his shoulder.

Fleur's father led her down the aisle, her Silver and gold robes floated gently across the grass beside her. Behind her Ginny looked like she was going to die of embarrassment, she defiantly looked out of place, especially next to Gabrielle, her red hair was so vibrant against the pail blond hair of Gabrielle.

Hermione turned her attention back at to the front of the congregation. Ron looked at her grinning slightly as he turned his attention back to the sight of his two eldest brothers looking at each other nervously.

The ceremony was long, and most of it was in French, occasionally Harry would whisper for Hermione to translate for him.

She did so with a little difficulty, why hadn't she kept up the French?

On more than one occasion Mrs Weasley had turned to them with a almost angry look on her face.

Ron would occasionally look around at the two of them, wondering what was so funny.

"I can't believe you don't know French!" Harry said when the ceremony was finally over and people were starting to move towards the reception.

"Can you remember anything you learned in muggle school?" she asked him hand on her hips.

"No, but you go to France with your parents!"

"Be fair Harry that was what….five years ago…I have no idea what half of that was about." said Ron joining the two of them.

"It was quite sweet a lot of it, Fleur's vows were beautiful…"

"You said you didn't know what she was saying!" Harry said looking at her.

"No offence but I don't fancy telling you how much I love you, I'll leave that to Gin."

"Who loves who now?" asked Charlie randomly joining the conversation.

"There's a lot of love in the room." said Harry laughing.

"Were outside." said Ron looking at Harry as if he had finally gone mad.

"It's a turn of Phrase Ron." explained Charlie, as the four of them headed for the reception.

"I knew that." he said disgruntled.

"Oh cheer up, it's out the way, a few more hours and we can burn these horrendous dress robes." said Charlie rolling his eyes, "Dunno about you little brother but they are seriously affecting my pulling power, I mean seriously have you seen all of Fleur's friends, now there worth learning French for."

"Can't say I had noticed." Harry said , but he was grinning.

Ron however thought about it before speaking. "I guess, but don't you think they all look the same, I mean once you seen one of them … and I've had enough of Fleur to last me a life time."

Hermione scoffed. " whatever you say…."

Harry stopped them both before they could get in to another fight.

"Play nice."

Hermione milled around the guests striking up conversations with people she hadn't seen in years, Oliver Wood, looking a lot older that she remembered him ever looking, kept her in conversation for quiet a long time.

Hermione was more than aware that Ron was watching her the whole time, he was standing with Harry near the head table, talking with Fleur and Bill.

Eventually Hermione broke free from Oliver's blow by blow account of the last match he played in and made her way back to Harry and Ron's side.

"Another quid ditch player to add to your list." Ron said to her quietly as he looked across at Oliver.

"That's not even funny." she said looking him in the eyes.

That jealousy was going to get him in to all sorts of trouble.

"Congratulations." Hermione hugged The newest Mr and Mrs Weasley on the cheek.

"Thank you Hermione." said Bill smiling at her.

"You look fantastic, the stain came out then." she said to Fleur, who was looking from Ron to Hermione with a look of sudden comprehension on her face. She whispered something in to her husband's ear and he nodded.

"Look out here comes squid boy." Ron said from the side of her.

Everyone turned to see Krum walking across the grass towards them. Hermione had been making a point of avoiding him at all costs. But it seamed that he had other plans.

"Congratulations." he said shaking Bills hand. " She chose well." he said making to go kiss Fleur on the cheek but thinking better of it. "You Weasley's always seam to get your women in the end." he said looking from Fleur to Hermione.

Hermione noticed that this was a weird thing for him to say, what did Fleur marrying Bill have anything to do with her?

"It is nice to have all the champions together again." he said trying to break the awkward silence that surrounded them, Hermione was only vaguely aware that she had sub consciously moved towards Ron.

"No. It isn't. …" Harry said suddenly, "Cedric isn't here…"

"That isn't what I meant…"

" 'Arry, Victor did not mean it like that…" Fleur pleaded.

But it fell on deaf ears Harry had already stormed away.

"All the tact of a pigmy puff, well done." said Hermione viciously to Krum.

"Come on let's go find him." Ron looked at his brothers apologetically. Grabbing Hermione by the

wrist he pulled her away.

When they had looked all over the party for Harry, they finally stopped near the back door of the burrow.

"You can let go of me now." Hermione said looking down at her wrist.

"What did Krum mean about all the Weasley's getting there women?" he said rounding on her.

"I already told you, you were my first choice Ron …I am not going to go over this again…"

" No that's not what I meant.."

He looked at her…

"What has Krum got to do with Fleur anyway? I mean why congratulate Bill on getting Fleur…" it was like a little light bulb going on behind his eyes. " Hermione did Krum ever go out with Fleur?"

"How should I know?" Hermione said grummply.

"You were the one that kept in touch with Casanova, did he?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Ded ou do what?" came a small voice behind them.

Gabrielle was standing watching them both apparently quiet enjoying the argument that the two of them were having.

"Did your sister ever go out with Krum?"

"Ou? Victor," Ron nodded "Oh yes, they got together just before Christmas when they were at 'Ogwarts."

Hermione's insides did a horrendous twisting motion.

"He what?"

"Oh yes, she asked him to the ball but he ad already asked someone else…."

Hermione's hand clenched at her side.

"I knew he was a complete and utter …."

"Ron!" scalded Hermione.

"We'll he is, doesn't he know how much frustration he's caused…." Ron looked like he could kill Krum…and secretly Hermione was hoping he would save her the bother.


	8. Chapter 8

_i know a few people comented on the fact i put the dodgy writen word couple together but there is a reason and you will find out ...it's a kind of subtext, it's really not important but i couldnt be bothered to think of some other charecter to pair krum off with and that worked so shhhhhsh...it'll make scence later honest..._

_and the chapter starts off in ginny's pov just so you know..._

_this chapter is in memory of my pore cat spike who got run over and killed yesterday, i will miss the little furball, he was a good friend._

_as usual the only thing i ownis the sub plot ofthe story, everything else is jo rowlings , im just having fun playing at being her._

* * *

Ginny had looked everywhere for Harry, she didn't like the fact he had taken off on his own, it was un-nerving, not that Harry couldn't look after himself. She knew fine well that he was more capable of that than any of the others.

It was what he was capable of doing to himself that worried her, Harry had a way of making a drama out of nothing , not that that bothered her, it was more the way he let it bother him.

Harry didn't seam to realise that bottling it up inside was going to kill him.

Just another thing to add to he list then really.

"You know I recon you and my brother work far to close to the same wavelength." Ginny said sinking in to the long grass next to Harry in the orchard.

"What do you mean?"

"This is where he came when he had a fight with Hermione," Ginny indicated the tree that the apples had smashed off only days before. "Strange that you're drawn to the same place."

Harry looked at her, she could tell he was doing well to hold back the tears.

"It's going to get worse isn't it?" he asked her quietly.

"A lot worse… Dumbledore was just the tip of the iceberg," she reached out and took hold of his hand "I can't make you promises Harry, no one can. I know you're thinking the same thing as I was back there, how many of us are going to make it through this…"

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to any of you." Harry said quietly staring up at the trees the rain clouds that had hovered outside of the valley seamed to be drawing closer, "It's my fault you're all caught up in this…"

"Harry were caught up in this because we want to be caught up in it, Ron, Hermione they are your best friends, Mum and Dad love you like their own, Remus and Tonks , you are all they have left, don't you see that, we all stand by you because we love you and need you around," Ginny smiled, "And believe me Harry , I defiantly like having you around."

"I know, I just don't want to drag you all in to a fight you don't need to have."

"You fight for what you love, you fight for what you know is right, You're fighting for us, why won't you let us fight for you?"

Ginny watched as the man she loved broke down in front of her, she did what she knew she had to, she held him and let the weight of everything he had gone through pass on to her.

Ginny knew he had been keeping it built up, the anger he had shown them in Sirius's was the worst she had ever seen, he had to share it, one person can't carry that much burden.

Happy go lucky Harry had been around lately, but Ginny saw through it, it had been the same fixed dilated stare that Ginny had worn herself on more than one occasion, watching as Harry chased around after Cho , the one that she wore when she returned to the burrow, trying to pretend that nothing had happened, not having Harry made her miserable beyond all compare.

"You do know I might not come back…" Harry said quietly, once his sobs had subsided, Ginny straitened his glasses.

"We'll then, I had better make sure that you have all the back up you could possibly need. Because you are not getting away from me that easily," Ginny smiled, " Voldemort, is not an excuse.."

Harry cracked a smile.

"That's better…" Ginny sighed. "When I go back to Hogwarts I'm going to rally the D.A, don't give me that look, without you in the castle Hogwarts is vulnerable. You might not let me come along with you, but at least let me look after the others."

"You can't do it alone…"

"You're right, I can't Luna and Neville are going to help, if the death eaters come back to the castle we will be ready for them…"

"Luna and Neville… I dunno Ginny.."

"You seam to keep forgetting that the two of them have been the last one's standing in the last two battles with death eaters…" she looked at Harry's worried face. "Pull all the face's you want but I will do it no mater if I get your blessing."

"I know that." Harry looked at her, Ginny's face was set. "Why are you telling me this now." he said quietly looking away.

"Because your going aren't you… tonight…" Ginny felt the last word catch in her thought. Harry didn't look at her, that was all the confirmation she needed.

"Luna said your more than welcome to stay with her and her father, as did Neville…"

"You're not shouting?" Harry said looking at her.

"Why shout, I'm going to see you soon enough, I told you… Voldemort may think he's the big 'I am' but he's just a slight distraction."

Harry as looking at her confused.

"You are coming back. Because if you don't I'll kill you." she said sweetly kissing him on the cheek.

Getting slowly to his feet Harry helped Ginny up, he wrapped her in his arm's and held her, Ginny knew he was making the most of what could be the last time they had together, Ginny tried her best to suppress the tears, she would not cry, Harry was going to come back.

* * *

Hermione sat next to Ron as he picked at the food on his plate, Hermione was aware that this was the first time ever she hadn't seen Ron eat whatever was put down in front of him.

She watched his face, furrowed brow, freckles dancing along it and eyes glaring at Krum who had sat himself down on a table with Oliver Wood.

"Please let me hex him Hermione." he muttered under his breath.

"Ron leave it, it's in the past we move on…." she said still watching him contentedly, he seamed completely un aware of it in his current outrage with You-know-who.

"Even so…come on he's been asking for it for the last three years …please Hermione."

"Careful I might get used to hearing you begging…" Ron turned his attention to her for the first time since Krum had sat down in Ron's line of vision.

"I'm sure there are a lot of things you could get used to about me…" he said going red in the ears again.

Hermione didn't break her gaze as his eyes found hers.

"Ron if you were a book I would put you in the restricted section."

"why?"

"Because your volatile, dangerous, unpredictable, but still manage to make me want to get to know more." she said looking away.

"We'll I've never been compared to a book before."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and turned her attention to her plate. "Strange I have…"

"Now, is it my fault that you know Hogwarts a history back to front?" he sighed " Not that it's been much of a help."

"Yes it has…" started Hermione.

"Recently." said Ron in a knowing voice.

"Oh…right ,no you're right not recently it hasn't ."

"I thought that you would have sussed this all out by now."

"It's not that easy, you have to think like Voldemort…who wants to do that."

Hermione looked back around at Ron , he was watching her, he didn't look away when she looked back around.

"What is going on between us?" he asked her quietly, Hermione had been wondering the same thing.

"Nothing …that's the problem, life keeps getting in the way."

Ron lent on his elbows on the table.

"Shame you don't still have your time turner." he said playing absentmindedly with the necklace around Hermione's neck.

" You do realise you would have to go through that entire wedding again if I did." she said taking her necklace off him.

"No, we would have been able to disappear, have a few hours to ourselves." he looked away.

Hermione smiled to herself, what would life be like without all these silly little complications.

"Shame all the time turners got broke hu?" she said quietly watching as Bill and Fleur took to the dance floor for their first dance as Man and Wife.

"There you are." said Ginny sliding in between Ron and Hermione, both of who were busy watching Bill avoid his brothers eyes as he danced with Fleur.

"Were else would we be…where's Harry?" Hermione said turning to Ginny.

Ginny nodded across to where Harry was talking in hushed voices with Remus.

"Ron he wanted you to go over as well." said Ginny looking at her brother in a 'it's about you know what' kind of way.

Ron reluctantly got up .

"You're defiantly right about the life thing." he said to Hermione before walking off to see Harry.

Ginny was sitting looking at Hermione.

"I'm not going to ask." she said shaking her head when Hermione finally stopped watching Ron walking across the grass.

"Probably for the best." said Hermione nodding and turning to Ginny again. "What's up?"

"Me and Harry had a …."

"You haven't broken up again have you?"

"No, but …you'll find out soon enough." Ginny sighed and looked at her brother dancing with Fleur, " They look so happy, it's nice to see."

"You might as we'll be talking about the weather." Hermione said as people around them got up and started to dance.

"Am I that obvious?" Ginny said turning her attention back to Hermione.

"Yes." Hermione could see the tears behind Ginny's fixed smile.

"I need to know how to make the coins work for the D.A." she said quietly.

"Why?"

" Because if I can't come with you, Hogwarts need's to be protected…" Ginny looked Hermione directly in the eye's. "Plus I want to know that if you need me or any of the others you can get a message to us."

"I don't know…"

"Hermione this isn't just Harry's battle, Hogwarts isn't safe. You know that as well as anyone, Harry can't save the world by himself, although Dumbledore's obviously gave him some stupid idea that he can, I want you to promise me that if you need us you will call on us."

"Gin…"

"Don't, just promise me." Ginny pleaded with Hermione.

"Ok. I promise." said Hermione. "I suppose I better make you a new lead coin to match Harry's , the proten charm should work on two…" but Hermione never got to finish the sentence , Ginny had flung her arm's around her.

"Thank you."

"Hey you would think we were leaving now…" Hermione noticed the change in Ginny's face only momentarily. "It's tonight isn't it."

Ginny didn't answer, she didn't need to just at that moment Hermione's gaze had been drawn to Ron, who was nodding to whatever Harry had just told him. He looked up and straight at Hermione.

It was the look that she had seen before, it was the one he wore when he was preparing himself for the worst.

This was it the beginning of the end, she looked around at all the happy faces, she supposed that she knew that it would be soon.

Ginny got up and walked back towards Harry, she pulled him up and on to the dance floor.

Hermione, you will have fun tonight, tonight you will enjoy the company of people around you, you will not see this as the last night of your life.

"Hermione?"

Hermione was knocked from her thoughts.

She looked up. Both Krum and Ron stood in front of her.

"Sorry. What?"

"Vud you like to dance 'Ermione?" asked Krum offering her his hand. She looked at it for a second then looked past him at Ron who she just knew was griping his wand tightly in his pocket.

"I can't I promised this one to my date…" she said getting up and taking hold of Ron.

He looked at her uncertainty.

"Vell mabe the next von." Krum said walking away in a sulk.

"He's a bad loser." said Ron quietly in her ear.

"we'll we knew that." said Hermione leading Ron to the dance floor.

"I Can't dance." said Ron looking at her as if she had gone mad.

"You just have to hold me is it that hard for you?"

"I'll trip you up or something,…"

"Oh I see maybe I should have danced with Krum…." Hermione smiled as Ron placed a hand on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Why didn't you?" he said casually.

"Because I would end up punching him, plus why dance with him, when I can dance with the best looking guy in the room?"

Ron went red again.

They danced in silence, Hermione leading, she watched over Ron's shoulder as Harry and Ginny slow danced to the ridiculously fast song that the band were playing.

Mrs Weasley was watching them critically. Mr Weasley leant forward and whispered something in to his wife's ear, she looked shocked then smiled over at her youngest.

Ginny smiled reluctantly back, before sinking her head on to Harry's shoulder.

"There such an adorable couple." said Hermione, nodding over at the two of them.

Ron said nothing he was busy watching Hermione. His hand griped her waist a little tighter and she moved her hand's behind his neck.

"Everyone seams so happy…"

" Hermione will you just shut up for two seconds and just enjoy this." said Ron smiling down at her.

She nodded and rested her head on him.

She breathed in the smell of Ron, because Ron had a scent all to his own, that was how Hermione had known, that was what Hermione had only just stopped herself saying to the entire potions class…

"Can I cut in?" Hermione looked round to see Harry standing there.

"Don't fancy dancing with you mind Harry." said Ron grinning.

" I meant Hermione you idiot."

Hermione untangled her arms from around Ron.

"Sure."

She gave Ron one last look 'Life' he mouthed as he went to dance with his mum, Harry's vacant spot at Ginny's side taken my Mr Weasley.

"I didn't want to interrupt but I needed to talk to you." Harry said taking hold of Hermione's waist.

"You weren't interrupting anything that hasn't been interrupted a million times before. Said Hermione smiling weakly. Harry watched her. "I know what your Going to say, it's tonight I know." she said quietly.

"You can still turn back."

"No…Harry, me and Ron , were with you to the end, we've talked it through, we made a joint decision. It's what we want."

" Strange he just said 'well if Hermione's in I am'. I'm scared to ask how many of these deep and meaningful's the two of you have had lately."

Hermione sighed. "Just a few…" she laughed lightly " You know me …if I can't find an answer in a book…"

Harry smiled he was about to say something when Mr Weasley got up on to the small stage.

"I want everyone to raise a toast…. To new beginning's , and happiness' in darkness." they all echoed his words back to him.

"Now if you would just like to make your way to the front yard the two of them are going to make there way off on to their honeymoon." said Mr Weasley… Hermione suspected that he had had quite a bit to drink today, it had been along time since five am this morning.

The happy couple were sent away and everyone made there way back in to the back garden where lanterns had been lit as dusk crept in.

Hermione danced with Ginny and Tonks. All three of which had discarded their shoes under a nearby table, Tonks having now opted for a bright pink pair of trainers.

Hermione was beginning to wish that the night wouldn't end as she watched the twins accidentally set fire to one of Fleur's friends robes.

She had just about regained her composure when Krum walked over and asked her for a word.

Hermione cast a look at Ginny as she walked with Krum , Ginny looked like Hermione was breaking some sort of law.

" 'ermione, I was wondering, if you would like to make another go of thing…." Krum asked as they got out of earshot of the others.

"What?"

"You and me, we were good together… ve looked good together."

"Sorry but I have more important things to be worrying about that who I 'look good with'."

Hermione turned to walk away.

"I understand if it is Ron, but why have him vhen you can haf me?"

Hermione turned to look at him.

"Ron is more of a man then you could ever be."

" but he is only a boy."

"No he isn't," Hermione was getting mad , it felt as if he was waving a red flag in front of her. "At least he never lied to me…" much, she added mentally.

"vhat does that mean?" said Krum , Hermione could see what Ron meant now he did look like an oversized vulture.

"It means, she knows about you and Fleur." said Ron's voice from Hermione's side.

"Vat about me and Fleur?"

"Don't play stupid. You know what I mean." Hermione looked at Ron, it was the maddest she had ever seen him.

"You were going out with her when you kissed Hermione, now in my book that's defiantly not right." he said through gritted teeth.

"Vhat has that got to do with you?" said Krum edging towards Ron. Hermione realised for the first time that they were almost the exact same height, same build, so different than the last time the two of them had been together

"A hell of a lot, Hermione's my friend, you treated her like shit , no one treats the people I love like shit and gets away with it." it was barley a whisper but he said it.

"You are a little boy, vhat do you know about love?" said Krum, almost as quietly.

"Enough." said Ron. Looking across at Hermione for a second.

"Ron leave it come on.." said Hermione grabbing him by the hand.

"That's right take him away and then come back to me 'Ermione."

It happened in a split second.

Ron turned and punched Krum in the face.

"It's Hermione. For Merlin's sake you can't even say her name." said Ron clutching his hand.

Hermione ran forward and grabbed him before he could throw another punch.

Krum raised a hand to his bloody nose and wiped it. He pushed Hermione out of the way and grabbed Ron pinning him to the floor by the neck.

"If it vasn't for you she Vould be with me."

"Yeah well lucky for her I'm around then isn't it…" Ron struggled to say as Krum tried to squeeze the last of his breath out of him.

Ron pushed and Krum went flying backwards. Hermione watched him from where Krum had pushed her away, Ron got up and walked over to her.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Ron asked looking at her.

"No I'm fine."

"Good…" Ron was struck by a punch by Krum. He was knocked side ways and when he turned a wand tip met him in the chest. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Krum. "Make me, go on … you know what I'm capable of, you know who my friends are and what I've done , fancy your chances?"

Krum backed off.

"RONALD, I told you…." Mrs Weasley came running forward, for the first time Hermione noticed the fact that the three off them had drawn a crowed.

"Oh mum it was just getting good." said Fred looking disappointed.

"Ron kitchen now, Hermione, you too, you're bleeding. Victor…" Mrs Weasley shook her head.

Ron marched past Harry, who followed Ron in to the kitchen.

Hermione however just stood there.

She had no idea what that was about, Krum stalked away, she had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing him again in the near future.

Eventually Ginny walked over and leading her by the hand lead her to the kitchen, but instead of joining Harry and Ron , The latter of the two staring determinedly in the other direction as they passed, Ginny took Hermione up the stairs and in to her room.

"Sit."

Hermione did as she was told.

"We'll that's the best wedding I ever been to." said Ginny grinning.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thankyou for the reviews, my laptop has taken a nervouse brakedown and wont let me acsses any web pages so this has been fun to try and get posted..what with having to transfer the files to another p.c and the such like so when the only thing that will open onmy computer is email i aprecaiate the fact that most of it is praise._

_thankyou._

_this isn't the last chapter..._

_it might seam as if it is but it isn't cross my heart and stuff._

_you know how i know..cause this is my story and i like it so i have more...mwahhhhhhha._

_plus you know you want to see a bit of death eater action right?_

_now i have your atention on with the epic..._

* * *

Ron sat in the kitchen staring at the spot exactly three inches left of the fire.

He heard the two girls walk through the kitchen and up the stairs, he had wanted to turn around but he couldn't, he had just made a complete fool of himself, and for what… a broken wrist and a black eye!

He wished that Harry would stop looking at him like that, it was a mixture of pity and admiration.

"Well it was about time you got it out of your system." Harry said pushing a drink over to Ron.

"He was asking for it."

"Shame you couldn't take that sort of aggression out on the quidditch pitch, we would have won every game last year." Harry shrugged.

"I hope I broke the stupid git's nose." Ron said taking a swig of the dark brow liquid that Harry had given him.

"It's not going to do anything for his looks that's for sure."

The two boy's turned around.

Tonks stood in the door way, she was grinning at Ron.

"Your mother says she's never going to speak to you again…so I would expect her to come and see how you are in about an hour, you know Molly." Tonks walked over and sat herself down on the table in front of Ron. She flicked her wand and the first aid box came flying to her.

"I don't know how many times I have to remind you boy's that you're wizards, I never saw the fun in fighting with your fists." she said taking all the ointments out of the small wooden box.

"It makes you feel better." said Ron, suddenly highly aware of the pain in his jaw.

"But for how long? You know you would have been better of just mixing something in with his drink…."

"You never seen one of Ron's potions have you…" Harry said to Tonks, he looked at Ron. "You would have killed him."

"Who says I didn't intend to."

Tonks looked at him over the blue liquid she was poring on to some cotton wool.

Tonks pressed the blue liquid to Ron's eye, he gave a small yelp as the liquid hit the skin.

"Idle threats get you nowhere." Tonks said taking Ron's free hand and making him hold the cotton wool to his eye. " Give me a look at that wrist of yours."

Ron lifted his right fist.

"I think everyone down in the village heard you snap that."

"It bloody hurts."

"Well it would, wouldn't it, you broke it you stupid git." said Tonks grabbing it and flapping it around.

Ron cursed repetitively.

"You can fix it though right?" Harry said joining Tonks on the table. "I mean you fixed my nose no problems."

"yeah but I'm no good at stuff like this." again she waved Ron's wrist about. Again he yelped in pain.

"Will you stop doing that!"

"Not such the big man now are we, what did your little outburst prove?"

Ron said nothing but his eyes were drawn to the stairs.

"You know Hermione can look out for herself, she doesn't need you to fight her battles for her." Tonks said quietly.

"I know, but I want to." Ron said lifting the cotton wool from his eye and looking down at the dry blood stuck to the potion.

"He wont change, even when their fighting he sticks up for her…" said Harry to Tonks.

"I am just sitting here, you can stop pretending I'm not in the room."

Harry looked at him, he sighed.

"Can you fix his hand?" Harry said to Tonks. "He needs it mended."

"I can fix it but it's still going to need to be bandaged up." she sighed. "You defiantly hit him hard."

"Good." said Ron as Tonks drew her wand.

"_Episkey_." she muttered pointing the tip of the oak on to Ron's skin.

There was a sharp twinge in Ron's wrist but the pain lessened.

Tonks took out a bandage and strapped up Ron's wrist.

"How many of these things am I going to go through whilst you lot go missing?" she said to Harry.

"Hopefully not a lot."

"I'm going to get changed." said Ron getting to his feet. He needed time alone and he had the feeling that any second now the kitchen wasn't going to be the quite place it once was.

* * *

Hermione pulled on her t-shirt and finished putting the last of her things in to a bag. Ginny watched quietly from the bed.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go see Harry?"

Ginny shook her head, Crookshanks purred contently as she scratched him behind the ears.

The two of them had sat in almost complete silence for the last hour, Ginny had watched as all the guests had slowly made there way home, the ones that were staying at the Burrow sat around talking happily, it's normal for there to be a fight at a wedding, the fact that the hero of the last Quidditch world cup was at the centre of this one made no difference, in years to come no one would remember it.

"You sure you're up to looking after him?" Hermione said stroking Crookshanks, he turned his ginger face up to look at her stretched and turned around thrusting his tail in Hermione's face.

" I think he resents being left behind." Ginny said quietly.

Hermione sighed. Everything seamed to be moving so fast.

If she was confused before it was nothing to what she felt now.

Was Ron ok? Krum hit him pretty hard, he had been bleeding, mind you so had Hermione, she looked down at the scratch on her arm, Krum had done that. She hoped that Ron had permanently re arranged his face…

"You're thinking about Ron again aren't you." said Ginny quietly.

"What made him go do something stupid like that?" Hermione said more to herself than to anyone else.

Ginny who had been looking out the window turned to her smiling.

"You could go ask him, he's gone off too vent his frustration again."

Hermione looked at Ginny, she had intended on spending this last remaining bit of time with Ginny, the closest thing she ever had to a sister, the closest thing she had ever had as an equal.

"Go sort out my brother will you, you're the only one he listens to…" Hermione smiled weakly and gave Ginny a hug.

"I don't know when where going…this might be goodbye." she said quietly.

"I know Harry is going to try and sneak off, but dad's watching him. If he tries to go without saying anything, he'll have dad to fight with." Ginny smiled weakly. " Now go find Ron."

Hermione let go of her friend and walked through the door.

The last remaining guests were still standing around in the garden, Harry was sitting talking to Fred and George, Angelina had turned up and was making a point of showing the world ( or at least the French) that she was more than Fred's bit of eye candy.

Harry had changed clothes, and would occasionally look at the watch he had strapped to his wrist.

"Hermione…" he said when he saw her. She stopped and walked over to him, greeting Angelina as she did so.

"I hear I missed a good show…"

Hermione shrugged.

"She's just embarrassed, I mean if Ron had done that to me, I would be embarrassed too." said Fred.

"You've been snogging victor Krum?" Angelina asked him.

George couldn't resist the chance to tease his brother, it gave Harry a chance to talk to Hermione quietly.

"Are you ok?" he said looking down at her arm.

"I'm fine, nothing i couldn't fix, how's Ron?"

Harry smiled. "Slight case of bruised ego but he's fine, Tonks fixed him all up."

"And Krum?"

Harry looked at her quizzing. "Do you really care?"

It was Hermione's time to smile.

" Not really." Harry laughed. " How long?" she asked him quietly.

"After the twins have gone home." he said looking around.

Tonks and Remus were dancing quietly to the music that apparently no one could here but them.

"Everyone else seams to know…" Hermione said quietly.

"Everyone knows we have to do something, no one knows what though." Harry said looking at her. "Are you sure you're ok?"

" I need to talk to Ron."

Harry nodded, "You know, if anything ever happens to me, at least I know your safe with him, I mean taking on Krum in a fight, stupid git!"

"Hey! No one gets to call him a stupid git but me." she said flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Hermione ignored the things the twins shouted after her, hoping that Mrs Weasley wouldn't take the words of encouragement they were calling after her as truth.

* * *

Ron watched Hermione walk up from the burrow, the sunlight had gone completely and only the moon's gentle glow lit her way, she climbed over the fence at the end of the garden with no trouble at all, once upon a time that would have caused her all sorts of problems but not now.

Hermione had changed so much, yeah she might still be a bossy know it all, but she was a lot easier to be around, Ok maybe Spew was still a stupid idea, Ron put it down to her muggle upbringing, but Hermione loved her little crusades right? I mean who else would buy him a homework planer for Christmas every year? Not that he minded, over the years little notes had shown up in the margins, written in Hermione's tidy arches and loops. Word's of friendship, words of encouragement, jokes…yes Hermione could tell a good joke, something Ron had never noticed until they started hanging around together on prefect duty, but the thing that always made him smile was the random notes that would occasionally appear, that most certainly weren't there the day before, more and more they would be signed with love, and as the year had drawn to a close several amounts of crosses had followed Hermione's name.

Ron knew Harry had not been retrieving this kind of message, Harry would leave his homework diary lying around for anyone to see, it had remained free of extra messages from Hermione, free from the extra kisses behind her name.

Didn't she realise that no matter what he did, she was never far from his thoughts?

Ron lay back in the grass and stared up at the stars that were attempting to show themselves through the thin layer of cloud. Hermione would be here in a second, what would he say to her?

What was he when you looked at it? Harry Potter's friend. Nothing more nothing less, totally useless at almost everything… no not everything…

"Why are you lying in the grass?" Hermione's face intruded on his view of the clouds.

"It's a lot less trouble then trying to stand up." he said quietly.

He watched as Hermione scanned his face, her eye's lingered at his right eye. The horrendous looking blue liquid still covered his swollen face.

"If you've come to tell me off, get it out of your system, it'll probably be your last chance, I mean Harry's not going to want me to go with him now is he." muttered Ron. Closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at Hermione's face when she started to shout at him. But it didn't come .

He felt a breeze beside him, opening his good eye he saw that Hermione had sat down facing him in the long grass at his side.

"Actually, Harry said you had proved that he doesn't have to worry about me anymore," she said looking everywhere but at him. "He seams to think that if anything happens to him you're more than capable of looking after me."

Ron closed his eye's again. Hermione made that up. she must have. "You're more than capable of looking after yourself, what do you need me for?"

"Oh you know Harry, he likes to think he knows everything…"

"You mean he doesn't?" said Ron in a mocked shocked voice.

Hermione poked him in the side.

"That's your best mate your criticising, Harry deals with a lot…" said Hermione but her face was smiling when Ron opened his good eye to look.

"I deal with Krum, I win." said Ron watching her to gaze her expression.

"I hardly call a broken wrist and a black eye winning…." she started but Ron cut her off.

"Who are you with right now?" said Ron closing his eyes again.

"You, but…"

"That means I win, you know you like keepers better than seekers anyway…" he tried to grin but it made his face hurt.

"So you know what I like now do you?" Hermione poked him in the side again.

"Hermione if I knew that I would have a easy life, but nooooooo…. Ron doesn't get to have an easy life , he has to listen to you drone on about house elf rights and the segregation of werewolves, I didn't even take ancient runes but I could probably sit the paper…" Hermione laughed lightly at Ron's outburst. " I might not know what you like but I know what you don't like…and boy does the list get longer everyday…Not that I don't know that the name Ronald Weasley isn't the very first thing on it, it's probably been added a few places here and there, you know …just to make the list look a bit longer."

"You forgot the crossing out's and the obliteration spells, you tend not to turn up on the list that much these day's." Hermione said smiling at him.

Ron rolled on to his left side and propped himself up on his good arm.

"So you're not denying I was on it?" he smiled.

"The amount of times you've made me cry? Ron, you and Harry could have a list with just your names on it." she rolled her eyes. "But when your two best friends are insensitive pig's there's not a lot you can do about it."

Ron looked at her, she sighed quietly, her hair was falling loosely around her face having fallen from ponytail, the stand s fell on to her black t-shirt, they sat there in silence, but this one wasn't awkward like all the one's before, this was the calm before the storm. Who knew when they would get a chance to spend time like this again.

Ron watched as Hermione infolded her legs from beneath her and lay back on his chest, looking up at the sky.

"So what were you really looking at ?"

"You mean until your face got in the way?" he asked her. As she flicked her hair over his side.

"Yeah, you looked so content." she turned her head to look at him. He felt it again that weird felling in his chest, the one that made him forget how to function , but he suppressed it, no, this isn't the time to act on that…

"I was just staring , I was thinking really." Ron said. " After all divination is a stupid subject right?"

Hermione laughed, the movement rocked through Ron's body, he loved it when she laughed.

"You were reading the stars?"

Ron shrugged, "It's too cloudy… plus it's kind of hard to learn anything with Lavender making stupid comments about Harry's untimely demise, and how hot the teacher is."

"Wondered when you would bring her up." said Hermione tartly.

"I'm not going to argue with you over it Hermione so don't start." Ron said making to move, Hermione's head fell of his chest and landed on the ground.

"Well if that isn't a surprise, we get to the subject we spend most of our life trying to avoid and Ron backs down." she said looking at him hurt.

"I back down? Hermione you're just as bad as me you know it's weird." Ron said sitting up.

"What's so weird about it? Come on Ron tell me, what's so wrong with me liking you….like that." she looked away.

"I'm no good for you Hermione, come on you could have any guy you wanted, you have world class Quidditch players after you , in fact come to think of it you only have quidditch players after you…"

"Again with that stupid game, when things get weird talk about quidditch." Hermione turned and glared at him, it was obvious that she was trying her best not to shout. "For your information, I hate that game, it's stupid and pointless and if I never had to sit through another game I would be happy."

Ron scoffed.

"It's true, if it wasn't for the fact that Harry and you were on the team I doubt I would go to matches."

"Yeah right…course not Hermione….you hate Quidditch, last time I checked you had only ever dated quidditch players…."

"Not this again…Krum because I was flattered and you were never going to ask me. McLaggen ….well I went with him to wind you up…"

"We'll it bloody worked." Ron growled.

Hermione smiled in triumph.

"And you're going to live with that all your life?" she inquired.

"With what?"

"You know what, the feeling like you're going to cause nothing but hurt to the person I'm with?" Hermione lent her head on the side.

"No, I hate seeing you try and get revenge." he absentmindedly scratched at where the canaries had attacked him.

"Now if you don't mind you were teaching me divination?" Hermione smiled at him in a way that said that is the end of this conversation , we move on and forget about it.

Against his better judgment Ron lay back down on the grass.

"Well you can't learn divination sitting down." he said looking at her.

Hermione lay down on the grass beside him.

"Ok well, Jupiter is supposed to show you the path to enlightenment or something…"said Ron gesturing with his bad hand to the area of the sky where Jupiter is supposed to be positioned…

"Well I only see clouds…" said Hermione sighing.

"Well obviously you have no aura about you …" said Ron in a remarkable impression of Trelawney. Hermione hit him playfully on the chest.

" Well you can see mars if you come here." Ron pulled her closer to him , he looked at her with his good eye, she smiled at him…

"I haven't got a thing against all men in quidditch robes." she whispered to him before resting in to his shoulder and following his gaze as he pointed out Mars.

"It's unusually bright tonight." Ron said quietly.

"That's nothing new it's been getting brighter the last few years, it's a sign of war right?" Hermione asked, Ron nodded beside her.

"Divinations a woolly subject anyway." he said turning to look at her.

"You can't learn it from a book right?"

Ron grinned, he winced the pain shot from his ear to his jaw. Hermione noticed it.

"Stupid git, what were you thinking…" she said tracing the line of the cut along the bruise with her eyes.

"I just flipped, I'm sorry." Ron looked her in the eye's determinedly.

"Thank you." Hermione never broke her gaze.

"What for?" Ron was only slightly confused.

"For fighting my battles for me, You always have…"

"I always will to, I told you that." he smiled.

"You always get hurt though," she rubbed her hand gently over the bruise on his face. Ron closed his eyes as her fingers touched the skin. "I suppose I just have to live with it right?"

Ron smiled again.

Hermione's hand lingered near his face. Opening his eyes he gently kissed her finger tips.

"It's alright any fight I get in to, I know you're always going to be there to tell me what a stupid git I am," Ron sighed, "Not that I mind , I'd rather have you hate me and be around, than not see you again."

Hermione blushed.

"One of these day's I'll return the favour."

Ron raised his eyebrows, "Don't you think you've done enough already?"

"Me? What have I ever done for you?"

"Hermione, I know you confounded McLaggen, I know you tried to stop me seeing the stupid badges the Slytherin's made, all the times you came to see me in the hospital wing last year, even when you weren't supposed too…" Hermione smiled and moved in closer to him there faces were so close.. "I think you did enough for me don't you…although since I find out you find me irresistible in my quidditch robes…"

Hermione laughed.

"I knew it!" Hermione playfully hit him again.

"Defusing the situation again?" she asked him.

"What other choice do I have?" he said looking at her.

"You do have another…" she said quietly pulling herself on to her elbow.

"I know…"Ron looked away.

"Honestly… I really do have to do everything don't I."

"What do you….."

Ron didn't get to finish the sentence, Hermione's lips met his gently cutting him off. It felt as if a weight had been lifted, Hermione sank in to him as he kissed her back , it was nothing like kissing Lavender, this was soft , but yet it was driving him insane, just why hadn't he done this earlier?

Her kisses are as perfect as her, thought Ron as Hermione pulled away from him.

She looked away..

"Was I really that bad?" Ron said looking hurt.

She shook her head.

Ron sat up and took hold of her turning her head to him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"It's not you don't worry." she managed .

Ron took her in to a hug, stroking her hair.

"What is it then?"

"Now I have you what do I do if I lose you?" she said weakly.

Ron took her head in his hands.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere right?"

He wiped the tears away from her eyes with his thumbs. Before leaning in and kissing her again.

This time there was more force on Hermione's side. She pulled him closer to her Ron could feel her hands, they were tight around his waist.

"Ron…Hermione." It floated up from the burrow.

"Ignore it…" Hermione said between kisses.

"But….it's …Harry…"

"Ignore him…." Hermione seamed to be scared to break contact with Ron ,Ron however knew that yet again life was going to have to get in the way.

He broke away.

Hermione looked hurt, he kissed her gently on the tip of the nose.

"Come on ..it must be time to go." Hermione nodded quietly, as they got to there feet Hermione wrapped her fingers in with Ron's.

He looked down , then he looked at Hermione. She was a little red in the face, but this wasn't the embarrassed flush that had been there so many time's before.

"What have you two been doing?" asked Tonks as they neared the burrow, Hermione went to drop her hand from Ron's but Ron grabbed hold of her even stronger.

Tonks saw this and smiled, however she said nothing, Ron could tell she was dying to throw her arm's around Hermione and do that girl hug thing that the two of them seamed to do a lot lately. She however settled for a wink in Hermione's direction.

"Well were going in five…" she said quietly to the two of them, "Molly thinks you're all coming to mine, I wish you would tell her where your really going, or even tell me?" she said hopefully.

"We don't know ourselves, Harry hasn't said." Hermione said quietly. Ron could tell she was still a little shaken from what had just happened.

"Well just be careful." said Tonks, as they followed her in to the front yard.

Ginny, Harry and Remus stood there. The three rucksacks that had everything they would need stood propped against the well. When they walked towards them Ron saw Harry and Ginny exchange knowing looks, just were was Harry's invisibility cloak? As soon as Ron thought it he dismissed it, and even if Harry and Ginny had been spying, which he hoped that they hadn't, was he ashamed of anything he had done today?

The coldness that met his left hand when Hermione let go answered that. Hermione was his safe place, hadn't she always been?

She picked up her rucksack and hoisted it on her back, then helped Ron with his, before slipping her hand back in to his undamaged one.

Harry soon followed suit, Ron watched as Ginny strode over and hugged both him and Hermione together.

"About time." was all she said as she turned to Harry.

Ron didn't want to see this, he didn't want to see Ginny cry, Hermione crying he could deal with he could make that better, Ginny …

"Well I'll see you all when you get back." said Ginny cheerfully. This confused Ron. Beside him Hermione smiled weakly.

"If you need us Hedwig will find us." said Harry quietly. Ginny nodded to show she understood.

Turning there back on the burrow was the hardest thing that Ron had ever had to do, and with out Hermione at his side he didn't think he would have made it to the end of the garden , let alone down the road till the burrow was out of site.

Just ahead of them Remus and Tonks stopped dead.

"This should be far enough away." said Remus glumly, "Are you absolutely positive you want to do this Harry?" he asked placing one hand on Harry's shoulder.

"If I don't who will?" he said returning the gesture to Remus, who pulled him in to a hug.

"In that case, take care…I know Lily and James would be proud of you." he said releasing Harry.

The look that Harry gave to Ron confirmed his suspicions. They were going to Godric's hollow.

Tonks made to say something but words for once seamed to escape her.

She just nodded when Remus said "Well time to go…". with one last weak smile the two of them apperated.

"Are you two ready?" Harry said, speaking to Ron and Hermione for the first time since they started walking.

Beside him Hermione nodded. "Where to?" she asked, although she like Ron seamed to have guessed there destination.

"Godrics hollow," Harry said heavily. "And wand's out, I dunno what to expect when we get there."

Harry watched as Hermione released her hand from Ron's and followed Harry's instructions.

"Ready?" Harry said.

The two of them nodded.

Ron watched as first Harry , then Hermione, after kissing him again quickly, disappeared on the spot.

Ron took one tentative look back down the road to the burrow before following them.


	10. Chapter 10

_the waffle is at the end._

_i don't own anything ...well i am wearing a rather nice shirt with azkaban writen on the back and sirius's name and prision number on the front, and a seeker jacket...oh and the books of course...oh yeah and all the slytheryn stuff...but other than that...although you know now you mention it i wouldn't mind owning lupin or sirius ... or even a weasley as long as its not percy and the spud glasses._

* * *

A street light flickered as a stray cat dashed out in to the lane at the end of the small village, the smoky mist that had haunted the rolling mores had yet to reach this still, eerily quite , countryside.

An owl hooted on it's perch content in it's nights hunting and clawing absentmindedly at the remains of the vole that now fed it's offspring.

The end house in a small row of mining houses showed the only sign of life, a television set played to itself, the owner fast asleep in the chair before it.

Lucky for him, as he would have thought himself quite mad if he had been awake, as the tall figure of Harry appeared from thin air by the large oak tree by the edge of the neatly trimmed garden hedge.

Harry surveyed the land and had only just moved out of the way when Hermione appeared in the same spot as he had moments before.

She looked around nervously her wand still in her hand.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked the rather queasy looking Hermione as she nervously twitched from foot to foot.

As if in answer to his question Ron appeared momentarily beside Hermione with a loud crack.

"As subtle as ever." remarked Harry as he checked that Ron had left nothing behind.

"I'm all here don't panic." Ron said grimacing.

"Good." Hermione smiled at him, Harry registered it but chose not to comment. Whatever happened between the two of them in the orchard was strictly between the two of them, although he had a fair guess. He had intended to let them have a little more time together before they set off but something was telling him that the faster they got a move on the better, the uncomfortable feeling of time slipping away from him had crept over him as he had sat in the burrow, he knew he had a job to do. The sooner he got on with it the better.

Harry led the way down the dark streets. So this was it this was the place that his parents had chose to call home. Harry wondered what had drawn them to this town. It looked to much of a muggle settlement to have been family ties on his fathers side, had his grandparents lived around here somewhere? Or was it simply the safest place for his parents to hide him away from Voldemort?

Harry mentally broke down the choices, and the fact that the place remedied him strongly of the town that the Gaunt's lived by kept pushing the later of the thoughts forward.

He knew so little about his parent's, were they even buried around here? Harry presumed so, although he never asked Remus . Looking back Harry thought that maybe that was just a little bit of a stupid thing to forget.

"Harry mate?"

Harry turned to look at Ron who was following him close beside Hermione, who looked a little tired, come to think of it he felt tiered, looking down at his watch the hour hand crept dangerously towards four am .

"Do you actually know where were going?" Ron asked quietly looking down at Hermione who had just rested her head on his shoulder as they stopped walking, although her wand was still tightly griped in her hand.

"I'll know it when I see it." Harry said quietly. He could feel himself getting angry, they had been here a whole two hours and they still hadn't found his parent's house.

They reached the road with the blinking light again.

"Harry…" it was Hermione who spoke this time.

"What?"

"You won't find it." she said quietly looking at him, her eyes were more awake now than they were the last time he had looked around.

" 'Couse I will." he said looking back around and down the street. He knew he was close he knew he had been here before.

"Harry …you won't…you can't find it, it's not possible" he turned to look at her. "I thought I might be wrong , I hoped I would be, but it's obvious now…"

Ron was looking at her. He looked as confused as Harry felt.

"What's obvious?" Harry said starting to lose his temper with her.

" Hey don't take it out on her." warned Ron. Harry glared at him but bit back the retort that had almost fallen out of his mouth.

"You can't find it because Peter never told you were it was." she said quietly, she seamed to brace herself for the backlash but Harry didn't retaliate. He was to busy thinking ….

"But Dumbledore performed the charm…everything else lifted when he…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"Yes He performed the charm but He wasn't the secret keeper…I though that we would find it as much as you did Harry, but obviously the charm is still in place." her voice was tinged with sadness.

_I should have let Sirius finish him off when he had the chance, but no I had to be noble do what my dad would have done, Harry Potter you are a stupid, stupid git_. Harry kicked himself, he had dragged his friends away from there last night of piece, for what?

He looked around at Ron and Hermione again, Ron's free hand still wrapped in with Hermione's , he was such a git, the two of them should be together enjoying the fact that they finally sorted stuff out and Harry goes dragging them around a town looking for a house that they have no chance of finding.

"Sorry guys." he said lamely.

"What for…you never knew until you got here that we wouldn't be able to find it." said Ron shrugging weakly. "Mind you , I think we should probably go pay our respects at the grave …I mean if you want to that is." he said looking away.

Harry nodded quietly.

This was the bit he had dreaded, his parent's graves were bound to be untended, overgrown and unloved, Sirius had been locked up in Azkaban, Remus hardly had enough money to feed himself let alone look after his friends graves, and the thought of the Dursleys having even visited was laugthable.

It was as if Hermione had read his mind she walked forward and linked her arm in with his.

"Come on, you got us right." she began leading him down the street Ron in their wake.

Harry had been right, the overgrown grave yard was looking a little derelict, it had long since been forgotten, favoured for the new plot of land the church had bought to the rear of the building in the centre of the village, the grave yard lay on the outskirts, framed by tall walls made of sandstone laced with moss and spiders webs, the gates stood ajar, old and lopsided. The rusting iron clinked ominously as Harry pulled them further apart.

"You don't have to come in if you don't want to you know." he said turning and looking at his two best friends, Ron was looking ominously at a large spider hanging from the gate, Hermione however was looking at Harry with a worried expression.

"I don't like this place, it has a weird feeling to it." she said grabbing Ron and dragging him after Harry.

"It's a grave yard Hermione, what do you want skeletons doing the conga?" Ron said sarcastically.

Harry laughed in spite of himself.But still, Harry remembered the last time he was in a grave yard what had happened.

"Lumos" Harry said ,turning away from Hermione who was giving Ron the filthiest of looks, he used his wand tip to make out the names on the gravestones as they passed.

'_Reona Renton, beloved wife_…' Harry read his eyes flicking from stone to stone. '_Adam Roach, taken to soon_.' '_Sebastian Row_, _a brother lost…'_

"Harry." Hermione said taking hold of him by the elbow. "look!" she said pointing over a small crypt.

One large grave stone marked the place where Lily and James Potter lay.

The grass however lay well kept and neat. There was no moss growing or obscuring the names, this instantly worried Harry, why out of all of the graves in the grounds, was this one being up kept?

Tentatively Harry walked towards it, aware that Hermione and Ron had followed but were keeping their distance, they understood he needed this time alone.

Harry read the word written on the tombstone over and over in his head, his lips moving in time with the words as they registered with his brain ,he could feel the tears, somehow seeing the place where his parents were buried made it more real, made the things he had to sand up for seam all that much more important.

Made the loss of his parents seam real for the first time.

_'Lily Potter , James Potter,_

_beloved daughter and son,_

_friend and family. _

_A Mother and Father never forgotten.' _

underneath in small script, loopy and highly recognised by Harry were the words :

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus , _

they were written in the hand of Albus Dumbledore.

A single tear ran down his cheek.

"How very sweet, little Harry misses his Mummy and Daddy, Don't worry Potter you'll be joining them soon." Harry knew that voice, it was the one that taunted him in his nightmares about Sirius, the ones that were full of large gold statues and a burning sensation in his chest…

Harry swung around to face her….

* * *

**_Duh, duh ,duh_**

**_.yes call me evil but it's about time I had a cliff hanger, plus your all going to hate me by the end of the next chapter…I'd hate me, cause I hate it when j.k does the same thing._**

_I know I don't usually do individual reviews but your all so lovely and they were all so nice that I felt I should , thanks to the people who have kept giving me advice, even if it is strange and often about members of the Way family… I love you all, and I don't even know you…._

_**Little- bit -crazy :**_thank you for your review .. I would never dream of changing the characters personalities that's what makes them well.. them, if you change them then you arn't writing fan fic simple as that.

**Alleyra :** I assure you I am not J.K Rowling , it would be nice to be her though just for a day, just so I could know how it all ends.

**April:** yeah Hermione has turned in to a bit of a fruit cake, that's what red headed men do to you, you have to watch out for them …Beware Red headed men…oooh I came over all Trelawny then I do apologise

**Dashboard :** I'm sorry I think you may cry again soon, maybe you should have tissues next to the computer. And hunny the end is so far in the distance you need a telescope to see it.

**Googlehead lover** : did I update fast enough for ya.

**Emma-lynn** : nice name…. I have a feeling this is kind of whats gona happen in book seven only because I know how much J.K likes to give us what we want then take it away….bOOOOOO! grrrrrrr evil J.K.

**AlexisHaliwell89:** Don't cry…don't you know that's what the crumple tail hornslacks want you to do? I know cause Luna told me.

**Dancerrdw:** your glad they got together! man it was hard work getting them together I can tell you that…

**Pauly** : another fab name…. capital letters wow your spoiling me. I love writing Hermione Ron dialogue, although they do have a tendency to run off in to places I don't want them to go…I dunno how J.k does it Lol

**TephyS:** I know it's hard to make me take a fic out of the burrow, most of them do tend to take place there …I dunno I just think the place is fantastic..i want to live there it reminds me of the farm i grew up on.

**Madz2269** : Ron is fantastic, wouldn't want to change that now would we…

**Aracalian:** thanks for the tip abouteh reviews I had no idea… and I hope I'm not to addictive, hopfully the spellig is a bit better in this one although my spelling does tend to be so bad that spell chack dosnt pick it up ho hum…

**GerardWay's fan club** : I want a t-shirt that says ' I love violence' too. I just alaways thought that Krum deserved a punch in the face and who better to do it then a pissed of seventeen year old Ron? And I update because If I don't my boyfriend has a tendancy to deleate the files from the computer…booo hissssss. Thankyou for seriously making me laugth out loud at your reviews they make my day


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N oh yeah man I'm so loved….and kudos to everyone who has finally worked out that I can't spell…LOL. Yes I am a byatch, but you love me for it….Yes I love green day, I seen them live when I was 11 or 12 and now at 22 tre still ownes me so bad.**_

_**This chapter is brought to you by several things, a lovely fight with my boyfriend over money, my sister Pam's 18th birthday and going out dressed as wizards to the pub, my other little sister Ginny turning 7 tomorrow and wanting to know why I won't buy her an owl. It's also brought to you by me smiling like a nutter cause I just found out I got passes to meet bowling for soup …whooooo….**_

_**But now on with the story and everyone's favourite derogative aunt…**_

Bellatrix Lestrange stood atop the nearby crypt. Her wand pointed at Harry, her face contorted in to some sort of weird grin, her mask lay forgotten and lost at the side of her, she didn't have to hide her face, like others before her this was a personal grudge, this was to be picking up where she left off.

Long lengths of rope bound Ron and Hermione together, Harry weighed up his options, he would almost certainly have to fight, there was no option of flight.

Harry exchanged looks with Ron, his expression read quite simple, his frantic nods behind Lestrange made him check out Ron's pocket. His wand was sticking out from the back of his jeans.

"What you doing here?" Harry said turning to face her.

"Finishing what I started." she said wand pointed at Harry.

"What's wrong Voldemort gave you the boot, been left to hang around in grave yards on the off chance that I might turn up?" said Harry watching as Ron tried desperately to reach his wand. Just keep her talking….

"No Potter , the Dark Lord knew you would come looking for your parents, yet again your complete lack of understanding that the Dark Lord knows everything has passed you over."

"So what are you going to do? I heard Snape, you aren't aloud to touch me… I'm for Voldemort to finish off himself, or have things changed since the slime ball you call a nephew returned to your ranks."

Lestrange turned her head to the side, surveying Harry, suddenly Harry was reminded of something he had over heard. 'you're aunt has been giving you lessons I see…' with all his might Harry forced the prying mind of Lestrange out of his own head.

"So potter knows oculums, did that oversized baboon show you how?" said Lestrange a mad glint in her eye. Behind her Ron had managed to acchio his wand non verbally and was setting to work on trying to get Hermione out of her binding.

"No actually, it was Snape…"

"Traitorous half blood…"

"Well at least we agree on something…."

Lestrange watched Harry quietly.

" I grow board of this…I may not be aloud to touch you but they can…" again the twisted smile returned to her cold hard face, a cracking sound made Harry look around.

The earth of the near by untended graves was rising slowly, the grass cracking twigs and roots breaking through the overgrowth…

'So is he defiantly using inferi then?' the echoes of Lavenders voice floated to his head.

"Yes, he is….well I am…there a personal favourite of mine." said Lestrange emitting a low cackle of laughter .

'Get the hell out of my head….' Harry glared at her.

Behind her Hermione was watching in horror as the nearest grave to her started to crumble the grave stone rolling back as the ground moved.

Ron pointed his own wand at the place where Hermione's had landed when they had so obviously been disarmed, the wood flew gracefully in to his hand.

He handed it to Hermione who had not taken her eyes off the moving earth, which now had a skeletal grey hand moving slowly through the bubbling soil. Hermione stepped back and grabbed Ron.

Harry felt sick, the sight of sunken eye's of almost completely decayed flesh meet him as the head of the nearest inferi crawled from it's resting place.

He looked away and his eyes rested on his parent's grave. She wouldn't…..

"Oh yes she would…" Harry turned and glared at her his wand raised vicious thoughts ran through his mind….

"I think it's quite fitting that they could be the ones to finally take you to join them….oh yes and dear sweet Sirius." she scoffed watching as the nearest Inferi walked pointedly at Harry. "Now he was a disappointment to the family, him and that muggle loving Andromeda, a curse on the name Black…" her eyes glittered menacingly and a smile crept across her face, momentarily she reminded him strongly of someone he knew. "Don't worry, I'll finish her off too, keep going Potter, it's nice to finally get to see how your mind ticks."

Behind her Hermione screamed as the inferi she had watched crawl from it's grave grabbed her by the ankle, Ron was trying his best to hold her back but it was pulling her closer and closer to the grave.

"Inferendo" Harry shouted and a jet of bright blue flame shot from the end of his wand. It hit the inferi in the skeletal chest and it instantaneously let go of Hermione and made it's way back to it's grave.

Ron didn't need to be told anything twice, he conjured a ring of flame around Hermione and himself watching as Harry advanced on Lestrange. She was eying Ron curiously…

"Did you say goodbye to your family boy… I very much doubt it matters you'll be with them again soon enough."

She raised her hand to strike with her wand but Harry shouted "Expeliarmus" at precisely the same time. The wand moved to the end of her finger tips but came to a definite stop at the bitten and craven like nails.

"Attacking whilst my back is turned?" she said coldly eyeing Harry's parents graves hungrily, she pointed her wand at the top of the gravestone and it cracked , with a defying thud it landed not only on the now cracking and groaning earth beneath it, but on Harry's leg as well, the pain was unbearable but Harry managed to break free, just in time for the icy grip of an inferi to be placed around his neck.

Gasping for air against the vice like grip Harry pointed his wand. Thinking hard about the incantation .

On the crypt Lestrange turned her attention back to Hermione and Ron who were still standing unable to leave the ring of fire or aim a spell due to the growing number of soulless life forms hovering around the boundary's of flame.

"You fowl loathsome bitch." said Hermione pointing her wand at Lestrange, her eyes darting from the raven haired image and the cracking and movement coming from the Potters last place of rest.

"For that I kill you first…" the smile flicked playfully across the face of Lestrange.

"Avada kada.." a jet of red light hit her in the face. In the split second it had taken for Ron to aim the spell the ring of fire had broken and an inferi had managed to infiltrate there safe place.

It clung hard to Ron's arm but Ron continued his incantation determined that nothing was going to break the spell, nothing was going to make the things outside touch Hermione.

"Sectumsempra!" screamed an enraged Lestrange just as the infer that was holding Harry was blasted in the face with the same blue flame as the one that he had cast in the direction of Hermione.

She missed please god say she missed. Thought Harry as he climbed to his feet, but the lack of flames was an ominous sign, blasting inferi as he moved Harry advanced on Lestrange, determined not to look at the destruction that the last spell that had left her mouth had caused….

There was an almighty bang, and about fifteen inferi flew in to the air, a jolt of green light hit Lestrange in the chest and she fell backwards from the crypt.

Hermione's face contorted with rage as she advanced on Lestrange who was sprawled out across the ground fumbling for her wand. The two of them staring each other out. Around them the Inferi began to gather again, Harry quickly conjured up the flames, taking only a moment to look over at the blood soaked red head who lay limply on the grass behind Hermione.

"You haven't got it in you." spat Lestrange as the fire erupted between her and her wand. "You have to mean it." a twisted glisten rang on the contorted face as blood dripped from her mouth.

"You just destroyed the one thing in this life that makes me happy, you had better believe I mean it." Hermione pointed her wand at Lestrange's chest. Her normally calm features twisted in a bitter rage.

"Come on then do it kill me…." taunted the dark haired figure from the ground.

"Oh there are things worse then death…" Hermione smiled quietly to herself. A single tear was running down her cheek through the ash and dirt that lay there.

"Crucio.." she said calmly.

Harry looked away as the demonic sound's of Bellatrix Lestrange broke the darkness of the night sky.

It was a sound he wouldn't forget in a hurry, the sound of revenge being played out behind him, he kept his eyes on the inferi hovering around the outer circle. There seamed to be less of them now, a look to the horizon told him why, it was almost dawn, light was creeping steadily towards them.

His eyes travelled to his parent's grave, the tombstone lay cracked and broken, but the ground was undisturbed all but for a few up ended tree roots. The last place he looked was at Ron.

Blood lay in a puddle on the floor by his side, his face was pail, almost deathly white…

* * *

_**duh .duh.duh...**_

_**don't panic this is one of my superman fast updates...i'm already nerly done the next chapter...beware the scarryest thing in any of the potter books is coming your way...oh and does anyone know the proper incantation for fire? i looked for it in all the books but couldn't find it, and the lexicon scares me...only a bit but it does.**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Is he dead?" Hermione asked quietly as Harry broke his incantation, the last of the inferi having returned to there final resting place.

Harry turned, Lestrange was bound to a near by tree apparently unable to speak a glazed sort of look in her eye's suggested that there may have been more to the curse that Hermione had thrown at her than it just being unforgivable.

"I…" Harry didn't finish what he was going to say, the two of them ran to Ron's side.

"He's alive…" she said taking his pulse… " But I don't know for how much longer….we should get him back to the burrow…."

"We can't…" Harry said his voice shaking slightly, he had lead Ron in to this…how could Hermione stay so calm..

"Why not."

" You heard her… the death eaters are on the way to the burrow ….we need to get a message to them they have to get out."

Harry said hoisting Ron from the ground.

"Where are we going to go, I need to …" she looked at Ron , she took a deep breath. " I need to at least try and save him…"

"Sirius's that was where we were going next anyway…" Harry started.

"It's not safe…."

Harry looked at her there was something behind Hermione's eyes that she had never seen before, it was bordering on utter despair.

"it's safe…Remus made Ron the secret keeper before we left." Harry said reaching in to his pocket and pulling out a parchment with Ron's untidy scrawl on it.

"But…"

"He wrote it this afternoon…you know Ron he always knows…" Harry said adjusting his grip on Ron slightly, Harry didn't like the way his head was lolling on the side, this didn't look good at all, what if Ron died?

Hermione seamed to be having the same thoughts, she looked back over her shoulder. Lestrange still sat there with a bemused look on her face.

"Think Voldemort sent her?" she asked quietly as Harry took one last look at his parent's graves. Struggling with Ron's body as they moved across the grass. Hermione flicked her wand and Ron became considerably lighter.

"No she was working alone." Harry said quietly.

"How do you know?" Hermione said looking out of the gate to make sure the street was clear.

"She might be able to read minds but she left her self wide open…I know where the next horcruxes is.."

"What!" Hermione grabbed him by the arm.

"This isn't the time."

Hermione nodded.

Harry adjusted his grip on Ron. Turning to Hermione he said in a low voice. " If this place was staked out then so will Sirius's place… if it's not safe , apperatte straight out…don't stick around for me ,grab Ron and get out of there. Go to Remus's place, Tonks's place isn't safe, if one Black knew that Tonks was on our side so will the others. Malfoy's mum will make sure there isn't a weak link."

Hermione nodded to show she understood.

With a twisting sensation in his stomach he apperated.

Dawn hadn't quite reached over the crumbling rooftops of Grimmauld place. Slices of sunlight braved the cracks between the long rows of houses.

Harry checked that Ron was still in one piece, all be it a very bloody one, the potion that Tonks had administered was undetectable under the blood plastered across his face.

"Well mate if you make it through this your going to have one hell of a scar." he muttered checking the coast was clear. The unidentifiable sound of heavy metal drifted through the upstairs of number 11, Hermione apperated beside Harry wand out, checking to see Harry's reaction, "It's ok, or at least it seams to be." Hermione's eyes floated to the window in number 11. "It's like we never left." she said again her voice was calm. Harry held out the piece of paper to Hermione.

"Harry Potter's house can be found at number twelve Grimmauld place." Harry's heart gave a thud, it was his house now, not Sirius's, trust Ron to remember something like that.

The two of them watched as the house creped in to view.

Walking up the steps Harry raised his wand, taping the door, the sound of many locks sliding open could be heard. Hermione ignited the piece of paper. "Welcome home." she said glumly.

Harry flicked his wand and the lights in the hall way sprang to life.

It wasn't the only thing.

"HALF- BLOOD TRAITORS, MUDBLOODS AND SCUM, INHERITING MY HOUSE," the unceremonious face of Sirius's mother billowed down on them from the large ugly painting on the wall.

Hermione stopped in front of it, glared at it then flicked her wand.

The painting fell silent at once although the women in the picture appeared to still be screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Your getting way to good at non verbal spells." muttered Harry as he took Ron up the stairs,

Harry tried not to think about the fact that the last time he ad been in this house Sirius had been alive, fake snow had been in abundance and he had someone he could really call family. Harry pushed open the door to what had been Remus's room when the order used the place as headquarters

Hermione said nothing until the two of them lay Ron on the bed.

"I need potion ingredients, and a potion book, I don't know what spell it was that hit him."

"You won't find the counter curse in a book, Snape ( Harry spat the name) invented it, it was in that stupid book." Harry said.

"Well I need water to try and clean him up , and Harry we need to get a message to the Burrow fast."

Harry looked around the room , he had thought if this, they couldn't use the fireplace to pass massages, Voldemort would be watching for any clues to his whereabouts, owl's took to long…his eyes fell on a small frame in the hallway on level with the door.

"Kreacher!" Harry shouted making Hermione jump a mile.

There was a loud crack and to Harry's correct presumption, Both Kreacher and Dobby came tumbling in to the room as if dropped there from a great height.

"Master summons Kreacher, Kreacher wonders why, the blood traitor looks ill, he looks like he might die, Kreacher lives in hope."

Harry went to reprimand him but Hermione had already grabbed him by his large bat like ear's.

" Hermione drop him." Harry ordered. Hermione put the dirty Elf down. Harry had a strong suspicion that Hermione was about to do something that would seriously undermine her work for S.P.E.W.

"Kreacher, go to Tonks tell her she's in danger. She has to get out."

"Kreacher will do as his master says, even if master is a nasty little half-blood that makes his old mistress distress."

"Kreacher my patience is running out …do it now."

There was a loud click and Kreacher vanished.

"Dobby don't follow him." Harry said as the other house elf had looked tentatively at the bed.

"Harry Potter has a job for Dobby?" said Dobby turning his face to Harry.

"Dobby I need you to go to the Burrow tell the Weasley's that Death Eaters are on the way, they have to get out, tell them to go anywhere but Tonks's ."

Harry looked across at Hermione who had conjured up a large bowl of water and was trying to clean the large gash that ran down Ron's face, neck and chest.

"Is that all?" Dobby asked.

Harry shook his head.

"When you've done that go to Hogwarts, to the room of requirements, I hid a book in there... a potions book, in a large broken case, look for a bust with a wig on it." Hermione had looked up at Harry sating this. "find the book, then go to the supply cupboard, we need supplies."

Dobby nodded and clicked his fingers, he too disappeared.

"How do you know about the curse." Hermione said not looking up at him, she dabbed the cotton wool in water again and wiped aimlessly at the wound on Ron's neck, as soon as she cleaned the blood away the cut would fill again.

"It was the one that I used on Malfoy…the counter curse is in the book …"

Hermione looked at him darkly, her eyes seamed to have sunk deep in to her face, her hair seamed to be mimicking her mood it lay flat, unlike it's usual bushy self, her skin seamed pail and clammy.

"Don't you dare ask if I'm ok." she said turning her attention back to Ron.

"I wasn't going to."

Harry's heart hurt, Ron was his best friend, but he was that and so much more to Hermione.

Harry watched as Hermione undid Ron's blood soaked shirt and tried aimlessly to try and siphon of the blood.

Harry was at a loss, he knew that no matter what he did, he couldn't make this easier, he couldn't make this go away.

For the first time ever he found himself wishing Snape was in the room.

Time seamed to stand still.

The green eyes of the snakes engraved in the furniture seamed to glare at him, you would have done well in Slytherin, again he found the fact that he had been dragged in to Gryffindor by his choices a little difficult to live with, but hadn't Dumbledore said that it was our choices that made us who we are…

He chose to let his best friend follow him, that made him feel like the weight of all of this fall on his shoulders.

There was a loud crack.

Kreacher looked up at him.

"Well?" Harry asked him.

"She went to the filthy half breed they call Lupin," Kreacher growled, "It breaks mistresses heart."

"Kreacher, go …go on back to Hogwarts." Harry glared at the spot where the elf had stood seconds before.

Harry chanced another look at Hermione, she was muttering something under her breath, trying everything she knew to bring some colour back to Ron's paling face. Ron had lost a lot of blood where was Dobby? Ron couldn't hang in there much longer.

There was another loud crack and a large book tumbled on to the bed followed closely by the elf in question, a tinkling let them know that the bag he carried was full of potion ingredients.

Hermione snatched up the book, and began flicking through the pages.

"The page corner is turned over." he said helping the elf put the potion ingredients on the small bedside table.

Hermione found the page and with her still resolutely calm voice started deciphering Snape's small fidgety handwriting, she waved her wand over the area's affected muttering the singsong incantation over the blood soaked freckled body.

"Harry it's not working" she said a trace of panic in her voice, Harry looked up.

"Keep going, it took Snape a few attempts , it's powerful dark magic Hermione," he looked at her panic stricken eyes as she repeated the incantation over and over, each time through getting slightly more distressed as the desired affect wasn't being achieved.

Eventually a shaking emotional Hermione managed at least to make the blood stop flowing from the gaping wounds on Ron's body.

"Here." said Harry handing her a bandage and some potion. "Bandage for him, potion for you, you need to calm down…."

"Don't tell me what to do." Hermione said snatching the potion off Harry, she however took the potion in one gulp.

"Better?" a stressed Hermione was a accident prone Hermione. She nodded and looked down at Ron.

"He's lost a lot of blood." she said quietly. "I dunno if he's going to make it."

Dobby shifted quietly from foot to foot.

"What is it Dobby?"

"Dobby did as Harry Potter asked, he went to the Burrow, there were no Weassy's there, but You-know-who's mark hung in the air."

Harry exchanged looks with Hermione. With an awful pulling pain in his chest Harry jumped to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Hermione shouted after him.

Harry ran down the hall letting himself in to Sirius's room he rummaged around the desk, until he found what he was looking for, he lifted the mirror to his face and muttered the name Ginny Weasley.

He waited until the misty image cleared on the other side, had he managed to fix it alright? Was Ginny Ok?

"Harry?" her face swam in to focus on the mirror, distant but it was defiantly her.

"Are you ok? Are you all ok? Dobby said the Dark mark had been set above the burrow…"

Ginny cut him off. "Were alright, well me mum and dad are…"

"Ginny who got hurt…and where are you?"

"Were at St Mungos, it's Krum, He came back to warn us about the Death Eaters…Where are you?"

"Were safe." Harry lied, he didn't think that telling Ginny that Ron was lying nearly dead down stairs was a good idea. "Listen Ginny I need you to do something."

"Anything…"

"You need to get in contact with Neville, I want him to look through the stuff in his Grans, he needs to look for anything that could have something to do with the founders of Hogwarts."

If Ginny found anything strange in that statement she didn't let it show in her face.

"Harry take care." she said as the mirror faded out.

Harry slipped the mirror in to his pocket, "Thank you Sirius." he said to the room in general.

He slowly made his way back down the hall to the room where Ron and Hermione were.

Hermione sobs could be heard drifting through the doorway.

Harry's heart sank.

"Dobby?"

The house elf looked at him, Harry was aware that he had followed him all the way to Sirius's room and back again.

"Yes Mr Harry Potter sir."

"Go to the Ministry, tell the minister that Bellatrix Lestrange is tied up in the graveyard outside Godric's Hollow, tell him it's a present from me." Harry looked at the elf he seamed to understand. " Then dobby, were going to need some food, Hermione needs to eat." he looked around the door frame to where Hermione was wiping her tears on the long green curtains that surrounded the bed. " better make it chocolate as well." the house elf nodded. There was a flash and he was gone.

Hermione looked up to where Harry was.

"It's started to heal." she said quietly pointing to Ron's chest where the skin was beginning to knit together all be it haphazardly.

"I'm sure there's a potion for blood loss."

"That will be really complicated." said Hermione looking up at him, her eyes were red and swollen now.

"And I'm sure that between you and Snape you can do it." Harry said reaching over and pulling her in to a hug.

"Harry?" she asked quietly.

"There alright…well Krum isn't but the others are…."

Hermione looked at him and then at Ron, she had made quite a good job of cleaning the blood away, the cut ran from his hairline, down across his right eye, over his cheek down his neck and down on to his chest, it was going to scar, far worse than Bill's had, Harry looked at Hermione she had watched him follow the line of the sword like slash.

"It doesn't bother me, it's still Ron right, I mean I love him no matter what right?"

Harry simply nodded. Watching as Hermione again composed and co-orientated cleaned the last of the blood away from Ron's freckled face.

She would break down, Harry realised, but not in front of him, after all this was Hermione were talking about here. A scared and bruised, shaken and distressed Hermione , a little more heartache over Ron wasn't going to change her.

* * *

_**Yes there is more, yes I'm evil, is Ron going to live? We'll I know that, but you know what? you don't ! ach I love it.**_

_**And I really want to know what you guys thought of these chapters I'm not to confident with my battle scenes , although I'm quite proud of the fact that I can now spell inferi right first time. Rock on me.**_

**_oh yeah and guys subscribe to mugglecast on i-tunes or the pigmy puff gets it._**


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione read the line again, Add two pinches of redcap spleen and stir counter clockwise.

Underneath Snape had scribbled out the two and wrote one, and added the third stir to be clockwise.

Did Hermione go with it?

After all Snape had been a good teacher, she may not have liked him but he knew his subject well…

She followed the instructions to the letter and it turned an acidic shade of green as described In the text book. Hermione consulted her watch it was almost noon, the potion needed to simmer for twenty minutes.

She sat herself down on the bed net to Ron, he still looked pail, still looked close to death, but he had stopped bleeding.

It was hard to believe that this time yesterday she was being fraternised by his bedroom mirror, looking in to his eyes, wondering if he still felt the same way about her…

Hermione could feel the build up of the tears behind her eyes, if he hadn't kissed her last night would this be any easier? Ron had become her best friend, yes Harry was her friend but Ron was more than that, he always had been. If you had asked her back when she started Hogwarts what she would be doing now, dedicating her life to Harry and unconditional love to Ron, would defiantly be the last thing on the list. Would she believe you, if you told her that the shabby looking , smudge faced Red head that she met on the train, would turn out to be everything she ever wanted? Chances are she would tell you ,you were crazy and should seek help.

Not that it was a sudden, stop everything , moment when she realised what she felt for him.

It's far to easy to get misled by feelings for friends.

Laying down on the bed next to Ron ,when you moved his hair away from his face, he was still the little boy on the train, still as irrational still as reckless…still the only one who could make her hate and love all at once.

How many nights had she lay awake in the dormitory, staring at the scarlet drapes, wondering if the absent minded things that Ron said to her were really intended.

It had hurt to see the jealous looks that Ron cast Harry when Hermione would hug him or kiss him goodbye on the cheek, but it had been so hard for her to do that to Ron, it took her all her efforts to not stare at him in the common room by the light of the fire.

She didn't need one of the twin's day dream charms, she was quite capable of taking her imagination to places that she would rather no one else was when her thoughts ran to Ron.

And as time had gone by her thoughts ran to Ron quite often, she didn't need the hero, she would much rather, have his stupid over loyal friend, with all his faults and his over jealous tendencies.

A noise in the corridor made her take her gaze away from Ron's face.

Harry had left her alone to brew the potion after her constant insistence that she needed to be alone…if Ron died she would be…No Hermione don't think like that he's going to be fine stop it…

"You should eat." Harry said laying a plate with sandwiches on it, down on the bed.

"I Don't feel like eating …" Hermione looked at the sandwiches, then up at Harry, he had a scared look in his eyes. Harry was judging her , and she hated it, she knew what she did in the graveyard was wrong, to use an unforgivable curse on another meant a life sentence in Azkaban, everyone knew that.

But that woman had drove her to it, Ron had been trying to save her, he had saved her, if he hadn't used that spell against her, Hermione would not be sitting here now.

Ron saved her life, and she would make sure that every day he would know she was eternally thankful.

"I'm not scared of you Hermione, I don't think your evil or dark or anything that you have running through your head right now." Harry said sitting on the bed. Hermione sat herself up and looked at him , drawing her knees to her chest, her arm's still covered in flecks of Ron's blood intermingled with her own. She knew she was hurt , but Ron was the priority. Hermione would be fine if Ron was.

"It hurts Harry." she said in barely a whisper, Harry's eyes met hers, he smiled weakly.

"Hermione , you didn't kill her, you left her, the ministry will do whatever they want with her… you aren't a killer…." his voice trailed off, she knew what Harry was thinking, when ever the thought of Voldemort crept across his mind a shadowy reflection of it could be seen in his eyes.

"I could have Harry, I would have… she killed Sirius, she nearly killed you, she destroyed Neville's life…"

"That's what they want Hermione they want you to sink to there level." Harry looked her in the eye. " I want you to promise me that you never get in a bad mood like that with me." he said smiling.

"You wouldn't be stupid enough to try and kill Ron in front of me would you?" Hermione was aware that her hand had travelled to Ron's arm and she was stroking it gently.

"Dumbledore said that love was the one thing that we have that Voldemort doesn't. It confused me at first , but I understand now how powerful it can be." Harry said quietly.

"Then you see why me and Ron always fight along side you, why this isn't just your battle, don't blame yourself if we get hurt on the way." Hermione said looking down at her watch again.

She untangled her legs from beneath her and stirred the potion again.

"You should try and get some sleep you know."

Hermione shook her head , there was things that needed to be done, someone had to look after Ron, they needed to start thinking about horcruxes and the sooner they got them destroyed the sooner the world became a safer place.

Harry was about to open his mouth again when the doorbell went, Hermione waited for the painting to start shrieking but it didn't come, good she hoped she had silenced it for a long time.

"Well that can only be one person." said Harry getting to his feet. " I wondered how long it would take him.."

"Remus?" Hermione asked taking back up her vigil at Ron's side.

"Who else.." said Harry weakly as he left the room.

* * *

Harry opened the door to Remus, he smiled weakly at Harry as he passed him. closing the door again Harry lead hi in to the kitchen. 

"Thank you for the warning, Nymphadora got out just in time, how did you…" Harry pointed at the seat Remus looked at him. " Harry what happened why are you covered in blood?"

"We went to Godric's hollow, we got attacked by inferi and Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron's half dead upstairs, Hermione is destroying herself and I don't know what the hell I managed to achieve apart from sending the death eaters after Tonks." Harry said all that very fast….

"Ron… what happened?" said Remus picking up one of the things fron the garbled scentance. Harry wished he wouldn't pull that face.

"Lestrange used Sectumsempra on him, it's ok Hermione managed to stop the bleeding, she did quiet a good job at fixing him up as well. She's making the recovery potion now, Ron's in safe hands."

Remus looked at him, was it pity? Harry didn't want pity he wanted his best friend to be alright, he wanted Hermione to stop feeling that it was her fault.

"Where is Lestrange now?" Remus asked him.

"Ministry have her, lets just say it was suicide for her to attack Ron in front of Hermione."

"Hermione is highly talented…"

Harry knew Remus wanted to know what Hermione had done but Harry wouldn't be the one to tell him, if Hermione wanted anyone to know she would be the one to do it.

"Harry what did you go to Godrics hollow for?" Remus said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"To say goodbye , to look for something, to look for clues…"

"Clues to what?"

Harry would have loved to have asked Remus for help, but he had promised Dumbledore that he would only tell Ron and Hermione, and if he did only one thing right that would be it.

"I'm worried about Hermione she won't eat, she needs to sleep but she will not move from Ron's side."

"She's upset, best to let them work it out." Remus's face spelt out the expression 'women'.

The two men looked at each other for some time.

"How's Krum?" Harry asked eventually.

"He should be ok, Charlie took down the death eater that did it, I think Rose Parkinson though that she would get away, didn't count on Charlie being quite so good at hexing. after Hungarian horntails a fat witch that looks like a pug isn't going to be much of a chalange."

"Is everyone else alright?" Harry asked, Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Ginny is fine, but you know that already don't you?"

Harry nodded.

"You need to sleep, I'll watch over Hermione." Remus said releasing Harry's shoulder.

"She blames herself, Ron was saving her…."

"I don't need to know just now, it can wait till you wake up." Remus said pointing to the door.

Harry took a few steps before turning.

"Is it you who's been looking after their grave?" Harry asked quietly.

Remus nodded quietly.

"After everything they did for me…" He didn't finish but Harry understood, taking one last look in on Hermione, who was still sitting by Ron's bed however her head was in a book now, tears were silently running down her face, Harry felt the same burning injustice he had felt when he had sat in these very wall's with the Weasley's waiting for news of Mr Weasley. Harry contemplated walking up to Ron and his old room , but could not bare the thought of trying to block out the insensitive grumblings of Sirius's grandfather, pausing only momentarily, Harry pushed the door open ,striding across the room Harry threw himself down face first on to Sirius bed and biting down on the pillow ,screamed.

It made him feel a lot better.

* * *

_**finaly saw the new H.P GOF trailer the new european one it's on in dixions so go sit on front of the t.v's till it comes on and admire the phelps twins and the bizarly atractive guy they got to play Cedric ( THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMP- Sorry that my inner hufflepuff sorry) then tell me how fab the death eaters look...**_

**_ok i have good news and bad news... good news is i'm_ getting my computers networked so i will be able to update without having to really anoy the other half.! bad news is i'm changing internet providers,whitch sucks because i lose the net for three day's.**

**i will try and update again before that happen's but i can't promise anything. if you all desperatly need a fix i recomend the story 'once in a blue moon' over in the TONKS/LUPIN catogory. it's fantastic, as is the one i'm reading in the charlie section...charlie weasley doesnt get enougth love.( Maybe it's moonlight is the name of the story)**

**and as for Ron...wouldn't you all like to know.**

**Thankyou for the reviews they really do mean the world to me, they make me do the happy dance,normaly with quite tonks like consequences but that's just me...**

**and donna my dear if your reading this...you are aloud to review you know shessh! just because your last names granger doesn't make you special. ( WELL no more special than usual.)**


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione lifted Ron's head gently and pored the light blue liquid down in to his mouth.

"He's lucky to have someone like you." Hermione didn't look around she knew that Remus was there, she could feel his presence in the room, it was weird, Remus was her teacher and talking to him like an equal always made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Things had there order and this wasn't part of the order of things.

Remus walked over and stood at the bottom of the bed, he observed Ron for a second.

"You did a good job Hermione, you still remain one of the most capable witches of your age."

"Thank you professor…"

"Hermione please call me Remus, Tonks says it makes her feel old when you call me professor."

Hermione shrugged. " sorry Remus , I guess old habits die hard."

"They certainly do." Remus said sitting down on the bed. "Harry says you haven't eaten."

Hermione took her gaze away from Ron, the potion would take a little over an hour to kick in, then it was just down to waiting, hopefully it would not take long for the colour to come back to his pail skin.

"Is Tonks ok?" Hermione said quietly.

Remus pushed his greying hair out of his eyes and smiled. "She's used to getting out fast, she had a feeling it was only a matter of time before someone came knocking, her parents have already been evacuated twice, if there's one thing I can say for old wizarding blood it has to be their persistence."

"Where is she now?" Hermione said resuming her absent minded flicking of the book in front of her.

"Work, I however have a lot of free time in my hands, work yet again is on the wane, and order work…well it's not yet the wrong time of the month." said Remus the look of sadness crept to his eyes.

Hermione thought for a second he was going to take a handkerchief out of his pocket but he pulled out a bar of chocolate and handed it to Hermione. " Eat it…if you won't eat food at least eat chocolate."

Hermione broke the end of the slab and placed it in her mouth, as she swallowed she felt a warmth rush through her.

"Now will you please let me clean up at least the cut on your face?" Remus asked her.

Hermione nodded. Placing the potions book carefully on the bed beside her, Remus picked up the bowl of water that Hermione had been using, and replaced the crimson tinted water with fresh clear liquid.

Hermione winced as the cotton wool touched her face, her cheek she realised for the first time was torn at, she couldn't remember it happening.

"What happened…" Remus asked quietly. "Harry said before but he's a lot like James when he's upset, it came out fast and mumbled…he said something about inferi ?"

Hermione nodded.

"Start from the beginning and tell me exactly what happened." Remus said before muttering a quite incantation over Hermione's cut and bruised arm.

Hermione gave him a generalised account of what happened, Remus seamed almost as surprised as Harry had about the fact that the Potters house could not be found since Dumbledore's death.

As Hermione described what happened in the graveyard her mouth dried as she described how Lestrange had tried to use Harry's parents.

"She did what?" Remus said his eyes wide in horror.

"I couldn't believe it either." Hermione said looking away from Remus. "They never managed to get out of the ground though, I hit her with a curse before she had a chance to call them forward properly." Hermione's eyes fell on Ron again, a small amount of colour was creeping back in to his cheeks, a warmth spread through her that had nothing to do with the chocolate.

"What happened to him? And you come to think of it."

"Lestrange tried to use the killing curse on me, Ron hit her with a stunning spell, she went off it , threw a spell at him that he couldn't block because of inferi grabbing his wand hand and trying to keep the fire going around us…" Hermione looked down at her hands.

"Ron is a lot braver than he looks….and a lot stronger, I'm sure he will be fine, after all he has you to look after him right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, I don't like to ask, but I feel I have to …I mean Harry is …"Remus looked at her , Hermione knew what he was going to say, Sirius had been the same, and now that Sirius was gone, Harry was the last link that Remus had to the past.

"What do you want to know?" Hermione said quietly.

"What is this mission Dumbledore sent him on?" Remus asked her.

"You know I can't tell you, I made a promise to Harry, I know you understand…"

There was an awkward silence, before Remus spoke again, his voice calm and collected.

"You need to get changed and get some sleep." Remus said getting to his feet.

"I can't…all our stuff was left in the graveyard, the inferi grabbed it." Hermione said quietly.

Remus nodded quietly.

"I'm sure that Tonks has something that will fit you, I'll bring something over for Ron and Harry as well, unless they can find something of Sirius's or his brothers that will fit them." Remus looked across at the wardrobe.

"There may be an old shirt in there, I can't remember what I left here, we left in somewhat of a rush." the sadness was evident in his voice. The last time he had been in this house was the night that Sirius died.

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly.

"I won't tell Molly you've been spending the night with her youngest son…I'm presuming you will be staying in here?" he said one eyebrow raised.

Hermione looked away. "Some one has to look after him right? Anyway Molly Weasley is one to talk I know exactly what her and Arthur used to do on there late night walks in the grounds…" Hermione chanced a look at Remus who smiled his wolf like smile at her.

"Ahhh… I often thank Merlin that the grounds of that castle can't talk, although most of it would probably have been about James and Sirius, I was always a good boy." he said winking as he closed the door.

Hermione smiled to herself as she watched the dusk light retreat across the room, she flicked her wand and lit the candles by the bed.

It had been a long two days, she hadn't slept in nearly forty eight hours; Ron had kissed her, Ron had saved her life, she had saved his life, but out of everything the kiss was the thought that lingered, so gentle and tempting.

Her body shivered as she thought about Ron's hands pressed to her skin, the way his hair grazed her cheek, the way he held her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

She cast a look at the bed where he lay, illuminated by the flickering candles.

The features she had grown to love, distorted by the scar that lay across his face.

Hermione opened the wardrobe , sure enough there were shirts hanging in there.

Hermione grabbed the first one, and closed the wardrobe gently.

She paused momentarily in front of the mirror, her dazed reflection stared back, her hair caked in blood, a scar was almost likely from the gash down her left cheek, her lip was swollen, her eyes bloodshot and puffy…

All in all she didn't look too good.

Casting one last look at Ron she headed out the door and along the hall way to the bathroom.

She paused outside Sirius's old room to listen in on Harry, she had heard him pacing, heard the scream, Harry was venting, and in her present state of mind Hermione was glad it wasn't at her.

The bathroom in the Black house was decorated with the same ghastly green as the rest of the house, most of the Black's with the exception of Tonks, Tonks mother and Sirius had been in Slytherin, apparently something that they wanted no one to forget.

Hermione thought as she filled the bath for herself, that if more time was spent on living, instead of upholding tradition, a lot of things would happen a lot easier.

But did the colours of scarlet and gold not draw out her inner pride at the house she herself had been placed in, if she had been placed in Ravenclaw as the hat had requested would she be the same as she was today.

Not that she didn't like the Ravenclaw's, they were smart and clever, well most of them anyway…

By the time Hermione had finished internally mono-logging herself out of her 'I don't like Ravenclaw's hole she had dropped herself in the bathwater had washed away the blood that remained and she was free to realise for the first time just how painful her run in with the inferi were, her ankle was black and blue and scratches ran all the way up her legs, as she wrapped the towel around herself she noticed a large bruise across her hip and down on to her pelvis.

'Well at least I know what it hurts to move.' she thought to herself as she pulled Remus's old shirt on, it felt nice compared to the crusty t-shirt she had just removed.

She slipped her trainers back on and carried the dirty clothes back along to Remus's old room, painfully aware of how short the shirt was on her and imagining what Ginny would say if she saw her now, she threw the dirty clothes on to the chair in the corner.

It had started to grow dark outside now, how long had she sat in the bath? Surly not that long.

She looked down at her watch, it was nearly nine. She had been in the bath over an hour, she listened, Remus could still be heard in the drawing room, his jazz music was floating almost serenely through the house. She knew he would stay until morning, until he was sure that they would be safe ad Ron was going to pull through.

Harry could be herd in the next room, Hermione presumed he was looking through Sirius's stuff. How much of it had he accumulated in his short return to his old home? Was the remains of Sirius's childhood still buried in his godfathers room?

Hermione pulled back the bed covers next to Ron and climbed in, kissing him gently on the cheek, he stirred gently, muttered something incomprehensible… Hermione watched him expectantly. When nothing happened she lay her head down on the pillow and soon after was fast asleep.

A car backfiring woke Hermione from her slumber, a dreamless sleep which she would later be thankful for, she got up and moved over to the draped window looking out to make sure it wasn't anything more suspicious than her original assumption.

Hermione pulled the curtains, stunning two Doxy's that had flown at her in a rage.

"Stupid things." she muttered turning around.

"What's stupid?" came a slow creeping voice from the bed.

Hermione dashed over, Ron was looking at her with his one good eye.

"Did you get the number of that hippogriff?" he asked her quietly. Hermione knew she must look a state. Her eyes were watering. But still she laughed.

"Nice to have you back." she said quietly. sitting herself down in the chair by the bed.

"What happened? Is Harry ok?" Ron said trying to hoist himself up on his pillows.

"Harry's fine, we got the worst of it…" Hermione watched Ron as he looked at her, it was as if he hadn't seen her in a long time and was trying to decipher if it was still Hermione.

Hermione got to her feet and helped him in to a sitting position, Ron winced and held his hand to his scared chest.

"Careful you're making it bleed again." Hermione said taking her wand and moving it over Ron's wound, muttering the incantation as she went.

Ron watched as the skin knit itself back together. Apparently aware for the first time that he was in Hermione's company with his shirt off, he went to pull the bed cover's around him.

"It's a bit late to be shy now Ron , I've spent most of the last twenty four hour's looking at you like that." she smiled as her eyes found his blue one. "Not that I minded." she added quietly.

"I bet you didn't." Ron said quietly looking across the scratches on Hermione's face. "What was that you were saying before?"

"The incantation?"

Ron nodded.

"It was the counter curse to the spell Lestrange threw at you." she said quietly, as she sat in the spot Ron was indicating. " I thought I might have lost you there for a moment." she said quietly. She looked at him ,he still looked drowsy. He couldn't open his right eye at all, scared not once but twice, his face clear of blood, Ron's freckles prominent against his still pail skin, he would need bed rest for weeks, maybe longer.

"You look like you seen a ghost." he said quietly. His good eye still focused on her.

"No only you, you scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." he said resting his good hand on hers.

"It's ok …I almost forgot you were in the room for a moment." she said honestly.

"I liked waking up and you being there, I was …." he trailed off, a momentary red flashed across his face.

"You were what?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I was enjoying watching you sleep." he said… "I never seen you like that before….it was nice."

"I didn't want to leave you…"

"With a body like mine on display that's understandable." said Ron jokingly. Hermione however raised her eyebrow.

"Yes because I'm that shallow." she said but her eyes flicked down to Ron's chest automatically.

"Told you so." he laughed his deep laugh making the bed shake slightly, and the wound on his chest open again.

"Ron," she scalded. Positioning herself so she could wave her wand over the blood. "If you keep making it bleed, you will bleed to death now stop it." but Ron just smiled at her. His eyes travailing over the plain white shirt that Hermione was wearing. His hands found there way to Hermione's bare thighs. His undamaged one stroked gently on the scratched skin.

Hermione held back the purring sensation that wanted to escape her lips, she busied herself with trying to get the incantation right. Ron gave an involuntary shudder as Hermione's hand touched the skin on his chest.

"If my mum came in now I would be in so much trouble…" he smiled at Hermione, "Talk about dodgy positions to be caught in." his hand slid gently down on to the bed. Hermione moved closer to him, she could feel his legs through the blankets. He was shaking slightly.

"Why are you shaking?"

"You make me nervous, I mean it's not everyday I get nursed by a totally gorgeous woman…"

Hermione leant forward an kissed him gently, it stung slightly as his lips met hers, Ron actually winced a little Hermione could feel it, the metallic taste of blood filled the kiss. When she pulled away Ron touched his lip uncertainty.

"It's you." he said quietly wiping the blood away from Hermione's lip.

"Sorry." she said slowly moving from Ron's lap where she had been kneeling.

"Where are you going?" Ron said reaching out to grab her.

"Nowhere," she said getting up and walking around to her side of the bed and climbing in, she slid herself along and wrapped one protective arm around Ron.

Her eyes traced his scar as she appreciated the heat from his body .

"Does it look as bad as it feels?" Ron asked her.

Hermione looked up at him, "Battle scars are sexy, I like them." she said soothingly. That may be a lie but Hermione knew that telling Ron the truth was not a good idea, although the scars were ugly they were proof of his love for her and that made them the most beautiful thing in the world.

The two of them sat in silence for a bit.

"I keep expecting something to happen, isn't this where life usually gets in the way?" Ron said quietly in to her hair.

"Even life needs to have a break some time." Hermione said gently.

"Did you really think you were going to lose me?" Ron whispered quietly in to her ear. The hair on her neck stood up.

"You nearly died Ron, I don't know what I would have done if you had…"

Ron's bandaged hand made it's way around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer, he lifted her head and kissed her gently, so as not to open the cut on her lip again. Her mind still couldn't get used to the idea that Ron wanted her like this, that Ron was willing to fight for her, her body relaxed in to his.

"I told you they would have to get trough me first didn't I." he said gently stroking her hair away from her face.

"You're not much good to me dead…" she said her voice trembling.

"We'll it's just as well you kicked Lestrange in to touch then right…she is going to be so pissed that you beat her." said Ron quietly. " I heard you talking earlier, at least I think I did." Ron's voice sounded distant and shaky, Hermione raised her head from his shoulder and looked at him. he had become pail and shaky again. She got up and grabbed another vile of potion, she handed it to him.

"Drink it."

Ron did as he was told. Hermione watched as he stopped shaking and the colour came back to his face .

"No more talking sleep, rest…" she said gently kissing him on the cheek and curling up beside him.

He did as he was told, Hermione watched him until his chest fell in to the slow rhythmic pattern of sleep.

She blew out the candle and rested her head on the pillow, drifting of in to a restless sleep full of snakes with emerald eyes and the low cackling laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

_**Thank you again for the reviews they really do mean a lot to me, I messed up when I suggested other story's for you , the Charlie one is actually called a love story with dragons, its good you should read it.**_

_**I hope this had a bit of romance in it for you, a romantic Ron is hard to do he will slide out of chareter if you take away the funny side of him…plus I kept getting visions of Rupert Grint in my head, and as much as I love Rupert in the role of Ron he's not the Ron I like to think of when I'm writing, the Ron I have is the one that I created, in my head from the descriptions given by J.K Rowling.**_

_**Remus is fun to write, as is Hermione, how much does she kick ass now?**_

_**Anyway I'll update again at the end of the week it may be more than one chapter. Since I wont have the net I wont be distracted by such mundane things like good charlotte and Mugglenet and the leaky cauldron…..although I advise the viewing of the photos they have on there now they are very cool. ( how 'doable' is barty crouch jr...makes me want to watch Dr who when it coes back in the chrismas holidays)**_

_**But I'm rambling and that's not good….**_

_**Love as ever Paula-lou**_


	15. Chapter 15

**disclamer: if i were J.K Rowling i would be out enjoying time with the kids and the dog...**

**but i'm not i spend time writing this stuff for you instead...as ever enjoy**

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of bin men emptying the tall green trashcans outside of number eleven.

She rolled over on to her side and watched Ron for a short time, his chest still rising and falling in the rhythmic pattern of sleep, although his tell tail snores were absent.

The colour had returned to his skin, it was now the slightly tanned hew that Hermione had come to expect from the quidditch loving red head that lay before her.

She sighed heavily as she got to her feet.

Had she imagined last night, she trembled as she thought about the way that Ron had held her, the way that he looked after her, the way he said she made him nervous.

Did he not realise that he had nothing to be nervous about.

Hermione's eyes fell to the chair by the door where she had laid her dirty blood soaked clothes, they were gone and replaced by a pair of black jeans and a light green t-shirt, the words 'the Wyrd sisters' emblazoned across the front of it.

At some point someone had come in and put them there, Hermione secretly hoped it was Dobby and not Harry or Remus, it would lead to interesting questions which Hermione didn't feel up to answering.

Hermione picked up the black jeans and pulled them on, they were a little baggy, but all in all they fit quite well, considering Tonks wasn't that much of a different build she has suspected that they would.

Hermione considered going to the bathroom to change her top, she took one casual look at the sleeping Ron before throwing caution to the wind and doing it right there. If Ron saw so what? it would give him something to think about whilst she had breakfast.

When Hermione reached the kitchen, (Mrs black was still busy screaming although no one could hear her) Harry sat alone by the large fire place, the embers from Remus's all night vigil glowed hap hazardly in the grate.

"Morning." Hermione said sitting herself down in the seat next to him and poring them both out a coffee, Hermione had noticed that Harry's had remained half empty.

"Morning…how's Ron?" Harry said looking around. His eyes were dark behind the glasses that reflected the small amount of light creeping through the small sash window.

"He woke up during the night," Hermione said a smile almost making it to her lips " But the effects of the potion didn't last long…he will make it , it's just going to take some time."

Harry watched her as she stirred in her two sugars, Hermione wondered how much sleep he had managed to get last night, if any.

"I didn't sleep before you ask." Harry said quietly. " I was thinking …about Ginny." he added looking away.

"What about her?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I already dropped Tonks in it big time…how long till Ginny is made out as a target?" Harry said sipping his coffee his voice was calm, although Hermione wasn't fooled by his calm exterior.

"The death eaters already went to the Burrow…You forget who is working for them…Snape knows all of this stuff, teachers talk…Slughorn's especially good at spreading gossip and malice, I've told you once already that were all marked," Harry absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair. " It may not be a scar but we have all been added to the list."

Harry nodded quietly. Hermione was glad that she was finally getting through to him.

"So what's the plan." Hermione said helping herself to a slice of toast off Harry's plate. " I don't think we should stop everything, I mean there just isn't enough time to stop looking for horcruxes just because Ron is hurt …" she looked at him again that dark shadow crept across his face, it distorted Harry's normally attractive features.

"First thing I have to do is go to St Mungos. I need to see Krum, I need him to do something for me, that is if he's up to it…"

"What could you possibly need Krum for?" Hermione said a little too fast for her own liking. Harry raised his eyebrow in a questioning manor.

"You saying that Krum isn't to be trusted?" Harry asked her.

"No it's not that it's just…"

"It's ok I won't tell Ron anything… not unless I have to, I need him to do some snooping around in his old head teachers past…"

"Is this something to do with horcruxes?" Hermione asked him.

"It could be nothing, but it saves me asking Charlie to put himself out, Krum is in a better place to go looking around his old school, you know with him being the golden boy and everything." Harry grinned slightly to himself. Hermione knew why, being liked by the head teacher is often quite useful when you need it to be.

Hermione chewed on her toast absent minded. She was trying her best to keep her mind away from th e subject of Krum and Harry seamed to sense this.

"Sorry, I know Krum is a bit of a sore point at the moment, what with you and Ron…" Harry looked away.

"With me and Ron what?" Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione!" said Harry exasperated.

"Oh you mean me and Ron…." she smiled quietly as she comprehended that Harry was talking about the little fight at the wedding. "Ron was just being Ron, you know what he's like…"

"And I know what you're like…Hermione if you and Ron are together, I want to know about it…"

Harry said getting up and walking to the door.

"What do you think?" she said calling after him.

"I think that I saw you and him holding hands, not that it's not the first time I've seen that…"

Hermione felt herself blush slightly. " And I saw Ron admit in front of almost his entire family that he cares deeply for you…"

"Harry…I know you're my best friend but you are treading on thin ice" she said warningly.

Harry did actually smile this time.

"Hermione did Ron kiss you?" he asked her, his body framed in the doorway, his face turned to her…why did she suddenly have visions of them at fifteen swimming across her eyes and a confused looking Harry accompanied by a disgusted Ron.

"Harry this is different to you and Cho. You can't just ask me that." Hermione said quietly tugging on Tonks's t-shirt.

"I fail to see the difference, apart from you to fancying each other a lot longer, don't pull that face Hermione, I may be 'a stupid boy', but even I know you fancy the pants of each other…Fred's turn of phrase not mine." he added.

"Harry… you know I showed discretion when I figured out you fancied Ginny…."

"I knew I was right…now what happened Hermione…did Ron kiss you?" he said , Hermione could tell it was making him extremely happy to be turning the tables on her for once.

"No Ron didn't kiss me," she looked away as her face turned red. " I kissed him."

"You did?"

"Oh come on, nothing would ever happen if I waited for Ron to do something…" Hermione said turning and looking at Harry, he seamed to be a mix in a state of shock mixed with utter relief that the two of them had finally got it off there chests as it were.

"I dunno, the way he goes on …" Harry said shaking his head as he turned to walk out the door.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione said getting up and walking over to him.

"You know Ron, he always leaves things to the last moment…but he does always get there in the end." Harry looked down at her. " I though you more than anyone had the measure of him Hermione."

"Will anyone ever understand how his mind works?" Hermione shook her head.

"Would you want to?"

"It would be useful, I mean I'd love to know where he got the bright idea of snogging Lavender from."

Harry grinned. " Same place you got the bright idea about Mclaggen I should imagine, hormones make you act crazy, I believe it was you who told me that." Harry said taking out his wand and sliding it up the sleeve of his long t-shirt.

"You sure you want to ask Krum to help?" Hermione said looking at the door, " Do you want me to come?"

Harry looked at her over the top of his glasses, Hermione was momentarily reminded of Mr Weasley. "Do you think that that's a good idea? And in any case Ron needs you to look after him."

Hermione smiled.

"It's about time you to got some alone time." Harry sighed, "This place is going to be busy once the Weasley's Turn up, I mean it will just be for a few days whilst the ministry put some precautions on the burrow but…"

Hermione tried to listen to what Harry was saying but one thought kept floating across her mind, what would Molly say if she found out about Hermione and Ron? If she was in the same house how would they keep it discrete? Plus Hermione had grown rather accustomed to her current sleeping situation, waking up next to Ron was always a welcome thought.

"Earth to Hermione?" Harry said waving his hand in front of her face.

"What…oh yeah whatever." Hermione said quietly.

"Well since you just agreed to marry Fred in a Las Vegas ceremony I'm going to guess that you weren't listening to a word I was saying." Harry said shrugging.

"Sorry." said Hermione apologetically.

"I said I won't tell Molly and Arthur… Especially the bit about the two of you sleeping in the same bed…Remus told me." Harry said winking.

"Thank you, you can tell Ginny if you want…"

"yeah cause Ginny wouldn't manage to get it out of me anyway…" Harry pulled Hermione in to a hug.

"I'm happy for the two of you, I really am but if you call him Won-Won I will kill you…"

Hermione pinched him in the side.

"What was that for…"

"I felt like it." Hermione smiled.

"There's a bunch of books in Sirius's room if you want to look at them… and Remus said he would be back about dinner time….so behave … no trying to find Ron's piggmypuff tattoo while I'm away."

Hermione giggled in a very un- Hermione way, shocking not only herself but Harry to.

"Better not do that in front of Ron, he might think lav-lav is about…personally I like that name I think it sounds a lot like her, I always thought the two of them sounded like a toilet flushing…"

With a half smile over his Harry made his way out in to the bright sunny street.

* * *

Harry walked a little way down the street before disappearing up a side ally and apperating, the waiting room in St Mungos was cold and unwelcoming, the welcome witch as board looking as usual, she barely glanced up as Harry asked what floor Krum was on. 

"Sorry no Fan's aloud on the ward." she said as she turned the page of witch weakly.

"I'm a friend of his…" Harry said quietly, he was well aware that the little girl with a pencil and quill sticking out of each ear was looking at him inquisitively.

"Name?" the witch said taking out a piece of paper that had names written on it in a handwriting he recognised as Ginny's.

"Harry potter." said Harry quietly. The witch looked up and did the customary double take at Harry and his scar.

"Sorry Mr Potter , I didn't recognise you… Victor Krum is up on the forth floor…" the witch looked at him uncertainly… "It's ok Mr potter we created an extra ward, for jinx's and curses put down by death eaters…"

Harry's mind had immediately jumped to the closed ward that Neville's parents were on, thankfully whatever had hit Krum wasn't obviously that serious.

Harry thanked the witch, side stepped the girl with the interesting use of office stationery and headed for the stairs.

As he got to the forth floor he spotted a familiar pair of ginger heads disappearing around the corner.

He caught up with Fred and George in no time.

"Where the hell have you been?" Fred asked him .

"We were worried sick where's Ron and Hermione?" asked George quietly because a healer had just gave them a disapproving look.

Harry gave them a brief low down on what had happened in the last forty eight hours.

"We thought it must be something like that…I mean we knew you hadn't gone to Tonks house. There just isn't enough room…and when Hermione didn't come running when Krum was …." Fred gave George a significant look.

"Where is our little brother anyway?"

Harry bit his lip…he might as well tell Fred and George.

"He was hit by a really bad curse…" the twins looked at him they could tell something bad had happened by the tone in his voice.

"But he is ok-" began Fred.

"-I mean he will live right?"

"Hermione is looking after him , she did the counter curse, I think she may have saved his life…"

Just at that moment they reached the doors of the ward.

An all to familiar pair of eyes fond Harry's as the owner threw herself around Harry's neck. Hugging her so hard he though he might break her Harry welcomed the open contact between him and Ginny. When they pulled apart Ginny kissed him quickly. " I knew you would come." she said smiling at him.

Beside him Harry knew the twins were staring at there little sisters sudden actions upon seing Harry.

"So Harry's the mysterious boyfriend is he?" Fred said looking from one to the other.

"They grow up so fast." said George squashing Ginny's cheek.

" I remember when Ginny was young and innocent…."

Both Harry ad Ginny laughed .

However George was eyeing Harry curiously. " she better still be innocent, You may well be the best seeker in half a century but she is my little sister-"

"-and you get the seal of approval," Fred rolled his eyes. "Just cause he can't get a girlfriend."

Again Harry felt the awkwardness between the twins, they had always seamed so close…

"Victor will be pleased to see you…I have to say I thought that Hermione would have come with you."

"She's busy looking after Ron…I'll explain later." Harry said as he followed, led by the hand, in Ginny's wake.

* * *

**_Ok I'm sorry this chapter does seam a lot like filler but there are some important things that you might need for future reference…_**

**_Again constructive criticism is always appreciated…especially when I get stuck._**

**_And thank you for the kind words. They are always appreciated._**

**_Oh and how do I love J-pop…let me count the ways….._**


	16. Chapter 16

Harry walked in to the ward his hand still wrapped tight in with Ginny's. Mrs Weasley looked up from Krum's bedside as she approached, he gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile but he couldn't even fool himself.

Krum's jaw was still bruised from where Ron had walloped him one at the wedding, apart from that he seamed ok.

"How are you?" Harry asked as he took the empty seat next to the bed, Ginny sat herself down on the arm, Mrs Weasley eying their entwined hands with a hopeful look.

"I av ad better days." said Krum gruffly from the bed, "Where is Hermione?" he asked hopefully, but Harry noticed the strain he put on the H as he spoke her name.

"She's back at my place with Ron…"

"Oh…"

Harry wasn't entirely sure what to say, he turned to Mrs Weasley.

"Ron got hurt…he's ok , between Hermione and Remus he's going to be ok , it's just not safe to bring him in to the hospital." he said , watching the wave of horror that swept Molly's face.

"I thought something must have happened, I knew that, that horrible Lestrange woman getting caught in Godric's hollow must have been something to do with you." said Molly looking Harry in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I know you think it's my fault they keep getting hurt."

Ginny let go of his hand.

"How many times do they have to tell you that they do it of their own free will?" Ginny looked venomous.

"Can we not fight please, remember where you are!" said Mrs Weasley quietly.

An awkward silence crept over them, the cold stone wall's making it feel like winter even though it was unfeasibly hot outside.

"Can I have a word with victor alone?" Harry asked eventually.

Krum looked confused but Mrs Weasley and Ginny got up and left, Harry used 'muffalo' and turned to Krum, sliding his wand back in to his back pocket upon seeing the worried look on Krum's face.

"I'm not going to Jinx's you…with out you I might not have the Weasley's anymore thank you."

Krum nodded from the bed. " I could not let anything happen to them…"

"I know you wouldn't…Listen I'm not going to say what you did was a good thing or a bad thing and whatever is going on with you and Hermione is non of my business," Harry looked down at the bed sheets suppressing the laughter that had almost come to his lips as he looked at Krum's face contort, he didn't know what had gotten in to him lately he kept finding the weirdest things funny. He composed himself and looked up at Krum. " I need your help, you wanted to be in the order, this is me asking you to help."

Krum looked at him confused.

"I'm listening…"

Hermione returned to her coffee toping it up and stirring in some more sugar, she helped herself to the other slice of toast that Harry had left before walking quietly up the stairs again. Instead of turning left and in to the room where Ron lay she walked on slightly and in to Sirius's old room.

Harry was right , Sirius had an extraordinary large amount of books, they lined one wall of the large room.

She browsed the titles, hand pausing as she found a small red volume, she pulled it out and after placing her coffee on a outcrop in the ornate Bookcase, flicked the pages , Sirius's untidy handwriting littered the pages.

Sirius kept a diary?

Hermione was only momentarily shocked, from what Remus had told them and from conversations with the man himself, Hermione had never imagined it was his style to write things down, surely there would be a chance of incriminating evidence?

Hermione wondered momentarily if either of her two best friends kept a diary?

What would they write in it about her?

On second thoughts she didn't really want to know…

Hermione's eyes fell on a photograph on the last page of the book, their quite clearly was Sirius, his arm around Remus's neck in a manly hug, beside him looking every bit like Harry was James Potter, the likeness to Harry was unmistakable, beside him head resting on the side her Red hair tied neatly in a braid was Lily.

Her green eyes watching as the best friends laughed animatedly.

Hermione noticed the red pin attached to the left fold of Lily's robes, Head Girl. This was them at the same age as she was now.

It was strange to think that only one of these people had been around to see Harry come of age.

Hermione felt a pinch of guilt, this was Sirius's life she was intruding on, his thoughts, she had no right to be looking.

But yet look she did, perched absentmindedly on the edge of the desk, most of the handwriting was illegible, untidy scrawls, but what Hermione could make out was an insightful to say the least.

Sirius seamed to be ashamed of the fact that he was incredibly smart. Hermione was starting to warm to the fact that the attractive seventeen year old Sirius had quite a bit going for him…

Hermione's eyes fell on a picture that made her smile.

Sirius, Remus and James, sat under the large willow tree that was a frequent spot that her and her own friends visited on almost a daily basis as the sun warmed the cool grounds of Hogwarts.

James was playing with a snitch, Remus watching appraisingly from behind a book.

Books that was what she had come in to this room for, not to go ebbing through Sirius's deepest thoughts.

She placed the book down on the desk and returned to the book shelf.

She drank her coffee as she browsed the titles that were on offer, removing books and adding them to the growing pile on the bed, books on Hogwarts, books on Wizarding folk law, quidditch for Ron, and fascinating incites in to just how vain Sirius could be, he was almost as bad as Lockhart…

Hermione's eyes fell on a large book at the end of the row. It simply had the title 'Book' Hermione's inquisitiveness got the better of her, she pulled it off the shelf and opened it, something Gold flew out and nearly hit her in the face.

"Why would Sirius have a snitch?" Hermione asked herself as she watched it fly around the room haphazardly. It looked tarnished and old, its wings slightly crumpled.

It hovered over the desk, Hermione's eyes were drawn the small Red book that lay there.

Sirius really didn't have anyone.

Suddenly Hermione's resolve over Harry became stronger, Voldemort wasn't going to destroy everything that the people that were in the photographs had worked so hard to build.

She would fight till the end.

She didn't believe in fate and destiny, but every day her thoughts and beliefs were being tested, she took Dumbledore's stand point on this, she wasn't afraid to die to protect what she loved, the people she loved.

She watched as the snitch hovered over the large bed, something so small symbolising so much.

She put the book down on the bed, it's hollowed innards holding things that obviously meant the world to Sirius, random strange object's, she was strongly reminded of Ron and the way he would pocket things when he though no one was looking, bit's of string, scraps of paper. She knew he had one of the silver hair slides that she threw at him in one of the heated rages that they used to have in the common room late at night after prefect duty. Memento's and keep sakes, everything tells a story.

She picked the pile of book's up and let herself out of the room, making sure the snitch stayed within the dark draped wall's of Sirius's old room.

It would give Harry something to hold on to, mementos and memories were important, it reminded you that your only human.

Ron watched her as she walked in to the room, placing the abnormally large pile of book's she was carrying on the bedside table.

"Hermione, please don't say your studying?" he felt himself saying.

"No this is just …research." she said handing him a small glass with the foul tasting liquid in it, it tasted like a mixture of old socks and rancid milk, 'But at least it's not Pollyjuice potion' he thought to himself. As he closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Coffee…" he said rasping.

Hermione handed him the cup and he swallowed the brown liquid gratefully.

Hermione laughed at him. "You think my discomfort is amusing?"

"Highly…that's what you get for trying to be noble."

"I wasn't trying to be noble, I was saving your arse." he said opening his eyes, Hermione looked away quickly.

She had been staring at him again.

It was strange but he was starting to get used to it, he didn't like the fact that he was still half naked and he had no say in the subject.

"Remus bought you a change of clothes." Hermione said almost reading his mind.

"I thought you were looking a little Tonks-like today." Ron said looking at the way the dark green of her t-shirt complemented her skin tone. Hermione blushed as she figured out where he was looking.

"Well I'm glad a near death experience hasn't made your dirty mind get any better." she said softly sitting herself down on the bed next to him.

"I don't have …that , much of a dirty mind." said Ron rolling his good eye.

"Yeah right…"

"I may have a one track mind , but it's not always dirty." Ron said " Although last night, it couldn't help but be dirty."

Hermione picked the top book of her small pile and started flicking through the pages.

"Hermione, the book's upside down." Ron said biting his lip to suppress the smile.

" I know that." she said turning the book around.

Ron watched her, she wasn't really reading, only pretending to, why was she suddenly turning in to a shy retiring little kid, that wasn't like Hermione at all, she would generally tackle things head on , no mater how embarrassing.

"Just so you know you're family will be stopping hear for a few days…the burrow was attacked, Charlie is a bit bruised, but Krum is in hospital." Hermione said quietly.

"What!"

"I thought it best to not tell you last night, I knew you would get over exited and it's the last thing you needed."

"But they are alright…"

"Fine, Harry's gone over to the hospital now to see them all." Hermione didn't look up from her book.

"Hermione seriously lose the book." he said after some time.

"It's interesting….and I'm looking for a way to reduce your scars, unless you want not to be able to see out of your right eye, it'll destroy any chances of you playing pro." she said quietly looking up momentarily at him.

"Who said I wanted to play Quidditch?" he asked her, he hadn't told anyone that.

"Ron, you seriously underestimate me sometimes." Hermione shook her head, a smile played across her lips, Ron's insides did the same thing they did every time they saw that look. It felt as if every inch of him was being drawn to her.

"You think I could?" he asked her quietly, " I mean when all this is over?"

" I think you would be agreat keeper , just not for the cannons ok, that really wouldn't do anything for you." she said looking up from her book again.

Hermione probably didn't know it , but the words of encouragement from Hermione were worth more than any of Harry's pep talks before matches.

"Hermione lose the book." Ron said quietly, playing with the hair at the bottom of her back. The skin was bare there where the material of her top didn't quite meet her jeans. Ron ran his finger along the bare skin, Hermione shivered under his touch. Ron smiled to himself and did it again.

"Ron , I'm busy."

"Yeah, I noticed, so am I." he said watching her as she turned her head to look at him. "hey I said I had a one track mind, seriously , if it wasn't for the fact that you can do about ninety things at once I don't think I would pass anything at school." Ron tried to muster what he presumed was a disciplinary look,

"You seriously affect my grades young lady." .

Hermione laughed.

"Oh and there was me just thinking you were stupid."

Ron pretended to be hurt.

"Oh get lost." she said quietly turning her attention back to the book in front of her.

"Hermione only the other day you were complaining that we never got any time alone, now let me count how many people are in this house at this exact point in time?" he pointed at himself than at Hermione…

" What do you know! Just the two of us…"

What happened next would be etched in Ron's memory forever, Hermione threw the book down and rounded on him leg either side of him, the way she had sat last night… and she kissed him.

Pressing up against him so hard that the back of his head hit off the large leather headrest, forcing him to open his mouth and deepen the kiss, 'Hermione should not know how to kiss like this' he thought as he returned the favour, his hands finding their way to Hermione's lower back and the bare skin. He was aware of the taste of blood in his mouth, unsure if it was his or Hermione's, but to caught up in the moment to care, her hands stroked his bare chest along the now almost sure to be permanent scar. Her slender fingers leaving Goosebumps on his hot clammy skin as they passed over it.

His entire body drew closer to Hermione, if she didn't know how he felt, he was sure to let her know, he shivered as her hair fell against his chest.

Hermione took her lips from his and kissed him gently across the cheek her lips finding there way to his ear. " Still nervous?" she asked him quietly, Ron gently shook his head.

He ran his hands gently over the curves that he had coveted over for so long….

There was a knock at the door and Hermione broke her lingering kiss on Ron's neck. She rested back on to her calf's, Ron continued to stroke the bare skin on her side as the two of them observed each other for a moment. Ron reached up and wiped the blood from his lip, then did the same to Hermione, who's lip was swollen, both from the cut and from the vicious way she had staked her claim on Ron.

Not that Ron minded, not one bit at all.

"Yeah?" said Hermione not moving from Ron's knee.

Harry stuck his head round the door.

Ron felt himself going red. But Hermione didn't move.

"I thought I told you to keep it clean?" he said raising an accusing eyebrow to Hermione.

"No. You told me not to go looking for his piggmypuff tattoo there is a difference." said Hermione unashamedly. Ron was impressed with Hermione's attitude.

"Well whatever you're doing I need a word with both of you so can you…" Harry indicated at the two of them.

Begrudgingly Hermione moved from Ron's lap, exchanging looks with Ron. He knew why she had stayed there for so long and he appreciated the sentiment.

She slumped down on the bed next to Ron and Harry joined them, throwing Ron the shirt that Hermione had slept in the night before as moved across the room.

"Right, Ron I need you to write out the address so members of the order and your family can get in…"

Ron felt Hermione grip his bad hand.

"And Hermione, I need a word…" Harry said giving her a deeply significant look.

"Remind me to repay the favour next time you get five minutes alone with Ginny." Hermione said getting to her feet and stalking out of the room.

Harry turned to Ron after watching the door slam.

"I'm sorry mate." Harry said apologetically. Ron finished buttoning up the shirt and shrugged.

"It's ok …honest." he added upon seeing the look that Harry had given him. "Me and Hermione have as long as we need right, I'm not going anywhere…although when mum finds out I might get killed."

"Well when I left the hospital she was almost believing Fred when he said you two had ran off and eloped."

Ron laughed.

"Well we did say that to Bill, I suppose if you didn't know we were joking it could look that way…"

"Hermione's parents would kill you, mind you so would your mum." said Harry smiling at Ron. " you know I haven't seen you look this happy-"

"-since Krum came on the scene, I know." said Ron running his hand through his hair. "life seams a little less complicated now at least."

"Hermione won't like being called a complication."

"I know but what she doesn't hear doesn't hurt her right?" said Ron shrugging. " How is everyone?"

" Fine… I really need you to do that though." he indicated at a piece of parchment and pen on the bed.

Ron wrote out the same thing as he had originally and handed it back to Harry.

Harry got up and followed Hermione's path to the door.

"I hope I'm going to be best man." Harry said looking back at Ron.

"What?"

"When you two elope, I'm best man right?"

"Actually I was thinking of Krum." said Ron secretly thinking for the first time in his life he would have something to shove in the oversized Bulgarians face.

Harry was still shaking his head when he got in to the corridor, he walked down to the kitchen where he knew Hermione would be, probably sulking.

Sure enough she sat in front of the oven swinging on the back legs of her chair in a very Ginny type way.

"And what did I walk in on?"

"Me and Ron getting to know each other a little better…." a smile creped to her eyes although her face stayed in its fixed scowl.

"Well like you said we need to be thinking Horcruxes, and I don't think Ron is one somehow."

Hermione tried her best but the laughter over came her.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long, although I doubt you will be my friend by the end of the day…"

"Harry what have you done?" she watched his face carefully "What do you want me to do?" she sighed replacing all four chair legs on the ground.

"Krum won't help .."

"No." said Hermione Blankley. Harry was ready for this however. He knew Hermione would have already thought out this eventuality.

" Hermione you're the only one that can do it, it's like Slughorn's memory all over again, only you can get it."

Hermione glared at him . She seamed to think before she spoke.

"What you walked in on Harry , that is what I put on the line…do you know what your asking me to do…"

"Hermione would I ask you to do it if it wasn't important?"

"The one thing that could bring the already fragile relationship between me and Ron crashing to the ground and you ask me to do it?"

Harry looked at her. He knew he was asking a lot , and after the torturous last few years being stuck between them , if he could think of any _other_ way he would…

"Hermione I'm asking you as a best friend, I'm asking you as a member of the order…I'm asking you please help, you said you would do anything…."

Hermione glared at him. But he could tell he had hit the nail on the head.

She rose from her seat and without a word walked past Harry.

"Where you going?"

"To make sure that Ron has enough potion for when were out…" she said spitefully as she walked out the door.

* * *

_angry Hermione ...im looking forward to the next chapter... i really am._

_im also taking this time to tell you all ( if you are over the age of 16 and/or have a filthy but funny mind) to go read **'hide and seak'** it's in the Hermione/ Ron section under T rating ( i think) it's funny as hell, if not a little desterbing but it is writen fantasticly. it kept me amused yesterday . i think i added it to my faves aswell so you will find it thriugh my profile._

_anyway hope you liked that chapter. i thought i would add my other fave charecters in to this chapter, there is a reason , it ties in with tom riddle, its quite good espesh for me..._

_as ever Paula-lou_

**__**


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione reasured Ron that she was going to be straight back; he would not be alone long.

He watched her with a worried look on his face. He knew something was up.

"Where are you going?"

"I…" Hermione did not answer him; she smiled weakly before leaving the room.

She joined Harry in the lobby, casting evil looks at both Harry and Mrs Black as she passed and stalked out the front door.

Harry did not follow her, she stalked to the end of the street and up the side ally, if she wanted she could probably walk to St Mungos but the thought of the walk turned her stomach.

She apperated, appearing in the hospital foyer. She walked over to the welcome witch who looked overly board.

"I'm here to se Victor Krum."

"Sorry your name has to be down on the list." the witch said quietly, observing Hermione for a second.

"I should think it would be." Hermione said spitefully.

The witch looked at her.

"Aren't you his girlfriend?"

Hermione looked down at the magazine the witch was reading, sometimes Hermione could seriously kill the people that read that magazine.

"His Ex -girlfriend yes." Hermione said calmly.

"Oh so you did dump Harry Potter for him then did you?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that's exactly what I did; can I go see him now please?"

"Hermione wait up!" Harry's voice said from somewhere behind her, the welcome witches eyes lit up, to her Hermione supposed this was the highlight of her day, a bit of melodrama in the reception.

"Hello again Mr Potter!" she said sweetly. Hermione glared at her, it was starting to get annoying now all the sickly sweetness that was heaped upon Harry. It really did show you how shallow a vast majority of the witch's around here were.

Harry nodded an acknowledgment before turning to Hermione.

"What are you going to say to him?" he said dragging her by the arm to the stairs.

"I'm going to….I have no idea, I'm just going to wing it…what do you need him to find out?"

"Anything about the movements of the death eaters before Voldemort fell the first time around." Harry said looking Hermione in the eyes.

"Right." Hermione said her voice fixed.

"Hermione will you be ok? I mean you do know I wouldn't make you do this unless-"

"I absolutely had to. I know Harry you said." Hermione tugged nervously on her jeans.

Harry hugged her much to the amusement of the welcome witch who was watching almost leaning out of her desk.

As they got to the forth floor Hermione felt the familiar hug from Ginny attack her as they passed the waiting room.

"What happened to your face?" Ginny said shocked, as she looked at Hermione her eyes drawn to the gash on Hermione's left cheek.

"Inferi." Hermione said simply, Ginny looked thunder struck. Hermione absentmindedly it her bottom lip, opening the cut again.

"Stop it you're making yourself bleed!" said Ginny handing her a tissue to wipe her mouth.

Harry said nothing through the interaction.

"Is he in there?" Hermione nodded towards the ward.

Ginny nodded.

Hermione walked away, her mind was set she needed to get this done, the sooner she did it the sooner she got back to Ron, the sooner she could put what she had to do behind her the better.

Krum was alone when Hermione walked towards the bed. She drew the curtain around them with a flick of her wand avoiding eye contact with him at all cost.

She performed Muffalo, and then took a seat on the bed.

"Hermione the answer is still no." Krum said quietly.

Hermione turned and looked at him. He didn't look as bad as what Harry would have had her believe, the only outward indication that he had been hurt was the large bruise where Ron had hit him. A pain hit her in the chest, she would have to suppress all thoughts of Ron, or she would never manage to do this.

"Victor do it for me, please…if you love me half as much as you always said you do…Harry needs to know this stuff…I need to know this stuff."

Her eyes scanned his. They had the same trace of lust as Ron's but they were cold and hard, Krum thought to much like Hermione, books and logic.

"It is a lot to ask…."

"Victor we need to know about the movements of the death eaters… I ask you to do it because you are in the best position to get the information we need."

"It's dangerous."

Hermione stared at him.

"I don't believe you…it's dangerous? Victor don't you understand what Harry has to do? Don't you understand the danger that he's in … that I'm in? were going after Voldemort and you're scared to root around in the archives of your old school?"

Hermione was getting angry now. She could feel her hair falling down from the rushed ponytail that she had created. She couldn't believe she was hearing this… Victor Krum hero of the world cup, Tri-wizard champion, refusing to do something because it's dangerous!

"Well obviously I mean nothing to you then." Hermione said quietly when he didn't reply. She got up to leave, Krum's arm coming out to stop her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down towards him, he raised his head and kissed her on the lips. Hermione knew she had to try and convince him that she didn't mind, they needed the information. But contorting her frown in to a smile was proving to be a lot more difficult that she had first imagined.

Krum looked at her. He pushed the hair out of her face.

"I will do it for you Hermione." he said quietly. But Hermione heard the way he stressed the H.

"Thank you." she said as the curtains around the bed opened and Ginny and Harry walked in.

Harry looked at Hermione reading her expression.

He smiled , Hermione wanted to punch him. Ginny was sure to tell Ron. She looked at the red head who was staring at the two of them, a mixture of shock and disgust etched on her face.

"Were going home now." Harry said to Krum, helping Hermione get away from his grip.

Krum looked at her.

"Harry I will do as you asked me to." he said solemnly.

Harry nodded. Hermione watched him, anything so she didn't have to look at Krum.

The look of betrayal on Ginny's face was murderous. Hermione could feel her eyes burning in to her skin.Harry grabbed the two of them and dragged them out of the ward.

As soon as they got out of the ward Hermione grabbed the bottle of water that Ginny had and drank it straight down.

"What the hell was that about?" Ginny said glaring at her. "What about you and Ron? How could you-"Hermione couldn't speak.

Harry let go of her arm and turned to Ginny.

"We had to get him to agree to do work for the order." he said quietly, a healer from the ward had stuck his head out and watched them curiously.

"But snogging Krum? Are you trying to make Ron kill him next time?" Harry had only ever seen Ginny this venomous once and that was in the corridor when they had walked in on her and Dean.

Hermione grabbed him by the shoulder.

He turned around.

The next second his face felt cold and tingling, raw and then sore. Hermione cradled her open palm.

"Ever …Ever ask me to do that again and I will do a lot more that slap you."

Ginny lunged for Hermione. Harry stepped between them and held them apart.

"Ginny, I deserved that…let it go." Harry said looking at her.

"I am so confused!" said Ginny when she eventually stopped struggling against Harry's restraints.

Harry filled her in as they walked up to the Tea room and met up with the rest of the Weasley's. Fred and George looked once at Harry's face and started laughing. Charlie eyed Hermione curiously, she was still cradling her hand as she slinked in beside him.

Ginny sat down defiantly in front of her mother, glaring at Harry, apparently she hadn't liked his plan of action ether.

"What happened to you?" Charlie asked Hermione quietly, looking at her face. Hermione felt herself going red, after all Charlie did look remarkably like Ron.

"You should see Ron, his scars will rival yours." Hermione said quietly so Mr And Mrs Weasley couldn't hear her.

"How bad are we talking?" Charlie asked her worriedly. Hermione ran a finger down her face and down across her chest. Charlie looked shocked.

"Remus said it was bad but not that bad." he said in a hollow voice, he looked at her for a reaction.

"I don't think they look that bad to be honest with you." she said accepting the tea that Fred had just pushed in to her hand.

The twins were still to busy laughing at the big red hand print on Harry's face to have done anything to it, so Hermione drank in gratefully.  
"He's got a great big scar running down his face and you don't care?" Charlie smiled to himself. "You know I wish I could find someone like you, Ron is lucky." Charlie said looking from Hermione to the many burns and scars that ran along his freckled arms. "But I love my job, what would my baby's do without me right?"

"You sound like Hagrid." Hermione said smiling. "And your scars are a talking point. I always liked them." Hermione smiled to herself at the shocked look on Charlie's face. Random flirting with Charlie was always a fun, innocent thing to do. He knew she meant nothing by it. Not all the Weasley men were completely brain dead when it came to relationships.

"Well my little brothers lucky to have you to look after him day and _night_." Charlie winked at her as he said the last word.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're both seventeen, you're adult's in the eyes of wizard law. And I would be a hypocrite if I disagreed with it." he said leaning forward and whispering in Hermione's ear. "It's ok non of the others know anything, I got it out of Remus this morning, he knows how much I worry about Ron."

Again Hermione was left to wonder why exactly Charlie was still single, he really was perfect.

Before they knew what was happening the others had gotten to their feet around them.

"Where going home." Harry informed her.

She nodded.

Ginny glared at Harry and forcefully linked arm's with Hermione.

"I can't believe he made you do that." Ginny said as they hung at the back of the group.

"You can't? How do you think I feel?"

"Does Ron know?"

"What do you think?"

Ginny shook her head.

"And I don't want him finding out." Hermione sad in a warning voice.

Ginny shot her a 'would I?' look before catching up to her father who was going to take her side-along when they apperated to Grimmauld Place.

The welcome witch watched them as they took it in turns to apperate. Hermione waiting till towards the end as she already had the address memorised.

The welcome witch watched until there was only Hermione left.

"I would go with Harry." she said loudly over the top of the copy of witch weakly, the coffee and the donut that she was eating.

Hermione laughed.

"You know I think I prefer Harry's best friend to be honest with you." she said before apperating .

She let herself in to the house and was more than slightly aware of the fact that the entire Weasley clan were in the kitchen, Mrs Weasley's sobs at Ron's newly acquired scars could be heard word for word.

"Always such a good looking little boy."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as Ron answered back.

"So what am I now pig ugly?"

"No but…"

"Mum their just scars it's not as if I've lost a leg or anything."

"Oh but Ronnie dear-"

Hermione suppressed her laugh enough to chance a look around the door.

Ron was being hugged to death by his mum, the white shirt Hermione had slept in last night had specks of blood on where Mrs Weasley had opened the wounds again, Hermione shook her head and ran upstairs.

She walked back in to the kitchen a few seconds later with another vile of potion.

The twins were looking at Ron with a mix of wonder and admiration at his new scars.

Ginny was still busy glaring at Harry.

Charlie however smiled at Hermione as she walked in.

"Mum Ron need's to take his potion." Charlie said delicately as he forced Ron's release from his mothers grip.

"I'll make some tea." said Harry and Mr Weasley rushed off to help him.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks as Hermione sat him down in a vacant chair.

"You aren't supposed to be out of bed."

"I was hungry." he said quietly as Hermione handed him his potion.

She looked at his neck, that's where it was bleeding from. She traced the cut with her finger then took out her wand, and muttering the incantation she now knew by heart she sealed the skin.

"Thanks." muttered Ron when he finally opened his eye's. she knew he was trying to keep the potion down, if it tasted as bad as it smelt she knew it would be difficult.

His eyes found hers and she smiled.

"What?" he asked her quietly, Hermione looked around the twins were still looking at their little brother like he was the Kelpie from Loc Ness.

She shook her head and moved, so Mrs Weasley could geton withhugging her youngest son to death again.

"Mrs Weasley, you can't hug him to hard, you open his cut's…" Hermione said quietly.

Molly grabbed Hermione and hugged her tightly with her other arm, Hermione looked at Ron over his mother's shoulder, as she stood there holding the two of them in a tight embrace.

He winked at her with his good eye.

She knew he was thinking the same thing as her, his mother probably wouldn't object that much to the two of them being together.

* * *

_**Ok hide and seek was actually under M. I hadn't realised that it was one of the regular people who review this story's work, but now that I do I advise you to go read it even more.**_

_**Sorry this chapter wasn't as fast updated as the last few, I got a bad review and it knocked me a little, well it wasn't a bad review it was just plain nasty flamer, who was complaining about my spelling and grammar and had about fifty mistakes in the three lines of their own review….hum….**_

_**Anyway….**_

_**I know I started posting a new story but don't panic this one is my priority, but Disenchanted lullaby's needed to be written it was bugging me and it was going to damage this story if I didn't write it.**_

_**Anyway I might update again today. I have the comp to myself as the boyfriend is away at a works conference. So you never know I might spoil you.**_

_**Love Paula -Lou**_


	18. Chapter 18

By the time the whole Weasley clan had settled in to their room's, had something to eat, and tried desperately to get Hermione, Harry and Ron to tell them where they had disappeared to, the hot clammy day had almost come to a close.

Hermione sat leg's tucked under her on the large green chair in the drawing room. Ron sat at her side, absentmindedly playing with the bare skin on the bottom of her back, not that anyone noticed. They were all to busy watching the Twins get rather violent over a game of exploding snap.

Hermione had longed to pull Ron off to one side and make it up to him for her sudden disappearing act, but Mrs Weasley had watched her youngest son like a hawk all day.

Even now, she could be heard in the next room rustling around in dressers. Hermione did not see the point, Sirius had kept the house in good order, and no nasty infestations were to be found anywhere, apart from the occasional Doxie.

Hermione closed her eyes and rested back in to the chair, she was tiered, more tiered than she had been after being awake for two day's straight.

It had been an emotional draining day, and she wondered why she let herself do these outrageous things to herself.

Ron's comforting hand rested on her lower back, she would never get used to his touch. It would always make her turn in to the irrational fool that wanted nothing more than to jump on him.

However, right now that fool was tiered.

"I'm going to bed." she said yawning. She looked at Ron, she longed to do nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms, but she knew that tonight would not be one of the blissful Ron filled nights she had become used to.

Harry shook the sleeping Ginny from his lap.

"Hermione is going to bed." he said quietly. She yawned and got to her feet, kissing Harry goodnight on the cheek.

Hermione wanted to do the same to Ron but settled for brushing his hand gently with hers as she got up.

They exchanged looks before Hermione helped his younger sister out of the room and up to bed.

Ron rested his head on his good arm, watching as one by one the people in the room disappeared up to bed. Eventually only Ron Charlie and Harry remained. Harry sighed to himself getting to his feet.

"I think I'll try and get some sleep." he said, although he looked tired, Ron knew his friend to well, he would sit awake all night watching the world go by in the street below.

Ron and his older brother sat in silence for some time.

"Want to play chess?" Charlie asked pointing at the discarded chess set by the sofa.

Ron nodded. Moving over to the sofa where Charlie was.

He watched silently as the man who had taught him how to play the game set up the board.

"So…"said Charlie eventually, as Ron's black chess pieces lay destroyed at the side of the board.

"What?" asked Ron looking up in to the freckled face of his second favourite sibling.

"You going to tell me about what's going on between you and the delightful, charming, ridiculously good looking Miss Granger?" he said looking Ron square in the eyes.

Ron had never been able to lie to Charlie, even when they were younger Charlie was always the one that Ron would blab the secret plan to, the ones that ended up with teddies turned in to spiders and acid lollypops as revenge from the secret plans originators.

Ron knew he would normally feel awkward when addressed with this subject, when Charlie had asked about it the summer of the world cup Ron had just gone red and muttered something about being friends. But now? Now he did not care who heard him, he was happy to admit that Hermione was all he had ever wanted…or at least he would if he could get his mouth to work.

"Remus said something had happened…and I know she spent last night with you…"

"I was unconscious most of the time…" Ron squeaked finally finding his voice.

"Most of the time?" Charlie raised his eyebrow.

"Most of the time." repeated Ron, his face going a little red around the edges.

Charlie smirked. Ron took one of is pawns.

"Well since Bill isn't around and dad is completely hopeless at this sort of thing-"

"Charlie, just don't ok?" said Ron looking down at the board. He knew he had gone red this time. "I and Hermione are responsible, and I think that with everything that's going on in our lives-"

"Even so Ron, you might get caught up in the situation and next thing you know you got six little ginger pain in the asses blowing up the house and a little girl who could kick them all in to touch."

Ron chanced a look up. Charlie was grinning at him.

"Charlie me and Hermione have only been going out a few day's." Ron said quietly.

"No you haven't you've been together since I've known Hermione, you might not have been together-together but you have always been the same couple that I saw tonight blissfully unaware of anyone around you."

Ron watched as another one of his pieces got dragged to the side.

"You and her, you have got so much time to make up for…I just don't want to end up and uncle just yet…"

Ron looked at his brother.

"Did you have this little talk with the twins as well? Or are you reserving this just for me?" Ron asked him leaning back in the chair.

"Me and Bill split the duties, thankfully I got George." Charlie smiled.

Ron missed having his brother about, it was nice to have someone to talk to and laugh with, without fear that they would judge you. Charlie indicated to his scar.

"You look more like me every day." he said grinning. "I know she was worth it." he added as Ron ran his finger over the scar, he could almost see out of his right eye now the swelling had gone down. Hermione had sworn that she had found the perfect potion to take the swelling down permanently.

He knew he would be left with a permanent scar, but he did not care. It would be a permanent reminder of what he could lose if he acted irrationally.

"You should go to bed you know." said Charlie when neither of them spoke for quite some time.

Ron nodded then got to his feet, he turned to his brother.

"If anything happens to me… you will look after her right?"

Charlie nodded solemnly.

Ron swallowed. He would have to try and sleep, his body was weak, was it time to take his potion yet?

No Hermione had gave him some just before she had taken herself to bed, that was just before twelve, now it was just before two, he wouldn't need it again for another two hours.

He closed the door behind him and made his way across the dark room crawling in to his bed, it smelt of soap and Hermione, it was remarkably easy to fall asleep.

Hermione blinked adjusting her eyes to the light in the room, she scanned the face of the watch that was strapped to her wrist, it was almost four am, and Ron needed to take his potion.

She chanced a look at Ginny who was still snoring gently in her heavy sleep.

She got herself to her feet and tugged her makeshift nightshirt (another one of Remus Lupin's cast-offs) down over her bum.

She looked out the window, the rain splashed off the cobles outside, they would be restrained in the house now until the burrow was safe for the Weasley's return, before they could get on with what they had to do. Hermione wondered what Krum was thinking now; he would be discharged from the hospital early tomorrow, free to return to Bulgaria.

Hermione hated herself for thinking it; she hated herself for even letting him come to her thoughts so easily.

She crossed the room and opened the door slightly; she looked down the corridor to see if anyone was there, on seeing that the coast was clear she headed down the stairs and towards Ron's room.

She let herself in, Ron was asleep on top of the bed, and he hadn't even bothered to move the books that she had left there earlier in the day.

She smiled to herself as she looked down at him, the small blue flame lighting his face from the jam jar that held the small-conjured fire Hermione had created the night before.

She sat herself down on the bed and brushed the hair away from his face.

"Ron." she said quietly.

He didn't stir, Hermione didn't want to say anything any louder, and she didn't want to wake the entire house.

Slowly she lent forward and kissed his cheek, he stirred slightly. Hermione smiled to herself.

"Ron." she whispered n to his ear.

"'Mione?" a sleepy Ron yawned as he came around, he turned his head on to the side and looked at her, "What time is it?" he asked her.

"Time for your potion." she said straightening herself up and taking a vile from the bedside table.

Ron twisted his face.

"Take it, and I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Ron eyed her suspiciously before taking the vial from her hand and uncorking it.

"How worth my while?" he asked the glass almost to his lips. Hermione moved forward and kissed him playfully on the neck. She felt him shudder.

"Ok I'll drink the stupid thing." he said downing it in one.

Hermione kept her mouth near his neck as he swallowed. As his face contorted, she resumed kissing him gently along the line of his scar, pausing as she got to his mouth.

"It doesn't taste that bad honest." said Ron quietly, he to was fully aware of the fact that this was now a very full house.

Hermione held back. It wasn't the taste that worried her, more the fact that Krum had kissed her this morning and she thought it might have scared her for life.

Ron took the situation out of her hands for her and pressed his lips lightly against hers, pulling away and looking her in the eye, asking for permission to continue.

Hermione smiled at him, he was so adorable. She let him pull her towards him and let him deepen the kiss as they lay down on the bed together.

Ron rolled Hermione over so he was positioned on top of her, his hand traced the hem of the shirt she had laid across her, and she gave an involuntary shudder. Ron looked down at her; there was a twisted glint in his eye.

"Like that did you?" he asked her.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say, or even if she had the ability to speak. She saw Ron swallow hard. She watched his chest as he breathed in and out, resolving to herself that whilst Ron may look good in quidditch robes he looked a hell of a lot better out of them.

She felt him run his hand along the hem of her shirt again, touching the bare skin along the tops of her thighs. She pulled herself up and kissed him passionately pulling him down towards her.

As she buried her head in to his neck, he mumbled something and pulled away.

"Hermione…we need to …" he trailed off.

Hermione looked at him her head on the side, confused to say the least.

He looked her dead centre in the eye.

"Were getting carried away…"

Hermione looked at him for a second, and then looked away.

"You're right… it's just that …." she trailed off. She felt Ron place his hands on her chin and lift her head.

"I know it's like there's this deadline we have to meet, but Hermione I'm not going anywhere, at least not without a fight."

Hermione couldn't look him in the eye.

"I know but …I can't help it Ron, I just want to be with you."

"And you are. We just need to slow things down. It's like Charlie said, it's as if were making up for all the lost time we could have had…" Ron looked away.

"It's ok Charlie talked with me as well, he's not just a pretty face your brother." Hermione said reaching out and taking his hand.

"That potion tastes bloody horrible." she said pulling a face.

Ron laughed, Hermione had defused the situation, and she awarded herself a cookie in her own head. It didn't stop her from having to suppress the burning urge to rip all his clothes of f, but it would at least cure her cravings for chocolate.

Hermione got to her feet.

"Where you going?" he asked her.

"Back to my room." she said softly.

"Stay hear with me." Ron pleaded with her from the bed.

"I'd rather face Lestrange again. Than your mother if she caught me." Hermione said as she got to the door.

"Accio Hermione." Ron said quietly, and Hermione felt herself lifting quietly and gracefully across the floor. She landed on Ron's lap with a gentle thud.

She glared at him as he slid his wand back under his pillow.

"You can go early in the morning, if you get caught you can always say you were in hear giving me potion and you fell asleep or something." said Ron looking at her with puppy dog eye. Hermione had to admit if both eyes were working; the affect would have been heart breaking.

She nodded silently before climbing in next to Ron.

She would wake up in two hours and go back to the room she shared with Ginny, but until then she would rest hear in the arms of Ron and try to suppress the crazy electric impulses that ran through her body.

* * *

_**ok i'm sorry if that chapter was really awful. it's now 2.17 am and i need to go to sleep.but can't bacuse life is evil like that.**_

_**i promise it's going to get better in a bit, next chapter should cover the remainder of august and in to the new school year sooooooooooo...**_

_**and i recomened snoopygrubs as a fantastic author her new story is ace you should all go read it, i think it's called secret scars...but i could be wrong like i said it is 2.19 am now... shessh i'm going to bed.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Thankyou again for the reviews , both for this one and the other one i'm writing ..._

_in answer to all of you who asked if you could have charlie ...hell no he's mine and i'll duel you for him...come on scared ginger and loves dragons? helloooooooo mr perfect...shesh!_

_ok this chapter didn't turn out like it was suposed to, but well it was stuff i needed to add. so everything i said i would add in teh last chap will be in the next lol._

_and on with the story._

**_disclamer: i don't own the charecters the places from the books or unfortinatly charlie weasley...i do however own magenta hair...and scary images of Dan radcliff in the bath from the new film...thanks for traumatising me with that one whoever emailed them to me._**

* * *

When Hermione had returned to the room, she shared with Ginny the next morning Ginny was awake staring at the cracked paint on the ceiling.

"Where have you been?" she asked Hermione as she pulled on the jeans from the day before.

"Toilet." said Hermione innocently.

"For the last four hours?" Ginny hoisted herself up on her elbows. She stared at Hermione, who busied herself with fastening the buttons on her jeans.

"It wasn't four hours." Hermione said. 'It was five' she added to herself quietly.

"I know you went to see Ron." Ginny said quietly as her mother had just passed the room complaining loudly about the music from number eleven.

Hermione looked up and at Ginny. Her face was set straight.

"And what if I did?"

"You're my best friend and he's my brother…"

"You disapprove?" Hermione asked.

"No, I think its bloody brilliant." she said swinging herself out of bed. "That's if it's true…I mean Fred and George were joking about saying that you two had eloped…and I guess I knew when I seen the two of you after the wedding, but it is the two of you. You do tend to walk around with that loved up look on your face a lot."

"No we don't." said Hermione thinking that if anything, she was always discrete about the way she felt for Ron.

"So are you two defiantly together?" Ginny asked looking up at her friend.

Hermione nodded. Ginny grinned.

"I told Harry I would get it out of you." she said looking at her watch, "and it only took me seventeen hours, you are so easy."

"You knew?"

"Like Harry wouldn't tell me that?" Ginny said pulling her shorts on. She started fastening her trainers before she looked up.

"So what happened?"

Hermione got up and slowly closed the door, she turned and sat down on the bed close to Ginny, she retold the story from when Ron had punched Krum to this morning. Ginny was the perfect audience and clapped smiled and gasped in all the right places.

"I still can't believe you fancy my brother." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Hey!"

"Well I suppose someone has to…" said Ginny getting to her feet and pulling her out of the room. "Although Charlie might be put out that he's lost s biggest fan." she added as they walked down the stairs.

"Na, Hermione still loves me right?" said Charlie walking down the stairs and ruffling her hair.

"Do you not think it's frizzy enough?"

"That's not frizzy, try chasing dragon's at high speeds then you'll see what frizzy is, Igor the guy I work with ends up looking like he has an afro every time."

"That may be the case, but if you mess up my hair again I will be forced to ask for a refund from the fan club."

Charlie chuckled as the three of them went down to the kitchen.

Harry sat at the table writing a letter. Hermione looked over his shoulder; he passed her a ream of parchment as she sat down next to her.

"Neville." Harry said.

Hermione unrolled the parchment and began reading.

_'Hey Harry, Ron and Hermione._

_I had a look around the house but I could not find anything, I did however read in the papers that Lestrange had been caught. Thank you._

_I found a few boxes of mum and dad's old work reports in the attic, I think it's the stuff from well you know when._

_Gran says you're welcome to come have a look; she thinks your doing a school report on Aurors Hermione. Although with the way gran goes on about you Harry, you could just turn up. Ask for all the gold in the house and the good china and she would probably give you it._

_All the best Neville.'_

A rather large screech owl sat on the end of the kitchen table. It eyed Hermione suspiciously, as Harry tied the return to the leg.

"So when are we going to Neville's?" Hermione helped herself to some breakfast.

"Give it a few day's, I think we should lay low…you're in the prophet by the way." Harry said the corners of his mouth witching slightly.

"I am?" said Hermione pulling the paper forward.

"Krum getting attacked made the news." said Harry, Hermione thought the large red mark on his face was defiantly reminding him not to laugh.

Sure enough on page three, (pages one and two had a full-blown account about the arresting of Lestrange.) a large picture of Krum with the title 'Quidditch hero in death eater attack.' splashed the page. The inset showed a picture of Hermione from the Triwizard.

"Long time girlfriend Hermione Granger spent the night by his side said a spokes person for the hospital."

"That will be that welcome witch." said Harry poking at his scrambled eggs.

"She has a nerve! She said yesterday that I should be with you!"

"I hope you put her right!" said Ginny from across the table.

"Of course I did!" Hermione hid the paper under the table as Ron walked in to the room. She felt Harry take the paper of her. Ron slid in to the chair next to her.

"Of course you did what?"

"Nothing to do with you." said Charlie pushing him a plate of toast and scrambled eggs.

Hermione felt Ron's hand find her knee under the table; he stroked it with his thumb.

"Why are you still hear anyway shouldn't you be at home with mum and dad?" Ron asked him accusingly.

"Well mum wanted someone to be here when Ginny got her Owl results."

Ginny groaned from the end of the table where she had been reading the sports page of the prophet.

"I totally forgot about that…"

"You had better have got outstanding in Defence or I'll take it as a personal insult." said Harry through a mouth full of eggs. (His table manners had diminished drastically since his first year at Hogwarts.)

"I didn't." said Hermione thinking back to this time last year and the owl delivering her results.

"That wasn't your fault, you never were that good with Boggart's." said Ron soothingly from her side.

"Yeah well seeing as how it turned in to you two…. dead… I think I did alright…"

Harry looked at her; Hermione knew she hadn't mentioned that small fact before.

"How on earth did you manage to make that humorous?" Harry said fork half way to his mouth. Hermione shook her head, no, that was for her own amusement she might share it with Ron …one day.

"Can we change the subject… think I'm going to throw up." said Ginny putting her fork down.

"Don't worry I recon between Hermione preaching to you, and all the extra stuff you learned off Harry you probably walked it. I mean anyone who was in the DA can perform a Patronus and that's NEWT level." said Ron, Hermione fond his hand with her own under the table, he really was adorable when he did the whole big brother thing.

"Does it matter? We don't even know if there is going to be a Hogwarts for me to go back too."

As if on cue, there was a tapping on the window, Harry took the owl for Neville across to the window and opened it, and four of the school owls flew in and landed on the large wooden table.

Hermione eyed the one in front of her curiously.

"Well it looks as if the answer to the question is… yes Ginny it does matter." said Charlie saving his toast from the rain-drenched owls.

Hermione untied the parchment from first her owl then Ron's he couldn't do it due to his bandaged hand.

Ron was watching Ginny.

"Four outstanding and the rest are Exceeds expectations…well apart from history of magic and I defy anyone but Hermione to get a good grade in that." said Ginny putting down the parchment and tucking in to her eggs again.

"Is there any point in opening our letters?" Ron whispered to her. Hermione shrugged, Harry had opened his and was reading it quietly.

Hermione opened hers.

_**'Miss Granger.**_

_**School starts as usual on the First of September.**_

_**The Hogwarts express will leave platform 9and ¾ at 10am.**_

_**The Ministry of Magic have increased the security around the school in regards to the incident that happened at the end of last year.**_

_**Looking forward to seeing you on the first.**_

_**Professor M. McGonagall**_

_**Head teacher.**_

Therefore, it was business as usual. Hermione placed the letter and the envelope down on the table.

Harry was looking at her. He knew that he was looking to see if she had changed her mind about coming with him.

Why would she do that?

"You left something…" said Ron turning the envelope over. A shinny red badge with 'Head girl' on it fell on to the table with a smaller folded piece of parchment.

"…I knew it would be in there, you left it for a reason right?" he said looking at her.

"I was going to send it back with the owl." said Hermione looking in to his blue eyes. Then down to the unopened letter in his good hand. _"Exactly the same way you were."_ she said nodding at the letter.

Ron looked at her.

"I felt the badge when I took the letter from the owl." she said looking him back in the eyes.

"You were made head boy?" said Ginny nearly choking on her eggs. "If mum wasn't going to be mad at you for not going back before, she will be now." said Ginny shaking her head.

"It's just a stupid title, a silly stupid shinny badge…"

Harry coughed at the end of the table and Hermione turned to look at him.

"You don't have to come with me." he said quietly.

In answer to his question Hermione shoved Ron's envelope in to her own, charmed it so it resealed and tied it back to the school barn owl that had delivered it.

"Take it back to McGonagall she will understand." she said to the bird, she noticed that it was the only one left on the table, had McGonagall told this bird to stay behind? Had she known that she would get the badges back, had she just sent them out in blind hope? On the other hand, had it been a coincidence that this bird had chosen to stop and steal the toast from Hermione's plate.

The bird took off after the others out of the open kitchen window.

An uneasy silence fell across the room.

"So you aren't going back?" asked Charlie.

The three of them shook their heads.

"You're going after Voldemort right?" Hermione caught Charlie's eye. He was almost silently pleading with her to change her mind. "You have to tell mum."

She felt Ron squeeze her knee under the table.

"We will do, just not yet…" Harry nodded in agreement.

"The last thing we want to do is upset your mum…she will find out when we don't get on the train."

"You're dad already knows…or at least he knows something." said Hermione remembering the conversation she had, had with Arthur in the Burrow.

"I don't understand why you three think that you can destroy Voldemort…" Harry looked at Charlie.

A voice spoke but it wasn't Harry it was Ginny that answered.

"You haven't worked it out yet? I gave you more credit than that Charlie…Harry is the only one that can do it; he has to be the one…"

Again, the uneasy silence fell over the room.

"Is that true?" Charlie asked Harry.

Harry simply nodded.

"Then let me help."

"You're in the order, you are helping…as I keep telling these two," he nodded at Hermione and Ron, "This isn't your fight, it isn't their fight either but they won't let me face him alone."

"To right we won't." said Ron.

"Dumbledore told you to let us help for a reason Harry." said Hermione quietly.

"And Dumbledore knew what he was talking about." said Ginny quietly. She got up and left the room.

Charlie watched her go.

"No getting you to change your mind?"

"And do what exactly? Invite Voldemort around for tea and crumpets? See if we can talk it out man to man? Hey Voldemort fancy stop killing the people I care about for a second so we can talk quidditch?"

Hermione laughed in spite herself.

Harry looked at her and smiled, it was the first genuine smile she had seen since before the wedding.

"I know you think I'm mad, and I wish that these two wouldn't follow me in to the situations I get myself caught in but they do."

"And we always will." said Hermione solemnly.

Charlie nodded, Hermione knew he understood, it may be in his twisted Charlie logic but he understood.

"You're not the snotty nose brats I remember anymore. I guess I just have to get used to you being all grown up…actually Harry, talking about being all grown up, I need a word with you." Charlie winked at Hermione and Ron, who exchanged mildly amused looks.

"We'll leave you too it…" said Hermione getting up, followed by Ron.

"What's going on between you and my little sister…?" Ron smiled as he and Hermione closed the kitchen door.

"You know he's enjoying giving out the fact's of life lectures a little too much." Hermione said smiling at Ron.

"It's because he's not getting any action, all the time alone on the dragon reserve is getting to him."

Hermione scoffed as she followed Ron in to the drawing room.

"Oh please Charlie could get any girl he wanted; he's gorgeous, sensitive, funny and clever."

"Don't sound like you fancy my older brother or anything." said Ron sarcastically.

"Hey …if I used to fancy Charlie what has that got to do with you?"

Ron grimaced. "You fancied Charlie?"

"If you hadn't noticed he looks a hell of a lot like you…"

Ron sulked in his chair.

"But he isn't you…" said Hermione taking the book she had been reading the night before and squeezing in to the chair beside Ron despite there being about seven places to sit.

He wrapped his arms around her and read the book over her shoulder.

"So who was first me or Charlie?" he asked her quietly after about half an hour.

"You still going on about that?" Hermione smiled to herself.

"Yeah I want to know." he said running his hand up her arm.

"Well since I never met your Charlie 'till we were in the fourth year, I'm going to have to say you on this one…slugs and all."

Hermione felt Ron shudder in to the back of her hair.

"They tasted bloody horrible."

"They were slugs what did you expect?"

"You could have said thank you, I mean I was defending your honour." he said quietly.

Hermione placed the book down on her knee.

"Can you stop doing that please? Every time you defend my honour you end up getting hurt… not that I don't appreciate it." she kissed his hand.

"I can't believe you fancied me all the way back then we were tinchy."

"Oh don't worry, I didn't fancy you all the way back then, I was just a little bit entertained by you." Hermione smiled to herself.

"Entertaining?"

"Ron you make me laugh! How many people do we know manage that?"

"But you think I'm good looking now right?"

Hermione sighed.

"Of course I do," she turned slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed slightly.

"You are adorable." she said again as he moved around and kissing her on the lips.

His hand moved up to her face brushing the hair out of the way.

They looked at each other for some time.

"Still think this is weird?" she asked him.

"Incredibly weird, but in a very good way."

"Oh put her down."

"You don't know where he's been."

"About as discreet as a hippogriff in a china shop."

The two of them looked around Charlie, Ginny and Harry had joined the two of them in the room.

"If you two don't mind we would like to keep our breakfast's down." said Ginny quietly as she took a seat on the sofa, followed by Harry.

"You know I suddenly feel really old." said Charlie as he took the large armchair next to the empty fire grate.

"That's because you are old." said Ginny grinning.

"I'll remember that." said Charlie.

"It's ok your fan club don't mind." said Hermione earning her a playful poke in the side from Ron.

She looked at him.

"What about my fan club?"

"It's not a fan club it's and appreciation society." she said smiling and wrapping her hand in with his.


	20. Chapter 20

It was three day's before the end of the summer holidays before Mrs Weasley approached the subject of returning to Hogwarts. The Burrow had been safe for their return long before that but the Weasley's had seamed in quiet resolution, that they would not return to the home until Ginny was safe in the walls of Hogwarts.

Harry had spent a vast majority of the time in his room, often by himself as Ginny seamed to be in the disposition to distance herself from him, he knew she was preparing herself for her return to school. However, he enjoyed her company, it made the on going task of discovering the identity of R.A.B all that more bearable.

He had not slept properly since the night at Godrics hollow. He was alert to any sudden noise outside, any muffled sounds in the night, he had heard Hermione each night waking up and travailing down the stairs to Ron's room. It was like clockwork, she would wake up at three forty five Go to the room. She would stay there until around seven then sneak back up to the room she shared with Ginny.

Harry gave her credit, she had been doing this for two weeks now, and other than this and the occasional slide when they were in Ginny and Charlie's presence, the two of them acted perfectly normal around each other, even having the odd fight here and there.

However, this morning that was blown out of the water completely.

"Harry, Ginny, Hermione …Ron! Come on were going to get your new school things this morning get a move on."

Harry had rolled on his side and looked at the large clock on the bedside table. It was only six am.

On reflection the early start would have been the obvious choice if you had intended to go to unnoticed, after all Hermione had been having early starts all week.

Harry sat upright so fast the room span. He groped for his glasses and everything came back in to view. It did not matter how much he hated himself for the thought, he wanted to see what was going to happen and how Ron and Hermione were going to talk their way out of it, if Mrs Weasley did catch them. After all, even before the wedding Bill and Fleur had to have separate rooms. Harry considered this slightly hypocritical, but the fact that Mrs Weasley had openly taken him in to her over large family made him suppress that particular train of thought.

He met Ginny out on the landing, it never failed to amuse him how Ginny looked first thing in the morning, her usually tidy hair would stick up around her face in a quite Hermione like way, and she never looked right in pink, it didn't suit her it didn't match her personality at all.

"I wasn't going to miss this…," she whispered as she joined him at his side. The two of them stared determinedly at Ron's door.

Sure enough, when Hermione had not been the first to the kitchen, Mrs Weasley had stuck her head out of the door.

"Ginny is Hermione ok?"

Ginny shrugged and slid behind Harry to hide her laugh.

Behind the door, two muffled voices could be detected.

The door swung open and a red-faced Hermione walked out, determinedly avoiding both Harry and Ginny's eye.

Ron followed rubbing at his good eye.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Not the question to be asking mate." said Harry quietly, nodding down the stairs. Mrs Weasley stood on the bottom step dumbfounded.

"And exactly what is going on here?" she said pointing to the kitchen.

Harry was sure he could boil an egg on the back of Ron's neck he was certainly radiating enough heat.

"I was giving Ron his Potion." said Hermione. But the simple fact that he had not looked Mrs Weasley in the eye as she said it gave her away.

"Kitchen. Now. Both of you." said Mrs Weasley in a rather unnervingly steady voice.

Harry watched as his two best mates walked silently down the stairs, they followed Molly quietly; half way down the steps however, Ron took Hermione's hand in his own. She looked up at him and smiled.

The door snapped shut as the three of them entered the kitchen.

"Is that door still impenetrable?" Ginny said moving out from behind Harry.

"No, Hermione lifted it as soon as we got back." Harry said grabbing Ginny by the hand. They stood outside the door Ginny listening at the keyhole.

"Never…Not even with Fred and George…" Mrs Weasley said she almost sounded as if she had a large feather duster in her mouth.

"Mum…seriously your blowing things really out of proportions…" Ron began but Mrs Weasley cut him off. Beside him Harry felt Ginny laugh. He looked down at her, "That was a good attempt to cut her off before she could build up steam, but I think this one is going to be a full on fight." said Ginny quietly, moving herself closer to Harry.

"I knew something was going on… I said to Arthur, I knew that something was going on between the two of you….but not to that extent…"

"Mrs Weasley honestly…I was just looking after him." Hermione said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Is that what you youngsters are calling it these days? Hermione I thought better of you I really did."

"Molly don't talk to me like I'm five years old… and don't talk to Ron as if he's thick."

Beside him, he felt Ginny shake her head, "She's done it now."

Harry heard Mrs Weasley make a noise like and angry cat.

"I know where you get it from now." Harry whispered to Ginny who shrugged.

"Charlie already lectured us mum, leave it ok…"

"I will not leave it Ron. I really thought better of the two of you I really did…"

"What exactly is so wrong with it?" Hermione's voice sounded vicious. Harry watched as Ginny placed her eye to the keyhole instead of her ear.

"I…" Mrs Weasley did not seam to have an answer to that.

"Because if it's the fact that you don't like me, well that's just something you're going to have to learn to live with." said Hermione viciously.

"I….I …Never said I didn't like you." Mrs Weasley stuttered.

"You have a funny way of showing it…I mean when you thought that I was going out with Harry you practically froze me out of the family…am I not good enough for Ron? Is that it? I mean you didn't like Fleur until after Bill almost died…"

"Hermione…"

"No Ron, it's about time your mother got some home truths, she's not the only woman in the world aloud to care about you." Harry could hear the desperation in Hermione's voice; he had never heard her go on like this, apparently though Ginny had.

"Hermione out of all the girls I've ever had the misfortune for my son's to come home with, I have always liked you the most. This isn't a question off me not liking you; it's a question of the two of you pushing the rules of my household to the limits."

That was all Harry had to hear, he pushed the door open, taking hold of Ginny to stop her falling forward.

Harry looked at the scene in front of him, Ron was holding Hermione back, she looked wild, Mrs Weasley looked just as crazy, Ron however looked like he was taking it in his stride, and after all he was getting used to women fighting over him.

"Actually Mrs Weasley… it's my household…and as they aren't doing anything other than quite literally sleeping together, I don't see anything wrong in it." said Harry in a braver voice than he ever though he would manage when Molly Weasley was looking at him like that.

"Harry this has absolutely nothing to do with you." Mrs Weasley said now rounding on the two people standing in the doorway.

Harry let go of Ginny's waist.

"It has everything to do with me, your shouting at my two best friends in my house…you may be Ron's mum but he is of age, and Hermione's right he isn't thick"

"Thanks Harry." said Ron glumly.

"No problem Ron…honestly Mrs Weasley, if they were up to anything Ron would have told me by now." Ron shot him a 'would I?' kind of look. Harry shot him back a 'you know you would' look.

Mrs Weasley didn't quite know what to say. She looked down at her hands then busied herself with the plates on the table. Eventually she spoke.

"I need your book lists." she said looking at the three of them. "I have Ginny's but you three never gave me yours."

Harry looked at Ron; he had taken Hermione simply around the waist and was looking at his mother.

"Were not going back to Hogwarts." He said quietly.

"Don't be silly, you know the school is going to open again this year."

"No mum were not going back, Harry, Hermione and me, we have something else we need to do."

"Now you're just being silly dear." said Mrs Weasley looking at the table, Ginny walked over and put a comforting hand on her mothers elbow.

"They are telling the truth, they already sent back their letters and their badges." said Ginny quietly.

Mrs Weasley straitened up sniffing slightly.

"So what's more important than school?" she said looking at Ron, Harry however was the one that spoke.

"Dumbledore told them to stick by me, and they are. I'm not going back so they won't either."

Mrs Weasley looked at Harry for a second, it was hard to read her expression, her eyes were full of a knowing look, she knew what needed to be done, maybe not to the extent that others in the order did, but she knew. She seamed to be having some sort of inner struggle. Eventually she turned to Ginny.

"I want you and your book list at the door in ten minuets."

Ginny dashed out of the room to get her things followed closely by Mrs Weasley who chose to ignore the three remaining people in the room.

"Well that went well." said Ron quietly.

Harry looked at him.

"Sorry, she had to find out some time."

"It's ok mate, seriously, she took it a lot better than I thought she would." Ron looked down at Hermione who still had her head buried in his shoulder. " I mean I knew as soon as I saw her face that Hermione and me were going to get it in the neck…she will come around to that." Ron stroked Hermione's side gently. "I think she knew about us going after Voldemort though…"

"She did." whispered Hermione, Ron looked down at her.

"You're dad knew, so she was bound to, too."

"To be honest it doesn't take a genius to work it out." said Harry looking at his two best friends.

He was beginning to see Hermione in a completely new light, she really would do anything for Ron, and Harry had known she felt strongly for him but not to the extent that she would take on a thoroughly enraged Molly Weasley.

"You two ok?" he asked them.

"Mum will calm down, I mean she can't hate me for loving Hermione right?" said Ron quietly.

"She doesn't hate you, she…" Hermione began but apparently her brain, had registered what Ron had just said. She went bright red and buried herself back in to Ron's shoulder.

"Hermione's right, she doesn't hate you, it's just well I guess we all grew up a little fast for her liking. I mean even Bill is still her little boy."

The three of them stood in silence, this side of the truth to Mrs Weasley made the mission that lay ahead of them seam even more daunting.

Harry looked at his two best friends, already they were scared, in more than one way or other, and they had not even started on the quest that lay before them.

Ron's face was marked for life, even now after the swelling had gone down the red line ran down his face, his arm's still bore marks from the brains, they were plainly visible against the fabric of Hermione's blue pyjamas. Hermione's face still bore the streaked remains of the inferi's grip. She carried the mental scars that she had from torturing Lestrange. He knew that the last of their innocence was slipping way with each day, they would have to kill before long, the death eaters would not bow to the fact that they were young; they would do anything to defend their master.

Dumbledore had said that Voldemort would not see Harry as a threat yet as he had not been seventeen and of age on that fateful night that they had journeyed on the fraudulent quest for a horcruxes.

Well Harry was of age now, and he would make sure that Voldemort would pay for taking the lives and innocence of people that he cared for the most in the world.

* * *

**_A/N>thank you for the reviews, I had a lot of things to touch up on this chapter so I'm sorry for the delay,_**

**_For whoever it was who told me that Sirius wasn't in Slytherin, this I know if you read the section again it says that _**

**_every Black apart from Andromeda, Tonks and Sirius, had been in Slytherin._**

**_I'm good at my Random potter facts so I went back to check, and no it definitely (yes I finally spelt it right first time!) says that. Apart from Sirius we don't know what house they were in. people think Ravenclaw. And I know that Hermione is ooc in this chapter, but there is a reason for that ok ._**

**_Love as ever paula-lou.._**

**_( I won't update again till the weekend I have a full schedule stalking bowling for soup, and army of freshmen….)_**

**_and again story recomendation is INVISIBLE SCARS by Snoopygrub. its fab and i rate her really highly..._**


	21. Chapter 21

Mrs Weasley had said nothing to them for the last two days.

After the argument in the kitchen, she and Ginny had left the house without another word.

Harry was glad that the discussion hadn't been picked up again, what would his arguments be?

He had, had no leads to go off apart from a stupid note in a locket and a flashing glimpse of the mind of Lestrange.

It wasn't a great deal to be going off.

Yesterday however they got a glimpse in to the inner workings of the Death Eaters. The Longbottom's records had shown Harry some things that he knew would hold steady in the quest that lay before them.

A loud pop had signalled the arrival of Ron, he landed at Harry's side blinking in the sunlight, it had been the first time he had been out of the house since the attack and he was well aware of how bad his scar looked in the bright august sunlight.

Ron squinted in the nearest car window, he tried his best to put his hair over at least the top of his scar and his eye but it just was not happening. Carefully Hermione reached up and took his hand away.

"Leave it you look fine." she said quietly as he rested his hand in with hers. She always seamed to have a way of calming him, away of making him feel like it was going to be ok.

The two of them followed Harry down the small village street; this was quite like Ottery St Catchpole, thought Ron as he looked around at the small village shop and post office on the corner.

"Neville said his house was down here second from the end." said Harry looking over his shoulder at Ron, he nodded and looked at the untidy row of mismatched houses.

"Trevor come back!"

Ron felt Hermione laugh lightly at his side.

"You know some things will never change will they?" she asked Ron quietly, as she watched Harry run after the fat green toad that had just darted out on to the path.

"I believe this is where you came in." Ron put on a mock Hermione voice "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy called Neville has lost one…."

"Ron!"

"That was one of the best impressions that I have ever done." said Ron trying not to laugh at Hermione's blatantly put out face.

"I don't sound like that!"

"Yeah your right, not anymore you don't." Ron said taking her hand in his to stop her hitting him in the arm again, it hurt. But of course, she wouldn't find that out.

"Harry! Ron, Hermione, it's good to see you." said Neville taking the toad off Harry gratefully.

Neville was the same happy guy he always ad been, his nose was more crooked these days, he always seamed to get his nose broken, Ron had told Ginny to make sure that Neville learned as many non verbal spells as possible in the long run it would be beneficial to the cause.

Neville looked up at Ron and Hermione, he looked at the two of them hand in hand and smiled, that was until his eyes fell upon Ron's face.

"What happened to you?" Neville said staring.

"We'll fill you in when we get inside." Ron said checking the street; he had just felt a shiver up his spine, as if someone had walked over his grave. He did not care where they were as long as it was not out here in the open; they were vulnerable out in the open.

Neville nodded and lead them to the house, it was a nice little two-floored house, ivy ran up the sandstone bricks, the paint was fading on the door and the oversized vulture hat that Ron had seen before, hung on the line.

The house smelt strongly of tobacco and malt liquor, a large fat blond man sat asleep in the chair by the window.

"My uncle." said Neville apologetically. "Yes the one that dropped me out the window." he added upon seeing the look on Hermione's face.

"He looks nothing like you." Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah, I know its weird right? I mean Nan says she can't believe it she thought I would look just like him…" Neville shrugged. He had definitely changed from the first day, he was no longer short and fat, he wasn't as well built as Harry and Ron , after all they played quidditch and Neville ran a mile if he saw a broom, but Neville had defiantly filled out he was about the same height as Harry.

They followed him through to the stairs and up to the second flight that lead to the attic.

"I figure that this is stuff that mum and dad were doing for the order as well as the ministry, I know id rather you guys had it." said Neville pointing to a stack of boxes in the corner.

"You sure you don't mind?" Hermione asked him quietly, watching him as he sank on to an old chest.

"Take it, seriously, I want to help as much as I can, I don't know how this will help but you never know…"

"Thanks Neville mate." said Ron nodding at him.

Harry walked over to the boxes and lifted the first one placing it next to the others.

"What made you think that I might have something to do with the founders?" said Neville eventually.

Harry looked up from the file he was reading, as did Ron and Hermione.

Ron looked at Harry, he wanted to know himself.

"I just thought you might…let just say I had a bit of a tip off."

An uneasy silence fell across the room.

"That's all you'll get out of him," Ron said eventually.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you Neville, it's just we made a promise to Dumbledore…"

"And I wouldn't want you to break your word to Dumbledore."

Again, the silence fell across them again.

"I know your not coming back, Ginny told me all about it, well bit's… you know it's like I've always known," Neville got up. "I know you guys want to talk, I'll go and get something to drink…" Neville excused himself.

Ron watched him as the door to the attic closed behind him.

"I hate this…I hate not being able to ask for help." Hermione said eventually.

"You want help from Neville?" Ron asked curiously.

"No but the opportunity to ask for it would be nice… we seam to be alienating all the people we care about…"

Harry listened to them talking , he wasn't really listening he was to busy reading the file that he had just found…why would Bellatrix Lestrange be sighted near Tom Riddle's Fathers home?

It was like all the pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall in to place…

"He collect's things, people and places….I think I know where one of them is." said Harry jumping to his feet and snapping the other two out of their retort.

"What?" said Ron looking at him.

"I think I know where we have to look …Dumbledore wouldn't have told me half the stuff he did if he didn't think it was important…."

"That's what I've been saying…," said Hermione.

"I know but the thing is I have no idea how to destroy the things once we have them…," said Harry.

"Then it's just as well you have Hermione about right?" said Ron helping her to her feet.

The three of them grabbed a box each and climbed down the stairs, Neville was standing in the kitchen.

"You find anything?"

Harry nodded, Neville smiled at him. "Well you know where I am if you need anything…I mean I know I'm pretty useless at most stuff but well…"

"Neville if we need you we'll call for you ok?" said Hermione putting the box down on the table and hugging him. Harry saw the dangerous glint in Ron's eye but it passed as quickly as it had there.

"Seriously mate, I'm looking on you to look after Ginny, I mean if me and Harry weren't there…."

"She would be perfectly capable of hexing anyone of the face of the planet." said Neville grinning slightly. "Take care; don't go dying on me just yet."

Harry gave a quite laugh. "They haven't managed it yet have they?" he said as Neville showed them out the back door.

"Where is your Gran anyway?" asked Ron as he stepped over a puffer pod and around the patch of fanged geraniums.

"She went to see mum and dad…apparently there improving."

"That's great." said Hermione exchanging looks with Harry. He had felt the strange twisting in his stomach as well.

"Well that's what I said, but I dunno if I want to go in and see them or not…"

"I would …," said Harry, "Make the most of them." Neville looked at Harry. Harry knew he understood.

"I might go over before I go back to Hogwarts." he said quietly.

They stood in silence quite aware that this might be the last time that they might see Neville again.

With a nod, Ron and Hermione made there exit.

"Harry take care…I know if anyone can do it, it will be you."

Looking at Neville Harry could feel the words forming on his lips he wanted to say 'it could have been you' but held it back. He was not entirely sure what to say. He clasped Neville on the shoulder the way that Remus had done so many times with Sirius.

Neville nodded.

Staring at the cold facade of number twelve, Harry felt alive for the first time since the funeral; he had purpose a place to be heading, direction.

He could feel the blood rushing through his veins again; his determination more set than it had ever been before.

He knew that he had to go to Little Hangleton. He had to go back to the place that he had only visited in dreams and other people's thoughts. He had to go back to the muggle beginnings to destroy the wizarding end.

Harry would bring Voldemort down, but first he had to destroy Tom Riddle.

* * *

_**A/N sorry it's short…and don't worry Neville fan's he will be back later on …I've been busy doing bowling for soup related things( Yay erik) and having the flu….also one of the guys who I really look up to a lot died on wed's morning, I didn't know him personally but he was a good guy. he will be missed. His band and fans are all in shock …R.I.P Dallas.**_


	22. Chapter 22

When September first finally arrived, it was with mixed blessings and high emotional strain.

If it had been difficult to say goodbye to Neville it was nothing to the way Ron felt upon the arrival of the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione at Kings Cross.

Even with Hermione at his side the crossing on to platform 9and ¾ was daunting, would his friends ask questions about his scar, would Neville avoid them? Thankfully, as they were running late these things never reared there ugly head, the platform was deserted apart from parents and the occasional straggling first year. Ginny spotted Luna and Neville in the compartment at the end of the train. Luna waved at the small consignment of people around Ginny and jumped from the carriage to help Ginny up with her trunk.

"Ronald what ever happened to your face?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nothing much ." shrugged Ron.

"You are strange." said Luna smiling and following Ginny back on to the train.

Hermione sighed beside him and he looked at her, she shook her head lightly, her curls fell over her shoulder.

"So you definitely aren't coming back then?" asked Neville quietly looking at his three friends.

Harry shook his head.

"Hey look at it this way, you get two of the best looking girls in the school to keep you company all the way to Hogwarts." Harry said his eyes fell upon Ginny, who looked away. Ron had an overwhelming urge to hurt Harry, his little sisters heart was breaking in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Harry has to do what he has to do." said Ginny quietly, as she jumped down from the train and hugged her mother, then her father and brothers. When she reached Ron, she hugged him extra tightly.

"See you when I see you." she said quietly in to his ear. Ron didn't want to let go, he couldn't bare the thought that this was the last time he might see her, out of everyone in his family Ginny had been the constant reminder of home. The closest to him in school a friend as well as a sister. He couldn't help but feel responsible for her heartbreak, if he hadn't met Harry she wouldn't have to go through this leaving her family and the man she loved on the same day.

He eventually broke his hold on her and she moved on to hugging Hermione . The two girls exchanged worried glances before Ginny moved on to Harry.

Ginny simply kissed Harry on the cheek.

"See you later." she said turning and jumping on the train as the horn sounded.

Hermione's hand fell in to his as they watched the train disappear around the corner.

"Well, we should be getting back to your place Harry, Mum and Dad need to be getting back to the burrow" said Charlie breaking the silence that had fallen across the group.

As the older Weasley brother lead the possession out from the hidden platform Ron fell back with Hermione.

"What was that about between Ginny and Harry?" he asked looking at her.

Hermione gave him a pitying look. "That's their way of dealing with it Ron, you just have to let them get on with it…"

"It doesn't make any sense though." said Ron watching Harry as he talked to Fred and George.

"Yes it does, if you were faced with the option, would you rather live in the hope that you knew you would see me again, or would you rather sit waiting for the day you got the owl saying that I was dead?" asked Hermione.

Ron griped her hand tighter. "Well when you put it like that." he said quietly as Harry had turned to look at them. He fell back and in to step with his two best friends.

"What are you two being so secretive about." he asked grumpily.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"No you don't, you do not start with the mood swings again, it was your choice to make Ginny go back, you do not take it out on us." she warned.

Harry opened his mouth to argue but Ron gave him a warning look.

"Ok I'm sorry, I'll try and keep it under control." he said looking down at his hands. "It's just really strange that's all, it's like I'm turning my back on the only place that ever felt like home, and well…" Harry looked at Ron. Ron was sure that he was about to say something about Ginny but had caught himself just in time.

"Harry whatever you have to say about Ginny is fine, seriously if I had a problem with it, would I have tried to get you back together?" he said looking at his best mate. Aware for the first time how weak he looked, Harry may have grown up faster then the rest of them, what choice had he had? But Harry was nothing without his support network, his friends ,his extended family.

"Yeah I know Ron , it's just strange that's all."

Mrs Weasley looked back over her shoulder and signalled for them to hurry up. Ron couldn't help but wonder why Harry and Ginny hadn't been reprimanded by his mother, she surly knew about the two of them, but why was that less of a deal then Hermione and Ron?

But then again Harry was Harry right? Everyone else paled in comparison, hadn't Neville said that his grandmother had said she would rather have Harry as a grandson?

Ron was eternally going to be Harry's best friend, the side kick the second best at everything.

But for once Ron was just fine with that, he wouldn't change places with Harry for the world, he had a fight ahead of him but it was nothing compared to the struggle that Harry had to face in the near future.

As they set off down the street , the light drizzle hitting them in the muggy heat of the first day of September, Ron couldn't help but be thankful that Harry had asked his mother for help and that even if Ginny's love for Harry was her eventual downfall, right now it was a light for the two of them to hold on to in a dark place.

As Mrs Weasley packed the last of the belongings in to her carry bag, she looked across at Harry who was sitting on the table at the end of the kitchen, poring over the Longbottom's case files.

He knew that Molly had been watching him over protectively all morning scared for the reproductions of Ginny's leaving .

Harry felt that her worry was unjustified , Harry felt fine all things considering. Ginny was going to the safest place, he knew that now the vanishings cabinets had been destroyed and the security around the castle been increased she would be just fine, plus with Tonks being on guard again in Hogsmead Harry felt sure that he would be one of the first to find out about any suspicious behaviour. Remus had promised to keep him updated with the work that the order ( who for some bizarre reason would still not let him in to there top level meetings) discussed, Remus knew that all information was of use to Harry.

"Harry dear are you sure I can't persuade you to come back to the burrow?" Mrs Weasley asked fussing around with the dishes on the draining board.

"Mrs Weasley I don't want to put you in anymore danger, I just want you to look after yourself ok? Ron and Ginny are both safe, you said it yourself you can't think of a safer place then here or Hogwarts, and were not alone, Remus is always coming and going…"

Mrs Weasley sighed and turned away from the dishes.

"I do worry about you all, I mean you are only children."

"And in your eyes we always will be, but Mrs Weasley you have to understand…we aren't children anymore, and this is our fight."

Mrs Weasley looked at him for a second before hugging him.

"You know, I told Ginny that you she would be better off just forgetting her crush on you and moving on, but I think she was right, you are perfect for her, I've never known someone your age be so determined, not even Percy. Harry I just want you to promise me you will be careful, don't go doing anything foolish, please remember your not alone in this world." Mrs Weasley tried pointlessly to flatten his hair.

"I know Mrs Weasley , and I know how much I stand to lose, that's what's making me more determined."

"Promise me you'll look after Ron, I know he's not as clever …" her voice trailed off, Mrs Weasley hadn't talked to Ron since the fight over sleeping arrangements.

"I can't promises anything. Molly…" Harry looked at her he wasn't sure it was appropriate to use her first name. "I can't promise you that you'll get Ron back, we almost lost him once…but I can tell you that he's just as capable as I am of looking after himself, you underestimate him a great deal, he's more than capable of looking after himself and Hermione."

Mrs Weasley stopped fussing over him and her hand fell to her side. A vacant look crossed her face.

Harry hated himself but he had to know.

"Mrs Weasley why don't you like Hermione?" he asked quietly.

Mrs Weasley looked down at her hands then at Harry.

"I really do like her honestly Harry, its just…"

Harry looked at the fallen face of Mrs Weasley…he understood.

"Mrs Weasley, Ron will defend her, I know you're scared that he might get hurt again, he would do anything for her, I know you think that it's just him being stupid, maybe you think Hermione is a liability, but whatever you think it's not her fault that Ron got hurt. If anyone's it's mine." he sighed. Mrs Weasley was looking at him her face twisted on to the verge of tears.

"Molly, you have to understand that they love each other, even Ron admits it, I've watched them for the last few years fighting it but it's the truth. I'm lucky Ginny's gone somewhere safe, she won't be putting her life on the line. Ron…" Harry looked up at Mrs Weasley. " You know what…you should really talk to Ron about this." Harry said getting down from the table top where he was sitting and collecting up the files.

"But…"

"Mrs Weasley that pain you feel when you think of Percy…do you want to feel that over Ron? Do you want to wake up every day knowing that you might never see him again ? Knowing that the last thing you said to him was harsh words about the woman he loves and makes him happy?"

Mrs Weasley looked at him, the tears were swelling up in her eyes.

"Your right of course Harry, I should go speak to him….before we go."

Harry watched as the woman that was the closest thing he had ever had to a mother left the room tears streaming down her face. He knew it was hard on her, had Harry's mother been alive would she be the same?

Ron turned when he heard the sound in the doorway, he knew that it wasn't Hermione she had just gone to Harry's room to do more research in the large tombs that lined the walls.

When he turned and saw his mother there crying he wasn't entirely sure what to do, he was torn between the resilience that he had felt towards her since there fight, and the bond that made him want to make things alright , to try and stop her crying.

The bond won, he darted across the room and threw his arms around his mother.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly. Her sobs shook the both of them.

"I'm so sorry…." she sobbed.

"What for?" asked Ron looking down at his mother.

"For making you think I hated Hermione, I know you …."

He broke the hug, looking at his mother in a new light, he had never heard his mother back down never heard his mother admit that she was wrong.

"I know you don't hate Hermione mum, but it hurts that you don't want me to be with her."

His mother wiped her face on the hem of her robes.

"I do want you to be with her, I can't think of anyone that I would rather you be with, but I don't want you getting hurt…or killed…"

Suddenly everything seamed to change between the two of them, it was as if the balance had shifted, Ron was now the adult and his mother the child.

"Mum, I made the decision, Hermione will always be my priority, if it comes to a choice I will die to save her, I almost have once…if it's the only thing I get right in this life then so be it. I know I let you down, I know that I'm never going to live up to the standards that Bill and the others set, but I don't care anymore mum."

His mother was looking at him with a expression he had never seen on her face when it came to him. It was conferment that he was a let down in her eyes, he knew it was.

"Ron, do you love her?" his mother looked him dead in the eye as she said it.

Ron answered without a second's hesitation.

"Yes mum, I love her, more than I though possible."

His mother nodded. She understood.

"Ron you aren't a disappointment to your father and me, were incredibly proud, and the fact that you would die to save the woman you love only confirms that to me even more, I'm just scared for you, I can't protect you from the evil's of this world anymore, and that makes me feel vulnerable, do you understand that?"

Ron nodded. He pulled his mother in to another hug.

"I think it's about time you let your son's look after you, let us return the favour." he said quietly as his mother hugged him tightly.

When they broke apart his mother kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You may be taller than me but your still my little boy, if you need anything…"

"I know mum." he smiled slightly although the emotion of the conversation was starting to get to him.

"I think I should apologise to Hermione before I go…" he watched as his mother left the room.

As long as his mother understood that Hermione was the reason that he fought, the reason that he had to do what he had to do he would be alright.

He needed the two most important women in his life to understand him, and finally he thought that they just might

* * *

**_a/n apologies for the delay I really, really am sorry… I just had a lot of stuff to deal with lately, and the other story I'm writing just seamed to be easier not as much complicated plot lines to twist in to the story._**

**_I'll try and update again tomorrow, my arm is strapped up at the moment so I'm typing one handed and it takes a little longer. Again thank you for the reviews I love you all. I know there was some people I wanted to thank I this author note but I might do it next chapter…. And for all the new readers that I have amassed over the few chapters ..welcome…I'm paula-lou slave to the fan fic's and the person here to stop Ron/hermionefanficker exploding and to be bribed with cherries and strawberries at your own convenience._**

**_As ever reviews are always appreciated, espsh the creative ones, we have to keep lightning my owl in work, lets make it worth her while….love you all paula-lou._**

****


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione looked around as she heard the door to the library open.

Mrs Weasley stood framed in the door, her hands wrapped around herself almost defensively.

Hermione put the book down on the reading desk and turned to face the older woman face on.

"Hermione I've come to apologise."

Hermione looked at Mrs Weasley slightly confused. She fidgeted with the edge of the desk. Trying to avoid the older woman's eye line. Confrontations like this always-made Hermione feel awkward.

"I couldn't live with myself if I isolated you and Ron from the family."

Hermione looked up; Mrs Weasley was walking towards her.

"Have you talked to him?" Hermione said looking down again.

"Yes we just had a little chat. It was informative to say the least. Hermione I know you think that I don't like you but that is as far from the truth as it could ever be."

Mrs Weasley perched herself on the edge of the desk turning her body so she was facing Hermione.

"Ron is always going to be my little boy. No matter how much of a man he has become. He's proved to me that you mean so much to him that he is wiling to give up everything to protect you."

Hermione looked down at her hands, she felt awkward, she hadn't even talked to her mother about Ron and here was Mrs Weasley talking as if she was joining the family.

Hermione had nothing to say, everything that she had said the other day in the heat of the argument still stood. She loved Ron; she didn't have to go looking for approval from his family.

When Hermione didn't speak, Mrs Weasley broke the silence.

"I always had a thought that this might be the way he acted the way he did towards you. You obviously feel the same way towards him, it was admirable the way you looked after him when he was in such a bad state, and you saved him Hermione." Mrs Weasley took Hermione in a brief hug.

"I just hope he always has you to look after him."

"So do I." Hermione said honestly.

The two of them looked at each other quietly for a while until the sound of someone opening the door made them turn.

Ron stood in the door with his father.

"Time to go Molly dear." said Mr Weasley smiling down at the two women.

Molly got up and walked to the door followed closely by Hermione who took Ron's hand in her own as they reached the door.

Mr Weasley smiled at his youngest son, but the worry was evident in his eyes.

"Dad I said I'd keep in touch, it's not as if I'm just diapering off the face of the earth." said Ron Hermione squeezed his hand slightly. It would be exactly as if they were diapering of the earth, they were going underground. As far underground as they could.

Tears welled in Mrs Weasley's eyes as they joined Charlie in the kitchen.

They spilled as she embraced them each in turn.

"Come on mum, we should get you home." said Charlie quietly. He directed his mother from the room, his father following closely behind.

"I'll call in on the way home." said Charlie quietly over his shoulder to the three remaining occupants of the room.

Harry nodded solemnly and turned back to his files.

Beside her Ron watched the door close on his family.

"That could have gone worse." he said eventually.

"A lot worse." Hermione said leading him over to the table. They sat down on the hard chair's pulling files towards themselves.

Harry looked up at the two of them.

"We have to start training." he said quietly.

"What?"

"We need to start training I don't know what we'll find when we get to the Riddle house." Harry said looking at a plan of the riddle house that Charlie had dug up in the muggle library.

"I was thinking…maybe we should go to the orphanage, I mean you said that we should know Riddle before we know Voldemort right?" Ron said looking across at his best friend.

"That could be an idea, but how do we go about that?" Harry said uncrossing his legs from under him and sinking in to the seat on the other side of the table. "We can't exactly walk up to the front door and say ,'oh by the way you looked after a mass murdering wizard until he was sixteen , mind if we have a nosy around?'."

Hermione sighed.

"Let me look in to it, who knows it might not even be an orphanage anymore…and anyway you two are way to conspicuous, I mean Harry your scar is a dead give away to any death eater and Ron , well no offence but this is muggle stuff…"

"Non taken." said Ron smiling gently at her.

"We'll ok then but we do still need to go to the riddle house. There might not be anything there but we have to be able to defend ourselves anyway." Harry sighed. "Dumbledore said that Voldemort underestimated people, he didn't think anyone would go looking for his horcruxes, all magic leaves traces."

"So this is just a big game of dead mans trail?" asked Ron his face looked confused.

"Dead mans what?" asked Hermione.

"Dead mans Trail." said Ron. " It's a game we used to play when we were kids, you leave clues leading from one place to another, little stuff that no one would pick up on. Till you solved all the riddles and found the person at the end." said Ron explaining.

"You mean a treasure hunt?" said Hermione.

"I think Ron's name for it is more fitting." said Harry turning his attention back to the maps and structure plans.

"Well I don't." said Hermione giving Harry and anxious look. "So you're saying we can track him?"

"Well all magic leaves traces. So I guess so. But the problem is how do we know where to look? I mean the last horcruxes was a waste of time." Harry's hand instinctively went to his pocket where Hermione knew the fake locket was.

"That's why we research, we find our answers by going through the stuff that Dumbledore told you, we go through the back story to Tom Riddle and we work from there." Hermione said turning her attention back to the job at hand.

Hermione had looked up all the orphanages in the area in the last sixty years.

The first three had not met the description of the one that Dumbledore had shown to Harry; she wished that Harry had been able to remember the name of the place. But his recollection had been tainted by the presence of Dumbledore's passing.

This building however seamed to fit the description it was old. Very old. Hermione held her wand close to her prepared for anything that she might face.

She walked up to the door and knocked.

The knock echoed around the entrance hall. No lights appeared. She looked up at the towering visage of the old building. It looked like eyes watching her. But no lights appeared in any windows.

The building appeared deserted.

Hermione checked the street before muttering 'alohamora' and testing the handle.

She pointed her wand and light appeared as she slid in to the dark passageway.

The tiles of green and white were chipped and broken, the hallway furniture smashed and scattered across a dust-encased floor, she looked for signs of life but this place appeared to have been empty for a long time.

Appeared… she had an uneasy feeling that she was not alone as she passed on to a staircase her feet leaving a trail in the layer of fine white-grey dust.

The atmosphere was oppressive, she thought back to her childhood and the way she had grown up, she may not have had many friends but she had parents who loved her, she suppressed the sympathy towards anyone who had been brought up in a place like this. The anyone's included Tom Riddle.

She passed in to the room that had obviously once been the office. A large Filing cabinet was turned on it's side, the draws open, the contents missing. Had the people who ran the orphanage taken them when this place had closed down? On the other hand, was the missing paper work something more sinister?

She was about to leave when she spotted something even stranger, a thick line in the dust.

It hadn't been in the entrance hall, or on the old wooden satires. This was new. Not as of this second but recent.

What could have made such a profound indent in the years of decay?

She turned o the room her grasp slightly tighter on her wand.

She walked the long corridors, the fear of the unknown growing on her by the second.

Should she apperate and bring Ron or Harry for back up?

This seamed the logical option, but the call of something seemed to call her forward.

It was as if she had to do this alone. She had something to prove to herself.

The darkness crept around her as she moved on to the second floor. There was more destruction on this floor, broken beads fell from rooms in to corridors, she flowed the trail of destruction, it was leading somewhere and she had a fair idea where.

Up here, the long deep indent in the dust made ribbon effects in the dust. However, the waves were not alone footprints joined them up here.

Hermione swallowed down the lump of fear that was forming. What would she find?

As she neared the end of the corridor, the destruction suddenly stopped.

She looked at the faded door it stood slightly ajar.

She reminded herself to breath.

Voldemort had been here.

She shook her head.

No Tom Riddle had been here, this place was nothing to Voldemort, and it meant everything to Tom Riddle. This was his Prison for eleven Years.

A noise on the other side of the door paralysed Hermione with fear, she clang on to her wand.

She could not move, but something definitely was moving on the other side of the broken door, she had seen it through the cracks.

Something pale.

* * *

_Love to all my reviewers as promised single review responses bellow_

_sorry for the delay in the update i've had stuff happening and bands to see and houses to look at...life is unfortunatly catching up on me but i aim to update all my storys about once a week from now on. so i ask you to be patient._

_plus i just found out i can read my email on my phone so i've been reading your reviews on the bus, at work, last night when the crap suport act was on..._

_This chapter is dedicated to Matt alkaline trio's voice and wherever it went awol to last night bad voice bad, bad voice. Spoyling alkaline trio for paula….grrr._

**Nerdgurl:** here have an update….calm yourself …this story isn't going anywhere it's just taking a little longer to update lately It's almost Christmas if you hadn't noticed. Time is of the essance and I havent got that much to spare I promise ill up day e at least once a week …ok?

**Becky-d: **I 'm so glad you like my fight scenes there the ones I have trouble with so I appreciate that.

**Ms ronupert grint**: nope definitely sure im no J.k. I don't have the money if I did I would update every day….

**Kristen**…..calm dear your getting Malfoy soon enough. And your defenatly going to get death eaters…I love my death eaters as much as it is possible to love something so evil. And your getting h/g and Hogwarts aswell not telling you how but you are.

**Little black dove**: dang it you made me say superb in a Brooklyn acssent…gona be doing it all the time now…

**Jaydedangel7**3: hey how are you? Really hey that's cool…. Glad you like and I listened to you and did some of this story proud?

**Danccerdw:** updates updates updates….. I hope you like.

**Raindatechick**: im looking for betas but it's a time difrence thing with the people who offer. And you don't spend 6 hours on your English paper? shame on you lol

**little bit crazy:** you know your name always makes me wanna break in to the bostones son little bit ugly now and start ska dancing lol

**Kwala**: wow you read it all? I hope you had a lot of coffie. Thanks for the review and welcome.

**Potters-puppet pal:** now it wasn't em tears was it …. No Emo tears in this story lol …I want the real things or nothing at all. And your going to have to see.

**Tyger:** glad I'm your fave someone loves me!

**Google head lover**: thank you for reviewing and reading and being genuinely one of the best reviewers I have take a cookie and pat yourself on the back.

**Ron/Hermione fic obsessor** : you will get fluff soon I promise. Don't bit your lip you'll get a cut and it'll hurt.

**Niem**: I'm glad you like rons motivation I recon that's whats gona happen and I love the guy it's sad but I don't think Ron will make it ( hope no one of the cos boards reads this lol)

**Short and tuff: **thanks for your worries bout me arm I'm all better now ( well at the moment lol)

**Emma-lynn**: thank you you are another one who has stuck with me thankyou

**Avanell:** you asked and you got see the power of reviews.

**The diva divine**: I've been waiting to use that in a fic forever it's never quite worked in any of the ones I wrote before now though

Anyone I missed I apreciate the reviews much love in your direction

Espeshialy **Gerardwaysfanclub**, where you at girl I miss you….and dude bob is **_hot_** in the flesh….


	24. Chapter 24

_**First off I apologise for the crappy editing on the last chapter, I laughed at the typos when I read them back so you must all have been howling with laughter.**_

_**Secondly: Thanks for all the reviews they cheered me up no end when I was depressed after a fight with my other half.**_

_**Thirdly :I still haven't seen GOF yet the afore mentioned argument resulted from this fact.**_

_**Fourthly, disclaimer… I don't own Harry Potter, or the world of Harry Potter, I do however own a I. pod with mugglecast on which I suggest that you download each week if just to hear Micas sexy voice….oh and to spy on Emerson, although I miss Jamie and his crap British joke Lol.**_

but anyway on with the story...

* * *

Ron watched as Harry slept on the sofa, his head lolled to his side it looked uncomfortable but Ron didn't have the heart to wake him up.

He looked impatiently down at his watch, were was Hermione? He was getting increasingly worried as seconds ticked by he knew she wanted to do this alone, she was more than capable of looking after herself, but there was still something nagging at him, gnarling away at his subconscious.

His eye scans the room, the dark bleak house that somehow had become their sanctuary.

Harry had shown him the files that he had found, and Ron had taken it upon himself to work out what they meant.

So far, he was confused but he knew that this was a strategic game he played and the little clues were there.

The Longbottom's were on to something that's why Voldemort had them killed. What they were on to however was the thing that Ron intended to find out.

They were going to do something.

They had the pieces in place.

It was just up to Ron to work out the next move on the board.

Ron's eyes were drawn to the large tapestry on the wall.

He had never noticed it before.

Or if he had he had never chosen to take it in.

"The noble and most ancient house of Black." Ron read to himself.

Getting to his feet, he walked over to the large tapestry. He scanned the tree. Sure enough, his family were there or at least his great grandparents on his father's side. His mother and father and all subsequent offspring were reduced to small burn marks.

"Snobby gits." muttered Ron as he scanned the bottom lines of the tree.

He paused at the largest burn mark of them all.

The gap where Sirius's name had been was nothing more that the stonewall, however the fabric underneath now bore a year of death.

Ron ran his hand over the fabric.

"Wish you were here to help us now Sirius mate." Ron said quietly to the burn mark.

His eyes scanned the fabric again.

Raising his wand he found the name 'Draco Malfoy' and burnt a hole deep in to the fabric.

Hermione caught her breath.

She had stood there for an uncertain amount of time; if whatever it was next door were going to attack, it would have done it by now surely.

She listened; a slow singsong voice was audible in the dark.

'Ring a ring a roses, a pocket full of posies, a tissue a tissue we all fall down…..'

The soft melody was getting louder now that Hermione had identified it.

She moved slightly, knocking a chair and making a sound.

"Who's there?" Said a small voice.

Hermione froze again.

"I said who's there?" the voice was quite but chilling.

Hermione stood staring at the chipped paint.

A pale hand reached through the wood followed by the ghostly face of a young boy.

"Who are you?" the boy asked accusingly.

Hermione lowered her wand slightly.

"Are you going to start throwing things around?" the ghostly boy asked drifting forward.

"No!" said Hermione shocked to hear her own voice.

"Good." said the ghost floating back through the door.

Hermione pushed the broken door open following the ghostly boy and his song that he had began singing lightly under his non-existent breath.

It hit her as soon as she walked in to the room.

This room had been Riddles. The magic was clear in the air.

"Who did this?" she said looking around the room.

"Tell me who you are first." said the small ghost floating an inch above the place the bed had once been, the metal headboard attached to the wall shone in the light of her wand.

"My name is Hermione? And yours is?"

"William." said the small boy. He looked at her curiously. "Your not one of them." he said staring at her arm.

"One of whom?"

"One of the ones he send here." the ghost said quietly.

"One of the ones that whom sends here?"

"Tom, he sends them here looking for it, the thing he lost but they never find it."

"Tom? Tom Riddle?" Hermione asked turning around to look at the boy.

"Yes. He was here. Only it didn't look like him anymore, not the Tom that used to be here." the boy indicated around the room. "I scared him I think, I think he thought that I would go away, I knew he could see me you know when he used to live here. He used to be scared that I would come after him."

Hermione watched that as a smile crept across the shimmering face.

"You knew Tom when he was here?"

The boy nodded.

"I've been haunting this place long before it became a place for the unwanted, never had one that could see me before him mind you. Strange child he was, found pleasure in others pain."

Hermione stood one of the broken chairs up right and fixed it with her wand.

She sat down and looked at the ghost.

"You said he had been here?" she said leaning forward.

"Yeah he was looking for something; he had this bloody great snake with him. He searched all the rooms though, the others he sent never left this one, but the snake and him left the room." Hermione looked at the door, a thin line of blue glimmered around the doorframe.

"Was he alone?"

The ghost shook his head.

"No he had another with him. Small fella, he found it, the thing that Tom was looking for, but it was already broken, he shoved it under there." the ghost pointed at the wardrobe in the corner.

Hermione carefully got to her feet and walked over to the cupboard.

She leant down on the floor and shone the light from her wand under the gap.

She could see it shining lightly in the glow.

She grabbed a broken table leg and knocked it from under the desk.

The memory of the cures necklace still fresh in her mind she wrapped her hand in an old bead sheet before touching the shattered remains of the cup.

"It was like that when he picked it up." William hovered at her side.

"Who did this to it?" Hermione asked him quietly.

"It was a couple, they found it and then as they tried to leave they were attacked by them."

"Them?"

"His Death Eaters." William shook his head. "It wasn't nice, I heard the shrieks from the far end of the hall, I'd gone looking for help, I don't recon she knew that was important tough." William looked at the cup as Hermione turned it over in her hands.

"She?"

"Yeah, there was two of em, the first one asked if she wanted to fetch it, and she said it was worthless trash and that as long as the Longbottom's were dealt with the boss would be happy."

Hermione stare at the cup.

"Longbottom's? Hermione asked him.

The ghost nodded.

Hermione looked at the fractured cup.

Neville's parents had known that this was something bad; they had known that this was something that had to be destroyed.

"William, how did they break it?" she asked him tracing the crack in the cup with a wrapped finger.

"I don't know. They knew they were being followed that's why they sent me for help, when I got back the woman had collapsed and that thing had rolled away under the bed."

Hermione slipped the cup in to her bag and turned to look at the ghost.

"Tom when he came here, why didn't you tell him where it was?"

The ghost shook his head.

"Tom Riddle is scared of me, doesn't like death see, scared of dying."

"Thanks William." Hermione said tracing the blue line around the door with her wand.

"He said something….no ones ever got past it but him." said William sadly.

"But you said the death eaters had been here?"

"They have been, but they couldn't leave the room."

"What did he say?" Hermione asked William.

"That's just It I couldn't understand it, it was like he was talking in another language."

Hermione groaned. Why hadn't she brought Harry?

"How did the death eaters get in and out?" she asked the ghost.

"They just appeared."

Hermione thought of the other side of the door.

Nothing happened.

So they didn't apperate in, how had they done it?

She didn't like to think what would happen if she tried to walk through that door. Obviously only saying something in the word of the serpent would stop the unthinkable happening. Yet the long bottoms had managed to get in and out as had the ministry and the death eaters.

It had to be possible.

She placed the cup down on the floor.

Well she would have to wait until someone found her, she just hopped it was Harry and Ron and not 'one of them.'

* * *

_chapter story recomendations** 'hermiones thoughts'** by LOVE-IS -EVERYTHING. go read it and review her lol and give her a cookie._


	25. Chapter 25

Harry woke suddenly, the room was dark but the outline of someone was silhouetted against the moonlit window.

"Sorry." said Ron turning when Harry knocked the table beside the sofa where Ron had placed his glasses.

"What's up?" Harry asked quietly, he felt groggy, having finally caught up on the sleep that he had been denying himself for the last few weeks.

"Hermione's not back yet." Ron said quietly looking back in to the vacant square below.

Harry looked up at the large clock hanging above the fireplace. The large hand was nearing the two.

Harry suddenly felt that deepening felling of doom creeping over him.

"We should go look for her." said Ron quietly his head resting against the window.

"You're suggesting we undermine Hermione's authority?"

Ron blew gently on the window; it fogged up gently under his breath.

He pulled a finger through the mist on the glass.

"It's been getting more and colder for the last hour…" Ron turned and looked Harry in the eye. "I didn't want to wake you but since you're awake."

"Dementors." Harry said weakly.

"You can feel them can't you?" said Ron giving an involuntary shudder. He turned and looked at Harry. "Yes Harry, I'm saying we undermine Hermione's authority."

Harry had already risen to his feet.

"Well what are we waiting for, where do you suggest we start?" Ron looked at him. Harry just fingered his wand and slid it in his back pocket.

"The orphanages, if she ran in to one of them there…." Ron trailed off.

"Hermione could fend of a few Dementors." Harry said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. Ron cast him an apprehensive look as they headed towards the door; he too stored his wand away in his back pocket.

"It's ok Ron we will find her." he said trying to reassure himself as well as the worried redhead that followed in his wake.

* * *

"So they just left you to die?"

"My family yes, they had no other choice, the plague came for us all."

The ghost looked at her as she lay on the bed making small clouds out the end of her wand.

"That is so sad." Hermione said quietly.

"You know this is the first time that anyone's ever really listened to me."

Hermione looked at the childlike face the freckles clearly visible on his ghostly complexion.

"Well you said that not many people had been able to see you?"

"No Tom was the first."

"So how can you say that no one ever really listened to you before?"

"Well…."

Hermione smiled gently.

"So you think it's funny?"

"Yes, I think it's funny…you remind me so much of Ron."

The ghost looked at her.

"Who's Ron?"

Hermione stroked the scars on the back of her hand.

"Ron is my boyfriend." a rush of colour came to her cheeks.

William laughed gently. "That's adorable. Just look at the way you get all embarrass."

"I don't get all embarrassed." said Hermione hiding behind her hands.

William laughed again.

"Of course you don't."

Hermione sighed. "It's just strange calling him that, I mean he was my best fried for so long."

"Oh I see it's one of the star-crossed lovers things is it?"

Hermione held up a hand to silence William.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Did I here what?"

There was a creek somewhere deep inside the old building.

"It's them." Hermione whispered standing up and pointing the top of her wand at the door.

"Can't be they always just appear in the room." William said quietly. He floated quite dramatically through the joining wall and in to the corridor.

Hermione's hand shook violently. Was this how she died? Alone in an old building? Would William be her constant companion from now until eternity?

William floated back through the floor and looked at her.

She knew before he spoke however, what was coming. She could feel the happiness draining from her and she felt the air around her freezing.

"Dementors." she said quietly William looked at her.

"Is that what you call them things?" William asked her quietly.

Hermione nodded.

"How many?"

William glowed in the moonlight that shone through the crack in the door.

"Trust me you don't want to know."

* * *

Harry watched as Ron followed his hunch.

They looked up at the dark building. Something was very wrong.

"I've been here before." said Harry quietly.

"We aren't the only ones looking for her." said Ron pulling Harry back just in time.

A Dementor floated past them , Harry felt the breath catch , but the screams of his mother did not rush to his ears, a burning sensation raged in his right arm and the words 'Kill the spare' fogged his mind.

The Dementor turned to them it's grotesque hand glistening in the streetlamp.

"Expecto patronum."

But it wasn't Harry that spoke.

Ron was glaring as the silvery shape repelled the darkness.

"Not bad." said Harry looking from the silver vapour to Ron who shrugged.

"Well I had a good teacher."

The silvery shape disintegrated leaving the path to the door clear.

Harry nodded to Ron who followed, silently the two of them moved across the cobblestones and up to the open door.

"You find her, I'll fend then off." Harry said as they stepped on to the icy tiles. Ron slipped and grabbed hold of Harry. "On second thoughts we better stick together." he said sliding himself.

Ron nodded as he grabbed on to the banister and pulled them both on to the wooden staircase.

"You know I'm really beginning to hate Dementors." said Ron pulling himself back up as he slipped again.

"Beginning?"

* * *

Hermione shook, an icy coldness began creeping up her arms, and she could hear voices talking. Ron's face drained of life floated in front of her eyes.

"You ok?"

"You don't feel it?"

"I don't feel anything, plus side of being dead." said William watching as the cloaked figures hovered on the other side of the door.

"Expect…." Hermione felt herself swaying.

"Expect what?"

"William get help." Hermione managed before sliding slowly to her knees. There were too many of them, she was outnumbered. The patronus charm needed a happy memory.

She watched the hooded figures hovering on the other side of the blue tinged door they hovered there. Were they unable to cross the boundaries imposed on Riddles old room?

She watched as the Dementor at the front slid silently forward.

It's cloak stretched by a unseen hand … she wasn't going to die, they were going to leave her worse than dead. Would Ron find her an empty shell of her former self-soulless and vacant behind dull dead eyes?

Without William's company the room felt a lot colder, that last bit of sanity was creeping from her. She held on to the cup for dear life, her last fleeting thought was that of Harry and Ron , what if they tried to cross the barrier? What would happen to them?

"Epecto patronus." Hermione pointed her wand at the door. This wasn't the way she went, not here not today.

The front Dementor fell back as the silver vapour hit it. It never formed but the vapour was enough to hold back hooded figure.

Hermione felt her arm shaking violently again and the icy hold taking her.

She wouldn't be able to hold them off much longer.

The front figure pressed it's hand to the door and it swung towards her gently.

Whatever the barrier was apparently the dead decaying flesh of a Dementor was impenetrable.

Hermione slid back on to the bed.

There was too many of them.

She felt the last of her senses sliding away.

"Their on the way, Hermione hold in their." Williams's voice broke the sobs that were issuing around her head.

Hermione raised her wand and shouted the incantation.

The silvery vapour knocked the Dementor back; it had been seconds away from her, its black cloak dragging the dust with it.

Then just as suddenly, as the icy cold had creped up on her, the warmth started to come back to her. She watched as two silver prophets circled the hooded evil. One large and one small.

The stag watched from the doorframe as the smaller of the two ran at the Dementor that had swooped down upon Hermione.

The Dementor backed away dissolving in to the dust. The small silver animal nipping at it's heals he entire way.

Hermione watched it as it turned and headed back to her.

The small jack rustle jumped up at her it's front paws resting on her shoulders as she lay slumped on the floor. She reached out and stroked it. The stag at the door bowed it's head before calling the dog back and disappearing.

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione pulled herself to the door.

"Hermione? Are you ok?"

Ron's voice carried along the empty corridor easily. She heard the broken furniture scraping off the tiles.

"I'm stuck…"

"We figured something must be up." Harry's voice echoed slightly.

"Yeah well it is. Riddle has the room covered in some sort of spell." Hermione saw the two figures moving through the light that came from one of the empty rooms.

"So he didn't want visitors?" Harry's voice sounded calm. "That's a big surprise."

"Where are you?" Ron asked quietly. He was on the other side of the empty doorframe less than a foot in front of her.

"Right here." Hermione said quietly.

"Right where? There's just an empty room."

"Trust me Ron I think I know where I am, I'm looking at you right now. You have that blue jumper on that your Aunt Millie made you for your birthday."

Ron looked down as if checking to see that's he was right.

"Well I can't see you."

William floated through the wall and observed the door.

"He's right mind Hermione, you can't see you." Ron looked around at the ghost.

"Well trust me I am here." she said casting a worried look around her, she had a feeling that's he wasn't alone anymore, and her company was most definitely this side of the door.

"Have you tried to apperate?" asked Harry.

"Yes. And I've tried to undo the spell but I can't only a parseltongue can get through that door."

Harry grinned in the darkness.

"Just as well you know one then." he opened his mouth and something like an erratic cat like noise came from his mouth.

"That's the noise." said William pointing at Harry. "Oh and I can see you Hermione." the ghost said pointing at the door.

"Good now lets figure out how to get me out of here." she opened her coat showing the three people on the other side the cup she had placed within. "We have something of importance we have to deal with."

She looked at Harry that strange darkness that lived behind his eyes these days flashed to the surface for a second. Hermione couldn't help but look away, whatever the creature was living deep inside her friend she didn't like it and would be glad when it no longer needed to raise it's head.

Ron watched her as she sat on the other side of the door; the three of them had listened to Williams's story about the Death eaters trying to pick up the facts from the story.

Ron ran it through in his head again.

"I have it, Harry you said that Dumbledore was surprised by the easiness of the blood offering right?" Ron asked Harry. Who was busy looking at the doorframe?

"Well yeah he couldn't believe that Voldemort would do something so basic."

Ron felt the grin cross his face.

"Don't you see? He thinks only really powerful and smart wizards will try and go looking for the things. Not the likes of me." Ron gestured to himself.

"Ron get to your point?" said Hermione from the other side of the door.

"You tried apperating right but it wouldn't work?"

Hermione nodded.

"Portkey. If the death eaters just turned up and couldn't leave the room that's got to be it. Straight in straight out no fuss." Hermione was looking at him as if he might possibly have gone mad.

"Portkey? But doesn't the ministry…." she cut off when she looked across at Harry. "Portkey seams like an option."

Ron grabbed an old table leg from the broken cabinet he was sitting on.

He handed it to Harry.

"If I do it I'm bound to mess it up right?" Ron said as Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the lump of wood.

Hermione was looking at Ron with a mix of curiosity and worry.

"I'll come in and get you, Harry is to important if it all goes wrong." he said taking the portkey back from Harry.

The sweeping sensation caught him, and the next thing he knew he was hitting hard cold stone.

"Ron are you ok?"

He felt her hands on his arm as she pulled him to his feet.

He pulled her in to a bone-breaking hug.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said quietly in to his ear, a shiver ran up his spine but it had nothing to do with the touch of Hermione.

Together they both rounded on the Dementors.

"Expecto Patronum"

Both had grabbed the plank of wood and had soon joined Harry on the other side of the door.

"William what's the fastest way out of here?"

"Fire escape at the bottom of the first floor corridor." the ghost said as he floated along side the three of them as they ran.

"Thanks William." Hermione said looking back over her shoulder to see if her Otter was still fighting with the stag and the dog against the blanket of Dementors. They were putting up a good fight and the Dementors were falling back.

"Least I could do." the ghost said quietly.

"Listen if there is anything we can do for you?" Ron said as he helped Hermione climb over an upended bookcase.

"It does get lonely here…" Ron cast a look at Harry and then at Hermione.

"You know it's the beginning of a new term at Hogwarts , you could always go there, I mean just cause you're not a wizard doesn't mean you can't go hang out there, I'm sure myrtle would find room for you in her toilet block."

"You think so?" asked the ghost.

"Yes Myrtle is always on the look out for a new friend, preferably male." said Harry as he pushed open the door to the fire escape.

"I might take you up on that."

"Please do." said Hermione as Ron helped her out on to the iron steps.

"Watch yourselves." William said as he floated back through the now closed door.

Hermione watched for a second until Ron took hold of her hand.

"Come on time to go home."

Ron handed her a hot chocolate as they sat around the fire in the kitchen of number 12.

Hermione accepted the warmth, not only from the chocolate but also from Ron's arms as they wrapped gently around her as he sat on the stool behind her.

All three of them were staring at the broken cup; it stood on a stool in front of the fire.

"That leaves the locket and something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw's." said Ron eventually.

Harry nodded.

"Just two things?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked at the two of them the dangerous glint had returned to his eye.

"I destroyed the diary, Dumbledore destroyed the ring, the cup is destroyed and that snake is going to be the last thing I destroy before I go after him." Harry said in a low voice.

Hermione felt Ron shudder behind her; she had felt like doing the same thing herself.

"From now on we go nowhere alone." Harry said quietly.

"I know." said Hermione looking in to the fire, she couldn't help but think that right now things could have been so much different.

Harry picked up the cup, Hermione had done every spell she could think of on the thing and still it appeared to be nothing but a cup.

"What do we do with it now?" she asked Harry.

"We return it to Hogwarts. It's no longer a threat, and that's where it should be." he said quietly.

Ron got up and took the cup from Harry.

"Something so old and so full of magic, you would think that Riddle would want to keep it to use."

Hermione sighed.

"Well he's the all powerful Voldemort right, something as trivial as a magic cup isn't going to hold much sway, it's only because it's Helga Hufflepuffs." Hermione walked over and rested on Ron, he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm with Harry it should go back to Hogwarts. As should the real locket. They should be with the founders."

Harry nodded and looked at his watch. "We should go to bed." he said heading for the door.

"Night Harry." said Ron looking at the cup.

"Night." said Harry as he disappeared around the doorframe.

Hermione took the cup away from Ron and put it up on the fireplace.

"Thank you for coming to save me." she said gently kissing him on the chin.

His bright blue eyes looked down at her.

"Well I couldn't leave you could I?" he pulled her closer.

"I liked your patronus." she said gently.

"I thought you might, a little annoying snappy dog."

"No a loyal and faithful companion."

"Oh is that what it is?" he said smiling down at her. His scar glistened in the light of the fire.

"Exactly." she said running her hands up to the back of his head and pulling his head towards hers.

"You have to stop saving me…you're developing a bit of a hero thing…" she said smiling before he kissed her deeply.

The coldness she had been trying to shake since the Dementors attacked finally left her as Ron's mouth moved against hers his hands tracing patterns on the lower of her back.

Ron extinguished the fire with his wand and led her through the kitchen, the stone tiles lit with pools of dawn sunlight.

Out in the corridor Mrs Black cursed them wordlessly from her frame. Hermione made a point of stopping and kissing Ron again in front of it.

If possible, the picture began to act even more irate. Hermione smiled to herself as she led Ron to the room that they shared.

He turned obediently as she changed for bed, as she did for him.

She crawled in to the inviting bed and hugged Ron.

"So were going back to Hogwarts?" Ron asked as the first wave of sleep swept over the two of them.

"Yes, as soon as we find that locket."

"So not to soon then?"

Hermione smiled as she turned and kissed him.

"No not that soon."

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews. I'm not aloud to do thankyous any more but I'm going to anyway. Lol thanks to the people who spotted the major mistake in the last chapter. I'm trying to go back and fix it but my accounts being strange lol._**

**_And for your info I have now seen GOF and it was bloody marvellous i liked there take on voldemort ….even if the bath bit was disturbing….how perfect were the twins? And pore Neville I was in tears (and of course pore Cedric but he was asking for it) go see it. My faith in the films has been restored. as ever i love your reviews._**

**_xxx paula-lou_**


	26. Chapter 26

Ron carried the sandwiches in to the study, Hermione sat at the large maple desk, her hand absentmindedly tracing the pattern on the green leather as she read the tenth book today.Ron quietly slid in to the seat next to her and slid her a butter beer.She looked around at him and smiled.

"Sorry I was miles away, did you say something?"

Ron shook his head; Hermione had been like this lately, tuned in to the slightest noise in the house, jumping slightly every time someone broke her train of thought. He wouldn't say it to her but he knew she had been lying awake at night. It had been two weeks since the night in the orphanage. Hermione had tried every spell she found in the books that lined the Black's study but it was to no avail, if the cup didn't want to reveal it's secrets it wouldn't.They sat looking at the ornate carvings, trying to figure out if they were a clue, they had even tried potions to see if that would work but alas, the cup was still only a cup.

Hermione took a sip of her tea and turned back to her book.Ron sighed, pulling something from up his jumper and handing it to Hermione.She looked at the small brown envelope with curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

He watched as her fingers unwrapped the handmade envelope. She pulled out the small folded card her hands trembling as she did so.

"Happy birthday." Ron said looking at her to see her reaction.

She smiled as she read the words inside.

"Thank you Ron." she said quietly standing the handmade card up against the stack of books. She leant over and kissed him. "I had totally forgotten it was my birthday."

Ron smiled, "Only you could forget your own birthday." Hermione laughed.

"Now I've asked Harry and he says if you want we can go se your parents, just for a little while." Hermione's face lit up.

"What? Just me and you."

Ron smiled and nodded. "Harry is going to go see Tonks and Remus, see if Tonks can dig up any information on the Riddle house." He watched her digest this information, knowing Hermione the way he did he knew it could only go one of two ways, Hermione would either insist on going with Harry so she got the facts or act on that thing that had been nagging at her ever since the night in the orphanage. The fact that she wanted to see her mum. Hermione got to her feet. Ron watched as she pulled her hair back and grabbed her long cardigan from the back of her chair.

"Parents it is then." Hermione nodded placing her hand in his as they headed out the door.

Harry sat on the bottom step throwing butter beer corks at Mrs Black; simple things like this reminded him of Ginny. The way she would check to see if a door had a spell on it, the way she would stack the corks with care so she could say she was building a tower and Crookshanks had knocked it if questioned by her mother. He missed Ginny with every inch of his being, and watching Hermione and Ron have each other to find comfort in was beginning to make him feel isolated and lonely.

Not that he begrudged them the comfort that they found in each other, far from it. He just wished now that he had allowed Ginny to stay, to stop and help him, even if it was just so he had someone to hold and find comfort in late at night when the house felt cold and the ghosts of the past roamed the dark green corridors and treaded the old faded stairs. Despite the fact he hated this place, it was beginning to feel like home. Memories of Sirius were etched in the walls, a Christmas that would never be forgotten. Buckbeak's claw marks etched in the old oak doorframes, the way that Mrs Weasley had somehow turned the kitchen in to a constant reminder of the burrow, maybe that was why the three of them spent most of the time sat in the stone kitchen around the fire.

The sounds of footsteps broke Harry from his memories, looking around Ron and Hermione, hand in hand were heading towards him.

"Ready to go mate?" Ron asked throwing Harry his jacket.

Harry got to his feet and put it on.

"So you are going to your parents?" Harry asked Hermione. She nodded. "Oh well just one for Diagon Ally then." he shrugged.

"Harry are you ok?"

Harry looked away nodding. "Come on lets apperate from the end of the street, and Hermione?" he looked at her. "Happy birthday."

Hermione's house was the end house in a block of semi detached properties in the suburbs, all the houses in the street were late Victorian with intricate carvings above the doors and windows. Outside ran a small metal railing, Hermione's farther had replaced it when Hermione was born, the original could be seen in the form of tiny iron stumps where the metal had been taken in the war to make ammunitions.Many houses in the street had opted for knocking the fences down they now just had lawn with ornamental cherubs sitting on the ghastly fountains that they had bought at the local garden centre.Only the end two houses had any sort of character.

As Hermione lead Ron up the path to her house she couldn't help but feel ashamed of her humble house, compared to the burrow it was tiny and not remotely as welcoming as the red-bricked warmth of Ron's family home.Hermione routed around in an old urn that had plants growing from it until she found what she was looking for.She turned the key in the door and lead Ron in to the faded hallway.

"Mum? Dad?" she closed the door cringing slightly as Ron looked at the baby photos that lined the walls.

"You were an ugly baby." Ron said to her smiling at the large portrait photo that Hermione's mother kept on the ledge over the top of the radiator.

"And you looked like a tomato, something's never change." Hermione said griping her wand slightly in her pocket. Something wasn't right, where were her parents?

"Ron your wand." Hermione instructed. She lead him in to the kitchen, the plates sat in the draining board, the room was relatively clean for the Grangers. She lead Ron in to the living room, books lined the walls on either side of the fire.

"I don't understand why they aren't home; it's a Wednesday they don't work today." Hermione said sinking in to the large sofa. Ron sank in next to her.

"Maybe they changed there day off." he said looking at her. There was something in his voice that calmed her.

"Yeah your right. Again." she said sarcastically.

They sat in silence for a bit, no sound could be heard bar the occasional car passing in the street.

A shrill cry sounded in the back garden, Ron wiped his wand in that direction.

"It's ok it's just Tyler." Hermione says getting to her feet and grabbing Ron by the hand. She walks him to the kitchen door and in to the back garden. The grass is slightly over grown and weeds are breaking the tiled path but Hermione doesn't appear to be phased by that. In the next garden, a small child is bouncing a ball, it bounces of the wall and she runs to go fetch it.

"Hermione?" a voice asks from the next garden.

"Ross?" Hermione and Ron walk over to the fence. Sitting in the other garden is a boy of about eighteen he has long dreadlocked hair and bright blue eyes. He has a dark black jumper on and baggy jeans. Upon seeing Hermione, he gets up and hugs her over the fence.

"Happy Birthday."

"And you." Hermione says smiling at him. He spins around on the spot. "Do I look eighteen yet?"

"Not a day over twelve." she says smiling. She turns to Ron who has that look he generally only reserves for Krum etched across his face. "Ron this is Ross, My next door neighbour for what seams like forever. Ross this is Ron, my boyfriend and the rest you already know." Hermione says hooking her arm in with Ron's.

Ron relaxes a little. Hermione sighs something's never change.

The little girl runs up to Ross and grabs on to his jumper pulling it to get his attention. He leans over and picks the little girl up. She points at Hermione.

"Dada Mione."

"That's right Tyler Hermione, and I think she's looking for her mommy and daddy. Where are they? Tell Hermione."

The little girl looks at her dad and then at Hermione.

"Dentist." she says confidently.

"She can't say dad but she can say dentist?" Hermione asks leaning on the fence.

"She loves your dad, cant's see why but she does." Hermione's father had never thought that much of the direction that Ross had taken his life in, and when Tyler was born his thoughts on the matter had dropped even more considerably.

"Philip!" Tyler screeched. Ron shifted uncomfortably next to her. Hermione slipped her hand in to his as comfortingly as she could manage.

"Listen do you want to come in for a cuppa?" Ross asked as Tyler tried to get out of his arms and in to Ron's over the fence. We let ourselves through the gate at the bottom of the garden and Tyler throws herself at Ron.

"I think she likes you." Hermione says quietly looking at the little girl as she tries to grab Ron's hair.

"You think?"

"Tyler this is Ron." Hermione says pointing at Ron.

"Won" the little girl, says. Ron casts Hermione a strange look, Hermione looks back at him sympathetically.

"No Tyler. Ron."

"Ron." the little girl says hugging him tightly. Ron smiles.

"Yeah I think she likes me."

Ron plays with the little girl on the floor, Ross and Hermione talk over the mugs of tea as we sit in the immaculate kitchen. Ross's mum worked in the surgery that Hermione's father worked in and the cleanliness she showed at work often followed her home.They talked late in to the evening Tyler finally falling to sleep on Ron's shoulder, her head tucked in to the fold of his neck. Hermione watched the two of them, Ron was so good with her, and Hermione presumed it was from coming from such a large family, did they all have the same paternal instincts. The thought of what there children would look like crossed her mind for the second time today. She smiled across at Ron, he locked her look for almost a minute, was he thinking the same things as her.

A crash outside made all three adults jump.

Ross rushed to the window followed closely by the other two.

A dark figure moved in the shadows that danced across the back garden.

"That's the third time this week." said Ross looking at Hermione. "I think someone is staking the houses out."

Hermione looked around at Ron, the look was easy to read in his eyes even in the darkness it was impossible to mistake the shock of white blond hair that they had seen disappear around the fur trees at the bottom of the grangers garden.

* * *

_**again thanks for the reviews i think i replied to most of you but if i mised you thanks anyway.**_

_**Ihave put my new story since i have finished disenchanted lullaby, i would apreciate it if you guys gave me your thoughts.**_

_**my new story is called**_ **_out of the shadows love as ever paula-lou._**


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N Two chapters in one week I know I'm spoiling you right? And for thoughts who wondered what importance Ross has to the story, you will find out next chapter I promise. And your reviews really do influence the story, originally the blond person was not who you all assumed I meant, but in true j.k style i think this next bit actually fits better her so I moved it, the power of reviews lol.  
Love paula-lou_

_i also apologise for the way this chapter is spaced for some reason it wouldnt save in my normal format...apologies if it's alitte dificult to read._

_**Disclaimer: don't own,don'taresst meand let's face it if you were going to do it by now you would have done it.**_

****

* * *

Ron grabbed his wand and looked at Hermione.  
"I'm going after him"  
Hermione looked at him through panic-stricken eyes but his mind was set this was payback.  
"Ron what is getting yourself killed going to prove"  
The door handle was already in his hand and he was out on the path before he answered.  
"Hermione he's the reason Dumbledore's dead, I want to finish this once and for all." red sparks emitted from the end of his willow wand.  
"Ross stay inside don't answer the door, act like your not home." Hermione said hurriedly taking her own wand out of her pocket. Ross looked at her strangely. "I'll explain everything when we get back but right now I need you to trust me." Ross nodded.

Hermione ran to Ron's side, looking him in the eye as the door closed behind them and the light turned out. "He doesn't know about anything… Ron why is Malfoy staking out my house?" Ron couldn't bring himself to voice his thoughts. He was here for her and if to keep her strong he had to lie then he would. He wouldn't tell her that it was quite likely that her parents were high on the list of victims.  
"We'll catch the little ferret and find out." Ron said edging down the back alleyway with caution. "Where does this lead?" he asked as the darkness fell over them.  
"Dead end." said Hermione quietly; Ron could tell she was listening for any sound on the night air.

He felt her search out his hand with her own. Finding comfort in the darkness. If anything the presence of death eaters, even if it was just Draco Malfoy at her house had apparently drawn the fear closer to her.  
They rounded the picket fence and there he was. His figure in a pool of light that shone over the garages that formed the enclosure. He was not however anything like Ron remembered him, his face was drawn his eyes hollow, the way he used to hold himself tall and proud seamed to have diminished, he was less of a man than he had ever been.

"Malfoy." spat Hermione raising her wand to him. Malfoy however did not raise his; it hung at his side in a bandaged hand. He looked up at Hermione his face almost contoured in to his trademark smirk, but his body seamed to be fighting against it.  
"Granger, Weasley"  
"What are you doing here?" Ron demanded. Following Hermione's lead, he pointed his wand at Malfoy. Malfoy simply nodded.  
"He said what are you doing here! Answer him!" Hermione dropped Ron's hand and advanced on the scrawny figure that stepped back and steadied himself on the garage doors.  
"Who gave you the scar Weasley it suites you." Ron bit back the urge to curse him in to next week.  
"I thought you were Voldemort's favourite son, shouldn't you know?" Hermione asked advancing on him even more. Malfoy twitched but he still restrained from razing his wand.  
"Don't talk of the dark lord like that, you have no idea…." he griped his arm. Ron knew the dark mark lay beneath the tattered robes. Malfoy closed his eyes drawing a breath, it rattled around him like a Dementors kiss.

"Why did you do it? Why!" Ron said loosing it and advancing upon Malfoy as well. The tip of the willow dug in to Malfoy's neck.  
"He said he would kill my mother Weasley what would you do?" Malfoy's eyes met his for a split second. This was something that Malfoy knew Ron would connect with was this how he was going to trick them? Ron dug his wand in harder. It was Hermione's touch, gently pushing him back that made him give up some tension.  
"Talk." Hermione instructed.  
Malfoy checked the darkness between the garages, almost checking to make sure they couldn't be overheard.  
"That night, up in that tower, I couldn't do it…don't you understand, I'm a lot of things but I am not a killer. I can't say I'm proud of the things that I've done, but I'm in to far over my head to get out of it either." Malfoy fidgeted with his wand. Ron looked at him warningly.  
"Fine then but you aught to know that we are being listened to," Malfoy said in a low voice. "Second garage on the right, up on the roof." Ron aimed a hex at the roof and there was a thud. An invisibility cloak fell off a figure that had been perched on the edge of the roof, which was now sprawled on the ground.

"He's been following me since I left"  
"Left where"  
Malfoy turned his head to Hermione looking at her almost as if he had never seen her before.  
"Like I can tell you that, he'll kill me." the look on Hermione's face was scary even to Ron who had seen that steely look of determination more than most. "And who say's we won't"  
Malfoy looked from Ron to Hermione and then back again. Ron could tell he was weighing up his options.  
"Look at it this way, he's not here right now, we are…and you really aren't in any sort of state to fight back are you." said Ron looking his old school colleague right in the eye.  
"I can't tell you because I don't know, honestly. I swear on my mother's life"  
Hermione edged slightly further in to Ron. Looking at him as if to gauge his reaction and tailor hers to him.  
"Then why have you come here tonight, why have you been here every night this week"  
Malfoy looked up at the two of them pulling himself up to his full height he looked Hermione dead in the eye, Ron felt that anger he had been fighting to suppress rising to the surface.  
"I told you Granger I'm no killer, Dumbledore even said it, I'm not my father. The dark lord wants your parents dead, thinks it will make Potter want revenge. I figured if I was here I could send up the dark mark when the others got here make it look like I had already done the job"  
Hermione shot Ron a worried look. Ron however dug his wand in harder. Malfoy winced as the willow scratched the skin on his neck.  
"Why should we believe you"  
"A valid question. I wish I could give you and answer." Malfoy said moving his eyes to Ron although his head was unable to move due to Ron's imposed restrictions.  
"Why my parent's why not Ron's?" Malfoy looked from Hermione to Ron.  
"He lost one of his best men in the last attack, you're brother and Krum saw to that." Ron was slowly losing the grip on his temper. "He doesn't want to chance it again, not with Bella locked up"

Ron's spare hand instinctively shot to his scar. Malfoy watched him before he spoke again.  
"I'm not asking to change sides, like I said I'm in this to deep to do that. Dumbledore was willing to give me a second chance." was Draco Malfoy actually afraid of him. Scared of what Ron might do? "And why should we? After everything you did, Dumbledore is dead because of you! You made your choice you shouldn't have fled, you should have stayed helped us against the Death Eater's but you made your decision." Hermione was shouting at him, he trembled slightly but still he never raised his wand.  
"Kill me then, do it go on, if you can." he said looking her dead straight in the eye.  
Hermione glared at him, Ron knew she was capable of using the unforgivable curses, she was strong enough, but he watched as she slowly lowered her wand. Ron released the pressure on Malfoy's neck slightly.

"If you can't tell us where he is. Tell us what he's planning"  
Malfoy nodded. "From what I can gather he wants to try and take control of the ministry, I don't know how he plans on doing it but he does, he also wants his followers back from Azkaban. Personally I would rather they stayed where they were"  
"But your fathers in Azkaban." said Ron drawing his wand away completely.  
"He's only my father by blood and legacy." Malfoy pulled the sleeve up showing them both the dark mark burned in to his flesh. "I had no choice but to join them, my father failed and I was leverage, who would use there own child as leverage?" Hermione looked from Ron to Malfoy. Ron could tell that that suppressed urge of pity that Hermione had said long ago she felt returning to her, how could he turn out anything but the way he was when his parents loved money more than him?  
"When are they planning to break out of Azkaban?" Ron heard himself ask.  
"Soon, I don't have exact dates I'm not trusted enough to go in to the inner circles of the Dark Lords followers. Snape however is free to move freely, the soft spot he harbours for my mother comes in useful occasionally." the look of disgust that crossed Malfoy's face showed how much he despised the thought of his mother and Snape.  
Instantaneously the face contorted and Malfoy griped on to his arm as if he was in great pain.  
"He's calling." Malfoy said his voice shaking slightly. Malfoy looked at Ron almost pleadingly.  
"Then go." Ron said quietly.  
Hermione looked at him as if he had gone mad.  
"Go, before I have second thoughts." Ron lowered his wand. Malfoy span on the spot and disappeared.

The two of them stood staring at the spot where the fallen grace of Draco Malfoy had been seconds before.  
"You did the right thing." Hermione said quietly.  
"I did"  
"You did." he felt her hand slide in to his. "I think he's genuinely scared of both sides, he's just trying to protect his mother, I know you understand that." Hermione lead them quietly past the unconscious Death Eater pausing only to bind him in a body bind and make sure that he couldn't be seen. Ron knew she would owl the ministry when they got back to Grimmauld place.  
"You think he was telling the truth?" Ron asked thinking about what he would do if someone said that they were going to kill his mother if he didn't comply.  
"I think he was. Out of everything he is he isn't a killer"  
The walk back to the house was a quiet one neither sure what to say.  
As they walked up the garden path to Ross's house Hermione's mother ran towards them.  
"What happened? Why did you get your wands out in front of muggle's? Hermione what's happening"  
As Ron followed the two women in to the house, he performed an anti-intruder jinx over the back door, just in case.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N for thoughs of you who wanted to know if i thought that malfoy relly would go out of his way to protect Hermione's parents. the question i pose to you is, was he protecting them or himself?**_

_**thanks for the reviews they make me laugth and make me change stuff and most important make me smile. thankyou.**_

_**disclamer: please don't take my money it's almost christmas, i have cats and rats and small anoying children to buy for! But if i owned H.p they would get H,p related cack and weasley jumpers for christmas!**_

* * *

Harry sat in the Leaky cauldron waiting for Remus for well over an hour, people who were passing through would eye him worriedly. Being the only patron in the bar in the middle of a war was a sight that most people would stop and look at, but then when the person was Harry potter, the chosen one, the boy who lived…Harry got sick of the whispers. Names called behind shielded mouths as if the hands would block him from hearing the words spoke from one to the other.

He needed company, anyone that wasn't Ron and Hermione, a month in there presence alone was beginning to take it's toile, eternally feeling like a spare wheel, feeling uncomfortable at there happiness had not been what Harry had expected from the inevitable pairing of his two best friends.

As Tom, the innkeeper raised his hand to welcome a new guest, or maybe another passer through Harry was torn from his thought process. Remus walked towards him, his eyes looked dark, and his posture was flagging, was it almost the time of the full moon already?

"Harry." Remus said quietly as tom automatically pored the man a fire whisky. Remus took it in his slender hands.

"Remus." Harry looked around at Tom. The wizened old inn keep nodded and showed them in to the private parlour out the back of the bar, returning to wash out glasses that were already clean.

Giving up all pretences, the older man pulled Harry in to a hug. Harry understood he knew that he was the last thing that Remus had to hold on to, and while that was the case Harry knew that Remus was the last thing that he had to remind him of a childhood that he never knew.

"How are you?" Harry found himself asking as the two men took seats by the already lit fire.

"To be honest I've had better days." said Remus scratching absentmindedly behind his ears in a very canine like way.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, how are Ron and Hermione?" asked Remus changing the subject rather fast for Harry's own liking.

"Fine, I think, they went to see Hermione's parents, it's her birthday." said Harry shrugging. Remus reached in to his pocket and took out a small box.

"It's a gift from me and Nymphadora, obviously it's not much but…." he smiled weakly.

"I'll make sure she gets it." Harry had a sinking suspicion that Remus regarded Ron and Hermione as more than just ex-pupils.

"Anyway down to business." said Remus finishing his fire whisky. He put the empty glass down on the table in front of him and went back in to his tatty old cloak. He pulled out several reams of parchment and lay them down on the table next to the empty glass.

"Nymphadora went through the records as best she could, Voldemort has people working to tightly on the inside, he's covering his tracks, more than one file with the name riddle in it has blast marks etched upon it." said Remus quietly.

"Tell Tonks I said thank you."

"I will, but she still wishes that you would let us help you in some other sort of way."

"Believe me Remus this is a great help." said Harry stowing the parchment away safely in his pocket.

"That reminds me, Minerva asked me, to ask you if you sent a ghost to the castle?"

Harry looked at his old lecturer he nodded.

"William knows too much about Voldemort, he needed to be somewhere where the death eaters couldn't get the information as freely as he gave it to Hermione." said Harry fidgeting with a loose string on his jumper.

"And I know I'm going to hate myself for asking this. Where did you come across a ghost who knew about Voldemort?" Remus eyed him curiously.

"At the orphanage where Voldemort grew up." said Harry shifting slightly in his seat.

"What were you doing there?" Remus said his eyes lighting up slightly.

"Saving Hermione."

"Why was Hermione there?"

Harry knew what he was doing but he wouldn't fall for it, he didn't want to see the look of horror upon his friends face when he told him he was collecting parts of Voldemort's shattered soul.

Harry shook his head.

"I understand." Remus said looking away.

"I can't chance Voldemort finding out what I'm doing, you understand that don't you?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded but his eyes looked hurt.

"I trust you Remus I really do, and when I need it I will ask for your help but don't ask me to betray Dumbledore last wishes."

Remus nodded his greying hair falling in to his eyes.

"I know you trust me, how could I ever think other wise." Remus clasped the younger man on the shoulder. Aware for the first time just how loyal to his fathers' memory Remus was.

Hermione looked at Ross who was holding Tyler close to him.

"Ok what the hell is going on here?" his dark dreadlocks fell in to his face, making him look slightly scary. Hermione wasn't quite sure what to say. She looked at her mother and father, her father looking at her as if he was worried for his sanity.

"Ross I'm a witch, the school I've gone to for the last six years was a school for witches and wizards, were also at war, with me and Ron here stuck right in the epicentre of everything. That figure you've seen lurking around is Draco Malfoy, he was in our year at school, he's now a death eater and the reason that the head master died in June." Ross was looking at her as if she had grown two heads. Hermione faltered, what did she say to make her not sound like a complete raving lunatic.

She felt Ron's presence beside her, and a wave of relief when he started to talk for her.

"What Hermione's saying is we need to get you away from here, if there's one death eater there will be more."

It was Mr Granger who spoke.

"Death Eater?"

"One of the bad guys, trust me on this they don't like anyone that isn't from our world." Ron indicated to himself and Hermione. "Ross have you got somewhere you can take Tyler and your mother?" Ron asked. Tyler was looking at Ron obviously eager to get another hug.

"I mean how in danger are we?" he asked.

"You know that bridge that 'fell down' last year?" asked Hermione.

Ross nodded.

"That was no accident."

Ross looked her in the eye.

"You're telling me that one of your lot did that?" he asked her, it was almost as if he was scared of what she would do to him if he moved.

"No one of Voldemort's followers' did." she said quietly.

"Volderwho?"

"A bloody scary guy that doesn't like anyone much, now listen we haven't got much time, that jinx I used won't stop a death eater for long, Mr and Mrs Granger, I think it's best if I take you to my parents place, I'm sure they won't mind-"

"Just hold on a second what is going on, why do we have to go anywhere?" said Mr Granger cutting over Ron.

"Because dad, Voldemort wants you dead. He's sending people to kill you, you can stay here if you want but I really think it's best if you go to the Burrow." Hermione said looking at her father with pleading eyes.

Her father nodded.

Ross handed Tyler to Ron and ran upstairs to get some things together.

The small child clung on to Ron for dear life. It was as if she knew that something bad was on its way.

There was a thud upstairs. Five pairs of eyes looked upward. Voices could be herd over the silence that surrounded the Grangers, Ron and Tyler.

The sound that came before the last heavy thud was the war coming to this town, another muggle body to add to the ever-growing pile. Hermione saw Ron check out the back window, the coast was clear, Hermione signalled for her parents to follow them. Tyler was eerily quite, did she know her father had just been taken from her?

As they got in to the garden, Hermione griped her mother and father as Ron clung on to Tyler.

Looking up at the window before she apperated she saw the now familiar faces of Dolohvo and Avery, two men who were defiantly supposed to be locked up in the cold confines of Azkaban.

When the five of them touched down outside of the Burrow Ron looked at Hermione nervously. Ross was the same age as them, he had a child, and now her existence had taken his life away. Around his neck Tyler hug desperately, scared to let go.

"Maybe it wasn't…." he started, but he knew it was, the death eaters had used Avada Kedavera Ross was dead.

"What the hell just happened?" Mr Granger asked.

"Philip give them a chance to explain." said Mrs Granger looking at her husband and back around to Hermione. Ron instinctively put an arm around Hermione.

"Ross is dead." Hermione said quietly, Ron could hardly recognise the voice, it sounded so distant and different from that of the woman he loved.

"How can Ross be dead? And how are we here?" Mr Granger demanded. Hermione began shaking under Ron's arm.

"Leave her alone, don't shout at her." growled Ron.

"I'm her father!"

"Then act like it and not a complete git." said Ron squaring up to Mr Granger.

"Philip, Ron please." said Mrs Granger quietly. Both men stopped fighting. The quite sobs of Hermione were only slightly audible over the wind that whipped up the lane.

"Ron think we should go to your parents, you and Hermione can explain everything to them, and us, when were somewhere warm and safe." Ron looked at Mrs Granger; she had the same eyes as Hermione, dark and commanding. Slowly Ron lead the group up the lane to the burrow, it looked welcoming in the darkness of the September night.

When they got to the gate, his mother was waiting.

"Arthur just owled, are you all alright?" she said taking Hermione from Ron.

"The death eaters have escaped from Azkaban Molly, Malfoy and the others, there back; they just killed the boy who lives next door to my parents." Hermione said nodding at Mr and Mrs Granger, both of whom looked a little queasy from there first time apperating.

Ron looked at his mother, she looked scared more scared than she had when death eaters had attacked her own home.

"Come in, I'll make us something to drink, then you can explain everything."

Mrs Granger followed molly to the house; Mr Granger however looked up at the house dubiously.

"Dad come on, it's only a bit of magic." said Hermione her voice now calm her eyes swollen but no tears fell now.

"Only a bit of magic just took Tyler's father away from her." he said fiercely.

"Fine then stay there but when they come looking for you don't blame me." said Hermione storming after her mother.

Ron was left holding Tyler and looking at Hermione's father. Overall, he thought he was doing a good job not to hit him.

Eventually Ron followed the women, instructing Mr Granger how to get past the gate if he changed his mind.

He walked in, in the middle of Mrs Weasley telling them that the Auror's had been called to Hermione's house.

"Rose McRae saw you apperate though, figured that here would be your destination, and recognised you Ron."

Ron nodded sitting down in his fathers chair and attempting to break Tyler's vice like grip on his neck.

Mrs Weasley made a beeline straight for her, lifting the small child from Ron's neck and taking her in to a hug.

"Should we get you some chocolate?" Molly asked the youngster. She nodded and molly took her in to the kitchen, followed by Hermione's mum.

Ron called Hermione over, she obliged. Sinking in to his open arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked her gently.

"Not much of a birthday." she said gently in to his neck. Ron stroked the hair next to his hand as gently as he could Hermione hugged in to him stronger.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault." she said sleepily. Ron knew that but he felt that it was his fault all the same, but what if they hadn't turned up when they did?

A noise made Ron look up from his hand that he was twisting in with Hermione's own. Mr Granger was standing in the doorway looking at the two of them, a look of condemnation upon his face. He turned and headed back in to the kitchen.

"I don't think your dad likes me much." said Ron quietly.

"Well you did call him a git." said Hermione kissing Ron on the cheek.


	29. Chapter 29

_A/n sorry for the delay in the updates this chapter was a long time in coming because to be perfectly honest writing was the last thing on my mind._

_My gran died on the Tuesday before Christmas and I was an emotional wreck over Christmas, I'm just getting it back together now, thank you to all the people who had wondered what was up and all the reviewers of my other story who sent sympathy. I updated that one recently but couldn't face this one as it was about death. Hopefully I will be updating this one again regularly, again I am sorry for the delay in updates but I hope you understand._

_Love as ever paula-lou_

_Disclaimer - sue if you want I have no money so I can't give you anything. Hp ain't mine and I doubt he will be ever ._

* * *

Grief affects people in different ways. Some people stay strong to be the support network, crying only to themselves in the confines of their own personal space. Others so overcome with the emotion of everything that has been thrown at them break down on the spot. Ross's mother was the latter of the two options.

Hermione watched as she was brought in to the kitchen of the burrow her hair clinging to her face as the tears streamed down the now pale washed out completion.

Confusion and doubt etched in her face.

Beside her Hermione felt Ron, running his hand over the bare skin at the bottom of her t-shirt it had become his constant way of reassuring her that it would be all right eventually. It was his way of showing her comfort in the face of whatever life was throwing at the two of them.

Hermione watched as Mrs Weasley passed Tyler to the grief stricken woman, a woman usually so polished and neat that her present appearance seamed to upset Tyler a great deal.

"I need a word with the two of you." Mr Weasley said pulling them in to the pantry and flicking on the light with his wand.

"What did the auror's find?" Hermione asked quietly looking up in to the worried bespectacled face of Mr Weasley.

"They were looking for something we think, either that or they made a mistake."

"They knew we weren't at your house." Ron muttered in to her ear.

Hermione nodded.

"I think there trying to find Harry, he's bound to know by now that Harry hasn't gone back to school. Just think how many moles there are in Slytherin."

The look of worry intensified on Arthur's face. Hermione felt Ron's grip fall from her as he crossed the small space to his father.

"Dad, were safe where we are. Honest." he said resting a hand on his fathers shoulder.

"I don't know if you are."

"Dad I'm the secret keeper, the Death eaters hasn't a chance of getting it out of me, I am not wormtail, and my loyalty to Harry will never waver."

Hermione had been watching him as he reassured his father, absentmindedly rubbing her arm, her hand calming the Goosebumps that had erupted in his absence.

"I know but I still worry." Mr Weasley looked from one to the other.

"I know." said Ron solemnly his blue eyes reflecting the worry in his fathers.

"What's going to happen to my parent's?" Hermione asked, felling thankful that Ron had been there with her when the death eaters had come to call, felling thankful that it had been her birthday. That things were the way they were and not the way they could be.

"I'm sure Molly will appreciate the company."

"Are we in trouble for using magic in front of muggle's?" Ron asked taking Hermione's hand in his own.

"A little but right now you three are working above the wizard law, Rufus would be stupid if he thought that he could haul you in front of the Gammons, especially as you did it to save people, and technically the only person who witnessed it was Tyler."

"What about the Death eaters?"

"I sent a message to the auror's that need to know, I suspect that Tonk's will be calling by later to let us know."

Ron looked at Hermione she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was contemplating telling his father about Malfoy. Hermione shook her head sharply and Ron closed his mouth again.

"Is there anything else we should know about? Absolutely anything?"

Hermione felt Ron squeezing her hand slightly.

"Absolutely nothing."

Harry tried to process the information, Remus taped several times with is wand on the second rung of the metal gate outside the burrow and it swung inwards.

"I'm sure there ok." Remus said to him reassuringly. Although his face was contorted, the worry lines around his eyes ran deep against the grain of his skin.

Someone's dead.

The two words had ran through his head , word of the attack had reached them fast, the death eaters escaping from Azkaban was big news.

Harry advanced on the burrow, had it really only been less than two months since he danced here with Ginny, since they had set out on the thankless task of tracking down Voldemort's soul? The yard looked bleak in the late September moonlight, the shadows stretched long and threatening over the once welcoming yard. The house looked cold; the burrow had never looked as cold and uninviting as it did now.

Did walking through that door mean Harry would find news of his best friends slaughtered by the one thing they swore to fight?

Deep down Harry knew there was a chance, but the voice in his head wouldn't let him think like that.

"If Ron and Hermione got hurt I would know." he muttered to himself under his breath.

"Speaking to yourself is s sign of madness." said Remus

"So are Harry palms." Harry said nodding at the werewolf.

"Quite true." said Remus placing the aforementioned palm on the door and swinging it open.

Through the door and in to the kitchen the two travellers were watched.

"Harry, Remus." said Mr Weasley from the end of the table.

"Are you all alright?" asked Remus looking up and down the table.

"Were all fine." said Molly quietly.

"But they said someone was killed."

An eerie silence fell over the room.

"It was Hermione's friend Ross." Said Mr Weasley getting up and clasping his hand on the shoulder of a dark haired woman.

"What about Ron, Hermione are they ok?" Harry heard himself ask.

"There in the living room." Mrs Weasley said nodding in the general direction of the room. There was something almost calming in the way that she said it Harry knew instantaneously that they were ok.

Harry practically ran around the table. Remus sat in Mr Weasley's vacant chair as the head of the house made tea on the stove.

When Harry entered the living room, he didn't see his two best friends at first.

Generally, they would sit on the large sofa by the window, but today the seat was vacant.

"Harry?" a gruff voice sounded from the corner, the large seat where the twins could often be found planning and plotting hidden away from the rest of the family.

It had been Ron who had spoken, Harry headed over to the sound of his voice.

When he reached the corner, it was obvious why his voice had been so groggy, he had obviously been sleeping. Hermione was curled up with her head on his chest. Beside her a small girl with short brown hair had her arm's wrapped around Ron's neck. Her head resting on a large pillow that someone had placed behind her lolling head.

"I hope mum doesn't start getting ideas." Ron said groggily.

"I was about to say, is there something that you two haven't been telling me?" said Harry calling over his usual chair so he could sit next to Ron and the sleeping girls.

"Who is she?" Harry said looking at the little girl.

"Tyler, her dad was the one killed today." Ron looked up at Harry his blue eyes had a look of determination upon them. "We need to get a move on; I don't think we have long before the last big push. I can't stand to think of anyone else being left with out any parents." Ron looked away from Harry and down at Tyler. "Just look at her Harry, how could anyone do that to her, I mean she's only a baby, she needs her dad."

"Voldemort doesn't care about that Ron you know he doesn't. Look what he did to me, I turned out alright." Ron looked back up at Harry. His head nodded in agreement. Beside him, Hermione stirred in her sleep. Ron stroked her hair gently and she fell back to sleep.

"It's been a long day for her." Ron said apologetically.

"I was so worried on the way over here, I thought that maybe…"

"One of us? Harry mate I told you were with you till the end, if anyone kills me it'll be Voldemort himself, no sidekick is going to get me."

"What happened?"

Harry listened as Ron filled him in on the things that had happened that day, from arriving at the Granger's house to Malfoy turning up.

"What did Malfoy really want?" Harry asked venomously.

"That's what I've been trying to work out." said Ron yawning. Tyler opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes fell upon Harry and she hugged in to Ron tighter.

"It's ok Tyler Harry is a nice person." Ron reassured the little girl. She seamed to relax her grip on him slightly. She looked at Harry before releasing the grip on Ron completely and climbing over him to get beside Hermione. She pulled the blanket that Hermione had over her over the two of them and squeezed in between Hermione's arms.

"Don't take it personally she's been through a lot today." said Ron moving slightly so that the two of them could rest against him properly. "She's been attached to either me or Hermione since we got back."

Harry couldn't help but register the look of both sorrow and contentment that passed over Ron's face.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked him.

Ron looked around the dark room making sure that no one was there.

"I will be." he said looking down at the two girls asleep on him. "I think I realised I wanted something today, that I never realised that I wanted, if that makes sense." he said watching as Tyler poked her head from under the sheet to look at Harry.

"Really?" Harry had a fair idea what that something was. "I'll say it again you can turn back at any time."

Ron looked at him.

"And do what exactly? Hermione would never let you go on alone and if she did we would be living half a life, I know you wouldn't want us to do that."

"But what if you don't come out the other side of this war…"

"We will because we have too, don't you see that Harry, things happen for a reason, you're fighting for your reasons I'm fighting for mine." Ron said his eyes now bright in the light of the low flickering fire that light the room.

"And what are your reasons?" Harry asked.

"What do you think my reason's are? Look at her Harry, that's my reason right there. She may be a bossy know it all, but she's my bossy know it all, and I'm fighting this fight for her." he looks up at Harry his eyes burning with the same look that Harry knew himself to get when that inner calling got hold of him.

"I'm fighting for the future, I won't a future where me and Hermione can be together, and we won't have to worry about our kid's coming home to find the dark mark hanging over their home."

"Your kid's?" Ron went red.

"It's been on my mind all night Harry, just look at her, you wouldn't think it but she's a natural with Tyler." the redness in his cheeks subsided. "I know it's crazy, I can't help it."

"I don't think your crazy in the slightest." Harry said looking at his best friend. The two friends looked at each other for some time, Tyler fidgeting with the blanket as Hermione slept on.

"I already know your willing to die for her, it makes perfect sense that you're willing to live for her as well."

Ron nodded and looked towards the door to the kitchen.

"I just wish her dad would like me."

"What's happened?"

"We had a bit of a run in on the way here, I'm sure it will sort itself out, at least I hope it will."

"And if it doesn't?"

Ron shook his head.

"It has to because if he's going to be my father in law he's going to have to get used living with a bunch of wizards."

"I'm sure he will." said Hermione sleepily from Ron's shoulder. Ron went red and Harry distracted himself looking at the last burning embers in the fading fire.

"How much of that did you hear?" Ron asked.

"Enough." Hermione said smiling at him. "But I have to admit that your assumption that I'm going to marry you and have your kids is right on par with the thinking of a caveman." she yawned and lifted Tyler on to her knee.

"She has a point." Harry said laughing silently at the faces his friend was pulling.

"That's right you take her side." said Ron sticking out his bottom lip. Tyler spotted it and made a grab.

"Ron." she said pulling herself up on to his knee and pulling his hair.

"Well at least she likes me." Ron said getting up. He pointed at Hermione. "We will continue this conversation later." he said smiling quietly to himself as he spoke.

Harry watched as he exited in to the kitchen.

"So how much of that conversation did you really hear?" he asked turning to Hermione who was looking at the vacant spot that Ron had sat in two seconds earlier.

"Most of it." she said smiling to herself. Harry knew that smile it was the one she wore back at school when Ron would defend her.

"He really loves you, you know."

"I know," she looked at him and smiled. "If he asked. I would say yes you know, I mean after everything we've been through, everything we've got to go through… if at the other side I have nothing but him I would still manage to be happy." she looked at him. "And Harry I agree with Ron whole heartedly when he says the only person in this world that will ever take us from your side is Voldemort himself. Were with you to the end."

With that, she got up and followed Ron in to the kitchen.

Ron watched as Tyler eyed Remus strangely. She helped herself to a chocolate frog from the tin on the table and jumped from his knee as she followed the chocolate playthings under the table.

Mr Granger watched him curiously, his eyes boring in to the side of his head. Ron wondered secretly if Hermione had lied to him when she said she was muggle born, her father was doing way to good an impression of Severus Snape.

Ron chanced a look at Ross's mother; she had hugged both young wizards when they had emerged from the larder with Mr Weasley, thanking them for saving Tyler.

Hermione had explained that whilst Ross was a disappointment to his mother, Tyler had more than made up for his mistakes in his mothers eyes.

He was about to check under the table on Tyler when Hermione slipped in to the room and on to his knee. She took his hands and wrapped them around herself resting them on her stomach. Ron sighed and rested his head on her. Breathing in the smell of home and Hermione, two smells he had never really associated with each other until recently.

"Mione!" Said Taylor pointing at the foot of the person in question. The remains of one squashed chocolate frog were under her faded trainer.

"Sorry." Hermione said pealing the now thoroughly inedible frog towards the bin.

"It's ok Ty, we'll get you another one." said Ron lifting the little girl on to the table.

"You shouldn't encourage her to eat sweets." said Mr Granger from across the table.

"All things considered .I think a few sweets today is the last thing you should be worrying about."

Ron felt Hermione fidgeting on his knee as he steadied the little girl on the table.

"You are the last person I want to have a discussion about responsibilities with." snarled Mr Granger; beside him, his wife shook her head.

"Oh here we go again; I know I'm not good enough for Hermione you made that perfectly clear already."

"I don't think you're responsible for your actions." Mr Granger said calmly.

"What actions? Hermione is more than capable of looking after herself, I don't know if you noticed but she is an adult not a little kid. As for the fact you blame me for bringing her in to this, putting her in danger, I don't know if you had noticed or not but Hermione is a witch, has been for longer than I've known her, and she's a damn good witch as well, a thousand times better at anything than I could be."

"Ron leave it." Hermione said quietly.

"No I want him to know this stuff Hermione, he needs to know this stuff, if it wasn't for you I would be dead and I owe you so much, and I don't care if he is your father he doesn't own you. No one could own you, not you Hermione, no one could ever say Hermione is mine."

Ron watched as Hermione wrapped her hand in with his. "You can." she said quietly before turning to her dad. "Dad Ron has a point, everything that's happened to me has been my own decision, my own choices, I'm and adult dad, I recon it's time you let me act like one." she smiled at him as Tyler shoved the last chocolate frog in to her mouth. "It's time for you to stop looking after me and let someone else, after all Ron has been looking after me for the last six years." Hermione slid of the table and picked up Tyler.

"Molly does Crookshanks need fed?" she asked.

Mrs Weasley nodded and got up, passing the tin of scraps down to Hermione from beside the fire.

"The kittens are getting so big now you won't recognise them." Mrs Weasley said as Hermione and the little girl headed for the door, Hermione's wand sticking out the back of her jeans.

"Coming Ron?"

Ron looked around the table and to Harry who had been standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, just give me a second." he said as he watched her walk out the door.

He waited until he saw Hermione was half way across the yard before turning back to her father.

"I love your daughter Mr Granger, I'm sorry of that offends you but I do."

"Alright Ron they get the point." said Harry quietly taking his friend by the arm. "Let's go catch the girls up."

Harry dragged Ron towards the door, Ron was infuriated, how could Mr Granger think that Hermione was a child, didn't he see she was more grown up than any of them, didn't he understand the things that Hermione had been through? Did he even know what things Hermione had been through? As Ron walked across the yard, he cradled his wand in his pocket, aware that once upon a time he would have cursed someone who talked about Hermione or himself like that in to next week.


	30. Chapter 30

She watches as Ron follows them in to the barn, it seams so long ago since the last time they were here, can it really only be over a month. The wind outside shakes the old fragile frame. The timbers creak as the wood expands in the heat that is coming from the small fire she conjured in the middle of the dirt floor. Ron looks from it and up to the wooden ledge where Hermione is sitting; Tyler is playing with the small kittens watched by the ever-present Crookshanks who purrs gently as she strokes the beast behind the ears. She missed him, She missed many things, isolation makes things easier, but it makes coming back to the people you love harder, knowing that you have to move on and leave them again.

It's not that she wanted to leave, it comes down to a must now, she had to do this the war has come for her, like a sneak thief it crawled upon her not letting her move, playing the next move.

The war has come and it's attacked the one thing she thought was safe, her past.

Until this morning Hermione had been willing to be part of the war, now the war was the only thing that she had. To attack her was expected, to attack her friends was raising the bar to a new level.

The death eater that killed Ross was going to pay, and it was going to be at her hands.

The ladders creaked as Ron and Harry claimed them, joining her on the wooden platform.

If it came down to the crunch, the prophecy was only words, words mean nothing, if Harry fell to Voldemort Hermione had vowed to finish the job herself.

She watched as Ron took a seat on one side of her, Harry at her other.

All three sat with there legs dangling over the side of the ledge. Hermione looked at Harry, his green eyes scanning hers from behind glasses that seamed to do nothing but reflect her red bloated eyes.

The two of them were her men, her hero's. One the man deemed the saviour of the wizarding world, the boy who lived, and the chosen one. The other, the love of her life, the man willing to die, live and breath for her, the loyal friend that would always be there. To the outside world they were warriors, the ones that would end this war, the news that they had not returned to Hogwarts would not have come as a surprise to the members of the DA, but the presence of Ginny would bring more to the point, if Ginny had returned where was her brother? Why was the other Weasley not there? Where was Harry Potter, the defender of the great and good? Not with the people in the halls of the greatest wizards and witches of the past.

Hermione never once broke her gaze from Harry as the silent tears ran down her face. Harry stared unsure what to do, Hermione had always been the pillar of strength in between the sheer dumb luck of the Harry and Ron, and now she needed the two of them reversing the tables completely.

Harry moved as if to comfort her but Hermione stopped him holding up a gold galleon to his face.

"Ginny needed to be warned." Hermione said quietly.

"You told her to rally the DA?" Harry asked Hermione nodded wiping her tears on her sleeve. Behind her, he felt Ron fidget.

"We have to make a move we have to make this happen on our terms. We have to bring Voldemort to a place we feel competent."

"But where?" asked Ron quietly.

Hermione shrugged. She had been thinking about this for some time. Nevertheless, she still couldn't decide upon the best course of action.

"It can't happen at Hogwarts." said Ron quietly; looking up at the other, two with a stern look in his eyes. "There are too many people that can get hurt, too many people that could get involved, and its tom riddle's school as well, he knows it as well as any of us, and it could be used as his advantage." Hermione watched him, his face was twisted with concentration his brow furrowed the way that it would when challenged in a game of chess, Ron was thinking, this was what he was best at theory and strategy.

Hermione knew Harry was saying nothing for the same reason as she was. If there were, a good playing field for this fight to be held at Ron would find one that would work to there advantage.

The light flickered behind his eyes, this was Ron at his best his mind focused and vigilant.

"I know what we have to do." said Ron quietly after several minutes of uninterrupted silence in which he had been watching Tyler.

"You do?" said Harry looking at Ron with a look of intrigue.

"You said to defeat Voldemort we had to destroy Riddle?" Ron asked both Hermione and Harry nodded.

"Then I know where we have the upper hand, you've been looking at the blue prints for it Harry don't you see?"

"The Riddle house?"

It made sense to Hermione the more she thought about it.

"He's right Harry, look at his weaknesses, all the times you saw what he was doing in your dreams, all which started when he went back to his father's house."

Harry looked at the two of them as if they had gone mad.

"But …"

"Listen if you think it's better for him to come looking for us then by all means we can do that, but he won't be expecting us to trick him in to a confrontation." Ron said quietly casting muffalo around them and checking that no one but Tyler was present. "But we have the upper hand he still thinks he has most of his soul, we know otherwise. If we can get him to come to us we can take off some of the threat."

Hermione looked at Ron, she could see his game plan in her head, she knew exactly what his plan was it was so easy and it was bound to be effective, Harry however didn't seam to be able to grasp it.

"If we could get him to come to us we would be able to take down the death eaters using the order, the less people he has with him the better right?" Hermione asked Ron. He nodded. Hermione smiled, it was strange to think they were thinking the same.

"I don't know." Harry said quietly.

"It's not as if we do it tomorrow, but at least think about it, Voldemort became Voldemort when he killed his father and grandparents. It makes sense that that should be where we finish him off."

"We?" asked Harry, the dark look was stirring behind his eyes again.

"Harry if you fail, if anything happens to you, I'm going after Voldemort, and you don't seam to understand he can't win."

Harry looked at her; he extended his hand and took her hand in his. Hermione looked down at it and then back up at him.

"I'm just going to have to make sure that doesn't happen then." he squeezed her hand and then took it away. The three off them stared in to the fire burning in the earth beneath them. The only sound in the barn was that of Tyler her giggles inaudible to the outside world. The silence wasn't tense it wasn't even silence, more a mutual space for them to come to terms with what they had just discussed.

"We need to find something of Gryffindors or Ravenclaw's." Hermione said quietly.

"You think I don't know that." Harry said tensely.

"And who is R.A.B it's driving me nuts." said Ron hitting himself on the forehead with his palm.

Hermione took hold of his hand and griped it tightly.

"Harry have you got the fake locket with you now?" she said looking at him her eyes flicking to his pocket.

Harry unclenched his hand from around the metal that Hermione knew lay there. She held out her hand and he dropped the lump of silver and gold in her hand. She turned it over in her fingers; it was warm from being in Harry's hand for most of the day. She knew he carried it everywhere with him; it was his constant reminder that he had to go on.

"I can't help thinking that I've seen something like this before." she says quietly. Ron leans in closer his head resting on her shoulder he takes the locket in his free hand.

" I know, it's like I know I know who RAB is I just can't think how though." he hands the locket back to Harry. His hand lingering next to Harry's for a moment longer than usual a silent promise passing between both her men.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asks quietly when the silence creeps back in.

"We talk to our moles, Krum has to have found something out by now…and I hate to say it but Malfoy may come in more useful than even he realises."

"Krum?" asks Ron quietly.

"He's working for the order." Harry says simply but Hermione feels the heart rising from her chest, she looks at Ron but he seams to have taken Harry word as truth.

"We should go back inside." Hermione says getting to her feet and picking up Tyler. " I need to speak to my dad and Ron …" she smiles because Ron has just twisted his face. "You need to let my dad have his say."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"He's never going to like me; it's a waste of time."

"I don't want him to like you, I can do that." Hermione says handing him Tyler as they pass in to the cold night air. He smiles at me as he hugs in to the little girl.

"You know when you two get married do I get to be best man?" Harry asks falling in to step next to Ron, Tyler looks at him over Ron's shoulder.

"I don't know what's gotten in to the two of you today, kid's and marriage, this time last year you were both terrified of girls." says Hermione lighting the way with her wand.

"No…girls still scare the crap out of us." says Ron his voice calm and truthfully. He smiles at her past Tyler, the strange swooping sensation swallows her whole.

"Talking for yourself are you?" says Harry leaning on the door of the burrow.

"Maybe I am, but Hermione doesn't scare me one bit." he says adjusting his grip on Tyler. "Her parent's however." he shakes his head as Harry pushes the door open and they make there way back in to the house.

* * *

a/n thankyou for your sympathy i had another bad day on sunday we went through all my grans things, your kind words helped me a lot on sunday night XXX to you all i really do want to thank each and every one of you and i will in a personal review love paula-lou 


	31. Chapter 31

A/n hey guys, I know it's been forever since I updated and I apologise my life has taken a u-turn in the last month or so. I lost my second grandmother in the space of a month and I spit up with my partner of seven years. But however things are on the up. I'm with a new partner and he's wonderful, and I'm happier than I have been in a long time.

Hopefully I will be updating a lot more soon, I got my web connection back and I almost have time to write again.

So on with the story……

* * *

Ron watched as the shadows danced across the garden from the flickering frame of the window, he knew it was home, but it felt violated, it was true once the death eaters came to call the place was never the same again. Harry walked in to the house followed closely by Tyler who had taken to him with ease, Ron couldn't help but think that the child was well on her way to being mothered more than she ever had in her life as he saw his mother rise from her chair and cross the room.

Hermione hung back in the doorway waiting for it to swing closed and for Ron to catch up.

"Come on Ron." she said gently as he reached her, she stopped him in his tracks resting a hand in the middle of his stomach.

"Call me to you then stop me, I don't mind honest." there was a trace of bitterness in his voice that he hated himself for using but the thought of Krum no matter how hard he tried to repress it was playing heavy on his mind. He watched Hermione as she turned to him.

"I was thinking…"

"When aren't you?" Ron quipped earning him a punch in the side.

"You're going to think I'm silly."

"Hermione Granger silly? That's not physically possible is it?" he said leaning back on the door frame.

"Oh ha-ha seriously Ron , do you think it's a good idea fighting Riddle on his own ground?"

Ron looked at her watching the way she rubbed her arms trying to block out the cold September chill.

" 'Mione no offence but as much as your good at learning stuff, and saving knowledge in that clever little head of yours, you have always sucked at strategy, you haven't beaten me in a game of chess yet."

She sighed letting her hands fall to her side.

" Hermione listen to me, don't you get it, Dumbledore wanted us to know this stuff about Voldemort…about Riddle, it's just all part of a bigger picture, I know this stuff about his past seams pointless and a little all over the place but there are reasons that Harry saw what he saw and did what he did." Ron sighed leaning forward and taking Hermione in to his arms. "You know how you said you never understood fate and divination? It all comes down to basics when you think of it, cycles patterns, the inner mind working to unhinge the very last bit of your subconscious." Hermione looked at him a puzzled look on her face, he found it almost to cute to continue but shook the thoughts out of his mind. "Don't look so shocked, I do listen sometimes I might not be cut out to read the fate of spinsters in crystal balls, but the thought that you can predict what's going to happen fascinates me, it's all down to chance, choices and the such like, I mean just think what would have happened if we hadn't had that conversation up in the orchard about Slughorn's party, would we be here where we are today? It's all probability, I mean if you attack a problem enough times it's bound to get the conclusion you want eventually."

Hermione smirked at him.

"You know if you put half as much effort in to your school work-"

"I would be very boring and I wouldn't be Ron Weasley, and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

She pulled him closer.

"I wouldn't have you any other way." she smiled at him.

"It's just like this RAB thing I know I know who he is, It's just trying to figure…"

He let go of Hermione and pushed the kitchen door open.

"Harry we have to go now, I just worked something out…"

Harry turned to look at him. A look of confusion on his face.

"Worked what out?"

"This isn't the best place to talk about it!" Ron said giving Harry what he considered a warning look.

Harry nodded in understanding and the three of them said there goodbyes. Mr Granger ignoring his daughter and Ron completely.

His mother and father practically broke each set of ribs as they hugged the three of them on the way out the door.

"Keep us informed of everything that's going on ." Ron heard Harry saying to Remus as he got up to follow them out the door.

"I'm coming with you."

Ron stopped in his tracks and turned to look as Harry stopped Remus as he reached the door.

"No this is stuff we have to do ourselves, Remus I know you understand."

With a nod of his greying hair and a flash of the wolf like features that Ron had become accustomed to seeing, Remus stepped back.

"I need to tell you all to stop visiting, you could get followed and as we've seen today it might end up with someone else getting attacked." Harry said in a low voice to Remus and the Weasley's. " Look after everyone here, if you need us send pig, he's small and not as recognisable as the other owls."

It was a mark of respect that no one argued with Harry's wishes.

Ron wrapped his fingers in with Hermione's as they crossed the yard, their wands at the ready. Mr Weasley watching from the open door of the Burrow.

"Are they safe here?" Hermione asked Ron quietly.

"There as safe here as anywhere else, and look at it this way, if you thin my mothers over protective of me and Ginny now, you should have seen what she was like when we were Tyler's age, she's in the best place."

"Never mind that." said Harry pushing the gate open, " What's the thing you worked out?"

"R.A.B, at least that's what we were talking about before he went all weird on me." said Hermione closing the gate behind her.

"It's so bloody obvious I can't believe that we haven't worked it out before, I know where we can find as much information as we could ever need." said Ron looking slightly amused at the look on Harry's face.

"Ok clever git where?" said Harry checking the lane for anything suspicious.

"Home, We need to go back to you're place, we've been sitting with it staring us in the face."

Harry looked at Ron as he headed up the first set of stairs, he failed to see how they could have been sitting on a massive piece of information such as the identity of R.A.B for over a month without noticing it. He shot a sideways glance at Hermione, her face looked as confused as he did, had Ron gone mad ? Had he received a blow to the head that neither of them had noticed?

Ron turned right and in to the lounge at the top of the stairs.

He flicked his wrist and the lamps in the room lit and the fire glowed in the grill, Harry marvelled at the way Ron had accomplished so much in such a little time, he had struggled with non verbal spells as much as Harry had in the last term of there sixth year, yet here he was doing them without a second thought, Harry kicked himself knowing that that was a weakness of his own that Voldemort was bound to find straight away.

"Look." Ron pointed at the large tapestry hanging from the wall. Harry looked from the drape to his best friend now totally accepting the fact that his best friend was loosing his mind.

"What has the Black family tree have to do with anything." asked Harry looking at Hermione who was hovering behind Ron.

"Don't you see, think about it, whoever it was that took that locket had to have been in the first set of death eaters, so where looking at someone in there late teens early twenties, I mean Voldemort was at school what fifty years ago and his most loyal death eaters were at school with him, most of the order were younger than him, most of the deserters were younger than him, who do we know in the order that have the last initial B."

Harry looked at Ron sinking in to the faded green armchair, he went through the members of the order in his head.

"Bones, obviously Sirius…" said Hermione quietly from behind Ron.

Something was jogged in the back of Harry's head, a conversation, long forgotten, a conversation with Slughorn in a house that was not his own. " I got his brother Regulus ..it was a shame I would have liked the pair."

Harry looked up at Ron , he was scanning the bottom row of the tapestry, his fingers resting eventually on the patch where Harry knew Sirius's name had been blasted away.

"Regulus." Harry said quietly. Hermione looked up.

"Sirius's brother?"

"Sirius's brother." repeated Ron in a confirming voice.

"But he was a Death eater, how could-"  
"How could he be the one that took the locket, look at it this way, we know Regulus was killed for wanting out…who says he was as bad as Sirius likes to make out, I mean look at the way everyone jumped to the conclusion about Sirius."

"Yeah I know but there is a difference." said Hermione sceptically, eying Ron with a look of anxiety on her face.

"How do we know he wasn't a spy like Snape." Ron said turning to face her.

"Dumbledore would know that that locket wasn't real if Regulus was a spy." said Harry quietly crossing over to the tapestry. "But Ron has a point"

"Just say that you're right, Regulus is the RAB that were looking for. Where is the locket?" said Hermione eyeing Ron .

"That's where the problem lies I just don't know."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: thankyou guys for sticking with me, my life just gets more complicated by the second at the moment and well this was not all that high on my list at the time.

however hopfully im getting things sorted now, but wenever i say that things seam to get worse so may be i shouldnt say anything at all.

anyway on with the story and i apoogise for my lack of an update in what seames like forever.

love paula-lou xxx

* * *

Ron stared at the burn mark long in to the morning, long after the gentle snores of Harry could be heard floating on the mid September breeze that crept through the house.

The thought that the horcrux was in their reach, the fact that he could be the one to find it had weighed heavy on his mind all night.

Why did the large glass cabinet in the corner seem to call to him in some incomprehensible way?

Why was he drawn to thinking of the long muggy summer locked in this very house with an over jumpy Hermione and a mother more concerned with the welfare of others than her own son?

Hermione had almost begged him to follow her up the stairs to bed but his mind was too restless to follow her in to the troubled slumbers. Theories and plans formed in his head, a strategy that could help them figure out the clues, left in time and in place by the person that had that locket.

Thoughts ran through his head, who had set foot in the house, who had access to the headquarters, who knew the Blacks and who had Regulus' friends been? Surely, he would have known Snape, but Snape was no longer a line of questioning that was plausible to follow in the present circumstances. Ron had a vague thought that Harry may possibly dramatically decrease his ex potion masters life expectancy on there next meeting, he hoped he was there to see it but prayed that he would not be unfortunate enough to get in the way of the blast .

The clock ticked heavily on the wall tolling the passage of time, the creeping death that seamed to ooze slowly and heavily over everyone and everything that it touched in the last few months. Without Dumbledore at the helm the ship seamed to be sinking at an alarming rate and no mater how much faith Ron had in Harry and the eternal quest that seamed to be his life to this point, without Dumbledore Ron felt that the fight had no leader. This board had no king.

Ron re-ignited the flames in the hearth, with a silent flick of his wand.

The weight of the locket heavy around his neck as if he was carrying it himself… then it hit him, he head seen the locket before, before in the very case that stood empty bar a few items of such permanent resolve that they made old lady Black look like a Saint.

Ron swore out loud, reality catching up to him in a way it was getting way to good at as he got older.

Mundungus, the goblets with the Black shield, the sneak thief currently hauled up in Azkaban under lock and key for burglary and deception. The heavy gold locket that no one could open, he remembered it so vividly now, why had no one else worked this out? Was this finally the way that he tied in to all this, was this his mission?

Was he the one to track down the locket? Hermione had after all managed to seek out the cup, the cup that sat on an ever more dust covered mantle in the kitchen.

Ron checked his watch, the planets still spun as he pulled himself up on to his feet.

* * *

Hermione had searched every room in the house; she had half expected to find Ron asleep in the small room at the top of the house where they had found the old games that had belonged to Sirius as a child. Worry however hung over her as she entered the kitchen for the seventh time in the space of an hour.

"Hermione will you tell me why your trying to dig a trench in the rug?" asked Harry looking up from his book for only the second time since early that morning.

"Ron isn't here, I'm worried about him, and I mean what if something happened?"

"You would know right?" Harry said pushing his glasses back up his nose and crossing to the window. "He's probably just gone for a walk or something you said yourself he didn't come to bed, he probably just needs to clear his head."

"I know but…" Hermione shook her head; she could not help but shake the uneasy feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

"Hermione sit, help me go through the black records, help me find Regulus." Harry said indicating the tombs that lay heavy and unopened on the dark mahogany table.

Biting on her lip, she slipped in to the chair by the fire and glared at the cup that sat on the mantle.

* * *

Ginny Wesley waited nervously near the gates of Hogwarts, her hair tied back out of her face. A face that looked older than it had ever before, the strain beginning to show as she strained to control the inner turmoil that she was suffering.

News had reached her through the prophet about the attacks at Hermione's parents, the D.A was anxious and the spawn of the dark mark were getting restless. Ginny shot a look across the wind swept driveway to Neville who stood guard by a tree, Malfoy might not be part of the school anymore but his influence was still a factor upon all toughs that he had induced in to his following.

Ginny listened, where were they? Time was moving fast from the day and security was no laughing matter no mater if she was an acting member of the Order now or not.

"Woch'er, red." said a voice.

"Tonks where the hell are you?" Ginny asked in a low voice gazing out through the large metal gates.

"Invisibility cloak, nicked it off Mundungus before he got locked up didn't I?"

Ginny who was more than used to talking to people who weren't there shrugged this information off and pretended to be interested in the awful carving of Montgomery the Malnourished that stood by the main gatehouse.

"What happened? Are the others ok? How's Mr and Mrs Granger?" she asked in a rush.

"Remus said there all ok, he went to your place yesterday."

"And Harry?"

"Harry was with Remus when the attack happened, one of Hermione's muggle friends was killed in the attack, and his daughter is at your place now."

"But Harry is ok?"

"Harry is fine."

Ginny had to admit it was strange to be getting reassured by thin air but the tone in Tonks voice was reassuring none the less.

"I just wish Harry would let me know what was going on." Ginny said quietly.

"He's told us all to stop going to headquarters, doesn't want any of us to put ourselves in danger."

Ginny laughed picking at the stonework.

"Yeah that sounds just like Harry."

"Ginny you know I can't help worrying about you."

"Well don't I'm ok." she sighed. "Well apart from talking to thin air I'm ok."

She saw the gravel on the path move of its own free will, she looked at the spot where she knew Tonks stood and guessed the eye line of her friend.

"There's more you have to say but you don't know if you should say it, Tonks tell me I need to know."

There was an unnatural silence in between the two women.

"The Death eaters have escaped from Azkaban, they were the ones that went to the Grangers, and they want to get revenge."

Ginny looked across at Neville who was trying to grab her attention. Someone must be coming.

"Well they can come looking for revenge; we're more than ready for them."

"That's what I'm afraid of." said the voice of Tonks as Ginny turned and ran to Neville's side.

* * *

The cold damp whipped around him as he stood outside the rock, no wonder people went mad here even without the presence of the Dementors, the air was thick and heavy as if the life force refused to move through it. He stood at the gates wondering if this was the cleverest thing he had ever decided to do.

* * *

Hermione held the cup in her hand, the Hufflepuff crest felt rough against her skin as she passed it from hand to hand running her fingers along the old and powerful object. How much power and knowledge could be found through using this simple piece of apparatus.

Just what power did it hold? Was this the answer to the riddle, could it help to find the horcruex? Could it help to make everything make sense? Would it be able to make Hermione know everything she could ever want to know in her on going quest for knowledge? Was this the key to her knowing everything she had ever wanted to know?

Hermione felt an un-usual pulling in her stomach as she looked at the cup.

"Hermione? Are you ok?"

Hermione took some time to break her revere, snapping two with an unnatural felling in her stomach.

"Hermione?" said Harry looking at her worried.

"I'm fine, I just…" whatever it was she never got to say as the floor came rushing towards her.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Sorry for the delay , again life just seames to be catching up with me again at the moment._**

**_however i'm very much in to writing again and i've been reading a lot whilest i've been on my stall at work, so i've been gaining insperation and i hope it showes._**

**_thankyou for all the kind words about my last chapter and thankyou to all the old readers who have stood by me whilest i've been out of it for a bit._**

**_and to the new readers espesh the ones that said the name of the story had put them off reading the thing._**

**_arn't you glad you didnt judge the book by the cover?_**

**_anyway lol!_**

**_on with the story ...i know your dying to know if our fave bushy haired book worm is ok or not ..._**

**_love paula-lou_**

* * *

The first thing that hit you was the smell, it crept over Ron like a blanket of foreboding blocking the sense, casting horrid thoughts deep in to the holders mind. 

Dementors did not kill, they sucked the life out of there captives, so why was everything tarnished in the pale moonlight that edged through the bared and sheathed windows.

It was not red, not the bright colour that red represented, and it glimmered gruesomely from the small hollowed out rivets and channels that ran along the deserted corridors.

Nothing was here to hold the captives now; the guards had gone, evidently with a fight.

Death hung heavy in the air, it creped like devils snare engulfing the light the hope the thought of happiness.

Ron hung back in to the shadows, years of sneaking out after hours coming back to him, blending in to the shadows was a state of mind, if you stood still and watched your breathing even in scarlet quidditch robes you could become almost invisible. What the eyes saw and what the brain processed were often two completely different things. He was aware of a figure in the almost invisible annex up ahead, he was almost certain that this was no friend but his mind told him that it was no Death Eater.

This was someone who knew that dressing in black was not always the best form of stealth, not even in the darkest cellar of the oldest building black after all was a mix of many colours.

The figure paused emptying something from the sack in its hand in to the drainage grate that was by its foot.

Ron watched in silence as the hooded figure, (dressed in dark purple, Ron could make out the colour now that the perpetrator was close.)Passed by him pausing only to look up at the moonlight. It shone in through the tiny cracks in the glass of the old broken window at the end of the row.

The figure sighed. Pulled down the hood of the cape and pushed open the door.

Ron watched the blond hair of Mrs Malfoy disappear out in to the moonlight night.

Slowly Ron removed himself from his hiding place, why was she here? Was she looking for the same thing he was?

He silently crept along the corridor trying to blank out the horrendous screams that seamed to silently echo off the stonewalls.

In this light, every shadow was an enemy, every noise a pre-emptive attack.

Was this the way he died? An old fable said that Death himself would claim the soul of a wizard. Ron wondered if it was true, the grim had always seamed so close to the truth, and well…after the things that he had seen, a giant skeleton with a scythe seamed completely plausible.

At the end of the corridor, he sunk in to the shadows again …just to be safe.

* * *

"Hermione?" 

The room span as Hermione opened her eyes a fraction, Harry's worried face looked down at her.

"What happened?" she asked hazily scared at how distant her voice sounded.

"You just blacked out." said Harry sitting her up. She reached up and felt the back of her head, it stung but there was no blood. "How long was I out?"

"Not long, are you sure you're ok?" Harry led her to the table, she still griped the cup in her hand, and carefully she placed it on the wooden surface. She stared at it for sometime before answering Harry.

"Yeah, I'm just tiered, it's been a long week." she never once took her eyes from cup in front of her.

Harry reached out and took it putting it back on the mantel place. Hermione's hand twitched towards her wand. What was she thinking. She could not jinx Harry? Why would she want to? However, a little voice at the back of her head was nagging at her, telling her to think about things, how much power there could be in that cup.

"I think I need to go lie down." she said jumping to her feet and heading up the stairs to the room she was sharing with Ron , leaving a confused looking Harry to do nothing but look her vacant chair.

* * *

After making very sure, that their was noone in the darkness near the doors he was sure lead to the cells Ron had moved forward. The next room had been almost as uneventful as the first. However, the small room after that was something different. Ron supposed that the guards that had been stationed here were trying to make it feel more at home, a large armchair sat in the corner of the room, looking very out of place , a desk and a few filing cabinets lined another, office and homely touches added to something that was never meant to have very much of either. 

This room too had the gully runner through the centre, it was also filed with the drying blood.

A low howling noise came from behind the next door, was there still someone here?

Slowly he pushed the door open.

He blanched at the sight before him.

The death eaters had been very through on there escape, death had met many a guard and not through something as deadly and quick as a flash of green light and instant death.

Ron recognised some of the faces, people that had greeted his father at the world cup, why had the ministry not reclaimed the bodies. Why were there no new guards watching the prisoners, how had he managed to get this far without meting anybody. A morbid thought of creeping darkness passed over him why had he not said goodbye to Hermione. Even as he had looked in on her peaceful rest he had never thought to say goodbye, would she ever truly know how he loved her?

The body's looked back at him through haunted eyes; they were fathers and sons, mothers and daughters all.

Ron nudged the nearest to him with his foot, the body twitched but the body had long since set.

Some however were recent, Ron took note that some of them had tried to crawl to safety behind the doors of the tombs they guarded.

A noise up ahead made him fall back in to the shadows, as quite as he could his hand still on his wand he followed the low mumbling that seamed to guide him.

He followed the sound up a flight of stares in to a second corridor of none descript but just as foul smelling cells. The occupants of these cells had met a worse fate than the guards downstairs; many had been left for dead, mere shadows in the darkness.

Ron turned his face from the cries of help that called faintly from the gloom.

Every inch of him wanted to go back and help, but after all, they were not all bad, somewhere here was Stan, the only crime he ever committed was spilling the odd hot chocolate over the occasional little old witch. Nevertheless, time was against him and something told him to follow the noise that emitted over the rest of the others.

His hunch was right. He found Dung propped up against the bared windows staring out at the vacant lot. His face was pale and blood dripped from everywhere Ron could make out under the bruises.

"'Dungus?" Ron asked out in to the dark. The figure recoiled in to itself.

"Dung its Ron; I've come to take you out of here." Ron said carefully stepping over what might possibly have been the other occupant of the cell. Mundungus looked at him through slanted almost completely congealed eyes. "W..e..ly." he managed.

Ron looked down at him; the man looked as if he had little time left in him.

"Dung, I'm going to try and move you ok?" Ron pointed his wand at the blueing body and muttered the incantation.

As soon as the man moved from his propped up position his body became limp. A horrific crack resonated around the room.

The man gave out a small groan and a rattle like death as he tried to breath in some stagnant air from around him.

Ron pulled of his jacket and put it under the older man's head, this was no way to go.

"I can't move you, I'm going to have to go get help, and I'll do more harm than good." Ron said quietly his eyes still scanning the darkness. "But before I go. I need to know something…the stuff you took from the black house, the stuff you were flogging on Hogsmead high street. Did you see a locket, Gold and pretty useless, wouldn't open?"

The man looked at Ron with what little sight he had left.

"It's important Dung, I know your good at heart, and you wouldn't want Dumbledore to have died in vain, for all these people to have died for nothing."

Mundungus tried to move. Of course, he did not know. He had been locked up in Azkaban.

"Dumbledore's dead dung, Snape killed him, and nowHarry and I have to go and finish off Voldemort, but we need to know if you sold that locket on."

Slowly the man shook his head. Ron looked down at him, the man was telling the truth.Ron supported the man for a few moments longer. He had no reason to lie; they both knew that by the time Ron managed to get help it would be to late. "I'll go get help." said Ron quietly. Lowering the man's head on the jacket completely Ron listened to the shallow breathing. "Thanks Dung." muttered Ron as he slipped back in to the shadows and out again in to the corridor.

Ron took a few seconds outside the room to collect his thoughts and stop the burning behind the eyes.

He tried to block out the screams as he dashed through the darkness and out in to the fresh air of the night. As he reached the shore, he stopped and after a few breaths, the entirety of his stomach joined the moonlight-covered stones.


	34. Chapter 34

Ok I'm really sorry about all the delays on the chapters and I know it's not fair on the people who are patiently waiting for me to update.

Let me fill you in ….

My ex has left me in £11000 worth of dept …so I've had to find a second job to keep a roof over my head.

My current relationship isn't exactly a bed of roses, ex-wife that won't let him near his kids if I see him. His answer? Go runaway to Spain to look for work….he's back now but things aren't easy. I'm sleeping on my little sisters floor and I have dislocated shoulder….yes life just gets better for Paula Lou every time she updates…. But I'm already working on the next chapter so fingers crossed I might get a chance to update twice this week. As ever thank you for your reviews they really do make me happy something has to

Love as ever Paula-lou

* * *

Ron watched the shadows in the alleyway disappear in to the darkness before he chanced the assent to number 12.

He quietly opened the door and slipped inside. Mrs Black screamed at him silently as he walked down the small flight of stairs in to the kitchen.

Harry sat in his now customary seat next to the fire, books propped open in front of him, and quill and ink scratching rhythmically of there own accord.

"Hermione passed out earlier." He said without looking up.

"What?" questioned Ron.

"Hermione, she passed out, over there by the fire. I think she was stressed about you." Harry looked up and directly at Ron. "Where have you been?"

Ron hesitated before sinking down in to the chair next to Harry.

"Azkaban." He said flatly.

Harry looked him in the eye it was as if he was trying to read his mind, and Ron was in no doubt that if he wanted to Harry could quite easily manage it.

"What the…? Why did you go to Azkaban?" said Harry harshly.

"On a hunch…Mundungus is dead, The Death eaters went back and finished the job, and I think I saw Stan..." Ron trailed off his sentence his eyes drawn to the empty fire.

"What made you go there?" said Harry pointing his wand at one of the cups that sat around the table it filled full of strong coffee.

"The locket, I figured Mundungus might have known where it was."

"And did he?"

Ron shook his head slowly taking the cup from Harry and taking a deep breath like inhaling some sort of medication he held the cup in front of him.

"If it's been taken by Regulus, it wasn't in the stuff that Dung sold."

Harry nodded; Ron wished he would stop staring. It was making him uncomfortable like some sort of caged animal. He had few wishes to repeat the events of the night, horrors that he wished he could get rid of by closing his eyes. However the images stayed long after his eyes closed.

The two of them sat in silence for some time.

"And are you sure…"

"Dung's dead. No one could have survived, I shouldn't have tried to move him I should have left him and came for help." Ron said finally taking a drink of the now cold liquid in front of him.

"People would want to know why you were there; we can't let people know what were up to…"

"I know that, Malfoy's mum was there, I think she was looking to see if anyone survived the breakout…"

"But Malfoy-"

"I don't know anymore, I'm going to bed." He shoved the cold coffee down on the table and got to his feet.

"Ron?"

"I need to talk to Hermione, she's bound to know what to do next." Ron caught Harry's eye for a split second. "I want to see she's ok." He said quietly.

"Course you do." said Harry quietly. The two of them looked at each other for a moment. "Next time let us know where you're going will you? You had us both worried."

Ron nodded quietly before turning to the stairs.

* * *

Hermione was asleep when he got in to the room; he quietly crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He gently moved the hair away from around her face.

He sat and watched her, it felt like an age since he had last seen her, last looked upon her peaceful features, the way her hair curled around the bottom of her neck the way that the lines in her forehead moved as she struggled to suppress her minds sleeping thoughts.

So delicate but yet so strong, no wonder he found her attractive, lovable and yet somehow scary at the same time.

She had a power that no other had ever managed to hold over him, he hung on her every word, when she was around it was impossible to be bored, there was no way. Being with her made him feel more alive than anything, even the wind that hit him in the face as he chased the quaffle away from the rings he struggled so hard to defend.

Why had he left without saying goodbye? What would she have thought if he had died and they had never found his body? Would she have cried in to the night and wondered when he would return?

Not for the first time he thought long and hard about the state of the relationship he was in, being with her was hard, but being without her was harder still.

No one could say they rushed in to things, and everyone said that the war brought things and people together in ways that no one could expect.

But he loved her; a fact that was never far from his mind. Every thought he had was one of love for her. If things were easy he could just love her, everything else would be a side project, but it wasn't like that was it, maybe that was what had scared him for so long, he knew the day might come when one of them would be alone.

How would he cope? How would she cope?

Life was supposed to be easy right?

You find the person you love and life doesn't get in the way, no mater what the world throws at you, the two of you get through it on the shear weight of the love that the two of you have for each other.

And yet he hadn't said goodbye, the simplest things were the ones that were forgotten in the rush of the fight.

He got back up and changed in to a clean pair of pyjamas that were set out on the chair. Climbing under the blanket beside Hermione he moved so he was as close as he could be without touching her. Her body shifted automatically closer to him. He sighed, breathing in the air off the room that no longer smelt dry and stale, but of him and Hermione. He rested his head upon Hermione's pillow and carefully wrapped his arm around her waist, one of her hands moving to meet his.

"I knew you would come back." She said quietly under her breath as sleep washed over his exhausted body.


	35. Chapter 35

see sometimes i can get things right... enjoy paula-lou

* * *

Ginny sat at the top of the table in the great hall, Luna and Neville sat each side of her books piled in front of the three of them. Occasionally someone from another table would walk over to the secret session taking place behind the pile of books. Walking away with a folded up piece of parchment that would appear to anyone but the people addressed upon it to be nothing more than an order form for Fred and George's shop.

"Will it work?" asked Ernie as he slid in to the gap between Ginny and Luna.

"We can't use the coins there not reliable enough. We don't know how secure the school is under McGonagall." said Ginny in her voice that sounded so distant from the giggling thirteen year old, that everyone seamed to remember her as.

"I need you to look after the people in your house, I know your more than capable of It." said Ginny looking at the man that sat in front of her.

"Do we know when there going to attack?" asked Ernie looking worried.

"No, but we have to be on guard, there is something here that they might want, I cant tell you what I don't know myself but they will turn up here eventually."

Ernie lent in closer.

"Have you heard from Harry?" he asked in a low voice.

Ginny shook her head. Her eyes turned down towards the table. Ernie placed a hand on her arm.

"I will follow you, Harry trusts you more than anyone in the world, we would follow Harry, and as we followed him we follow you."

His words made her lift her head and look at him his words were true. The people in this school who had rallied against Umbridge would now rally against a greater evil.

"Words are all well and good but you need to be able to look after yourself in a battle words are useless against the likes of the Lestranges." beside her Neville became slightly more rigid.

Ernie looked from Ginny to Neville and across the Great hall, around them the pupils sat vastly less than the year before.

"The world outside isn't outside anymore. Were not safe, we all know there is a chance that each day we will get the message that our families have been taken, this is not a war that only exists outside. It's come to the castle already; we need to be ready to fight." It was Neville that spoke, he sat at Ginny's right hand side, and some people would see it as symbolism after all he was her second in command, her right hand man as it were.

"Then we fight, we fight till the death, we defend the honour of our fallen and take as many of the scum with us as we can."

"I still say we set some Nargles up at the doors." said Luna from behind Ernie.

"And I told you that if we knew where we could get some it would be a wonderful idea but it's not the time of year for mistletoe." said Ginny. She turned to Neville. "You set the Devil's snare?"

"By each window that is at climbing height." Luna also helped me set some saplings of the Tentacular from green house five up in the higher turrets and gantries just in case they try to fly in."

Ginny nodded in approval. She cast a glance up at the high table McGonagall's chair remained empty. Professor Flitwick tended to proceed over any gathering be it meals or study hall.

Professor Trelawney looking more like a stuffed owl by the day and still smelling of cheep cooking sherry would pass students in the halls predicting there untimely death at any opportunity. She however seamed to keep a wide berth of any member of the D.A. Eying them with some sort of awe, whether it was inspired by a knowledge of how powerful they had become under the influence of Harry or because she could foresee a horrid and grizzly fait Ginny had yet to decide.

"Cho said that she went down to the lake and made sure there was no way that they could get in down there." said Neville tentatively. Ginny didn't mean to be haughty when it came to Cho but sometimes things can't be helped.

"We'll I'll still go down and check again later, I'll take the boys down." she said looking down at the marauders map checking all the entrances and hidden tunnels. By the boys, she meant the last of the Gryffindor seventh years. They currently patrolled the grounds under the impression that they were working on there Herbology.

Not that the teachers didn't know exactly what was going on, they knew that the D.A still existed, but it was still best for them to keep up the pretence that they were non the wiser in case of ministry interference.

"If they come in by the lake they would attack our wing first…," said Ernie quietly.

Ginny looked at him. "Why do you think I asked you to be in charge, remember Moody's warnings. Constant Vigilance." she said handing him his piece of parchment with all the passwords and his patrol times for the next week.

No sooner had he moved then his place was filled by Lavender. She looked flustered but reported to Ginny that she had done what had been asked of her.

"There is no way they can see in or out through any of the divination items in the north tower. I covered all the balls and the mirror has been turned towards the wall. She hasn't been up there in weeks." Lavender said nodding towards the slumped figure of Trelawney, Lavenders praise for her favourite teacher was waning in the wake of Dumbledore's death.

"Are you still ok for midnight watch?" Ginny asked quietly.

"As long as you haven't paired me up with someone totally ugly."

Ginny rolled her eyes, something's would never change.

"McTaggart?" she ventured.

It seamed to amuse Lavender who left smiling.

Luna sat quietly tapping her pencil against a pile of books she had set out to resemble a star.

"You know, I think we will see Harry again before they come." she said in her almost ghostly whisper.

Ginny who was only half listening, her head buried in the map trying in vain to remember anything that might come in useful. "Why?"

"Can't you feel it in the air? It's like the castle is waiting for his return before it grants it its secrets."

Ginny who was so used to Luna's outspoken statements took some time to think this over in her head.

"I think your right." she said exchanging looks with Neville.

They had discussed it in the Common room. They were protecting something but they didn't know what, the castles secret, a secret that wouldn't be revealed until Harry showed up and solved the riddle. It was indeed as if the castle was waiting for him to return.

"I know I ask this a lot…" said Luna using a voice that Ginny had struggled to get used to but Luna had used more and more over the last few months, It was hard and so unlike her normal dream like tones it often came as a shock. "But do you really think we have a chance?"

Ginny shrugged. All she knew was that they had come up against death eaters twice now and both times' they had made it through alive wasn't the saying third time lucky.

"We have to try."

* * *

Since Mundungus had no idea where the locket was, Harry had deduced that the item must still be in the house. The most obvious course of action was the approach Harry was taking now although he felt rather like his head was being pressed in on by a rather large vice.

"So let's go over this again shall we?" he said looking down at the two large eyes and withered ears.

"You never took anything?"

"Kreatcher told master that he never took anything from the Black house that should not have left."

"But you have seen the Locket?"

"Kreatcher knows not of the locket that Master talks of, the filthy half bread scum."

Hermione sat in the chair rubbing her temples; Harry looked at Ron who looked like he would like to do nothing more than pin the elf to the wall by his ears.

"Kreatcher have you kept anything that your old masters had hidden here?" Hermione asked the elf.

It turned its glaring accusing eyes at her. However, the elf did not speak.

"Answer her!" demanded Harry grabbing the elf around the top of his dirty tea towel.

"I just saved them from the blood traitors, Kreatcher could not bare to see them damaged not when …."

Harry dropped the elf and caught up with Ron at the small door in the kitchen where the Elf had made its den.

"If this is in here and I went to Azkaban for nothing…" started Ron but Hermione cut him off.

"You will be grateful that we have the locket and not a Death eater, she said pulling the door open.

The tiny room still housed the boiler and an assortment of old photos and to Harry's disgust the dress that Mrs Black wore in the painting out in the hallway.

There in a tiny box at the furthest corner of the tiny room lay a collection of the Blacks items that the House Elf had deemed to valuable to dispose of.

He emptied the box on the floor and a collection of broaches and bangles trinkets and charms scattered across the floor.

There was a thud slightly stronger than that of the other items and Harry knew he had found what he was looking for.

It was roughly the same size and weight as the locket that he held in his pocket but the gold was dirty and neglected, rather sad looking for something that held such powerful magic.

Hermione picked it up.

"It's still in tact, we know we can't open it, we've already tried hard enough." she said turning it over and for the first time Harry realised that, Hermione had failed in her unrivalled knowledge. She had seen the locket before how had she not recognised it for what it was the last time she had held it in her hands.

"Before you start it had crossed my mind, I knew of Slytherin's Locket but what was the likely hood of your godfather having it sat in his front room?" she said handing the locket to Harry.

Ron laughed.

"I'd say pretty good to be honest with you." Hermione gave him a contemptuous look as she began putting all the little bits back in to the box and put them back in to Kreatcher's room.

"More S.P.E.W?" Harry heard Ron ask.

"They mean a lot to him nothing to us, we have what we wanted." she said quietly looking up at Harry.

Harry was to busy looking at the locket in his hand, how to destroy it. That was the question.

It had destroyed so much, something so simple but at the same time so complicated.

If only he knew how the Longbottom's had destroyed the cup.

Still in the back of his head, the list span. The cup for Hufflepuff, the locket for Slytherin, the diary, the snake, the ring, something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaws…"

"Harry?" asked Ron as he looked down at him.

"I'm ok I'm just thinking." he unravelled the chain from between his fingers and put the Locket on the mantel place next to the broken cup.

The three of them looked at the two items one dead Horcruex and one still very much alive, both incredibly powerful.

"No one touches them." he shot a look at Hermione. "At least not until we figure out how were going to destroy them both." Hermione gave out an almost inaudible gasp.

"They need to be destroyed, completely there to dangerous…"

"We need to find the last of them." said Ron quietly his gaze was fixed on Harry Hermione however had not taken her eyes of the cup.

"I think it's at the school, I'm just worried that if we go we might not go alone."

"And what about the snake?" Hermione never once dropped her gaze from the cup.

"The snake we will meet eventually no matter what. And you forget I can get inside her if I want to …the snake is not a problem."

"No our problem is making sure that that thing is just a locket and not a piece of Voldemort." said Ron nodding at the locket.

No one seemed inclined to move, it was as if the locket was listening to them, as if it were alive. In a way it was.

"Hermione any ideas?" asked Harry.

Hermione didn't answer her gaze and thoughts drawn towards the cup.

Harry grabbed her and dragged her towards the door and out of the kitchen, Ron followed them.

"What's going on?" he asked glaring at Harry.

"That's what she did before she passed out yesterday," Harry said looking at Ron concerned. "It's something to do with that cup." he added seeing Ron's shocked look.

The two men waited until Hermione came around out of her dazed state.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

Ron looked at Harry.

"We have to destroy them and fast."


	36. Chapter 36

The ring was destroyed . Harry knew that it had took part of the man he had looked to as his guide with it. The Cup was no longer a vessel to carry immortality and the diary had died by his own hand.

But the locket taunted him, it hung from a candle stick on the mantel place, if it had eyes Harry would have felt sure that they would have watched him walk around the room. It gave him an uneasy felling as if Voldemort were in the room with him. A dull throbbing in the deepest part of his mind was a constant reminder that the thing was something of great evil and should be destroyed.

"You need to stop staring at that thing your getting worse than Hermione." said Ron helping himself to a second piece of toast.

"It's just annoying to know that the answer is probably just out of reach…."

There was a sharp rapping at the window and Hermione jumped to her feet.

As she let the handsome grey owl drink from her cup she untied the tightly curled parchment from the beasts leg.

"It's from Krum." she said tossing the parchment to Harry who of course caught it effortlessly.

He quickly averting his gaze from Ron who looked like he was struggling to digest this piece of information never mind the toast that seamed to have gotten stuck half way between his plate and his mouth.

Hermione picked up her book and began reading again.

Harry scanned the letter, instantaneously he felt awful. He looked across the table to Ron who had come to terms with his inner battle and now continued to wolf down his toast, only occasionally shooting Hermione looks to gage her reaction.

He looked at Hermione, she absentmindedly tucked her hair behind her ears as she listed the ingredients to a luck potion, one of many she intended to concoct before the show down against Voldemort.

Krum had found no answers, nothing to suggest that his old, if not very dead headmaster had any clue to the ware bouts of the final part of Voldemort's soul.

He crumpled the paper and threw it in the crackling fire.

The flames flared then fell back in to the rhythmic dance they did in the late October wind that blew violently down the flume.

"Anything?" asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head. To her credit Hermione's glaring was cut to a bare minimum, maybe as not to arouse the attention of Ron , but Harry knew he would get a mouth full from her as soon as she thought that Ron was out of ear shot.

Harry had thought long and hard about it, the answers were not to be found in the house, there was only one place that Harry knew held almost all the answers and that was the one place he dared not to go .

To many people could get hurt if Voldemort thought that he was vulnerable.

But the library at Hogwarts was bound to hold some of the answers, and if he could get permission from McGonagall he knew the answers that he needed may also lye in the memory's of Dumbledore, that is if they hadn't died along with him.

The pensive seamed like a strong source for Harry in particular to follow.

Somewhere there was the answer to what happened to the mans hand, an answer to what sort of curse the locket may have upon it. It may also unwittingly have stored answers that Dumbledore had failed to see with his own eyes. Something didn't sit right with Harry.

Dumbledore had known more than he had let on at more than one point in the past, so why should his past not help Harry now, he may be gone in body but his mind in essence lived on .

If he went in to the pensive however he would have to do it alone.

The private thoughts and memory's seamed to be a place that Harry alone had been aloud in to, it felt wrong to take Hermione and Ron along although their take on things may well prove useful.

It was a while before he realised that Ron was talking.

"It's not as if we can just walk up to the gates." he said again conversationally , but Harry could tell by the tone that he wasn't impressed that Harry had, had his thought elsewhere.

"we are still pupils at the school Ron we can do whatever we please." reasoned Hermione.

Harry looked at the two of them.

"You forget who I am sometimes I'm sure you do." he said.

"No one could ever forget who you are mate." said Ron adjusting Hermione's head on his shoulder.

"Then you know that a few ministry approved concealment charms are not going to stop me from entering the school that was my home." he turned his attention to the fire that dance in the hath. Hermione and Ron talked in hushed tones as he let his thoughts wander to the past enchantments on the halls of residence, the halls of his parents before him.

The answers would be in Dumbledore's pensive he felt sure of it.


	37. Chapter 37

_I apologise for the way the end of this chapter sounds, it's what comes from the only thing in the house you haven't read being god awful summer holiday fluff… honestly I wish I had money to buy some proper reading materials._

_I know last chapter was tinchy. But this one makes up for it I think, and it's gaoing to start kicking off soon I promise._

_Love as ever paula-lou_

* * *

The hall was not up to it's usual Halloween cheer , the teachers had tried there best but the decorations lacked in there creativeness , Dumbledore had held sway over so much and it was minor details that made the bigger things worth it.

Ginny sat in the ever-decreasing mass of students at the teacher's end of the Gryffindor table. Around her she could see the worried looks on some of her closest friends faces as they looked at the vacant seats that had once been filled by there friends.

The atmosphere was heavy the air congealed. Only yesterday two first year Ravenclaws returned to there family's the news soon spread about the attacks by the death eaters.

Over on the Ravenclaws table Luna was conducting a congregation of DA members, Ginny swelled with pride at the way the others hung on Luna's every word, an unlikely commander in an unlikely battleground but a battleground none the less.

By now, almost all the remaining members of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses had joined the movement. The eager eyes of the Slytherin consortium would hover around any mass groups of opposing houses trying to discover the secrets of the others, maybe to report to the others maybe their parents or maybe others higher up the Death eater chain of command.

Some Slytherin's had tried to join the others, as the sorting hat said not all Slytherin's were bad, they were easy to pick out, they sat in a small huddled group at the far end of the table as far away from Crabb and Goyle as they could manage.

Lightning flashed across the enchanted ceiling. Most people jumped, Neville sat staring at her from across the table, almost as if every inch of his being was listening to the noises beyond the loud crashing and the role of thunder. She knew this because she herself was trying to hear the noises that were only noticeable by there absence.

When she was sure one hundred percent that the thunder was just that, she lifted her fork to her mouth. As the background noise of the feast grew to its natural level the thunder, now distant, accompanied it growing quieter with each godly role.

Neville carefully filled his goblet with pumpkin juice; Ginny knew he was weighing his words before he spoke.

"I know I feel it to." she said quietly leaning forward.

As if on queue the large oak doors flew open, a few people screamed almost all the members of the DA grabbed for there wands but froze when there eyes adjusted to the sight in the doorway.

Ginny looked up to the teachers table Professor McGonagall sat with a half amused half angered look that she so often saved for the young man that she was about to address.

Whispering follow.

"Please Mr Potter, Do join us."

* * *

"So let me get this straight…"

"We just walk up to the gates and they will let us in?"

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione with matching looks of disbelief.

Somewhere in the distance the beginnings of a storm brewed, Hermione pulled her coat closer to her as she glared at the two of them.

"How many times have the two of you read Hogwarts a History? Exactly ( she said not letting them answer her as she knew that neither had any intentions of ever picking up the tomb) well you always said that I know to much, trust me on this, the gates have to open for any witch or wizard of age that wants to learn."

"And you're sure that were not going to get turned in to giant slugs or anything?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and traced a finger down Ron's nose.

"I'd love you even if you were a giant slug but alas no, I can assure you we will not turn to anything nasty." to prove her point she pushed the giant iron gate.

Nothing happened apart from the gate opening slightly.

"You may worship my brilliance at any time you like." she smiled back over her shoulder at the two men who shook there head. Harry followed her through the gates turning back to Ron he opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't you dare say I'm teaching her my bad manners or, chosen one or not I will pop your nose." warned Ron pointing a gloved finger at Harry.

"I wasn't going to say a thing." said Harry exchanging a glance with Hermione that forced her to pull her scarf tighter around her head to hide the laughter.

She watched as Harry hoisted his bag on to his shoulder. She knew what lay in it wrapped in newspaper; she could feel its draw even now.

She shrugged it off as Ron wrapped a protective arm around her after closing the Iron Gate behind himself.

A head of them they saw Harry eying the north tower.

Instantly Ron's hand fell from around Hermione's shoulder and to her hand, he entwined his fingers with hers and squeezed gently before dropping her hand to catch up with Harry.

She knew she would never compare to the camaraderie that the two of them shared, even now with Ron as so much more than her friend she knew that no mater what happened Ron would drop everything to be by Harry's side. In addition, she was fine with that, overall in the larger picture of things two people in love would always find a way to let the other know. As if on cue, Ron turned and smiled at her. She felt warmth spread through her protecting her from the harsh October wind. Even now, she felt as if he were holding her in his arms. She sighed contently blocking out the pull of the cup that Harry carried in his bag.

As they reached the heavy oak front doors, the others waited for her to catch up. Ron once again wrapping his hand in with Hermione's.

"You two ready for this?" Harry asked quietly as he slid the door open.

"What? The beings stared at or the fact that were still no closer to figuring everything out and we now have to face down at least seven members of the order who haven't seen or hard from us in over three months?" asked Hermione sardonically.

Harry simply shook his head and knocked quietly on the doors.

* * *

"Look at Weasley's face."

"What they doing back here?"

"You don't think it's started do you?"

Ginny watched them as they walked silently up the middle of the tables straight to Professor McGonagall. She watched as Harry sought out her gaze as he scanned the table. He nodded solemnly at Neville who returned the gesture, before her eyes finally met his. One look told her everything that she needed to know, business not pleasure brought Harry to the castle, he would have time for the two of them later but for now duty called.

A muttering had erupted along the tables, and quite rightly, so, the return of the Chosen one to the halls of his learning was causing a lot of commotion. Ginny could understand why, looking at the three of them as they passed there former classmates was like nothing she had ever expected. The three of them looked so much older than they had the last time she had seen them. Harry's hair still fell unceremoniously in to his eyes, the back sticking up everywhere but he looked more focused and determined than she had ever seen him, like a strong magnetic pull she wanted to rush over to him and hold him in ways she had never considered an option before. She had missed him so much, she had not realised until now how much a smile a brush of hands and an embrace was what she called for when she laid in the dark her thoughts controlling her mind.

Ron nodded to her as he passed, his hand entwined with Hermione's, Ginny managed to hide her gasp as he passed the table, and she was one of few that did. Lavender audibly muttered to her friend as she took in the scar, it wasn't ugly it was just so noticeable. Hermione seamed to tighten her grip on Ron slightly as she passed Lavender, Ron ignored her completely.

Ginny watched the hushed conversation between the headmistress and her three former students before ushering Harry and the others to the Gryffindor table to join the feast.

Around her, she was aware that all eyes had turned to the three strangers in the tables midst.

Harry instinctively slid in beside Ginny, his hand automatically finding hers under the table. Ron and Hermione took a seat either side of Neville. Hermione pulled him in to what Ginny was sure was bone breaking hug.

"Anyone would think you missed us." Ginny said quietly as Harry squashed her hand.

"Just a little." he whispered in to her ear.

Neville was busy looking at Ron's face.

"I hate to ask but I have to …," he pointed at the scar.

"You're arch nemesis work." said Ron slowly.

A dark shadow passed across Neville's face. Ron just nodded in silent agreement.

"What's been happening?" Neville asked dropping his voice.

"Stuff…a lot of stuff." said Ron helping himself to some pumpkin pie. Ginny rolled her eyes you can take the boy out of the burrow, but you could not take the burrow out of the boy, she watched as he devoured the entire piece of pie in two mouthfuls.

"We'll fill you in when there's not so many ways for words to escape." he gave a prominent look Lavender who was eavesdropping. "What's been going on here?" he asked her.

"Preparations." said Ginny looking at him with curiosity, was this fully-grown man in front of her really her Harry? The windily little bespectacled orphan that had lived under the stairs at his aunt's was no more; Harry was and still was the most interesting person she had ever met.

"I knew I could count on you." he said quietly moving his and on to her leg. He squeezed it slightly before helping himself to some treacle tart.

* * *

Harry had to admit it was strange seeing the way that his peers had greeted there arrival. Ginny had said that they knew something was coming there was tension in the air. As they were dismissed from dinner, several people walked over to speak to Ginny. Harry was surprised to see Susan Bones whose aunt had been killed by the death eaters, he had thought she might never return to Hogwarts, after explaining that she had told her parents she would curse them if they wouldn't let her return, she wandered of to join Ernie by the main doors. Hanna Abbot asked Ginny about her station.

Harry watched as Ginny commanded the army that she had built around herself in his absence.

It wasn't until they got to the hallway that Harry noticed the other group of individuals that were gathered by the grand staircase.

Standing in the middle her butterbeer cork necklace bobbing as she talked stood Luna, she nodded as the five of them walked towards her.

"The Ravenclaw look out have seen nothing unusual and Hufflepuff say that they checked the grounds outside and none of the traps have been sprung." she says brightly but in a very different voice to what Harry remembered.

"Any news back from Cho?" asked Ginny. Harry felt the sudden urge to curl up and die.

"Nothing yet but give her time, her report was late last week as well." Luna fidgeted with the large peacock feather earrings that hung in between the strands of her hair.

"Are you still up for the midnight shift?" Neville asked her brightly. Harry could not help but note the optimism in his voice. Luna smiled at him she nodded gently. Then she looked across at Ron.

"What happened to your face Ronald? Did you run in to something creepy and nasty I heard the eastern ridge snorkel was running rampant in the south…" Harry sighed, it was with relief an organised and self-assured Luna was more than acceptable but things would be very wrong in the world if her father's idealisms had totally disappeared.

"Well it was definitely something creepy and nasty." he said smiling at her. Somehow, Luna's eccentricities made everything seam all right.

Harry's attention was drawn past the gathering to Crabb and Goyle who were leading a rather bedraggled looking group of Slytherin's down to the dungeons.

"There kind of pathetic with out Malfoy telling them what to do, but we keep an eye on them anyway." said Ginny nodding at a girl in a Slytherin uniform who slid down the corridor after them.

Harry gave her a questioning look.

"Not all Slytherin's are bad." she said reading his look.

"I never said they were." he protested.

"No but your body language said it all over." said Ginny

"She has a point." said Luna.

Harry shrugged. He wasn't here to play nice he had a job to do.

Behind him, Hermione fidgeted uncontrollably.

"Hermione just go to the library already." said Harry not turning around.

Ron rolled his eyes and followed her, beside him Luna giggled.

"Loves young dream I see." said Lavender as she passed the group on the stairs. Harry could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"Lavender like you didn't know that it was going to happen eventually." said Neville trying to keep the laughter from his voice.

"I know but do they have to be so obvious?" She said turning her tail and heading up the stairs.

Harry watched her go; his mouth must have been hanging open.

"Is she for real?" he asked the world at large.

"The world needs pre-Madonna like her to make the rest of us look sane." said Luna in her wispy distant voice. Coming from any other person that would have been an accurate description. However coming from Luna it lost its edge slightly.

Before Harry could answer her, he felt Ginny grip his hand.

"I have the perimeter to parole, I'm sure that Seamus won't mind if I take you with me instead of him." she said gently leading him towards the doors.

Harry saw Neville and Luna exchange glances before heading in the direction of the communal study hall near the library.

"Anyone would think you just wanted to get me on my own." Harry said quietly as they slipped unnoticed out of the front doors.

"Am I that transparent?" Ginny asks him as she pulls him in to the bush near the doors as the tiny figure of professor Flitwick passed by.

"I don't need to read your mind to know It.," he said gently pulling her close to him.

Ginny rested her head on his chest, it was as if she was checking to make sure his heart was still beating , in fact it was about ten thousand times faster than it should be at that moment in time, what was it about her that made him forget that the world was out to get him.

"I missed you." she said in a barely audible whisper.

"I missed you to." Harry said gently stroking her hair. "But you do know I will have to go away again." he felt her move her head against the fabric on his chest. Leaving her again would almost certainly hurt a lot more than it did the first time.

She turned her head to look at him. He could feel his glasses sliding down his nose as he looked at her; she pushed them gently back in to place.

"Did I do an ok job looking after the place?" she asked gently.

"Amazingly well, I'm incredibly proud of you, I know there all in safe hands as long as you're at the helm." said Harry resting his arms over her shoulders.

"I have absolute faith in you, I knew you wouldn't let me down." he kissed her gently on the nose, before she pulled his head and his lips to meet her own.

She tasted wonderful, had it really been only been two months since he last saw her? It seamed a lot longer.

"You're going after him soon aren't you?" Ginny asked quietly.

Harry searched her eyes. Looking for an answer to a question, he needn't bother asking, as he already knew the answer.

"Yes, and you're coming with us when we go. You, Neville and Luna I owe you at least that. Like you said a million times this is not my fight alone."

"We would have come anyway." said Ginny gazing at him in the way that only she could.

"That's why I know it would be pointless arguing with you over it."

"You know it's all part of that stubborn Weasley pride thing." she said as if that was the be all and end all of everything. Harry just nodded he had been a Weasley for the last six years of his life and he wasn't about to start arguing family values with them now.


	38. Chapter 38

Some things, Ron decided as he sat in the large green armchair opposite Hermione, would never change. For example put Hermione in the library at Hogwarts and despite the fact that she had read almost every book in the hallowed halls that she loved so much ( some of them several times , as she liked to remind him) and you had little or no chance of getting a word out of her. But for once Ron didn't mind in any way shape or form. He watched her as she traced her finger along the dusty volumes of the shelf next to her, the dim light of the main section of the library shone temptingly through the cracks a long way off, down deep in the restricted section the only light that guided them was the soft glow of the oil lamp that Hermione had taken from the front desk with a look of confusion from the Librarian.

Hermione took a rather large tomb from the rack and set it upon her crossed legs. She blew the dust of the cover and pulled the lamp closer to her.

There was something rather endearing about the way she devoured the books that came in to her possession, Ron would never understand the thirst for knowledge that drove Hermione, but he could always enjoy watching her as her face contorted as she learnt something new that would give her the advantage if she ever felt the call to use it.

Ron helped himself to a slightly less dust covered volume and sunk deeper in to his chair, not before moving the green leather closer to the dark purple of Hermione's. She looked up at him as he did so. The hunger for knowledge gleamed in her eyes. Ron couldn't help but shift slightly in his seat, as much as he loved her, sometimes, only sometimes, Hermione's over powering personality could be daunting, sometimes a little scary. She gently tucked a lose strand of hair back behind his ear and turned her attention back to the tattered index in the battered text.

He had noticed the change in her, ever since Harry had said that the cup had had a weird affect on her he had felt her changing slowly by the day.

Hermione had a ruthless side he knew this she was so ambitious he couldn't help but remember Percy with his book 'Prefects that gained power'. He had seen that gleam in his brothers eye, the one that Hermione now held in hers whenever she looked upon that cup. It gave him the creeps, to see someone he thought he knew, someone that he knew he knew act like that, as if under some sort of curse that couldn't be seen.

Hermione reached over and placed a hand gently on his, soft warm skin, finding the gap between his fingers leading him from his thoughts. His eyes locked on to hers for only a split second.

Who was he kidding; Hermione would never want that sort of power, would she?

* * *

Harry stood in front of the griffin that lead to the headmasters… headmistresses (he corrected himself) room.

"Monomanie." Harry muttered under his breath, the large stone swung back to show the moving staircase that moved unaided to the heavy mahogany door at the top, which stood ajar as he approached.

"Do come in Potter, I dare say you've heard more from that side of the door than any other pupil in the history of this school."

She inclined her head as Harry entered the room, Harry noticed not for the first time that McGonagall looked tired, her eyes looked like they were beginning to sink in to her scull, the stress of trying to live up to her predecessor etched on her face.

"I'm sorry we sort of just turned up Professor." Harry said taking the seat that he had sat in so many times before under Albus Dumbledore's watchful gaze.

"I just wish I knew what the occasion was, although if all is as I expect I suspect that I might get the same answer as I did last time we sat here together."

Harry's gaze was drawn to the sleeping portrait behind his old professors head, a long silver beard rested neatly against a deep blue set of robes, half moon spectacles rested on a crooked nose sliding as the owner breathed.

"And I'll say again the same thing I did last time you asked, unfortunately Professor." said Harry quietly. "Dumbledore trusted me not to tell anyone apart from Hermione and Ron, I can't break my word to him." Harry said vetting his words as he spoke. "Although he told me who to trust, although, I'm sure that I can tell who the right sort of person to trust."

Professor McGonagall observed him over the top of her square copper glasses.

"Again this brings us to the reason that you have accented upon the castle tonight."

Harry could read the tones in his teachers voice he had become accustomed to reading it when his mind wandered in his transfiguration lessons, to know the tone was often the way to avoid detention. This tone was saying I will do anything to help.

"I need access to some of Professor Dumbledore's possessions; I need to finish the work that we started." Harry's eyes were drawn around the room, many of the swirling silver satellites and subsequent belongings still rested , settled in the recesses and along the aged and magically altered desks and spindling tables.

"What belongings?"

Harry's eyes were drawn to the old ornate cabinet in the corner. His old professors gaze followed suit.

"The pensive?" She asked. Harry's head snapped forward again. "We thought…well we knew he used it a lot, but we didn't know that he had shown you…"

"I need to know what Dumbledore was doing the night his hand got damaged, I need the clues. I need them before I can figure out what I'm supposed to do next, I can't move forward if I can't work out the past."

His eyes met his old lecturer over the table.

"Is that why you went to Godric's Hollow? To work out the past?"

Harry nodded.

"Well Potter did you find out what you were looking for?"

Harry thought about it had he found out what he had been looking for? Had he managed to find anything at all in the desperate attempt discover something anything about the way he lived the first year of his life. The simple answer was no, it had turned up nothing, nothing that made sense in his head at the moment, but if he could somehow work the thoughts out, link them…

"I knew both your parents Harry, going to the house that took there life is not going to get you anywhere."

"I have a life to look forward to after all this you mean?" Harry could feel the corners of his mouth twisting in to a smile. " maybe I do professor , but right now my family need me, I have to many people to look after, to many people I love and care about could get hurt if I forget to hold on to my past."

Harry pulled the bag he had dropped on the floor as he entered on to his knee. He carefully took out the top piece of dark green velvety material and placed it on the desk.

"What is it?" Professor McGonagall asked eying the cloth, a look passed over her face highly reminiscent of Hermione's. Harry carefully opened the cloth and placed the cup on the desk in front of a dazed looking teacher.

"But… Potter where did you…"

Harry took out a second piece of deepest green material, he was aware that the portraits around him now watched with deepest interest, all but one.

McGonagall looked at the locket unable to speak.

"When were finished they will be returned to the school, this is where they belong, but until then I need your help." Harry waited quietly for an answer. None came.

"Professor?" Harry asked quietly.

"Sorry, it's just…" professor McGonagall regained her posture.

"I need accesses to all the school records, everything you can think of, inventories, student files, and all the copy's that you can get your hands on, and anything, I mean anything you can find on the founders, I need your help Professor, I don't think I have much time to find the answers that I need.

"And when you're finished the school gets…" she pointed at the two founders items on the desk in front of her.

Harry nodded; it was strange to see her like this, all pretences broken down talking to him as an equal.

"Then I can do know less than what Albus asked of me. He had a great faith in you Harry; ever since the day we left you on you're relatives' front door he knew you would be every ounce as talented as you're parents."

Harry looked past her; he could have sworn he just saw Albus Dumbledore wink at him before disappearing from his frame.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry sat watching the swirling liquid as it formed shapes and colours on the top of the once shimmering silver surface.

He knew if he just concentrated on the thing it would give him the answers that he so desperately needed but the thoughts that were in his own head got so congealed in the thickness and the substance of Dumbledore's, that the pensive was having a lot of trouble dealing with the sudden use after such a long time in relative calm.

The pictures on the wall bothered him, they stared as if waiting for him to suddenly exclaim eureka and answer the puzzle that they had struggled over for an eternity.

The silence was creeping over him like a sleeping death over the castle, it held the place in an uneasy embrace, and it was not the loving cradle of his first nights under its enchanted ceilings. The halls no longer sang with happy sounds from first years and it sucked the life out of the place, it hung uneasy over him. Once when he had been very young his aunt and uncle had taken him and Dudley to visit uncle Vernon's father. They had walked through an empty amusement park that day, as the cold north wind had kicked the discarded rubbish around cloaked and sleeping rides; Harry had not once been able to shake that feeling of being watched, the feeling of foreboding and fear. It was a feeling that followed him around the castle now followed him everywhere; everyone was watching him now waiting for his next move.

But what was the next move why did it seam that everything was suddenly impossible only yesterday every step seamed to be set out in front of him, every move calculated and timed, but no when he was alone the task seamed almost impossible almost as if the ability to judge his own action was being clouded by something that he couldn't see.

The mass of silver faded and stopped. Harry gave out a sigh of frustration and got to his feet. He paced the room spinning the repaired magical instruments as he passed.

He needed sleep proper rest but no where seamed to give him the peaceful slumber that his body called for.

He halted in front of the large empty portrait frame that had entertained a long haired watcher until the watcher required some sort of retribution. Harry ran his fingers across the gilt frame aimlessly, tomorrow he would try the pensive again but right now he needed to try and find some respite repair the damage to the bit of his brain that seamed to have forgotten that sleep is what the average humanoid body needed at least half of the time.

Hermione sat in front of the flickering fire in the reading room of the library. Ron had retired to bed before the pile of books had doubled in size. The reader prepared to read the tombs all night if it meant she didn't have to face the prospect of not sleeping next to the man she loved.

The book lay open on her knee as stared at the flickering fames, the weight of the world was on her shoulders and the pressure didn't seem to want to let up anytime soon.

The world revolved slowly around her as the facts and figures mounted up around her ears. The odds were stacked against them, the world was stacked to come toppling down on top of them with a moments notice, yet she still felt that they had the advantage; she couldn't understand the mentality of the thoughts in her head. The fact that logic and reason were working against her seamed not to phase her anymore. Taking a chance had become everything and everything was what was at stake.

The time for thinking was soon to come to a end and the end was a scary place to be, the end meant that a conclusion had been reached, but the outcome of that conclusion could change everything.

They had a million to one chance that it could work, three barely qualified wizards against the most sinister and powerful dark wizards in the world? Hermione shuck her head, no Voldemort had power but the other death eaters? They would fall as easy as they had time and time before, Hermione could feel the power growing inside her, and it called out for more. She scanned the text in front of her, an early edition of Hogwarts a history. She was reading about Helga Hufflepuff it called to her and she wanted to know why.

Ron lay on his back fully clothed staring at the red velvet that hung around the old oak beams that made up the four poster bed, his side felt naked, devoid of the usual presence of Hermione. His thoughts were muggy like sieving through thick mud. He had no idea where they where going next or how they would get there but he felt sure that when they got there that not all three of them would be coming back. It was a thought that scared him more than anything else that he had ever thought of. In comparison to the thought that he might not get to live the rest of his life with his best friends, the prospect of fighting Voldemort was nothing.

He could sense the tension in the air; members of the D.A were weary of them they didn't know what to do around the damned, toughs who's fate was spelt out in the stars and in crystal balls and tealeaves, maybe he had seen a grim in that cup after all.

Neville sat staring at the red drapes of Ron's bed. The thought of joining them had been heavy on his mind for a long time the thought that the three of them faced Voldemort alone bugged him, was it not his fight as well. The thought that the three of them were fighting a battle that there was a chance they might lose. Well the thought annoyed him more than anything, had Luna, Ginny and himself not proven that the three of them were more than capable of fighting alongside.

The three of them were powerful in there own ways.

Neville wasn't stupid he knew that the only reason that Voldemort had to attack the castle now was to take out the order, or if word got out that Harry was in the building.

When the three of them left he castle wasn't a target anymore, not unless Voldemort wanted leverage.

The confines of the castle were caging him and he wanted to be free, he wanted something to believe in something for himself not anyone else, he wanted payback.

Luna patrolled the north tower thoughts on the grounds below and the fact that in a year she had outgrown the confines of her old life, the ministry had changed her, the attack on the castle had proved, if not to anyone else, that she was as good as everyone else when it came to the crunch, she loved the fact that she was different she loved the fact that the world didn't need to see her as one of them, she was better than that.

She knew Neville wanted to follow Harry when he left, she knew that the castle would be vulnerable without the heads of the D.A but risks would have to be taken , the castle had it's own protection and the other members knew that the war was on there door whether they liked it or not.

Ginny watched Harry as he walked in to the common room, she said nothing as he was deep in thought as he crossed the room and sunk in to the large bat winged chair by the fire. He was oblivious to her presence as she sat quietly on the chair alongside him. She wanted to make everything better she wanted to try and kiss away the pain that she knew he was feeling, but how could she? Until the war was over the dread of what was to come would be there the uncertainty the feeling of being completely lost.

How could you make things alright when that was the way you were feeling yourself.

She sat and watched him for some time before she pulled the blanket over his sleeping body, he needed rest and the fact that he had fallen asleep meant that he had found at least one of the answers he was looking for.

* * *

_Sorry guys I know this has taken forever to write and post but the saga of my life continues, for the few out there that care I'm still living on my mums living room floor, I lost my job and the benefits I'm supposed to be entitled to haven't come through yet. So I have literally £4 to live on till I get it sorted or in two weeks when I get paid by my new job. I'm still with the boyfriend, although life isn't good, but I think we might be getting there, at least he didn't stay in Spain right? Just trying to get myself on my feet. This unfortunately leaves little time for writing. But I will finish this I promise. Hopefully before book 7 comes out otherwise I might lose all hope._

_Love you all Paula-Lou._


	40. Chapter 40

hi everyone! sorry i know ok i promiesed that i would get back in to writing this thing all the time but i had a really nasty malfunction on all my computer software and i lost all my work and my typing and publishing packages...need to buy some new software because i no longer have a spell checker and editing tools, so i do apollogise in advance for all the spelling and grammer typos in the next few chapters. xxx paula-lou. p.s im ok still at my mam's still with the boyfriend and the cat is getting fat!

* * *

The rain lashed heavely against the large pane's of glass that lined the old now empty classroom where harry now sat.

the pain in his stomach grew with the thinking of what was to come, a slow aching numbness that started in the hip joint and moved slowely through him as he counted the trails left by the tears of long forgotten gods.

Harry was suprised at how much others had left him to his own devices, only core mebers of the D.A had aproached him in the few days that he had been in the castle, including cho's friend, minus a few spots. He had to admit he found it hard to stop from talking to them about what lay ahead. Somehow the fact that it was almost imposible to let anyone else in made the weight seven times more difficult to carry.

but the burden was all his.

The thouht of the things that a pensive could show, slowley driving Harry to torment in his own thoughts. Nothing seamed to make any sence any more what was it that tied him to the so called dark lord? a tale told by a fraude? his choices? vengance? a list as long as his arm came to mind.

a cup that held no sway but still held the magic that it once had, a cup that tormented hermione so, a locket that was no use nor ornament. a diary that he no longer knew where it was...

the trip to the old quaters of dumbeldore took less time then it took him to think of the answer.

He slid out of breath to a stop in front of the portrate in the oval room.

"you have a question?" asked the half dosing figure smiling over the rims of its glasses.

"where did you put riddles diary sir? i'm prusuming you didn't throw it away at any point, what with you havinga hunch about it..."

" very astute of you harry, i do recall i had a habit of putting things in that top dresser over there, it may be the reason that poor dear minerva can't get the thing open."

harry crossed over to the scarlet topped desk in the alcove and tugged lightly at the old oak handle, after a little resistance the draw slid open.

harry angled the torch in the bracket on the wall down at the shadows in the draw, trying to see if anything was there, but as harry knew things arnt always as they seem.

tracing his finger along the edge of the draw. his fingers stumbled over an iregularity in the wood work, a notch...

Harry sat and stared at the diary in his hand, Dumbeldore watched from his frame as harry put things right, talking outloud as he did so.

The ocupants of the other frames watching him with curiosity. "You know the answeres harry, you were always far cleverer than you gave yourself credit for."

Harry tried his best to ignore the voice of his recently departed mentor, but eventualy he gave in and looked up his face.

"This would all be so much easyer if you hadn't abandond us."

" I didn't abandon you Harry i just wen't on to the next great adventure."

"But this adventure hasn't finished yet."

"No but it soon will."

* * *

snake, locket, cup, diary, voldermort,ring,...

"Why always seven?" said ron pushing the last of the books across the table and on to the masive pile that had ammased around the table.

"Seven is a powerful number." said hermione staring up at the hights of the libarary.

"So is three, but you don't find people knee deep in books looking for stuff about that number do you." ron said grumily opening the role of parchment from the top of the pile that hermione had found in the very far reaches of the libarary ( in the 'L' space lol discworld!)

hermione shrugged him off and continued her relentless staring in to space.

"Hermione?"

she ignored him , ron shook his head and started scanning the role of parchment.

* * *

The air was thick of the smoke, the trees they smolderd. The stench was sickening, the smell of decomposistion everywhere, he looked down at the floor, there lay the mangled corpses of centaurs. There was no sorrow in his heart they had been in the way of what was rightfully his. They stood between him and it, they had proved a use once a long time ago but not now.

undergrowth barley crunched as it passed under foot, lights deep in the forest withered from two to nothing in no time at all. The spiders fled as he passed and the trees began to thin, the trail of distruction follwing from behind, and then a glimps, just on passing through a gap in the trees, a reflection across a moon lit lake...

* * *

Harry jumped to his feet, he needed to warn them, he though he had more time he thought...that was it. He had spent so much time thinking...

He chanced a glance out of the window across the lake, there was no movement but he didn't dare ignore a warning like that, not again , not ever.

He headded straight to the where he knew the two of them would be, they looked at him and without a word got to there feet.

"Its now?" asked Hermione, there was no fear in her voice anymore, all fear gone.

Harry simpley nodded, taking in nothing but the plan of action.

they both knew what to do.

When they joined Harry in the entrance hall they were both dressed in black. Each carried a sack. Harry took a matching sack off Ron and slung it across his shoulder.

"Ginny and the D.A are ready, you really think he's going to atack here?" Hermione asked her voice cloaked.

"Don't you see the planning dosn't matter anymore." he handed something to each of them to place in ther sacks."All the plans for attacking him at his family home? it's no good, he's here he's in the forest, don't ask me how but he is.."

"And were here to back you up Harry." said a voice from the dark to the left of them.

"Remus?"

" We won't interfiere with you and him Harry, but we can keep the others off you." said the voice of Moody. The members of the order had been alerted, Harry knew that Ginny would be behind it, Hermione's return to the dorm's would not have gone unoticed by the ever watchfull eyes of the youngest Weasley.

"Am i to presume that the D.A are in place?" Harry asked, but there was no need to wait for an answer the red sparks were already lighting the dark outside in the grounds.

Harry ran ahead to the front door, followed closely by ron and hermione.

" You really think he would use the front door?" asked Hermione cautiously as she caught up.

"I know he'll use the front door, he's got no need to hide now has he, don't you see we've spent all this time thinking of the way we would get him out in to the open, there was no need, Voldermort dosn't care anymore, don't you see, he want's the school , he want's what's his and he dosn't care anymore, not about anything..."

"Are we ready?" asked Ron as Harry raised his wand at the heavey set doors.

"I hope so."


	41. Chapter 41

sorry guys i was intending to update this ages ago but i wanted to make sure it was good...i also need to say thanks to the guys at mugglenet for curing my awful writers block...

quidditch7 your wish is my comand i will update out of the shadows either tonight or tomorow ok hun.

i hate to say it but this is nearly the end...

i recon there will be about five more chapters.

love you all paula-lou

(book 7...yay...dan radcliff in the nip everytime the i open the newspaper... not so good, i feel like a old perv!)

* * *

Creeping across the floor of the entrance hall, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of his two best friends on both sides of him.

Harry was far to scared to turn to look at his almost silent companions. His eyes were fixed on the sight of the figures that were moving almost invisible in the depths of the trees.

The fear moved him forward, if he was going to die he was going to make sure that Voldermort was going to go with him. He knew that there was something to be said in that fear it was something that was not to be sniffed at this could be the end, but after the end of the war would that not be the end everywhere?

The confused feeling fogged his mind, the mist made the plan that they had formed cloudy in his mind.

stopping Harry moved his hand swiftly in to his pocket and withdrew the Locket fastening it around his neck.

"Ron you go for that stupid snake of his,Hermione... you think you can handle the fall out of that?"

"What you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and get him in to the court yard..."

"Why the court yard?" asked Ron.

"Because that's where the founders are buried." said Hermione her voice shaking."You think?"

"Yeah and i think we will find out pretty fast,if were right, so I'm going to need you guys buy my side as soon as you can because he is not going to be happy about that."

"Harry mate..."

"Don't Ron." Harry exchanged looks with Ron the fear was in his best mates eyes, but the look of determination was unmistakable.

The three of them stood framed in the doorway.

"Were sitting ducks here." said Hermione.

"Well he can just come to us." said Harry sitting himself down on the top step.

"What you doing?" said Hermione looking at him.

"I'm not going to do this on his terms I told you, he can come to us, and i have all the time in the world."

There was a nervous noise from behind them, Harry knew the order were wondering what he was up to, the thought had crossed his mind as well, but Voldermort wanted him to play and he wasn't having it, if he wanted the games to end he was going to play out in the open.

From deep in the forest there was a scream.

"Arragog's kin." said Hermione.

"Rather them that me." said Ron carefully sitting down next to Harry.

"But He knows that they are in the forest why didn't he warn..." Hermione stopped half way through her sentence. Harry knew as soon as she had started speaking she had known what she was saying was pointless.

"Were just going to sit here?" She asked.

"I don't think we will have to wait long." Harry said looking deep in to the darkness. " Voldermort has waited long enough he's not going to wait much longer."

"What are they doing?"

Luna looked at Neville and Ginny who was staring down in to the grounds almost dumb struck.

"There just sitting there." Luna said looking out over the grounds. " There out numbered i can see about ten for each of them and that's only the ones i can see."

Neville looked nervously around the base of the tower, the very tower that had seen the death of there beloved head master, he had heard a noise in the undergrowth.

"The plants got one." he said turning back to the two girls on look out. Ginny was watching as two more death eaters headed toward the castle. There was a almost silent scream as the two death eaters ran in to another of the D.A.'s traps.

"What are they doing?" Luna said watching the three of them sitting in the light of the hall.

"Luring him out in to the open, it's one of Ron's favourite moves in chess. Get them in to the open and take away the large pieces." said Neville his eyes gliding over the battlements of the castle. he felt the coin in his pocket burning and pulled it out.

"There coming up from the lake." he said checking to see who had changed the message around the edge, Hanna and Ernie were stationed down by the water.

"That gives us a clear shot if they come up through the school , the court yard is the only way through unless they plan on splinching themselves over the river down by the Quidditch pitch." Ginny said quietly wishing that she could let Harry know all this.

"They could use the bridge." said Luna.

"Not if they don't want to run in to Hagrids little brother they can't."

"Fly in ?"

"I'd like to see them try."

all three eyes turned to the door way where Fred and George Weasley now stood arms full of there fire works and a large black bag strapped to each twins back.

"You want to see what happens when we light one of these little baby's and point it in your direction." said Fred,handing the largest of the tubes to Neville and dropping the rest in the middle of the floor.

"You made all these?" asked Luna, "I have to say i loved the ones you set after that awful woman."

"A fan," George handed her a black bag. " Now lets see what were up against."

Harry got to his feet.

"He's coming."

" How?"

"Right out in to the open, just as We thought he would." Harry held the locket up to his eyes and opened it taking out three tiny test tubes, passing one to each of his best friends.

"Felix." Hermione said uncorking her tube.

"Can't think of any other time we could need as much luck can you?"

Hermione and Ron got to there feet both drinking the liquid in there tubes as they did so.

"You could still turn back." Harry said stepping forward.

"To late for that now mate." said Ron ducking a blast of red flew towards him. "You just remember you owe us one ok!"

As the red jet of light flew past his head Ron ducked taking in his surroundings as he did so,to his left two death eaters were prowling towards him in the half light cast down by the tall towers on to the grounds bellow.

he knew from where ginny was posted that there would be death eaters coming from behind them soon, he saw the flash of the signal as he had turned to stun the death eaters that had aimed at him.

they fell easy, the effects of the potion taking hold. he was suddenly aware of the presence of Hermione very close to him. she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the floor,pointing towards the willow as she did so. The snake twisted under the weaving branches. Ron nodded to show he understood, the tree could be of use, heaven knows he knew how powerful the arms of that tree had been in the past.

Behind them Harry walked forward surely and steadily as if he knew that the death eaters would not aim for him.

"Don't worry about Harry worry about yourself." Hermione said aiming a curse behind his head.

"I am." he said taking down a death eater that was sneaking up slowly on them.

He nodded in the direction of the snake. " On three." he said stunning someone he strongly suspected may have been Malfoy senior.

"One, two...Three."

"Wingardium Leviosa." the two of them screamed at the same time.

The snake rose in to the air, twisting and curling as it did so. within seconds the snake was in the reach of the tree.

Hermione looked away as the branches tore the serpent in to two.

"Did you see that!" Ron said dragging Hermione out the way of a curse that had almost hit her.

"Where did the pieces go...that thing could still be alive, they can survive if they are cut in two..."

Ron chanced a look from behind the rock they were hiding behind. he quickly wished he hadn't.

"I think we really pissed them off." he said taking a better hold of the wand in his hand. " There completely ignoring Harry."

the look of fear crossed Hermione's face. " Then if were going to go out we take as many with us as we can, lets just hope Felix is as lucky as it was last time."

Ron watched as she dived out from behind the rock to face the nearest death eater. She cast a curse at him and he stumbled but not before aiming a blow that was so close Hermione couldn't be missed. she flew in to the air and landed face down yards from the Willow.

Ron retaliated by cursing every death eater in his reach, it was time to pay back the blows that he had received under the hand of Lestrange.

Hermione came two just as two massive fangs came down towards her, she had just enough time to jab her wand upwards and impaled the serpent cursing the thing in to oblivion as she did so. Rolling over and spiting the remnants of snake out of her mouth she checked for the other end, upon seeing it being battered by the tree she turned her attention to Ron who was busy holding off two death eaters.

she glanced up at the castle, the warning sign had gone up, the death eaters were in the castle. It was only a matter of time.

" Ron behind you!" Hermione sent a shock at unmasked death eater that was behind Ron, she had seen the face before it was the short fat one that had infiltrated the castle the night that Dumbeldore had died. she ran forward and completely ignoring the fact that she was a witch she slugged him one around the back of the head. he fell forward taking one of the two death eaters that Ron was engaged with and sending him flying down the ridge back in to the forest.

"The school's been breached." she said turning to look at Ron who looked up to the tower and then scanned the grounds. the rest of the order were fighting the remaining death eaters on the school steps but his attention fell upon Harry.

"So this is the Great warrior that the Ministry of Magic says will defeat me? How you've grown Harry, is it really two years since we talked face to face like this? It seams so long ago, how time does fly when you're having fun."

Harry looked in to the eyes of the almost serpent like creature that stood straight ahead of him. Voldermort didn't seam to be a tall as he remembered, smaller and almost transparent, his skin so thin that the blue thin veins were visible beneath. His eyes as red as ever.

"So this is it then is it?"

"Yes i think it's about time we had this whole silly nonsense finished with don't you."

"I don't know Tom, I was starting to enjoy it all, it gives me some sort of purpose."

Voldermort tipped his head to the side as if watching his pray, he crept forward Harry took two steps back, he knew he had the advantage, he had walked these halls and these grounds every day for almost the last seven years, Voldermort had not set foot here in the last fifteen, things change, and he knew that Voldermort didn't like that. Harry was aware of the fact that there order were holding off the death eaters at the front door, he was aware that the castle had been penetrated from the lake. His Quidditch skills were coming in to play, he was aware of everything around him including the fact that his two best friends were walking towards him with what remained of Voldermort's precious snake.

"You don't like to be called Tom do you?" Harry said. Voldermort stared at him. "You see Dumbeldore told me when i met you the first time, you remember that don't you, back when you were just vapour, you see Dumbeldore told me you should always call something by it's proper name, Tom, So you see, I think it's a good philosophy." Harry took a few more steps backwards towards the court yard.

He knew that he was playing with his life but he knew he was doing the right thing the Felix told him so.

"What do you know boy?" Voldermort advanced on him. " I am Lord Voldermort, I have walked further down that path to immortality than any other..."

"Yes i know you told me all this before, but you see i know all this and I look at you and what i see is still Tom Molvolo Riddle a Man ashamed, ashamed of his inbred Family history, Ashamed to admit that his mother did everything that she could to save him, ashamed to admit that part of him is Muggle born..."

"What do you know Potter?" Voldermort looked around him the sparks from the fighting up on the castle steps giving his face an errie glow. " What do you know of my family, I am Lord Voldermort I have no Family."

Harry felt his heal hit stone and he knew he was near the court yard.

"I know almost everything, I just don't understand one thing, why?"

Fred and George disappeared out of the tower in search of the brake in the castles defences. Leaving Ginny, Luna and Neville by themselves in the hights of the castle.

"What's going on i can't see Harry anymore." screamed Ginny leaning over the side of the wall.

"He's in the Courtyard, Hermione and Ron are with him it's ok...i think..." Neville said peaking over the wall.

"What is he doing... he's blocking himself in there's no where to run from there!"

"Harry knows what he's doing ...at least i think he does..." said Luna setting up the rockets.

"Well what are we waiting for are we all set up? lets gibe them some help."

"I have no time for this anymore, I admit you were amusing and you have proven a challenge to me but i have no time for you anymore, a mere child."

"But you have walked further ...yes i think we've been here before, you see i know that. i also know why you came back to this school fifteen years ago.."

As if on cue the air came alive with fireworks lighting the court yard. Harry was aware of Ron and Hermione standing either side of him.

"Oh really, and i suppose you and your little friends are going to stop me are you."

Harry raised his wand and pointed it straight at Voldermort's chest.

"Yes actually i rather think we are."

a bolt of red hit Voldermort in the chest and he flew backwards. he got to his feet and raised his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." warned Harry as Ron threw what remained of the head of the snake at Voldermort.

for the fist time Harry saw something that looked like sadness cross his foe's eyes.

"That was just a snake what good was it to me..." he said advancing on Harry.

"Ah yes but as i said before we should call things as they are Tom, and a snake is not always a snake..." Voldermort stopped in his tracks.

Harry gestured down to the heavy stones on the floor.

"As i was saying Tom, I know why you came here looking for a job all them years ago. Harry pointed his wand at the stone and it melted dissolving the stone and the ancient caskets underneath. Ravenclaw's Bow melted in the heat and the ghosts of something ancient almost the remnants of a phoenix twisted and distorted flew out of the ashes.

Voldermort glared at him.

"You couldn't get what you really wanted but who would ever distort something so powerful, after all The sword was pride of Dumbeldores collection..."

"Have you quite finished?" Voldermort advanced again.

"Almost" Harry lifted his wand as Voldermort lifted his, Again there wands connected... Ron and Hermione however were not ready for the blast, they flew against the wall dropping there bags to the floor as they did so.

"I thought you would have sorted out your wand by now Tom." Harry sneered at the cloaked figure as his wand shook. Harry was more than aware that the bead of light was dangerously close to his end of the stream.

"And I thought that you would have died a lot faster than you prove to be doing. Strange the preconceptions we can have about each other." Voldermort stepped forward, his foot hitting something as he did so, he cast a glance down...

"What's wrong Tom...i though you had stepped down the path to imortality, did you not think that anyone else could follow it..."

Harry was aware that the stream was heading towards voldermort's wand.

"You know Nothing, You are just a child, you can't know anything..."

"It's amazing what you can do if you give things a bit of thought." Harry could feel his fingers beginning to bleed under the vibration of the wand.


	42. Chapter 42

Ron's first instinct was to protect Hermione, he pulled her to one side as the world appeared to be crumbling around them. Ron watched as the golden light filled the tiny court yard around them in a eerie glow, Hermione blocked his path as she stepped towards the light.

"Leave him, " she said quietly "He's winning."

There was no doubting the fact that the glistening beams of light were working there way towards the tip of Voldermort wand, it seamed to shiver violently under the sickeningly white fingers.

"We stick to the plan." Ron said ducking under a fallen battlement and scanning the ruptured floor, he wasn't sure what he was looking for but he knew that Harry's actions of blasting the tombs apart had been a shock to Voldermort.

"What are we looking for?" Hermione asked following him, her eyes where not covered by blood scanning each and every crack in the broken pavement.

"That." Ron said dislodging a tiny broach bearing the Hogwarts crest.

The two of them looked at each other as the sound of phoenix song filled the air. Hermione glanced over her shoulder, Voldermort's hand dripped blood on to the floor by his feet. Ron handed her the bronze broach and watched as she melted it in to a molten mess.

The sound of the battle raged outside of the small space that the three off them and Voldermort had finally locked in battle, above them the voices of his brothers carried out over the air, voices of Command. An overwhelming feeling of pride swelled up inside of him.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked finding his hand in the almost half dark.

He looked past her as the sound of the bird song changed. The bright yellow light grew a blinding blue.

Harry's voice broke the sound.

"Give up Tom."

"I will never give up to a child, what makes you think that history and trinkets will cause me any sort of discomfort Harry?"

"Because you never really believed in old magic, you never understood that imortality doesn't mean living forever."

the cage that surround the duel grew causing more of the castle to shudder around them.

As the cage engulfed Hermione and Ron both Voldermort and Harry fell to the floor, the lights faded and the courtyard fell quiet.

"Harry!" both of them ran forward and picked the slumped Harry up off the floor, in front of them the disheveled visage of Voldermort stured.

"You think that is enough?" Voldermort rasped through the dirt, Ron watched as he slithered out of the rubble.

"Now." Harry muttered under his breath as he pulled himself up on Ron's arm.

Ron cast the real Slytherin locket at the feet of Voldermort before casting the same melting charm that Hermione had used. He turned to look at Hermione expecting her to do the same with the Cup but she seamed to hesitate, staring at the thing down in her hands the crazed look that he had seen in the black house flashing across her eye's, he understood the look...

"Hermione... you don't need it, you have more power than that thing could ever have."

Hermione looked him dead in the eye, 'come on Hermione, you can do this , i love you, you have to do this he thought, and to his amazement she threw the cup and cast the spell after it.

Voldermort looked down at the dead Horcrux's, it was all the time Harry needed, he knew that it was now or never, raising his wand hand, Hermione and Ron followed suit.

The last thing Ron remembered was a flash of white hot light tinged with a magnificent green.

As she wandered the battle field Ginny couldn't help but be scared at how ominously quiet it was. She had joined the search party for the fallen, with Luna at her side she felt stronger, but the world felt harsh bitter and slightly cold.

Her brothers stood vigil at the hospital both twins refusing to say what they saw, refusing to speak about the people they had rescued from the rubble, baring her from the journey to St mungos and the harsh reality that they tried to hide her from.

Luna called her over to the hunched figure.

"Professor?" Ginny said pulling Remus over on to his side.

"Harry.." mumbled the bloodied body on the floor.

"Harry's been taken to the hospital, It's over Remus," Ginny said gently hardly believing her own words.

The mentor looked up at her, the pain from his obvious wounds showing in his eye's. Ginny chose to ignore a fallen Wormtail.

"Snape." the words sounded harsh and crisp.

"Where?"

"Protecting Draco... they said something about betraying the dark lord and they turned on Snape." Remus pointed to the thick edge of the forest, his eyes darting between the cracks in a almost canine way. " They went that way, Nymphadora followed on..." he winced as Luna looked at the wound on his side. Ginny felt a sinking feeling, How long had Lupin been out? Was Tonks ok?

"You need to see a healer." Luna said sending up red sparks.

"I'll be ok." Remus said trying to get to his feet. He stumbled and fell on to Luna.

"No you won't." warned Luna, sitting him down and watching as a team of healers headed towards them. Remus watched her then turned his attention back to Ginny as the healers attempted to maneuver him on to a stretcher they had magiced out of the air.

"What happened?" he asked her pleading for the truth that she wished she knew.

"I don't know Remus, but as soon as i find out i promise i will tell you." It seamed enough for the fallen professor who gave in to the healers and rested on the canvas beneath him.

When he was clear of there voices Luna turned back to Ginny.

"You think something's happened to Tonks?"

"Considering the fact that none that have gone in to the forest tonight have come back alive..." she watched the Thestrals part as Ronan the centaur walked towards them.

"I must talk at once to Harry Potter." he said addressing Ginny in the abrupt way that centaurs do.

"You can't he's badly hurt he's in the hospital." Ginny replied blankly.

"But you are his mate are you not?"said Ronan carefully surveying her.

"That i am." Ginny said quietly more than aware that there were Death eaters still at large in the area.

"Then tell him that the danger is passed, as the stars foretold." Ronan said quietly bowing his head to Ginny. "Two of your number and one of the Teachers from the school lie in the forest about a furlong from here to the south. They fell in battle."

"With each other?" asked Luna who was also being watched by Ronan with quiet interest.

"No they fell against thoughts who sought to destroy the small one." said Ronan. "My herd will not harm toughs who venture to there rescue, we will of course protect what is ours, but for tonight we will forgive this invasion for the greater good."

with that he turned and headed back in to the forest the Thestrals filling the space between them again.

"Sounds like Tonks was defending Snape." said Luna flatly.

"We'll whatever happened we need to get them out of there before the Centaurs change there mind, go get Hagrid he knows the forest better than anyone, he'll know what to do and where to look."

"Then what?"

"Then we save the three of them and when Malfoy and Snape are well enough we get to see justice done." said Ginny knowing how corny it sounded to say that about the two people who had betrayed Dumbeldore.

"Then what?"

"Then we try our best to get back to normality." she said following Luna towards the distant shape of Hagrid.

* * *

sorry it took so long to put the second part of the battle up but i lost the file on the computer.

i have a few more chapters then thats it folks im spent for this story and it's about time i moved on to other things, other storys obviously about our fave frizzy ginger duo but other storys non the less,

love as ever paula-lou


	43. Chapter 43

_ok this chapter is a little bit scatty...but there is a reason for that, i also want you to feel a bit confused about some of the pov it's INTENTIONAL! ok people and once more in to the breach..._

* * *

It had gotten to the point where it was physical painful for her to move, the lack of sleep had made her body numb, and her mind play tricks on her. She had began to think that the doors of the hospital ward were talking to her, telling her that she was the last in line of Salizar Slytherin and that she should finish off what she had started. Maybe she was becoming delusionary, but thoughts from her past had come back to haunt her many a time before and she could see no reason for them not to do so now.

She had watched healers come and go and yet no one seamed to give her the time of day, she wanted to know what was going on. Luna slept quietly in the chair beside her determined not to let Ginny face this alone, she had stood by her in battle and now here in the cold hard unwelcome walls of the hospital.

Ginny was vaguely aware of the day, two days had passed since the giant form of Hagrid had removed the left for dead from the forest. Her Mother had been by regularly to see if there was any update, they told her the same as they told the ever vigilant Ginny, they weren't sure how or what had happened and they would let people in to visit as soon as they were sure what they were dealing with.

Fred had been to see her, he had brought food that she must have somehow eaten as the plate was now clean.

"Ginny will you please let me look at that at least." Luna asked her quietly, ginny shrugged her off, she didn't care about herself why couldn't people just leave her alone. She was about to say that when her brothers voice broke her thoughts. It was Bill he looked bloody and battered, the fight was still going on outside in the real world.

"Do you know where they put Remus?" he asked her hurriedly, his voice full of worry. The welcome witch had been anything but helpful lately.

"What's happened." said Ginny scared to here more bad news.

"Tonks." he said simply.

"What's happened..."

"She's come around, she wants to know how he is..."

"There keeping him in the dangerous ward." said Luna quietly, "they won't let anyone in they think he could be dangerous."

"They'll let you in though." said Ginny.

"Thanks for reminding me." said Bill heading towards the stairs.

The two of them sat in silence for a long time the loud clicking and ticking of the clock on the wall the only sound.

"This is ridiculous, if they would just tell us something." said Luna getting up and walking to the door trying to see through the window to the curtained beds beyond.

"I just want to see Harry, if I saw him I..."

Luna watched as a Medic Witch pushed a potion trolly along the corridor towards them.

"Is there any news?" Asked Luna eagerly.

"We can't give you that sort of information, I've told you..."

With that she let the door swing back on it's hinges almost hitting Luna in the face.

"Well it's better than the Nhs." the voice made the both jump.

"Dean?" said Ginny looking at the heavily bandaged and bruised in a wheelchair.

"Somewhere in here yeah." he said trying to smile.

"What happened?" Asked Luna.

"Got hit at the top of the north tower, I think I hit every step on the way down." he shrugged and it seamed to cause him a considerable amount of pain. " So it's true then hes gone?"

Ginny found herself nodding.

"Hows..." Luna cut him off,

"They won't tell us, they took Neville in there last night..." All three of them looked at the door.

"Neville?"

" You're the second person who's said that." said Luna , "His Gran didn't belive it either."

"How the heck did Neville end up in there?"

"Took down Lestrange." said Luna smiling,

"The crazy Woman that..."

"Put his parents in here, right." said Luna craning her neck again to see if she could see him past the drapes.

"I just wish they would let me in there." said Ginny sighing. Luna put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright."

"But when?"

At first he couldn't belive the pain, it cursed through his vains, seaming to reach ever last inch of him, his head felt heavy as he tried to move it to a more comfortable position. He tied to move but his body didn't want to co-operate. How long had he been out?

He could sense the stubble on his chin, so it was days rather than hours, where was he? All he could remember seamed to be a bright flash and then nothing...Hermione! He had to help Hermione. He struggled against whatever it was that was holding him down.

"Try a calming spell on him." said a voice, it sounded faded and dull like he was hearing it through a wall in another room.

"Mr Weasley you have to try and lie still, it's ok your in the hospital." the voice seamed to try and calm him, but didn't they understand he had to get to Hermione he had to save her...

The sleep washed over him again in a wave.

She could see him, although she was sure that he couldn't see her, she was walking around him as he quietly read a book at the kitchen table, it looked similar to the Burrow, but things were quite obviously different. It didn't feel like the Burrow, It felt different, the Burrow felt like home but this felt like her home in a way that the Burrow never had. She sat down in the seat across from him and watched him for a time, He looked older, almost wiser. His hair still fell in to his eyes the oversize scar was still etched on his face, his chin propped up on his wrist as his eyes scanned the pages in front of him, Hogwarts a History, Hermione would have recognised the style anywhere. But this was a new page, she had never seen it before. He looked up sighing and stared out of the window at the bright blue sky the sound of  
voices drifted in through the window, Harry and Ginny.

"Theres no point asking he won't come." Ginny was protesting.  
"He has to move on eventually." Harry was saying in hushed tones.  
Ron glanced at the door silently locking it, Hermione noticed for the first time that tears were falling down his face.  
"Ron, come on."  
"Go away, You know what day it is just leave me alone." his voice sounded harsh and broken. He slammed the book closed and got to his feet, storming out of the kitchen.

He kept running the last moments over and over, had the others herd the screaming, had they seen the bright green lights? He felt numb, was he dead? Why didn't he feel any pain? Had it failed? Was this what it felt like to die.

If it wasn't for the smell of the cleaning potions and the fact that it felt like he was trying to breath through seven years worth of hurt he thought he could well have been.

He could hear people bustling around and someone struggling.

He knew where he was, they were ok.

_Now he could rest._

Ginny had been persuaded to at least visit the Twins flat to shower and change after five days of sitting outside staring at the door.

That had been almost two weeks ago, they still wouldn't tell anyone what was happening. The only person that had been in and out of the ward had been Neville who after a week was aloud, under supervision of a Heler and Luna to go and visit his parents with his Gran.

He seamed to be alright, he couldn't speak. They were trying to find out what curse that had been used on him. Other than that he had a few cuts and bruises on him.

Ginny had become the hub off activity in the hospital, she knew the comings and goings of everyone.

Remus was still critical in the dangerous wing, the only person who was aloud up there was Bill who would bring back the lack of news.

The first list of the fatality had been posted in this mornings Daily Prophet.

Percy's name had been amongst them, along with many that she knew from school. As much as she knew she should feel sad about the death of her brother she seamed to be numb.

Fred and George past her without speaking on the way up to the ward that their father lay on, his wounds seamed not to be healing at all.

But Ginny had barely moved from the spot, scared that if she did something would happen and somehow her brother, her lover and her best friend would be taken from her.

It wasn't until The Grangers, who the ministry would only allow to come visit under armed guard, arrived did she finally give up her post and return to the Twins flat for some long overdue sleep.

He tried to move, the pain was unbearable but at least he knew he was alive, he had learnt now that if he didn't move they didn't try and calm him down. He was aware that the ward was very quiet, he listened trying to distinguish the sounds around him, he could hear three sets of breathing, one to his left and one to his right the other was some distance away but punctuated by the ocasional deep intake, Ron couldn't mistake it after six years of sharing with him he knew the sound of Harry's sleeping. if Harry was ok what about Hermione? he tried to open his eyes bringing the burning candles in to view in the large bubbles suspended above his bed.

He was suddenly aware of someone in the chair next to his bed. He turned his head carefully to see the face of Neville looking at him. He looked pail almost as if he were a wraith, he was watching Ron with curious interest.

All of a sudden Neville grabbed a quill and parchment beside him scrawling away madly he inched over to Ron.

_' Do you want me to get a healer?'_

Ron shook his head, it felt like someone was setting off fireworks in the back of his scull.

_'It's over, we won_

Ron blinked, nodding. There was a moan from behind him that he recognised. Carefully he rolled his head over and saw Hermione sparked out on the bead beside his own. What was wrong with her? He tried to pull himself up but it hurt to much, he felt Neville stopped him half way. There was a frantic scratching of quill and paper as Neville tried to communicate.

_'You've all been like that since they brought you in three weeks ago, They think you must have all been hit by a miss cast spell or something, Harry came around a bit about four days ago but Hermione hasn't done much but mutter ocasionaly. What happened?'_

Ron tried to speak but his mouth felt as dry as sandpaper, Neville seamed to sense this and handed him some water from the jug next to the bed. Ron tried his best to show his gratitude but overwhelming thirst seamed to take over. When he had finished the glass Neville took it off him again watching him with interest.

When Ron spoke he barely recognised his own voice.

"Voldemort, tried to use the killing curse on us as we used it on him, I'm not sure what happened... Harry's wand was doing this weird thing that I've never seen before it just wouldn't work against Voldemorts wand." he took a deep breath that felt like sucking up a thousand razor blades. "There was a bloody big white light and then next thing I know i wake up here..."

Ron looked across at Hermione, her face was cut and her arm in plaster, but other than that she looked like she was sleeping quietly as she had done under his watchful gaze so many times.

There was more frantic scratching of quill.

_'You're all in quarantine, Ginny hasn't moved from outside... '_

"What happened to you?"

_'What do you think happened to me?'_

Ron looked at his friend, a feeling of pride grew in his chest, they had done it they had took on the Death eaters and had came out the other side. He was about to say so when uncertain muttering made him look at Hermione.

She sighed in her sleep, her arms reaching out for something, almost as if beckoning something towards her.

Again there was more rustling of quill on paper.

'_occasionally she shouts out but that's it, something about being stuck, other than a few minor cuts she's fine the healers just don't know what's wrong with her_

Ron was about to answer when the ward door opened, he was about to fain sleep but it was to late the healer had spotted him and rushed over, making a fuss over him. He let her get on with it , what was wrong with his Hermione?

* * *

promise the next chapter will be up soon i was just having isues with trying to come out of the other side of the BIG fight... 


	44. Chapter 44

Harry listened to the sounds of every day hospital life going on around him, Ron had come round a few days ago, and although Harry was more that aware that all of his senses were back to normal, he didn't feel like sharing the fact that he was back in the land of the living with anyone at the moment not even Ginny.

He felt empty and lost, what did his life mean now? Was Tom Riddle finaly dead? Harry remembered seeing him blast in the air in the same unceremonious way that Dumbeldore had done from the heights of the north tower. However did that mean that he was gone? Harry had lay there for days looking deep inside himself to see if there were any remains of the evil that had borrowed his heart for the last sixteen years.

Without the threat of Voldermort what would he do? Would he be able to go back to normal life knowing that everyone would never let him rest? He had made his two best friends in to murderers.

He would live with that for the rest of his life, a stupid series of bad choices had gotten him in to this state and the only thought that he had now was what was the next choice that he would have to make.

Pretending to sleep through it had lasted this long, but he would have to face the world sooner or later.

* * *

Ron watched as the witch pulled the curtains around Hermione's bed and went about the daily task of dressing her wounds, He wished he could stand, he wished he could take her back to the Black house and look after her the way that she had looked after him in his time of need. The empty bed beside him was no company, Neville had been moved on to a separate ward this morning and the room felt so much more empty without him in it his quill on paper as he did the crossword in the quibbler. Ron wasn't looking forward to this afternoon, his mother and Ginny were to be aloud to visit him, he didn't want to talk. The witches were trying to keep news of the fatalitys to a quite mutter, but when they had all been called to the ward three floors above two nights ago the howls of pain ringing out around the hospital, Ron had been more than aware that it was a full moon that had lit the worried faces as they rushed from the room. His heart went out to Tonks, He hoped that Remus was all right but he had a feeling that all the Mauraders were together now, no matter how he wished it weren't so.

A movement on the bed across from him made him look up, Harry's hand searched out for his glasses on the bed side table, Ron knew for a fact that Harry had been back with them for a good few days, but if what Ron was feeling was only a quarter of what Harry felt now he didn't blame him for faking sleep.

Ron watched as Harry examined his wounds, before seeking out Ron's eye.

"You ok?" Ron mouthed across the room.

Harry nodded back dully,his eyes scanning the green sheet pulled around Hermione's bed. Just then the Head healer came in to the room and made a route directly towards Harry calling the other healers over to his side. Ron knew in an instant that he wouldn't be seeing his sister or his mother today, not if the healers were going to fuss about with Harry, he felt quietly relived he couldn't face their questions.

Ron was helpless to do anything but watch as the healer's asked Harry the same set of questions that they had asked him three days ago. Ron turned his attention to Hermione, the covers were pulled away from her bed for the first time in two days and for once she seamed to be resting, she didn't muter under her breath and Ron thought that might be what scared him most of all. More this morning that in the last to days as he had been left with is thoughts he had admitted that he was scared, what would he do without Hermione? She was everything to him, every last inch of him needed her more than anything, he really didn't think he could function if anything happened to her. He wanted to wake up next to her every day for the rest of his life, he wanted to protect her in anyway he could, but right now he felt helpless and vulnerable, no wand, unable to walk... Why did he feel as if the world was trying to swallow what was left of him.

Ron knew it would be the death of him if Hermione went first.

* * *

It wasn't right, non of it. Hermione could see herself, she was crying. But why? she didn't recognise the place that she was standing, she didn't know the sea of black cloaked people who surrounded the mound of freshly turned earth, the grave stone was blurred she couldn't make out the name, she looked at the other her, plainly the duplicate couldn't see her, the tears were flowing steadily down her face. Now she recognised the faces around her the twins, Mrs Weasley, Ginny...But where was Harry, where was Ron? Shouldn't he be by her side? Why wasn't he there? Hermione looked from herself to the grave, no...

* * *

"Ron..."

Hermione's croaked screaming filled the dark room, Both Ron and Harry moved to help her. Harry watched as Ron buckled over in pain.

"Ron mate be careful." Harry croaked across the Room at his friend, voice limp from weeks of not speaking, Harry carefully got to his feet and limped over to Ron's bed. "I can see it's killing you,come on." Harry linked his good arm under Ron's side and Ron adjusted his weight, between them they somehow managed to get Ron in to the high backed chair by Hermione's bed. Ron let out a silent scream as Harry dropped him in to the seat. Harry himself rested himself on the edge of Her bed, Ron instinctivly reached out for her hand.

"It's all right Hermione, I'm here." he said gently moving her hair from her face.

"Do you think she can hear you ?" Harry said quietly trying his best to cover the shake in his voice.

"Course she can." Ron says staring longingly at Hermione's face. Hermione moves slightly in her sleep and starts muttering under her breath. "Gone...gone...why did he go? where did he go,empty, so empty...Cold...dark, empty..gone..." Harry tried his best not think about the fact that the words that Hermione were saying were exactly the way he felt, cold and empty.

"She's going to be ok isn't she?" Ron says looking up at Harry, for only the second time ever Harry can see tears in his best friends eyes. " I mean she has to be, I need her Harry, she can't..." his voice trails off. Harry uses his good hand to place a reassuring hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I dunno what I'd do without her..." Ron says to the world at large.

Harry tried to swallow the guilty feeling that is crawling up his neck.

"What's wrong with her?" He says eventualy the pain in his chest growing the more he watches Ron stroke at Hermione's face trying to sooth her, stop the muttering.

"They don't know, it's not as if the affects of a failed killing curse are that well documented, I mean look at it this way, the only three known cases are in this room right now." Ron looked up at Harry, "You're one lucky git you know that."

Harry stared off in to space, what had actually happened? last time the curse that had been aimed at him had still been Bright Green, why then..why this time was the curse bright yellow?

"Harry?" Ron had evidently been asking him a question.

"Harry?" But Harry wasn't listening to Ron his ears had tuned in to the muttering that Hermione had begun again under her breath...

"No...leave...step aside...run...he's coming...say yes...move..." her head lolled in to Ron's hand, "take Harry...no don't stop ..."

Ron looked at Harry, questioning the sudden movement that had almost made him fall off the bed...

"I.." he started, Ron looked at him, Ron wouldn't think he was mad, but even so the words sounded so strange coming from Hermione's mouth. "Ron I've heard that before...Hermione, I think she's stuck in our heads somehow..."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry could see him thinking it out.

"What do you mean?"

"That stuff she's muttering I've heard it before, it's what I hear every time the Dementors come near me.."

"What? the night you're mum died?"

Harry nodded, his hand finding Hermione's.

"But why?" Ron questioned as the time ticked away.

"I don't know."

More time passed, the shadows in the room bending as the moon arched it's way over the sky outside. The only sound now that of Ron trying to hold back the tears that were trying to fall from his eyes.

"How you feeling?" Harry asked eventualy.

"Like someone force fed me a tentacular and it's trying to get out any way it can, you?"

"Very old." Harry answered him truthfully, right now Harry felt incredibly old.

"Believe me when I say I know the feeling." says Ron looking from Harry back to Hermione. "I know we don't talk about stuff like this but ..." Harry looked at him as the moon came out from behind a cloud, " Is it stupid of me to feel like I want to be with her every day for the rest of my life?"

Harry looked over at the door, he knew that Ginny was on the other side of it. "No mate, after everything you both been through I can't think of anything more sane." the two of them sit in silence for a short while.

"My mum's going to kill me." Ron says eventualy.

"Why?"

"Because..."

"You're only eighteen and you're going to run off and get married?" Harry said quietly an uneasy silence fills the ward.

"Well maybe not 'run off'." answers Ron. Harry clamps his hand on Ron's shoulder again, a silent gesture that shows that he has Harry's blessing, He couldn't think of two people who deserved to be with each other more.

* * *

will that do you for now?

I do hope so,

as per usual i love to hear from you all espesh you quidditch7 hope you like it.

love as ever paula-lou x


	45. Chapter 45

_i'm going to say sorry in advance please don't hate me to much Xxx paula -lou_

* * *

Ginny pressed her nose up against the window of the ward, She couldn't deal with this anymore, Her father was getting worse, Remus was... she didn't want to think about it,it killed her to be all fake smiles and happy around Tonks, she needed to rest, needed to heal, if not for her for the sake of the legacy that Remus had left in the world.

"Screw this." she said under her breath and checking the corridor she slid the unattended ward door open and crept through.

The first crack of dawn was creeping over the bed's, She found them fast, all three asleep in the same place, Hermione thrashing her head from side to side, Ron asleep in the winged chair next to her his hand still tightly wrapped in with Hermione's.

She felt the tears behind her eyes as she saw him, it felt so long ago since she last set eyes upon him, his arm was bandaged, his neck and face covered in scratches and his hair was matted down on to his face, but as she watched him sleeping at the foot of Hermione's bed she had to admit she hadn't seen him look so restful in a long time. She gently walked over to him and placed a hand on his un bandaged arm, blinking he opened his eyes in to the early morning light.

"Ginny?" he said quietly taking his glasses from her.

"Harry." she said helping him to his feet.

She didn't know what she felt, a mix of crazy emotions crossed her, she wanted to hold him, she wanted to cry, she wanted to sleep, now that she had seen for herself that he was ok, the realisation that she hadn't slept in over a month crept up on her with full force.

Harry's eyes scanned her, she knew she must look a state, she should have listened to the others gotten some rest...but sleep had never came, caffeine made her run and the shear panic that she might not see him again if she closed her eyes made her fight the sleep that had called to her like siren song.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you." Harry says tracing the lines of her face with his hand. Ginny felt like he was casting a spell upon her, the sleep made her rock slightly on her feet, Harry caught her just in time, causing him a lot of pain from the sound that came out of his body. He directed her over to the bed in the corner and she went without question.

"When was the last time you had any sleep, or ate for that matter?" Harry asked her as he pulled her on to the bed next to him.

"Dunno, two maybe three days?" she muttered under her breath. She looked at him his face wore the same worried look as Fred and George. "They wouldn't tell me what was going on Harry, I was so scared." She felt his hands guide her in to a sleeping position.

"Ginny, I'm not worth this, no one's worth this..." he says fussing over her, Ginny felt him pull the bed sheet up to her waist and lie down next to her.

"Some people are.." she says softly. She could just about focus on him through the haze of tears and sleep that crept across her she had to tell him she had to talk to someone. "Dad's not going to make it Harry,and Remus...I couldn't save him Harry, I tried...I just want you to know I tried Harry...there was so much blood..."

"shhhsh, it's ok..." Ginny could hear his voice shaking but he pulled her closer. "I know you would have done everything you could." he stroked her hair as she felt the final wash of sleep creeping over her. "Sleep Ginny, you can't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders." he said kissing her hair line as the sleep finaly engulfed her.

* * *

Harry felt sick to the pit of his stomach, Remus was gone, the last link he had to his past. Not only that but Mr Weasley as well? He pulled Ginny closer burying his face in to her hair so that his tears wouldn't wake Ron and Hermione, a thousand thoughts ran through his head, non of them made him any happier, he thought of his father, her thought of Sirius, He thought of Remus who had been there for him in his days of need...The calm to Sirius's chaos, he thought of Mr Weasley...the man who had taken him as his seventh son without a second thought. His next set of thoughts hurt even deeper, after everything that Tonks and Remus had been through...his gut twisted and he held Ginny closer still, Mrs Weasley, how would she cope if the only man she ever loved the father of her seven children never made that journey home from the minestry ever again, how would Ginny cope? He breathed in her scent, His brave Ginny, evidently she had been standing Nigel, trying to keep everything together for the sake of everyone else.

All of this because Severus Snape listened in at the wrong door at the wrong time... Harry felt it Growing inside him a hate like he had never felt before, it cursed through his veins and made his heart race.

When Harry finaly got his hands on Snape he was going to wish that he had never been born.

* * *

Hermione was at the castle, she recognised the decorations but she couldn't remember ever seeing them from here.

"Krum's a git." she heard someone mutter behind her. She turned and saw Ron talking to Neville, the second of whom looked slightly fed up with the conversation.

"You said."

"What does Hermione see in him anyway, he's a slimy git."

"Bitter and twisted." said Neville walking past him to a beckoning Ginny on the dance floor.

Hermione remembered this music, every time she heard it she thought of Ron, she had caught his eye for only a moment but how she had wished it was him dancing with him and not Krum. She caught sight of herself on the dance floor, saw the fleeting glance that she had shared with Ron and heard him sigh behind her.

She looked around at him, she had never seen him look so defeated, so lost and alone.

"You're a stupid git Ronald, You can't even tell her she looks nice." he says to himself leaning back against the wall. "You look really pretty tonight Hermione..." he sighs running his hand through his hair, "no you have to spew verbal diarrhea at her, just admit it she's never going to like you..."

Hermione found herself standing in front of a fifteen year old Ron, and even though she knew he couldn't see her or hear her she reached out and stroked his face, "My Ron." she whispered.

* * *

"My Ron..."

Ron felt her tug on his hand and for one blissful moment he though that she had woken up, but she sighed in her sleep and said nothing more.

His side hurt him so much but he had no intention of moving, he looked up and over at Harry's bed, Harry was watching him his face was red around the eyes, he had been crying, Ron went to speak but Harry shook his head and nodded towards his side, the unmistakable red hair of Ron's younger sister was visible under Harry's shoulder.

"Let her sleep." Harry mouthed across at him, at that moment the healer's, their timing as fantastic as ever stormed in to the ward. They scanned the ward and the head healer shook his head, "I dunno, you young ones just ignore any rules don't you." he whispered to Harry nodding at Ginny, "If she had spent any longer out side that door I was going to get her admitted, No Potter leave her, let her sleep she need's it she's been dealing with everyone else let her rest."

"Mr Weasley your father is asking to see you, I have to warn you he's not in a good way..."

Ron felt a mountainous wave in his stomach, he had heard snatched bits of information as healers swapped shifts...

He shot a quick look at Hermione but she seamed to be fairly stable, he nodded at the healer and excepted the wheelchair that he brought over.

"See you in a bit mate." he said to Harry trying his best not to catch his eye.

The hospital felt ominously quiet, it was too early for visitors and the night and day shift had already swapped, the sun broke through the high windows leaving little pools of light that they would cross through the brief blast of heat failing to warm him, something cold was lingering around his heart as he braced himself for the sight of his father.

"You're father wanted to talk to you alone,Your mother is up in the relatives room." Said the healer opening the door to Mr Weasley's private room.

He was propped up in bed, he looked pale and so much older than Ron ever remembered him, his eyes looked old, his balding hair seamed to be more flecked with white then last time Ron had seen him, Ron could feel it in the air, this was saying goodbye.

"Ron, thank Merlin your ok." his father said as the healer rolled Ron to the edge of his fathers bed.

"What happened?" Ron asked the man that, until two years ago, he had thought of as indestructible.

"Old age Ron, it comes to us all, Reflexes aren't as good as they used to be." The healer excused himself leaving the two of them alone.

Both men sat in silence unsure what to say...

"I'm so proud of you." Mr Weasley said eventualy reaching out for his youngest son's hand, Ron tried his best to look his Father in the eye but he just couldn't, his heart felt like it was struggling to forget how to work. What was he going to do without his dad? Who would look out for his mum? who would tell him off for not cleaning up after himself anymore.

"You're not a child anymore Ron." said Mr Weasley as if he had read his son's mind. "You're not stupid you know why I asked you to come here." Every word felt like it was taking every inch of his strength to utter. A scared look crossed his father's eyes, a fear of the unknown.

"Dad..."

"Let me speak," he said taking grip of his son's hand. "I want you to look out for you're Ginny." he smiled through the fear. "I know Harry will" he breathed deeply, a rattle sounded deep in his chest "but not in the same way as you will." Ron could see the tears that reflected his own building in his fathers eyes. He nodded silently.

"And you're Mother, she's going to need you more than ever, you and Hermione look after her."

Again Ron nodded He felt words forming on his tongue before he realised he had already spoke.

"I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me."

This time the smile reached his fathers eyes if even only for a second.

"Then I know that you're going to be fine."

Ron nodded, he would not cry not now , he needed to show his father he was strong, his father sighed, closing his eyes slightly.

"Look ...after her Ron...tell her everyday how much you love her." His father opened his eyes again as best he could . "I loved your mother from the day she first told me off on the train..." talking about his wife obviously gave Mr Weasley hope,the rattling breath lightened slightly. "You're mother knew you and Hermione were crazy about each other for a long time." He gasped for air slightly as he turned his head towards Ron. "The two of you have been to hell and back."

Ron looked at his dad.

"I'm scared she's not going to wake up dad." he said quietly, Mr Weasley looked at his son tightening his grip on his hand he closed his eyes again, Ron could tell he was weighing his words, aware that he had few left to give.

"What does your heart tell you?"

Ron thought about it, his heart told him that after everything they had been through together, a stupid little thing like death wasn't going to break them apart.

"I'm scared Ron." Mr Weasley said quietly. Ron looked down at his dad's hand in his own. He had never seen his father vulnerable before he had always been his support, the person he turned to when everything else went wrong.

"It's ok Dad, you don't have to be scared, You just need to rest, it's ok let me look after everyone, you've done it long enough."

Mr Weasley's eyes closed, he was unable to speak. Ron didn't know what to do as he listened to the breath of his father fade, He would carry the family now, he would look out for his mother and look out for Ginny, support the twins and stand by his older brothers no matter what. He would love them unconditionaly as his father had loved them all before him. They were his family and now more than ever did he appreciate the extent of the love that his father had never been afraid to show.

"love you dad."

Ron felt the gentle pinch on his hand that let him know that his father felt the same.

Ron sat there unaware of how much time had passed until his fathers last breath left him and the silent tears that he had fought off for so long finaly fall, the pain seams to drown him, now more than ever he needed Hermione, he needed to be with her, needed to hold her.

The click of the door make's him look around, Harry stood framed in the door. He walked silently over and grabed Ron round the neck in a one arm hug letting his best friend sob on to him.

"He wanted me to be here." Ron said quietly as both of them wiped at their face with the cuff of there dressing gowns "You know when he went." Ron's voice was strong, it shocked him slightly.

"He's not gone, he's just waiting for us." Harry said almost automaticy. "Just on the other side."

Ron looked at him strangely.

"Just something Luna said once," he looked at Mr Weasley and walked over tucking him in. Ron knew that Harry was doing it for the sake of his Mother and he appreciated it.

"Come on, we should leave, you're mum needs to do this alone."

With one last heart wrenching tug Ron said a silent goodbye to his father.


	46. Chapter 46

first off thanks for the reviews, you know I love it and i'm so glad your all staying with this for so long, It's starting to get hard because I love the way this story has gone. I want each and every one of you to know you have all helped me through a really crap time and for that I will thank you all, If you have been lurking in the background of this fic I would really like to know what you think of it and I really want to thank you so as we draw to the end It would be nice of you to leave a review I would like to thank you all personaly.Paula -Lou .ps sorry I lay of song lyrics for ages but this song influenced this chapter so much...

also sorry I honestly thought I posted this something like three days ago but there yougo obviously not lol

* * *

_"This is what I brought you this you can keep, this is what I brought. you may forget me, I promise to depart, just promise one thing, kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I thought, I thought you need me , this is what I thought so think me naive,I promise you a heart you promise to keep so kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

Hermione hadn't been expecting it, she could remember it like it was yesterday and as she watched herself enter the common room she knew what to expect. She watched as the other her walked past her ignoring the fact that Ginny had tried to stop her. Already Hermione could feel her blood beginning to boil the burning swamping her, she didn't want to relive the hurt again she wouldn't go in there she couldn't face the sight of Ron and Lavender.

Hermione stirred, Ron jumped slightly he had been dozing, his head lolled against her mattress. Dreamless sleep was a thankfully thing as his nights had begun to fill with nightmares that didn't fade when the day broke them.

The ward was now empty, Hermione and Ron the only occupants Harry Having gone back to the Burrow under armed guard and now full Minestry defences. The signs looked good in Hermione's case. All wounds had healed , there was no lasting damage.It was just the unnerving muttering and the fact that wherever her thoughts were they wouldn't give her back.

Time seamed to have come to a stand still for him in the room, the end of next week would bring his fathers funeral, a month and a half after the final battle of the war.

It was over, it was over for everyone else at least , they had all gone back to there daily lives as best they could, though's who still had a home and a family to go to.

Even Harry.

Ron felt completely helpless torn between the woman he loved and the Family that he knew needed him now more than ever.

It was whilst he was in his thoughts that the ward door opened, Ron looked up not at first believing his eyes.

"Malfoy." he said bitterly, as the healer pushed Draco over to the bed that Harry had occupied only days before. If it hadn't been for the bright blond hair Ron would not have known that it was Malfoy, his hair was torn from his head in clumps and his face bore more cuts and bruises than anyone that Ron had seen. The healer made a big fuss over him trying to block him from sight with the large screen that normally wrapped around Hermione's bed.

Ron averted his gaze to Hermione, he had nothing he wanted to say to Malfoy, he may have tipped them off about the attack on the Granger house but he was still a Death eater.

He kept his hands busy tracing the lines on Hermione's hands as she stirred again on the bed, Ron had long since given up on this meaning anything.

The healers left leaving Ron alone with Malfoy, He was beyond hating the blond in the bed across from him, he really didn't care either way anymore.

"What's wrong with her." his voice when he spoke was cracked and worn.

"They don't know." Ron said not turning to him, he didn't want to look at him, part of him blamed this on Malfoy it made it easier to cope with.

"I saw what happened." Malfoy said weakly.

Ron looked around at him, he had to fight the gasp that had tried to escape from him. Malfoy looked nothing like the last time he had seen him, his face was scratched and starting to scar, more hair than Ron had first thought had been ripped from his head. The scratches looked worse than even Harry's they also looked familiar. Like Ron had seen the same thing before...

"Grayback got you?" Ron asked, It was a bizarre feeling, feeling sorry for Draco Malfoy. But all the same he found himself dropping Hermione's hand and wheeling himself across the room.

Hermione could smell the food on the air, she could sense the tension in the air, she could see the only two men that she had ever had feelings for fighting on the floor,

"Vhat has that got to do with you?" said Krum edging towards Ron

"A hell of a lot, Hermione's my friend, you treated her like shit , no one treats the people I love like shit and gets away with it." it was barley a whisper but he said it.

she could see Ron his face bleeding his eye swollen, no she didn't want to remember this hurt, hurt tinged with hope, it burned in her very sole to watch Ron defend her like this, to see his face un scared,knowing fine well that twenty four hours later he would never be the same again. Her Ron, why didn't he understand that why did he have to be so bloody stubborn

The Burrow had never felt so empty, Harry sat in the kitchen stroking a purring Crookshanks, something about the routine dullness of it all seamed to ease the empty pain inside.

He was watching Mrs Weasley hanging the washing on the line, it blew in the gentle breeze that

floated down from the orchard, Harry still couldn't get used to the idea that Mr Weasley would never again sit in his chair by the fire and fiddle with his Muggle tool box. Ginny sat on the hart rug playing with the kittens, although they were almost one now and no longer children, more fully grown mousers. The largest had the same snarled squashed face of Crookshanks,it went by the name of Ugly and Harry could see why, it glared at him as if calling him in to a challenge. The sound of a high pitched scream made both of them look up Tyler was running in the house carrying Mrs Weasley's peg bag and looking rather pleased with herself. She walked over to Harry and clamped a peg on the bottom of his shirt. "Look, I do." she said grinning up at him.

"There she is." Said Mrs Weasley moving over and picking the child up. She beamed at the child and for a split second Harry though he could see something like hope behind Molly's eyes.

"Shall we go see if the ducks need fed?" she asked the little girl as she took the bucket from the back door, Harry watched as Ginny walked over to the door, Harry followed placing a hand around her waist and resting against the door post he pulled her back towards her resting her back against his chest.

"She's going to be ok...isn't she?" Ginny asked as they watched the ducks and chickens scraping around on the floor.

"It'll take time, but your mum's strong Gin, she'll be fine, she's just worried about Ron."

Harry shuddered he hatted the fact that Ron wouldn't let them discharge him, but what would the point be? Harry doubted that Ron was going to leave Hermione's side until the day she woke and they still had no idea when that would be.

A sound in the kitchen made them look around, they had been joined by a dark haired and blurry eyed Tonks, as soon as they noticed her they broke apart.

"You don't have to do that every time you see me, i'm not going to jinx you just because ..." Harry knew that she was going to say lived. She slumped dejected in the large chair by the fire, ever since they let her out of the Hospital she had been staying at the Burrow, Molly had been worried about her moving back in to the flat that her and Remus had shared. She was followed in to the kitchen by Charlie who looked just as bleary eyed as Tonks.

"Madam wanted Fish and Chips at four am this morning." he said by way of an explanation as he plonked himself down in the spot that Ginny had been sitting and started playing with Ugly the cat.

"Well just be glad that it's not something weird." she said rubbing her stomach tenderly. "It does have a Werewolf for a father, You won't be complaining about Fish and Chips when I fancy a bit of wolfesbane or something at three in the morning."

"That I could get out of the supply cupboard, but Fish and chips!" he turned to look at Ginny and Harry who had returned to there resting in the door way, " It wasn't any Fish and Chips, I had to go all the way up north to Scarborough for them, had to be from a particular place as well, good job the bloke that runs the place was a good sport."

"It wasn't me it was this thing." says Tonks poking a finger in to her stomach accusingly.

Harry shook his head, He knew that Charlie was only making a scene to keep Tonks' mind busy, when she was alone Harry knew she sobbed, it drifted through the house and up to the Twins old room that he had now taken as his own. The Hospital had told her she had to avoid undue stress, Tonks had told them all about it when she had been discharged. 'They said I had to avoid any stressful situations... well I just laughed and stared at them, I mean Id just found out about...well you know what ...so I just looked at them and said listen anything you have to say is not going to make me stay in this bed a second longer...so the healer was like 'You're pregnant Miss Tonks' took a while to sink in I can tell you had to get passed the Miss bit first , but talk about a surprise, I mean I didn't even think that you know Remus could... but there you go and here I am...'

Harry had to admit that the tiny hope of a future made everything a little easier, even Molly seamed to think that the news was something that should be celebrated even in such dark times. Maybe even if it was the brief glimmer of hope that her Bill could one day make her a Grandmother.

With a loud CRACK that made all four of them turn and look , Fred and George appeared in the yard.

"You're never going to guess who's been moved on to the ward with Ron and Hermione..." they both said in unison.

"Why are you lying in the grass?"

"It's a lot less trouble then trying to stand up." he said quietly. Hermione sat on the large log watching her other self, this felt so long ago , Ron's face plastered with gunge, his hand sore from punching Krum, she watched as they talked, she could see what others meant now , they had always been a couple, looking at them from the outside Hermione could see that the way they moved around each other , the way they looked at each other, she watched as she built up the courage to lay down with her head on his chest. Why was she ever scared of him, Ron adored her she could see that now, she watched as their usual argument unfolded before her eyes.

" Well you can see mars if you come here." Ron pulled her closer to him , he looked at her with his good eye, she smiled at him. Hermione watched from her log as her past unfolded in front of her she pulled her arm's tight around her chest she forgot what it was like to hold Ron in her arms, it felt like forever since she had seen him last.

"Stupid git, what were you thinking…"

"I just flipped, I'm sorry." Ron was looking her in the eye's determinedly.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For fighting my battles for me, You always have…"

"I always will to, I told you that." he smiled.

She watched as the other her battled with the urge to kiss Ron until the urge won out. She sighed and pulled her arms tighter around her chest, hugging herself, where was her Ron and why hadn't he saved her this time?

"Yeah." said Malfoy, looking from Ron to Hermione, he seamed uneasy.

"It's alright I'm not going to jinx you, couldn't anyway don't have my wand." said Ron putting the breaks on next to Malfoy's bed."Anyway I figured that you probably got enough to deal with." He looked Malfoy in the eye, something Ron though that he would never do without blind rage and a curse on his lips.

"You know I did everything I could, I kept them as far away for as long as I could me and Snape, it was..." Malfoy shook his head as if trying to shake away the images in his mind.

"Was it you screaming last full moon?" Ron asked, it wasn't vindictive, Ron honestly felt sorry for the shell of a man that sat in front of him , Malfoy nodded.

"I was there when Professor Lupin..." Malfoy swallowed, "It wasn't nice."

"He never said it was." said Ron flatly.

"He told me that I shouldn't be scared, told me that in the end I did the right thing, that by turning my back on the Dark Lord I had saved my life." Ron had only ever seen Malfoy look this scared once and that was when he was cornered outside the Grangers. "How is this saving my life?" he looked down at his wounds and ran a hand through what was left of his hair.

"Lupin managed fine..."

"Yeah right with the way my Father ( he spat the word) twisted the Minister? He had nothing I have nothing...They killed my Mother Weasley, they killed her in front of me."

Ron thought that she more than deserved it, but he knew first hand what it was like to loose a parent and thought better of it. "Was it quick?" he asked instead.

"Yes."

"Then she wouldn't have felt it, they left my dad for dead, I was there when he died, it kills you to see the life slipping out of someone and know there is nothing you can do to put them out of their pain , to stop them suffering..." Malfoy stared across at Hermione apparently trying to pull back the tears that were in his eyes.

It felt weird to sit here and talk like this Malfoy was his sworn enemy yet Ron felt some sort of bond to him. They had both made it through, somehow.

"I saw everything, what was that stuff going on with Potters wand?"

"Where were you?" Ron asked

"Me and Snape were at the mouth of the court yard, we told the Death Eaters there was nothing to see that He wanted to be left alone ... it worked for a bit but then the thing with the wand happened.."

Ron was watching him, Malfoy looked from Hermione back to Ron, "When the yellow light started they saw it and they knew exactly what was going on, they knew that Snape and I had been lying to them, every Death Eater that wasn't duelling ran to his aid, that was about the point that you and her ( he nodded at Hermione) joined in with Potter. I ducked to dodge a stunning spell that Knot shot at me and next time I looked the three of you were stone cold out of it and He was..." Malfoy shuddered.

"Then what happened?" asked Ron, he wanted to know what had happened no one would tell him anything about what happened after there attack.

"Well Bellatrix lost it completely she ran over to His body and tried to save him, but it was to late, I mean you hit him with some damn powerful magic, I've never seen anyone fly in the air like that since..." his voice trailed off, the two of them exchanged looks before Malfoy went on with his story. "She screamed and cursed the three off you, sounded nasty I'd never heard it before anyway,then she carried his body off in to the forest." Malfoy rubbed his arm. "Then Grayback advanced on me and Snape, had us trapped but Snape did some fast wand work and we set off after Bellatrix." He sighed, "Lupin was fighting , Grayback struck him and he fell, I didn't see what happened after that but that girl with the pink hair started running after us, next thing I know I've got a face full of mud and half a ton of werewolf on my back."

"Grayback's dead. One of our lot got him." said Ron thinking of the last visit that Harry had made to the ward.

"Good."

Over on her bed Hermione called out in her sleep again. Ron turned to look and Malfoy jumped slightly.

"You'll get used to it, she's been like that since the attack,she's stuck in our memory's." said Ron quietly, more to himself than to Malfoy.

"She's what?"

"She's stuck in our memory's, she keeps reliving things that we've been through, we can't figure out why though." said Ron glumly.

"But she's ok right?" asked Malfoy, a genuine tone of worry in his voice.

"Apart from the fact that she's trapped in her own head yeah, she's fine." Ron sighed and wheeled himself back over to Hermione's side taking her hand and calming her down.

Malfoy watched Ron as he whispered to Hermione in hushing tones. When she calmed Ron turned to look at Malfoy again, He looked so small and scared.

"Listen, I'm not going to pretend I'm going to be you're mate." said Ron.

"Nor am I." said Malfoy.

"So lets agree to at least tolerate each other, after all we are on the same side."

Malfoy nodded in agreement.

"Cause lets face it right now your going to need all the people on you're side that you can get."

"I have a lot of people I need to make amends with yes." said Malfoy, "But let's take things slowey.."

"I know being a half decent human being must be hard for you." said Ron without thinking. Malfoy looked at him from his bed, Ron turned to Hermione.

"It's going to be hard for both of us." admitted Ron.

"You have no idea." said Malfoy drawing the screens around his bed.

Ron stroked the palm of Hermione's hand, "You're not going to believe what's going on when you wake up." he told her quietly. He watched a bird hopping on the wire outside the window for a moment or two before the voice of Malfoy drifted across the room.

"You could always siphon of the thoughts." his voice said calmley. "That way she only has her own to deal with."

Ron blinked a few times , why hadn't they though of that before.


	47. Chapter 47

Harry and Ginny walked up the sunny street towards the hospital hiding as much as they could from the curious looks of the muggles and the wizards that were passing by. Harry had told no one about what happened the night that the death eaters had made their last stand, mostly due to the huge gaps that floated around in his memory. Ginny watched him nervously as she pulled him along by the hand, it was causing him all sorts of pain but he did not tell her that, she already blamed herself for Remus' death far too much, he did not want to upset her any more.

The quite entrance hall came as a shock, when Harry had been discharged the room was packed with people, 'but that was probably because they wanted to see me' he added to himself, Ginny pulled him towards the stairs.

"You sure you're in the right frame of mind to see Malfoy?" Ginny asked as they reached the floor that Harry vaguely recognised.

"If you mean do I promise not to curse him in to next week, I wouldn't place bets on it." Harry shrugged.

"He was on our side in the end."

"The end wasn't soon enough."

"You have to try Harry." Ginny pleaded stopping before the door way.

"Why should I try? Tell me Ginny! He's the one that made the death eaters get in to the castle, he's the one that made Bill the way he is now...it's all his fault don't you get that?"

"Yes, I get that I just think that you should at least try and get along with him, even if it's just whilet Malfoy and Ron are on the same ward. I'm not saying you have to love the guy, just tolerate him."

"I don't think I can." Harry said watching as Ginny looked through the window. He watched as she turned and smirked at her.

"If Ron can do it so can you."

Harry wasn't quite sure that he could believe his eyes, if someone had told him that he would find his best friend and his worst enemy sitting playing chess in the middle of a hospital ward Harry wouldn't have believed you, it was so ridiculous.

Yet that was what he saw as he walked trough the door to the room where his two best friends recovered. Ron looked up as Malfoy's knight took out Ron's rook.

"Hey Harry." he said turning his attention back to the board in front of him, Harry looked around the room, the curtains were drawn around Hermione's bed.

"How you feeling?" Harry ventured trying to ignore the watching eyes of Malfoy, Harry could feel himself starting to feel sorry for Malfoy and he would not let himself start to feel sorry for someone who could be so vile.

"Better, Did the healer tell you what's going to happen to Hermione?" Ron gestured to the bed with his good hand.

"No what?"

"Draco came up with the idea, dunno why you didn't think of it to be honest."

Harry turned to Malfoy for the first time, he was more than aware that Ginny was hanging back , had she like him recognised the werewolf bites and scratches that ran down the once floor less completion of the pure evil that sat across from her brother? Or was it simply because Ron had used Malfoy's first name?

"What idea?"

"The healers are going to use a Pensive to drain off all the thoughts that aren't her own." Malfoy said, his voice sounded shakey as if he was scared to talk to the two of them.

Harry wasn't sure what to say now thinking about it that was the most obvious thing to do why hadn't he thought of it?

"When are they doing it?" Ginny asked looking over at the bed curtains.

Ron moved his chess piece. "Check," he looked up and across at his other half. "They gave her a draught for dreamless sleep this morning, there going to use the Pensive this afternoon they just didn't want her to distress any other people as they took her through the hospital. The head healer is going to do the job himself, came in to see me after Mr and Mrs Grainger left." Ron flicked his wand to towards the door and summoned two chairs for Ginny and Harry to sit on. "Sit down you're making the place look untidy."

Harry did as he was told, still unable to trust the very presence of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione knew that someone was doing something to her, she didn't feel like she had for so long. She could believe the events that were unfolding in front of her, a series of flashbacks, the last year in glorious technicolor. Ron kissing her, tending Ron's torn and shredded skin, him pulling her close in the late hours, she could feel the touch of his fingers on her skin even now, even though she knew that now she had no touch, no feeling when she reached out to the cold air that passed through the gaps between her outstretched fingers. More than anything she wanted to hold Ron, she had seen his thoughts she had seen his actions, the way he had passed in to adulthood with only eyes for her. She had felt first hand the hurt that Krum had caused him, felt the tears role down her own face as he had, had his heart broken in two.

She understood the stress that Harry had been under, the moments that he savoured with the woman he loved and the horrors that Harry had seen when he was only one. Right now in this safe place Hermione had never felt closer to the two men that she loved most in the world.

She just wished that she could find a way out of this hell that she seamed to be stuck in.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy it's time for your potion" said a healer making them jump. Malfoy had been telling Harry and Ginny what had happened after the fall of the Dark Lord.

"Mr Weasley it's almost time to take Hermione down to the treatment room, I don't know if you want to come with her and wait?"

Ron nodded, anything to get away from the awkward feeling that filled the air ever since Harry had walked in the room. Ron was worried that there would be some sort of fight between the two of them and he couldn't bare to see anyone else die. It was to much, his father still had to be buried, another death would burry him deeper in the sadness even if that death was that of Draco. Moreover Ron was finding that the more he was forced to spend time with Draco, the more he could tolerate him, nearly dying every day can be a humbling experience.

"You want me to come?" Ginny asked, Ron shook his head and watched as the healers transferred Hermione on to a trolly, the healer that had addressed him took hold of his wheelchair to push him. "It's ok. I can do it." He wasn't being rude, he just wanted to do it for himself, if this worked Hermione was going to need him, he had to be able to look out for himself. He turned to see Malfoy limping back to his bed, Ginny and Harry still sitting at the small fold out table in the middle of the room, 'let them get over it themselves there is no point trying to explain, no point living in the past.' he thought as the door swung shut and he lost his view. He kept pace with the healer that had offered to push him.

"It won't hurt her will it?" He asked as they reached the lift.

"No she won't feel anything."

"And you won't take any of her memories or anything like that right?" Ron asked, he had been thinking it all day, what if they took away the wrong things and she forgot about him aswell? what would he do if she woke up and didn't love him anymore?

"That is why the head healer is doing it, we don't want anything to go wrong."

If the man beside him had wanted to calm his nerves he was going about it in all the wrong ways.

"It's alright. It's incredibly difficult to remove an individuals own thoughts from their own head, if as we believe you're thought and memory's and Mr Potter's are harbouring in Hermione's mind they should be easy to remove, The minestry have been doing experiments on this for years." the young wizard looked down at Ron, "or at least they were until someone destroyed the thought room two years ago."

Ron determinedly avoided his eyes, If this didn't work and it was his fault for being so bloody stupid...

"It's a very easy task Mr Weasley, your getting all worried for no real reason."

"I know it's just, well you know..." He trailed off. The young wizard clamped his hand on Ron's shoulder, it was reassuring in some sort of way.

"You can wait out here if you want." he said releasing his grip as Hermione was pushed through a large set of oak doors. Ron nodded. He would wait until her memory's were her own again.

"If you're going to hex me, please just get on with it." Said Malfoy from the bed.

"Give me a reason not to." Harry said pacing the room.

"I saved you and you're motley crews necks, but if you still want to have a go at me please do, Merlin knows I probably deserve it."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Ginny retreated in to the depths of the chair beside Hermione's currently vacant bed. Harry's face looked livid, right now she would give anything for someone with a bit of fight left in them to barge through the doors. Ginny had no more fight left in her so for now she would be a bystander in the fallout that was about to happen.

"Have a go at you?" Harry was trying to keep a cap on his voice Ginny could tell, "Have a go at you, don't you realise how much trouble you cued? How many people have died because of you? Because of your dad?" Ginny tried to sink as far out of sight as she could, Harry was like her mother once he got in his stride. "I should kill you! You were going to kill Dumbeldore!" Harry walked over to the bottom of Malfoy bed, "I should but I can't...I know you couldn't do it, I watched you I was there."

"You were?"

"Yeah, but you knew that already didn't you?"

Malfoy nodded.

Harry stared at Malfoy who looked back, he looked weaker than Ginny had ever seen him.

Harry looked like he could hex him in to next week.

"You nearly killed Katie, you very nearly killed Ron..." Harry was in full rage, he had pulled himself up to full height, he was on the hunt.

"If you were there you know why..."Malfoy said quietly.

"You were scared! am I suppose to take that as an answer? You think that I wasn't scared?" Harry raged at the somehow shrunken rival.

Malfoy shrugged.

"Of course I was Fucking scared! We all were. But we made a choice...we chose to fight him,"Harry glowered at Malfoy " I had to fight him, I couldn't just let him get away with killing my parents or my friends..."

"He killed my parents to Potter..." Malfoy said moving to go for Harry. "So don't tell me what it's like to be scared, Harry Potter the Hero, yes he wanted you dead, but you have no idea how much worse it is for him to want you to be alive, something to play with." Draco shook what was left off his hair out of his face and stared at Harry with murderous intent. "To not know how or when he will strike, to have to constantly block him out." He was on his feet now. "You had a choice Potter, I didn't. I am what I am because of what my parents were, do you know how hard it is to suddenly realise that your role models are corrupted? To realise that everything that you believed was right is actually wrong! To suddenly relies that everything that you were told as a child was preached by murderers and maniacs... my mother died because she was to proud to get out when she could, she loved my father and god knows why." The tears of rage were brewing in his eyes, Ginny could see them from across the Room. "My mother never showed a damn about me until my Fathers curse fell upon me, then she died because of my Fathers betrayal. Family honour a stupid pure blood legacy that is more like a curse" he sighed defeated. "If you're going to kill me Potter get it over and done with, I have nothing."

Harry said nothing for a long time, Ginny thought that he might have burst a blood vestal. Harry suddenly moved and Ginny made to go and restrain him. But Harry had only shrugged and shocking Ginny he sat down next to Malfoy on the bed.

"I'm not going to kill you." Harry said looking down at the floor. " I recon that would be bloody stupid, seeing as how you saved Ginny and you saved us from the rest of the Death Eaters."

"You sure? I'd want to kill me if I were you."

"Then be thankful that you aren't me then." said Harry.

The two of them looked at each other.

"I've been trying to help, but what with Snape breathing down my neck..."

"Don't mention that murdering bastard around me." said Harry snarling.

"Well he's dead now so you don't have to worry about him anymore then do you." snapped Malfoy.

"Good."

"Good"

Ginny sighed.Why was it that men couldn't just talk they always had to argue.

"You two done fighting?" she asked.

They both shrugged.

"Malfoy Harry isn't going to kill you, believe me when I say he knows how you're feeling, Harry Draco did the right thing and didn't Dumbeldore say that it's down to our choices? He chose to be on our side in the end, you know better than anyone that the world isn't split in to good and bad people."

Harry went to open his mouth to argue but he knew by the dead set expression on Ginny's face that, that would be a very silly idea indeed. He didn't know what to think anymore,he wanted to vent at Malfoy but he couldn't he could completely understand the facts that Malfoy had told him, it was just the way he was raised.

"You aren't alone." Ginny said looking at Malfoy.

"Yes I am look at me...I'm everything my father tried to ban...I have nothing, My friends are gone...I'm an outcast."

Ginny sat herself down in the chair beside Malfoy's bed. "No you're not, My brother Bill was the one that got attacked when you broke in to the castle, He's in the same place as you." Ginny set her face in a slightly softer visage."My Mother would never turn anyone away, not even you, and Bill will help you till you get used to things..."

"As a freak?"

"If you want to use toughs words I won't stop you but..."

A crash at the doors made all three of them turn. They had flung themselves open all three people had reached for there wands.

Ron smiled as he pulled himself across the room, he handed Harry a large glass container with a deep red seal, it contained a silver swirling myst.

"Yours, at least I hope it is anyway, don't want to think what I would see if I looked in to you're thoughts and memory's." Ron said looking significantly at his little sister.

"Grainger ok?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, she's just resting, she hasn't woke up yet, they wont let me in just yet so I thought I would return what was rightfully yours."

"Will she remember any of this stuff?" Harry said testing the myst in the jar.

"The don't know...I... well I destroyed their research in the department of Mystery's didn't I," he rubbed his had over the scars that were now buried deep within his fresh ones."So she might remember some of them." Harry and Ginny exchanged worried looks. Ron laughed. "You two been doing things that I ought to know about?"

"No, possibly things that you don't want to know about though." said Ginny going a little red in the face.

"Well as long as she's only got her own in her head that's all that matters...and Harry they thought you might know what to do with this." Ron handed him another smaller bottle inside a silver myst floated tinted with a green shimmer.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Question is who's is it."Said Malfoy

"They think it's Riddles."

"Who?" asked Malfoy looking around the three of them.

"Tom Molvolo Riddle, The Dark Lord...you know who..." said Ginny.

Malfoy said nothing, Harry knew why, finding out somethings name made the thing less fear inducing, Dumbeldore made sure that they all knew that.

"What you going to do with it?" Ginny asked looking up at Harry who tucked the second jar away for safety.

"I'm going to give Dumbeldore the last piece of the puzzle, I think he would have liked that."

* * *

a few more chapters to go and thats it folks. quidditch 7 i'm awaiting your reviews my dear...have fun lol X hugsX 


	48. Chapter 48

Hermione felt a strange sensation sweeping over her, the calm feeling that she had drown in had passed and now her mind felt dizzy. Her heart beat faster as the images spun violently in front of her. Images that she had lived drifted across her, Images that she now saw through others eyes spun and fade. Sleeping, dreaming...everything was the same in the end, who was to say that because she couldn't reach out and hold them they weren't real.

Facts and figures ran through her mind. The world continued to spin stopping only momentarily to let her look in to other lives...Ron's first go on a broom, Harry and Ginny's first kiss, Harry facing down Quirrel... But then someone different...Riddle, a young Riddle...as soon as it was there if flashed and was gone. She watched as Ron's teddy turned in to a giant spider, as Harry let a boa constrictor out of a cage, got chased up a tree, and blew up his aunt.

Hermione understood, she knew that they were other peoples thought other peoples memory's, but why had they suddenly become so light? Why did the darkness suddenly feel welcoming. Why after all this did Hermione want nothing more than to fall in to a deep sleep.

* * *

The first thing that struck her was the pain.

How glorious it felt.

To suddenly have a sensation in the tips of her fingers, to feel the weight of the warm air as it pressed down on her.

Her legs ached and the blankets were itchy, but she could feel them and that in itself was the most amazing feeling in the world.

She lay there for such a long time soaking up the feeling of the sun on her skin, wherever she was it smelt clean, the air was full of a lemon scent and the bed sheets that covered her smelt strongly of cinnamon.

The second thing that struck her was how quiet it was, she was more than aware that someone else was in the room, they had tight hold of her left hand.

The only sound was that of a bird. It sounded far off, almost unreal. Everything felt so solid everything sounded so solid, she tightened her fingers around the ones wrapped in with hers.

"Hermione?"

The voice sounded soft, but it was struggling against the sound of hurt, the sound of lost that carried in the tone.

How long had she been asleep? she recognised the voice, but he sounded older.

She forced her eyes open, the blinding light causing her neglected vision to wince painfully. Everything felt blurred, the world drifted in and out of focus as if daring her to try and face it without a struggle.

"Mione?" His voice sounded full of doubt now, she wanted to see him. Carefuly because the strange sensation of weight in her body was disorientating, she tipped her head to the side.

Ron swam in to her line of vision and after a few attempts she managed to get him in to focus. His face was full of concern, the lines seamed permanently etched in to his face. He broke that look however to give her the smile that she had longed to see for so long. He pulled himself closer to the bed and for the first time Hermione noticed the wheelchair. What had happened? Was it permanent?

Ron must have read her mind for when he spoke his voice was that of reassurance. "I'm ok, how you feeling?"

Hermione wanted to say 'sore' but the words wouldn't come her mouth was dry and she struggled to form the sounds. Ron tried to take his hand away to move and get her water but she wouldn't let go. Was it fear that made her need him there, or was it something as simple as the fact that she had seen how much he had hurt in the past and was now scared to let him go.

"Mione, you need to let me get you a drink." He said peeling her fingers from his, "I'm not going anywhere." he said smiling at her as he reached over to the dresser and pored a glass of water. Pointing his wand at the bed he adjusted the bed to a sitting position. Hermione's body protested at the movement and a shooting pain shot down her legs, how long had she been asleep? Ron handed her a drink and upon seeing how bad her hands were shaking helped her take "Sips Hermione, healers orders."

The cool liquid stung her mouth, but now that she had drank she found words forming on her tongue.

"Date?"

"June 12th." Ron said placing the glass back down on the counter.

"Really?" she asked, keeping it down to one word questions seamed the easiest course of action.

"You've been asleep almost two months." Ron said sadly. "And I think I've been awake for almost two months." he added with a smile.

"Riddle?" her voice said of it's own accord.

"Dead." Ron said his hand finding hers. His eyes scanned hers almost as if he were searching for something behind her's that seamed to be struggling to find focus.

"Others?" her voice cracked, her head was telling her that she didn't need to be asking that question now but her heart needed to know.

"Harry and Ginny are fine," Ron started but already Hermione could tell by the way that Ron avoided her eyes that she didn't want him to continue." So are the Twins...but Remus didn't make it," his voice cracked."And neither did Dad." Hermione made to reach out to him but the pain pulled her back,Ron however pulled himself up on to the side of her bed. Hermione could feel the tears falling down her face. Her eyes sort out Ron's but his eyes were not tearful as she had expected. "Mum's not coping, she hasn't been in to see me since..." His voice trailed off as he faced Hermione who somehow managed to reach out and pull him closer.

"Ron..."She whispered.

Carefully he wrapped his arms around her delicate body.

"I'm ok, As long as I have you , I'm ok." She could feel how careful he was being with her. But the very touch was all that she needed having wanted to reach out and hold him for long in her dreams, and now she realised in the cold reality of life that was all she ever wanted to do, be there for him, care for him, try and right all of his wrongs.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked her searching out her eyes. This close she had no problems getting him in to focus.

She nodded, she presumed he was talking about his mind as it had swam alongside her own, she had recognised the basin on the bedside table, a pensive, her mind had worked that out, it was starting to work again.

She reached up and traced the scar that ran down his face, it seamed so long ago since Lestrange attacked him, but far from making him ugly the scar made him even more handsome.

"Neville got her for you." Ron said in to her fingers that lingered on his cheek. "He lost his voice in the process but he got her."

Hermione rested herself back on to her pillows. She felt tiered and she had no idea why. After all hadn't she just been asleep for over a month?

"I'm just glad your awake, it's Dad's funeral on Friday, he would have wanted you to be there." Ron said quietly handing Hermione the glass of water that she had just indicated. Hermione simply nodded.

"I should go your parents will want to see you." He said making to move but Hermione shook her head.

"Want me to stay?"

"Always."

* * *

Ginny watched as Harry pulled the throw over Tonks who had fallen asleep next to the fire.

She had watched him with intrigue all day, all through the hospital visit, all the way through dinner. He was uneasy and Ginny thought that she knew why, Tonks and Harry had been deep in conversation about what should happen about the small blue urn on the top of the fire place.

"Well?" Ginny asked as the two of them headed up the staircase to Ginny's room.

"Well we both agree that he should be with my parents..."

"But she doesn't want to give him up?" Ginny said quietly as they passed her parents room, her mothers sobs audible through the wood.

"No." said Harry taking hold of her hand in his, she knew he was thinking how close they had come to being in the same position.

"But she has the baby."

"But she doesn't have Remus!" Harry said opening the room, Crookshanks looked up from the bed. Ginny closed the door behind them and followed Harry over to the bed where he lay down and began stroking Crookshanks.

Ginny got on to the bed next to him and curled up on the other side of the cat.

"Harry?" she said eventualy after staring at the ceiling for some time watching the stars dance.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, I don't think I say it enough."

Harry gazed at her from across the bed.

"What's brought this on?" He asked her.

She looked down at Crookshanks who was overcome with all the attention. "I dunno, I guess seeing Ron this morning...and Hermione waking up...the way that Tonks has been today." She forced herself to look up at him, "Just everything, I mean out of everything that's going on I always knew I loved you, that's what got me through."

She looked back down at her throw, she felt strange why didn't he say something.

She felt his hands move around her waist and pull her closer, upsetting Crookshanks who darted off under the bed that Hermione normally occupied.

His Green eyes locked on hers, it felt like he was searching her very sole. He reached up and stroked her hair out of her face.

"I couldn't live without you, you know that right? You're all I have left, You...your family, this place."

"Just as well I'm never going anywhere then isn't it." she said setting her head down on his chest.

She could sleep there forever her head resting on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart, she could feel the sleep washing over her, her mother wouldn't approve but right now she only felt safe in Harry's arms and that was where she intend to sleep, a flick of his wand told her Harry had the same idea as the lights went out.

Ginny felt the cascades of sleep welcome her safe in the man that she considered her equals arms.

* * *

"Ron?"

"I'm here." he said reaching out for her hand in the dark, he had refused to leave her side so the healers had brought the chair that he had taken to sleeping in down to the private room Hermione had taken up residence in.

"Good." she said as the crack of moonlight lit her face. The horrendous feeling that had followed him for so long had gone now, she was alright, his Hermione was ok, he could ask her, ask her any time...

"Sleep here." she said pulling on his arm. He followed her grip and pulled himself up on to the bed, thanking Merlin that Quidditch had made him strong.

"I'll get in to trouble." he said softly as Hermione pulled the covers up to let him in.

"So?" She said moving to let him wrap his arm around her, she placed her head in the crook of his neck and kissed him gently. "My Ron." she said yawning.

"Always." he said kissing her hair line as she drifted of in to a calm sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

Hermione nodded as the healer went over the do's and don'ts of the potion that they wanted her to take twice a day until she could get in for her next check over.

Ron watched her from the door of the office. She looked almost normal standing there in her jeans and a jumper that he found it hard to believe that there had ever been a doubt in his mind that she wouldn't wake.

"You ready?" he asked as the healer left, smiling at him as she passed.

Hermione nodded, talking seamed to cause her untold amounts of pain. She had damaged her vocal cords calling out in her sleep the way she had been, it would take time but the damage was reparable. In any case the raspy voice she had developed had grown on Ron in the few days that she had been back with him. Her outwards appearance, other than a few scars was the same as ever. She walked over to him and took hold of the back of his chair.

"You're not driving, you can't see." He pointed out, Hermione gave a very disgruntled look and slammed his breaks on.

"Well you can't." The healers thought that the blow to her head when she was hit by the backfired killing curse, had somehow damaged the mussels in her eyes causing her vision to blur.

"Can see." she said, she pointed to the lift, "Says lift." Ron shook his head, it was probably just was well Mr and Mrs Granger were picking them up to take them home to the Burrow, he dreaded to think where Hermione would end up if she tried to apperate or even worse tried to floo home.

They were going to take her to a Muggle opticians on the way home and get her some glasses just untill the swelling went down behind her eye.

Ginny and Harry had wanted to meet them, but as Ron had pointed out the car just wouldn't be big enough. He was touched by the thought, but he couldn't help but think that keeping them with his mother and Tonks was a good idea. Charlie had been in to see them this morning and informed Hermione and Ron ( although Draco had listened in with interest) that Harry had been caught leaving Ginny's room and his mother hadn't even raised her voice.

That thought alone made Ron even more determined to get discharged today. It was time he started doing the things he had promised his father.

Mr and Mrs Grainger were in the entrance hall waiting for them when the lift stopped.

This time he let Hermione push him. Mr Granger still watched him with the look of hatred in his eyes, Ron knew that he would never be able to prove himself in her fathers eyes but it no longer bothered him. Hermione kissed each parent on the cheek before they made their way out in to Muggle London.

Harry watched as Mrs Weasley stood in the doorframe, her wand in hand as her eyes scanned the road. In the time after the attacks the Grangers had been living not far from the Burrow in a small cottage on the edge of the Weasley's land. Mrs Weasley had taken to Hermione's mother and the two of them had become good friends, this more than anything was the reason that Molly had let them go and collect her youngest son from the Hospital.

Mrs Weasley had not been in to see Ron since the death of Mr Weasley, Harry strongly suspected the fact that the Hospital would forever be a memory and a point of resentment between mother and son, after all Mr Weasley had called out to his son and not his wife in his last moments.

"Molly?" Harry said edging forward, The woman that he looked to as a mother wiped the tears that were falling on her apron before turning. Harry didn't know what to say.

"Just look at the weather, sunny, Arthur used to love days like today, he used to say that people were so much more well behaved on a sunny day." she sighed. "It only seams like yesterday..." she whispered something in to the hem off the blue material. "Oh Harry everything just feels so hopeless."

Harry didn't know what to say, he let his actions speak for him he pulled Mrs Weasley in to a hug, the woman hugged him back.

"You're all so grown up, and moving on and this house just feels so empty without him here dear." Mrs Weasley followed Harry's lead as he sat at the table. "This was supposed to be our time together, we were so young when we had Bill, and then Charlie came along..." she trailed off, Harry wasn't sure what to do, although it seamed to ease her burden to listen spill her heart to someone. Molly had been keeping it bottled up for so long.

"I didn't get to say goodbye , he sent me away..."

Harry made to speak but thought better of it.

"I ... I miss him so much. But I have to be strong I have to be strong for the children, what would Arthur say if he saw me now?"

"He would be proud of you mum." said a voice behind them, again Harry was cause to jump almost out of his skin by his best friend who was now casting shadows across the sunlit kitchen. "We all are, and you don't have to be strong for us anymore, we can look after ourselves." Ron said wheeling himself towards the table.

"No you can't." Molly said getting to her feet and walking over to Ron, there was and irritated tone in her voice that Harry had never herd before.

"Yes we can, and dad told me I had to look after you so I'm going to." said Ron with a tone as irritated as his mothers.

"You're still just children, all of you..."

"I'm eighteen years old, I'm not a little kid anymore mum, and Gin is seventeen, you have to let us look after you, you did so much for us, for all of us, please mum just this one time will you listen to what dad wanted?"

"Yes what your father wanted..." there was no mistaking the resentment in her voice this time, Hermione silently walked over to Harry her eyes shielded behind tinted lenses. She watched the scene in front of her the look of terror in her eyes visible even through the darkened glass.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron said looking up at his mother, Harry had never seen the two of them look at each other in the way they did now, Ron with a look of hurt and disgust in his eyes , Molly with a look that bordered on hatred in her own.

"Enough." it was Hermione that spoke. Her voice so ripped and broken that Mrs Weasley looked at Harry in response.

The room fell quiet.

"Harry take Ron out." Hermione whispered so quietly that it took Harry a lot of effort to hear it. He did as he was told, he had a feeling that Hermione had been expecting this, but she needed to rest, she needed to take things easy.

Hermione made a cup of tea silently as Mrs Weasley stood on the same spot as she had when Hermione had banished Ron to the garden, Mrs Weasley's eyes watched ,unseen figures to Hermione , out in the garden.

When Hermione had made the drinks she walked over and handed her surrogate mother the drink in her hand.

"You can't blame him." Hermione whispered trying all ways to avoid strain in her vocal cords. Mrs Weasley stood staring out the window for several moments as Hermione followed her line of vision to Ron and Harry who were now sat at the swing under the big tree in the yard.

"I don't blame him, I blame Arthur." Mrs Weasley sighed, "I just wish I could have said goodbye."

Hermione nodded, she had been there she knew how hard it was. She watched as Ron threw a stone across the yard, How would she feel if he went before her? Would she feel as lost as Molly was now?

"Ron is only doing what his dad told him to." Hermione managed.

"I know." Molly looked around at Hermione. The tears that Mrs Weasley had been hiding since they got home started glistening in her eyes. "It's just hard to believe that he's gone, my children are all I have left." one single tear fell down her freckled face. "Only you're all grown up, You and Ron are together, Harry and Ginny are a couple...even Fred and George are grown up and left home." Hermione felt her heart breaking for her, they may not always see eye to eye but to see Molly like this was more than Hermione could take.

She wanted to promise that her and Ron would never go, but how could she? If her and Ron were to be together that meant one day getting married and then children, Hermione knocked herself for six, it felt strange to think of that now, this side of the war it felt much more of a reality. Her and Ron, it had never hit her so hard as now that the possibility of them growing old together was much less in the hands of fate than a few months ago.

"Hermiiiiiii!" a small figure shrieked and threw herself around Hermione's legs.

"Tyler!" Hermione said picking up the youngster and hugging her for all that she was worth.

"Nanny Molly!" she said pointing at the sobbing Molly.

"You're not alone, we still need you." said Tonks from the doorway.

"Yeah mum, we might be grown up but we still need you to hold the baby's!" said the smiling face of Charlie, who strode over and pulled his mother closer. "Dad wanted Ron to look out for us. Do you blame him? Out of all of your kids who would have thought little Ron would be the one that dad entrusted his most precious possession upon." Molly looked at her second oldest with confusion.

"You Mum, he left Ron you."

The sun was just as bright on the Friday morning, Ron had never seen so many members of his family in one place at any given time. The walk from the Burrow to the Cemetery was a long one.

Given that the war still had people lying low the turn out was considerable.

Ron and His brothers lead the flow of people, Fred and George in there now trade mark dragon skin jackets ( this time black) that had caused such a fight between them and Charlie only this morning, Charlie pushed Ron in his chair as Bill walked alongside, his black shirts buttons catching the light and making them sparkle in the sun.

Behind them walked Ginny who was guiding her mother along the pathway and in to the well tended graveyard.

Harry, Hermione and Tonks followed them, the latter of the two supporting each other, there hands wrapped tightly as a source of comfort. Tonks clutched the blue urn to her chest. Ron watched as they turned the corner. So much heart ache, but he had to be strong, it was what his father wanted.

As they reached the grave Ron could do nothing but smile to himself, his fathers coffin was covered on bits of his Muggle collection, flowers had been forgotten, light bulbs , sparkplugs and a selection of computer componets spelt out the word 'Dad'.

As his mother reached his side he herd her laugh through the sobs.

Ron wasn't listening to the speeches , he was looking around, His mother had stopped crying now, she stared hopelessly at the wooden box as if willing her husband to jump out and say 'surprise'. Beside him the twins were talking in hushed voices, but he could see by there faces it was to hold back the tears. His older brothers however were beyond such things, Charlie was quite clearly sobbing beneath his sunglasses and Bill was being comforted by Flure who stroked his head whilst trying to hold back her own tears. Across from him Ginny caught his eye, the tears did not fall. Ginny stood up and cut over the old wizard that was making a speech.

"Dad wasn't about long speeches, Dad was about his family, not any of this!" she indicated the official looking Minestry wizards and the well dressed that stood around the grave. " All dad ever wanted was to look out for his family , his friends, he was a good man and he died defending that." Everyone around the grave looked slightly scandalized that Ginny had spoken out, but at that moment Ron had never wanted to hug his little sister more.

"So lets just forget all this speech stuff, dad would have hated it anyway..." she smiled across at Ron who looked around at his mother, she was smiling for the first time. "And lets remember a man who loved his family, was a fantastic Husband and Father and who was hopelessly devoted to Muggles."

There was a general murmur of agreement around the sides of the grave and the old wizard looked slightly shocked but after some confusion it appeared that, that was that.

Ron sat watching as they placed the dirt on to his fathers grave. He knew Hermione was behind him before she touched him on the shoulder.

"Harry wants us to go with Tonks." she said in little more than a whisper. Ron looked around at her, her eyes were still shaded by the tinted lenses but she could still look in to his soul. "If you don't wan't to..."

"No I want to." He said quietly indicating for Hermione to push him away from the grave. She reached out and grabbed his hand as she pushed him out of the gate, he wrapped his fingers around hers watching the way her fingers curved, what would her finger look like with his ring on it? He scalded himself for thinking it on the day of his fathers funeral, but his father had told him he had his blessing.

"Hermione?"

"Mm?"

"I have something I want to talk to you about latter ok?" he said tipping his head back to look at her. She was staring straight ahead looking at their destination, but he didn't mind. This was when he loved her most, when they didn't have to say anything, just be together.


	50. Chapter 50

_Hey guys, first off I want to say thankyou for the nice reviews they make me smile and right now I'm starting to get really ill again so it makes my day to read your nice words._

_second off chapter 50 whoo! I did intend to end it here because 50 is such a nice number but this damn thing will not finish grrr. So I recon it'll be 55 lol._

_and it's sooooo long since I did a story recomendation but I have two for you... Pulling him closer By Quidditch7 Shes in my fav list if you want to find it or she's left me a review for almost every chapter on here ( seriously thats like 50 reviews...)_

_And the other story I strongly recomend but only if your not easly freaked out is Haunted by Salemsoriginal99, It's grusome at some points but it seriously had me gripped all the way through. It's also in my fave list._

_And anyway on with the story...  
_

* * *

Harry felt sick to the pit of his stomach as he walked the short distance from the old gnarled tree to the sandstone walls of the graveyard. The last time he had been here he had almost lost his best friend. The last time he had been here he almost lost his sanity. Not to mention his life at the hands of Lestrange.

The last person he thought he would see standing by the broken Iron gates was Neville Longbottom, he waved as Harry and Tonks approached him.

"Neville?"

"He still can't talk..." a dreamy voice floated from just inside the gates, "But he wanted to be here."

Luna walked out in to the sunlight her blond hair pulled back tightly in a ponytail, she would have almost have looked normal if it wasn't for the large pink sunglasses that she had perched on the end of her nose.

"How are you Luna?" said Ginny pushing past Harry and hugging the blond.

"Better for seeing all of you." she said as Hermione and Ron caught up. Neville rushed forward and helped Ron to his feet.

'Nice to see you awake' he mouthed to Hermione as the two of them positioned themselves under either one of Ron's arms.

Hermione watched Tonks nervously as she led the small party in through the gates.

Harry looked around , he could hardly believe it was the same place, the birds were singing, the sun broke through the thick trees leaving glorious pools of light on the aged tombs. Beside him Tonks tried he best to hide the tears that were rolling down her face. Harry reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist, she looked at him giving the closest thing she could to a smile.

"Come on, it's time to say goodbye." He said quietly. She nodded.

The small group headed towards the clearing that Harry knew held his parents last resting place. Would it like every other space in the Wizarding world hold scars of the past war?

Behind him he could hear Ron complaining that he didn't need help to walk, the grunts and one word answers from Neville and Hermione retrospectively reminded him so much of a time he had almost forgotten, his time at Hogwarts , simple things like going to lessons felt like so long ago.

Harry was shook from his thoughts as he heard Hermione gasp.

In the clearing stood almost as many people as had stood around Mr Weasley's grave only that morning.

Tonks stopped in her tracks.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly.

"I told you we wanted to be here." Luna said leading Tonks by the hand. Harry followed Tonks lead, looking around the gathered crowed, Seamus and Dean nodded back at him as he passed, as did the Petal twins, behind them stood the Colin and his brother Denis, Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones, and to his surprise Cho Chang stood solemnly in a group by the large tomb that Bellatrix had attacked from. Almost all of the DA had turned up, all of Harry's classmates stood round. The sound of a dog barking signalled the arrival of Hagrid and Fang, who joined the Teachers from the school, Flitwick edged his way forward.

"We all wanted to be here." he said bowing low to Tonks who looked confused by the behaviour of her old head of house.

"It's not much but we thought that maybe it would help..." said Professor Sprout indicating the place Harry had determinedly ignored since they had reached the clearing.

Beside him Tonks drew in a deep breath.

His parents graves had been returned to their former glory, but now two more headstones stood either side.

One read

'In the Memory of Remus J. Lupin.'

And returned to his fathers right hand, his best man.

'In memory of Sirius Black.'

Hermione watched Harry intently, the weight of Ron on her back and a heart that felt some what lightened by the actions of the people around her. Tonks sobbed more than ever, her hormones must be all over the place and seeing so many people who cared about her, cared about the man she loved...Hermione felt her arm tighten more around Ron's waist. For a fleeting moment Ron's eye caught hers. The two of them had always been able to read each other so well and right now both of them knew that the other was thinking 'it could have been you'.

The sound of Tonks' voice broke the quite that hovered over the graveyard.

"I'm sure I speak for me and Harry when I say thank you." she scanned the crowd. "And I'm sure that Remus would have been touched by the fact that so many of you felt you should be moved to say goodbye." Tonks' eyes found Hermione's. "But now me and Harry need to say Goodbye for ourselves." Hermione understood that by the look that Tonks had given them her and Ron were permitted to stay. Group by group the mourners left via Harry and Tonks who they left with kind words or gestures.

Ginny was last to approach them.

"No you stay." said Harry reaching out and taking her hand. She nodded and watched as Neville and Luna left.

Tonks let go of Harry and walked over to the headstone that bore her hearts name. She traced the name with a finger and let out a sob. Hermione looked at Ron who nodded, she lowered him on to the dead tree stump trying to forget the fact that, that was where his broken body had lay not so long ago, and edged her self to Tonks side.

"You ok?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you need to let go...for the sake of moving on." Hermione somehow managed.

Tonks set the little blue urn in the opening at the base of the tombstone, where she sat cross legged and rubbed her stomach.

"Yes your right." she said quietly. "But how do you move on from someone that you loved?" Hermione looked over her shoulder at Ron who looked towards Harry with a look of worry on his face. "I don't know."

"You don't." said Ginny joining Tonks on the other side. "You can't, they stay with you, even though there not there, they sleep next to you at night, they love you even if they can't tell you." She looked across at Harry who was staring at the three tombstones to their right. "You don't stop loving someone just because they aren't there, because they always are."

Tonks wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her jumper and pointing her wand at the grave moved the tiny stone stopper over the urn. With another wave of her wand she added more words to the tombstone they read 'Father and Lover.'

Ron watched from his perch on the dead wood, he felt so detached from reality today, he knew he should be mourning the loss of his father and his mentor , however the thought of his future with Hermione was the thought that ran through his mind. He was scared if not terrified that he couldn't give her the life that she wanted. What if in five years time they hated each other? What if.. 'Ron you did this when you wanted to tell her how you felt and she loves you.' he scalded himself.

'She loves me.' If he just repeated that as many times as he could he was sure that it would keep him right.

He watched as she comforted Tonks with his sister, he watched as Harry said his final goodbye to his parents and his Godfather.

This was the day that life stopped getting in the way.

* * *

The Burrow was empty when the five of them got back.

"Molly's gone to stop at the twins for the night she's taken Tyler." said Tonks reading the note stuck to the teapot on the halth.

"Where's everyone else?" Said Ginny walking around to the fire and flicking at it with her wand.

"Bill and Flure have gone home and Charlie went to the pub." said Tonks scanning the letter." I think that sounds like a great Idea.."

"You can't drink." Pointed out Hermione.

"But I can watch everyone else drink, it's almost the same apart from you don't get a awful headache the next day..and anyway Charlie is supposed to be looking after me...Remus's Orders apparently..."

Ron made to open his mouth but Hermione stopped him.

"I think I might come with you." said Harry much to the surprise of Ginny.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's about time I showed my face in public."

"No one will know who you are!" said Tonks.

"Well Charlie will." said Harry grabbing his coat from the hook by the door.

"And maybe Mr Diggory." said Ginny, " Oh , and Luna and Neville might be out..."

"And that wierd wizarding couple from down the vally.."

"And wasn't Oliver Wood about today?"

"Like I said a quite drink in a Muggle pub...you two coming?" He said looking over at Ron and Hermione.

"Maybe later mate." said Ron.

"Well I need a drink." said Ginny grabbing her coat and heading for the door.

"You're not old enough to drink..."

"And you're not old enough to be let out on your own in a public place but we don't complain." Ginny said heading out in to the darkening night.

Harry shrugged as if to say 'she's the boss' and followed her through the door.

"You two going to be alright here by yourself?" Tonks asked as she pulled the old tweed jacket from behind the door from the hook, it belonged to Remus.

"Killed the dark lord." said Hermione as if stating the obvious.

"Yeah stupid question I know." said Tonks smiling for the first time that day. "You want us to bring anything back?"

"Just you..." said Hermione smiling as Tonks left and aimed to catch up with Harry and Ginny.

The two of them waited in the kitchen for some time, Hermione had never been in the house when it had been this empty before. It reminded her strongly of the thoughts she had seen of Ron sitting at a table in an empty house...she never wanted to see him face that.

"Come on the sofa calls." he said wheeling himself through to the living room, Hermione followed him quietly bringing two bottles of ginger beer with her.

The living room looked the same as it ever did the only difference belonged to the clock that hung on the wall, it no longer bore only Weasley's, both Harry and Hermione had hands now alongside Tyler. Ron was looking at it from the sofa, Hermione knew he was looking at the things that were no longer there anymore.

She knew she needed no words to comfort him, they had gone beyond that now. She sat herself down on the sofa between his legs and relaxed on to his chest watching the last of the light creep from the room. She could feel his heartbeat against her, and sighed as he ran his fingers loosely through her hair. Her skin felt electric under his touch, goose bumps erupted over her skin and the world outside suddenly felt miles away as he ran his hands over her sides massaging the skin his hands reached.

"I was thinking about august?" he said quietly as Hermione felt the grips of sleep creep upon her.

"For what?"

"Our Wedding." he said quietly. Hermione sat up so fast it shocked herself.

"What?"

"Bill and Flure got married in august and it was nice right?"

"Yes it was." Hermione managed her voice breaking slightly, "But our wedding?"

Ron was looking at her with a smug look of satisfaction on his face, god he infuriated her.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you missing something?" she asked him she could feel herself getting mad at him but at the same time her insides squermed more than that night in the orchard, if that was at all possible.

"No I don't think so..."

"Have you asked me?" she said in the loudest voice she could manage.

To her annoyance Ron started laughing. "Sorry... Hermione what do you think of August for our wedding?"

Hermione hit him with a pillow."NOT...( smack) WHAT... (smack , smack) I ...( smack) MENT!" Ron lifted his hands to defend himself. Reaching up and pulling Hermione towards him causing her to almost bash her head off his chin.

"I love it when your angry."

Hermione hit him one more time limply around the head with the pillow before dropping it on the floor.

"Git."

"Yeah but you love me for it." He said smiling up at her. Hermione let him pull her in to position on top of him, the laughter reached his eyes for the first time in a long time.

"Love you." she said as he ran his hands over the small of her back the way that he had in comfort so many times before.

"So how about August then?" He said suddenly very serious. Hermione had never seen him look so confident about anything before.

"Ask me properly." she said hiding behind her hands slightly, she couldn't quite believe that Ron was asking her to...

He pushed her to one side and somehow managed to get down on the floor.

"Hermione, Marry me...Please?" He added uncertainly.

"Get up off the floor." she said grabbing him by the hand and pulling him on to the sofa again.

This time it was Ron's turn to get annoyed. "Mione!"

"What?" she said smiling at him, she was enjoying this far to much it seamed like forever since they had, had a stupid fight over something.

This was what made them ...Them.

"Answer me!"

She leant forward and kissed him, letting the taste of him play on her lips for some time.

"I thought you wanted to elope?" she whispered as she wrapped herself around him.

"Why do you?" he said letting her trace the scar on his face.

"Not really, I want the world to know I'm your wife not just some stupid wizard dressed as Elvis..."

"Who's Elvis?"

"Doesn't matter..."

"Wait a second was that a yes?"

"What do you think?"

Ron grinned at her , up close it was something quite evil about it. " Do it properly!" he said tickling her gently.

"Ok Ok. Ask me again then ..."

Ron groaned. "You are so bloody awkward."

"Just do it!"

"You just needed to say yes..."

"Ron just do it already..."

"Hermione will you marry me!" Ron shouted at the top of his voice.

"Yes." Hermione laughed. "But I need a ring...honestly Ronald can't you do anything right?"

He answered her by pulling her in to the most amazing kiss she had ever felt, it was so impassioned that Hermione's entire body felt alive. Ron tugged at the belt on her waist...

"Ron..."

"What?" he said kissing her neck.

"We are in your Mothers front room..."

"And?"

"At least let's go to your room..." she said indicating the back room that had been converted in to a bedroom for Ron on his return from hospital. " Harry could come back any second..."

"And interrupt something that he's almost interrupted before..."

"That's true...but you're mothers living room..."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Alright Mrs Weasley after you..." he said pushing her off the sofa.

"Not yet I'm not..."

"You said yes." Ron grinned "You want me to die of a broken heart?"

"Want to die by your future wife hitting you around the head with a poker?" she said offering him her hand. Ron somehow got to his feet.

"Rather not...well not until were about ninety... then I'll let you ...just don't put my head on a plaque or anything like that."

Hermione hit him around the arm.

"I'll have you know that I'm against such things..."

Ron laughed and pushed her towards his room , Hermione watched as he managed to stand unaided.

"Want a hand?" she said gently.

"Please." Ron said as he stumbled towards her.

"You sure about August?"she asked looking at him trying to steady himself.

"You think after everything I've been through to get you I'm going to let a little thing like not being able to walk stop me."

"Not really." she said quietly as the two of them covered the small distance between the sofa and Ron's new room.

Ron closed the door quietly behind him and put an impenetrable jinx on it.

Hermione lit all the candles and lamps around the room as Ron watched her from the doorway.

"Hey beautiful." he said as she walked towards him.

"Hey you." she said back as she pulled him towards the bed, suporting his weight.

Ron winced as Hermione went to pull his jumper off.

"You ok?"

"Just a bit fragile."He said as his jumper finaly reached over his head. She watched him as the candle light danced across his body, he was still so brused from something that happened almost two months ago, she had never seen him look so confedent and so broken at the same time.

"You want to take it easy...come on sleep.."

"But I don't want to sleep.." he said nuzzeling her neck.

"Sleep Ron, its ok I'll be right next to you." she said indicating the bed. Ron finished undressing as Hermione started extinguishing some of the brighter lights, she wanted him but he wasn't up to it and anyway they had plenty of time for that in the future. She walked back to the bed and to the last candle. She knew Ron was watching her so she undressed carefully and if not painfully slowley wishing that Ron was doing it for her. When she was down to just the simple black underwear that she had worn that day she slipped in to the welcoming covers of Ron's bed.

"Black?"

"Yes?"

"Nice."

She felt Ron pull her closer the bare skin of his chest pressing up against the bare skin on her back, his legs wrapping themselvs around her protectivly.

"Hey Mrs Weasley-"

"Granger-Weasley, or does that make me sound a little-"

"Mrs Weasley...And don't even think of fighting me on that one. You're going to be my wife and I want the world to know that."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Love you." she said making to snub out the candle.

"Let it burn." Ron said quietly. "I'm tierd of the dark lets let the light back in."


	51. Chapter 51

sorry for the delay in the update, i know a lot of you have followed the story from the begining and know all the crud that has been my life lately, well on tuesday gone i lost my last grandparent. So thats to grandmothers and a grandfather in little over a year, i'm gutted as you can imagen. so I am sorry for the lack of updates last week i intendd to update again in the next twenty four hours. Life with my bloke is going through a rought patch at the moment one day i might right a fan fic based on it but to be honest i don't think that anyone would belive it.

anyway on to something slightly random...I really don't know whats going on in this chapter it just kind of wrote itself

* * *

Harry struggled to remember how he got home last night, his head hurt and his knees were weak.

"How's your head." someone said sarcastically in to his ear. Harry internally winced at the sound.

"Thought as much." Harry vaguely recognised the voice of Charlie through the foggy haze of his brain. "Thought I had better let you sleep it off." Harry blinked a few times wondering how he could see. It wasn't until he moved his head that he realised his glasses were cutting in to his face.

"What hit me?"

"That mate is a hangover, get used to It." said Tonks looking at him enviously from the table. Her hair today was strawberry blond and shoulder length.

"Where's Gin?"

"You drank it."

It took Harry a while to figure out what she meant. " Oh ha, ha really funny." Said Harry rubbing his head the ache was impossible to suppress the aching behind his eyes.

"But seriously?"

"Sleeping it off upstairs, she, unlike you is a Weasley and can handle a little bit of alcohol." Said Charlie thrusting a runny fried egg sandwich in to his hand, the tomato sauce oozed out of the side of the farmhouse butty. Harry's stomach went the same way as the sauce before him.

"You have to be kidding me." Said Harry looking at the butty in distaste.

"Your right, Tonks, we need some bacon here now."

Tonks grinned as she advanced on him with a frying pan.

"Something tells me that letting her anywhere near my boyfriend with cooking utensils could be disastrous." Ginny sashayed her way around the kitchen and took the frying pan off Tonks with one hand and the egg sandwich with the other. "I'll have that, Harry just wouldn't appreciate it all that much." She shoved the sandwich in her mouth and cast a sisterly warning shot in the direction of Charlie.

Ginny was defending him and he appreciated that more than he could voice at that moment, at least without emptying his guts out all over the floor.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked between mouthfuls.

"I'm presuming that they're in Ron's room seeing as how there's an impenetrable curse on the door and Hermione wasn't in Percy's room when I stuck my head in earlier." Said Tonks winking at Charlie.

"I know it's revolting isn't it."

"Just because you're old and jaded." Ginny said sitting down next to Harry. He wished he could stop the room spinning but knew for a fact that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Tonks, but today she seamed a lot better. The world seamed to be happier, Ginny was by his side, the sun was shining through the window making the room warm and inviting. For the first time in a long time Harry felt like he was home.

"Think we should get them out of bed?" said Charlie sinking his cup of coffee in one.

"I think we should, I mean its not on, we were all out last night and were awake." Said Ginny. She gestured at the door. "I'm not opening it…"

"Scared of what you might find?" asked Tonks.

"Wouldn't you be?"

"She has a point." Said Harry.

Charlie crossed the living room and turned the doorknob.

"Well your safe. Their not there."

"You really can't drive can you?" said Ron as she crashed in to the third bookcase of the day.

"Shut up." Hermione said quietly.

"No wonder your no good on a broomstick, I mean it takes skill to think and do at the same time."

Hermione slapped him around the back of the head.

"Violence never solved anything." He said looking over his shoulder at her. His heart jumped as her eyes caught his through her sunglasses.

"Stop pulling that face at me." She said, and again she crashed in to a bookcase.

"I think we should go to Gringots, before you kill me." Ron said as the witch behind the desk shot them a nasty look, both of them burst in to laughter as Ron took control of his chair and made his way out of the shop.

"Mad." Said Hermione shaking her head as the bright sunlight caught her hair and made the curls gleam.

"Where to?"

Hermione's face said it all; she didn't care as long as she was here in the sun.

People were looking at them as they walked down the street; the story of what happened to them had spread far and wide. The eyes had followed them down the street ever since they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. However there was only one person who knew exactly what had happened that night. That was Draco Malfoy, and he was in no state to talk to anyone.

"Gringots first." Said Ron gesturing to the large white stone building that glistened ahead of them. Even here life was returning to the street, many of the warning posters had been taken down and the windows now shone with merchandise that had longed for attention. The only window that had never changed was that of Olivanders. The old wizard had never been found. There was a silent crowed around the window.

"What about Hogwarts?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"What yea mean is what about what's left of it." Said a voice behind them.

The sun was blotted out for a second as Hagrid walked over to them from the alleyway he had been down.

Hermione looked shocked by the statement, she couldn't even manage her now almost customary whisper.

"How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad." Said Hagrid shrugging. "Nothing a bit of magic can't fix, but it'll take some time. How's your mum?" he asked glaring at the group of witches that were now standing taking them in as a spectator sport.

Ron shrugged, they intended to go see her at the twins as soon as they had done everything else on the list.

"She's stopping with Fred and George." Said Hermione.

"Ah its to be expected, it'll be hard for her t be in the house without 'im, Where's Harry anyway?" said Hagrid scanning the street.

"Last time I looked he was fast asleep on the sofa." Said Ron shaking his head, "Tonks and Charlie took him out for a drink last night."

"Ah, Right you are…"

"Anyway me and Hermione had stuff we needed to do, so we thought we would come down to London for the day."

Hagrid looked down at the two of them; there was a tear in his eye.

"Hagrid what's wrong?" asked Hermione, she reached out and patted Hagrid's elbow, it was about the only point that she could reach comfortably.

"Nothing, its just…well seein' you two all grown up like this, and together… Was gonna say something yesterday, 'm just so proud of the both of yea." He sort out a large hanky from his pocket and blew his nose loudly, several people looked around at them.

"Listen Hagrid, How about we meet you in the Leaky Cauldron for something to eat later? We left a note for the others; Tonks and Charlie will be there, were just nipping in to Gringots now to see what time Bill and Phlegm get off work, I reckon that Harry will have sobered up by then anyway."

"Fat chance." Smirked Hermione from behind him.

"Yer on." Said Hagrid, "Might just nip in and see yer mam first though Ron, she's at the shop?"

Ron nodded as Hagrid headed back the way that they had just come.

"Thought he would never go." Said Hermione in his ear.

Ron laughed kissing her on the cheek. Ron could have sworn that his collective audience had given out a perfectly timed sigh.

"Onwards driver, the bank waits for no man…"

"It's a note from Hermione…"

"What's wrong with just speaking these days?"

"Hey I remember that, it was a good concept." Grinned Tonks.

"What's it say? They haven't eloped have they? Cause I couldn't stand mum if they did." Said Ginny from the safety of Harry's side.

"No but they want us to meet them in Diagon Ally for something to eat later." Said Tonks grinning. "Which is probably just as well…" she grinned at Charlie and rubbed her stomach.

"Oh no what does the little sod want this time…"

Harry and Ginny sat watching the little melodrama in front of them.

"Anyone would think that they were together." Harry said quietly to Ginny as Tonks hit Charlie with a slipper.

"They were once upon a time, Charlie is just looking out for her that's all." Ginny wrapped her hand in with Harry's. "She needs someone, at this moment that someone is Charlie."

"What was that about last night…you know about Remus wanting Charlie to look out for her?"

Ginny looked up at her older brother and shook her head, "You know if anything had happened to Ron, Charlie would have had Hermione to look after as well, my brother is far to good at looking after everyone else."

"He's not the only one." Harry said giving her a significant look.

Ginny shrugged and got to her feet. She stole another bit of toast of the table and headed for the stairs. "When you can stand by yourself your more than welcome to join me upstairs, just let me have a shower first, I smell like a cross between a ashtray and professor Trelawny."

Harry laughed and then winced at the pain in his stomach.

"Just don't be to long, I think I may need to be sick." He said quietly as Ginny laughed at his misfortune.

"But you don't have any money." Hermione pointed out as she tried to get a goblin to change the Muggle money for her.

"I do, but I need to find Bill," said Ron scanning the banking hall. "There he is…" Bill was standing to the back of the hall, his long hair noticeable even from this distance. Hermione quickly exchanged the money and rushed to catch up with Ron who had almost pulled himself across the room already.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, maybe he bumped his head harder than he was letting on.

"Bill, Bill!" The oldest of the Weasley's looked over at them and said something to the goblin that was with him. The goblin disappeared quite fast.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked the pair of them.

"Don't sound so shocked we can go out by ourselves you know." Said Ron as he tried to see past his brother in to the entrance of the vaults. "And anyway I want some of my money." Ron said looking back at his brother.

"What money?"

"The money uncle Billius left me when he snuffed it, I'm eighteen now so it's mine." Bill looked at the two of them uncertainly.

"What could you possibly need it for?"

"What has that got to do with you?" Ron asked but Bill had noticed the edge on his voice as had Hermione.

Bill turned to her. "Let me rephrase that sentence that my brother just used, what has this got to do with you?" Hermione felt herself going red in the face.

"Mum is going to kill you, where will you go? I didn't think you were serious…"started Bill obviously remembering the conversation with the two of them in the summer of last year.

"We weren't…" Hermione started.

"Well not then anyway, but well…" started Ron, the expression on his oldest brothers' face changed, it lightened.

"Your serious aren't you?" Bill said looking straight in to Ron's eyes.

"There is indeed a first time for everything. Dad gave us his blessing Bill, all I'm asking is that you get the money so I can buy Hermione a half decent ring, I think that after everything that she's done for me she at least deserves that."

Bill looked at Hermione again, she wished that he wouldn't she felt awkward and out of place.

"And what do you think about all this?" Bill asked her.

"I said yes didn't I." Hermione said looking from Bill to Ron who was still glowering at his brother. "I told him not to use that money I have some…" Bill cut across her. "Listen I can't think of a couple more destined to be together than the two of you, but don't you think…"

"Were doing it in august whether your there or not, I have dad's blessing and that's the only one that I'm bothered about." Ron looked at his brother, the dead set look of determination was in his eye, it was scary, and Ron had the ability to stop Death eaters in their tracks with it. "I just want the money to buy Hermione a proper engagement ring. I only need enough for that you can leave the rest there."

Bill looked at the two of them.

"August…this august?" He looked across the room to where his wife stood dealing with a group of Belgian wizards. "You move fast don't you?"

Hermione laughed, in there entire relationship nothing had ever been fast…

"Have you forgotten whom your talking to?" she asked.

Bill sighed he knew he was beaten.

"Alright but if Mum asks where you got the money…"

"I'll say I've been saving up," said Ron taking hold of Hermione's hand. "Just don't go rushing off to tell Mum or anyone else. We want to tell them together."

Bill shook his head as he looked through the big ledger that sat on the desk. Hermione couldn't quite believe that this was happening. When she woke up this morning she was lying in Ron's arms and the nightmares that she had been having during and after the 'thoughts' seamed to disappear.

She had known for a long time that Ron was her anchor, but never more so than now.

"Ginny?"

"What?"

She stood with her back to the door her hair falling loosely against her back. Only her outline could be seen in the light shining from the window. Harry took in the sight as he stood in the half open doorway.

"Nothing you decent?"

"Always."

Harry shook his head and let himself in to the room.

"How you feeling now anyway?" Ginny asked turning to look at him; she had changed in to a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. The effect was simple but highly effective. Harry was having real problems looking anywhere but at her.

"OK, I think anyway."

"There's a letter for you on my desk." Ginny said nodding in the direction of the desk, "It looks like Luna's handwriting, she said yesterday that her dad would quite like to interview you for the paper."

Harry undid the tight role of parchment; it was indeed a letter from Luna,

"Yep, that's exactly what he wants."

"You going to do it?"

Harry shrugged he might, maybe then they would be able to start looking to the future. His eyes skimmed the bottom of the letter, "Apparently Ron and Hermione want her to meet them in Leaky Cauldron as well, what do you reckon they want everyone together for?"

"Maybe there organising your surprise birthday party." Said Ginny

"What a month early?"

Ginny shrugged, Harry knew she had given up long ago trying to understand the workings of her brothers, she valued the last of her brain cells and that could take the last of her sanity. She walked over and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Look at it this way, what on earth could be worse than what we have already been through?"

Ron looked out the window at Hermione; she hovered across the Alley. She had refused to come in. This was something that Ron had to do. He had to make this choice alone.

He looked down at the rings on the tray, they were all big sparking things, not one of them looked, or reminded him of Hermione, they were all to flashy. Hermione didn't need that; she was already a diamond, a natural beauty, nothing here was anything he would chose for her.

He shook his head, the man put the tray back, Ron knew he was running out of choices.

"That was the last tray Sir." The assistant put a lot of strain on the last word.

"You have no more rings?"

"Not designed as Engagement rings no."

"They are all just so…" The word he was looking for was tacky but years of being around Hermione had told him to vet his words with care.

"Sir would like to see something a little different? Maybe something with a bit of character?"

Ron looked up at the man. He had never seen a man with such a mathematically accurate moustache. He wondered if he stood with a setsquare in the morning to trim it, but there was something about him he seamed to understand…

"My Girlfriend isn't what you would call a sparkly person." Ron was aware of the fact that man was watching him he was showing too much innocence, The man knew fine well who Ron was and who the girl he kept watching across the street was, there faces had been in the Prophet. The man reached in to the dusty cabinet and pulled out a final tray of rings.

As soon as Ron looked down at the tray he knew it was looking more promising, the tray didn't shine as much as the last five had, but there was something alluring in the slightly tarnished Gold and Silver.

Ron knew it as soon as he saw it.

"A good choice Mr Weasley." Said the shopkeeper joining the two men as Ron lifted the ring and held it up to the light, it didn't sparkle in the light but it didn't need to, the single gem set deep in the silver was subtle but effective. "It's second hand of course, they never make them like that anymore, a rare beauty like that is hard to come by."

"It costs a lot then?" asked Ron dropping his hand.

"Yes it does cost rather a lot, but lets have a look and see what we can do for you Mr Weasley, After all, we are somewhat in your dept." said the shopkeeper beckoning him in to a quiet corner away from the shop assistant.

"No I couldn't honestly…"

"Mr Weasley it is the least we could do…"

Tom the bar tender watched the gathering crowed as Hermione dragged Ron across the room, her hand wrapped in with his. The silver on her finger nestled carefully between his fingers and her own, the ring was amazing everything that she had ever wanted and more, and it must have cost a fortune. Ron wouldn't tell her the cost, and she didn't really care, she loved the details in it the simple beauty.

Ron ordered two drinks and they made their way to the table. Hermione slid quietly in to the booth next to Ginny. Mrs Weasley had taken up her old favourite of telling Bill off about the length of his hair. Bill sat beside his mother, rolling his eyes in a manner that Ron had down to a T. Hagrid was deep in conversation with Harry, who had smiled at the two of them as they passed. He still looked sick but at least today for the first time it was a real smile on his face. Next to the unlit fire Luna and Neville were chatting animatedly with Tonks, she had her hands on her stomach as Charlie watched her protectively. Hermione had held thought that Charlie still held feelings for Tonks for a long time, The way he watched her now almost confirmed that for her.

"Where's Fred and George?" Ron asked his mother.

"They went to get something from the bank."

"Flure is with them." Said Bill thankful for Ron throwing his mother of his back.

Ron looked at Hermione, she wished he wouldn't it was taking all her energy and will power to not rip her hand from his and show everyone the ring on her finger.

They drank there drinks quietly listening to the relaxed chatter that was going on around them, it felt a little strange to be sitting out in the open talking freely.

Plans were being arranged for them all to return to help with the clean up of Hogwarts, it was a big job but if everyone pulled together there was nothing to stop the school opening in September.

The decisions were almost reaching the crucial point when the bar door swung open and the twins barged in.

"What's this we here about you making us uncles?" said Fred pointing an accusing finger at Bill.

"Were too young to be uncles," said George.

"It'll seriously dampen our pulling power…" said Fred, all of this would have been very impressive if he had not been holding Tyler at the time who happened to be trying to shove a red crayon up his nose.

Bill looked over at Ron and Hermione; he mouthed 'sorry'.

"You're having a Baby?" Mrs Weasley said looking past her Twin sons at the blond standing quietly in the doorway.

"Oui." Said Flure almost inaudibly.

"Ooh Bill…" Mrs Weasley flung her arms around her son.

"Didn't you two have something you wanted to tell us?" said Tonks loudly over the top of the sobs coming from Molly.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other yet again someone had stolen their moment. It was Hermione spoke first.

"Oh it was nothing…" she squeezed Ron's hand, " Congratulations Flure, Bill." The sound of disappointment was well hidden in her tone. Why did she get the feeling that this was going to be more difficult that she could ever have imagined?


	52. Chapter 52

_Sorry I know I was going to try and post the ending of this story before DH came out but I seriously couldn't write a word, I was full of theories and I felt like my guts were made of Flobberworms. But seriously people I'm sorry I didn't get it finished in time for DH. I still have a few chapters left; DH inspires me. Also that's now my second favourite book after POA and I've now read it three times._

_This chapter is dedicated to Amy, Jamie and the new friends that I made at the DH party on the 20th in Newcastle. I have never had so much fun conducting the Hogwarts school song with a broken umbrella at 11.30pm to a bunch of fellow Hogwarts nuts. Shouting Muggle at passing drunks and attacking blokes that look like a cross between Gandalf and Moses…_

_So this chapter is dedicated to new friends and old best friends reunited. And to Bella Lestrange I salute you. Your costume was amazing!_

* * *

Hogwarts lay in the baking sun, the weather had turned for the better and the sun had cooked the once lush grass brown. By the lake small tents had been set up to shield the workers from the heat that bore down upon them. The Three Broomsticks and the Hogs Head had sent up more than enough refreshments to keep everyone in good spirits as the master operation went in to action.

Harry was silently watching the Twins as they lovingly tended to the portable swamp. It alone on that floor survived the onslaught of the Death Eaters.

"Got to say I would have thought that old Flitwick would have managed to get rid of it all." Said George prodding at a Firefly that was trying to set fire to the drapes.

"He left it to remind us all of you two." Said Harry wandering over to the window. Down on the lawn Ginny was organising a volunteer group in the removal of masonry from the lake, it should have been easy but the giant Squid wasn't taking kindly to its new found toys being removed.

"No one needs to be reminded of us-"

"We don't need to even remind ourselves." Said Fred.

Harry shrugged; he had things on his mind. Ron and Hermione had been so secretive lately they had spent a vast amount of time by themselves. Harry couldn't put his finger on it, at first he had thought that it was just because he was so used to having them around, but now he wasn't so sure. He hated himself for it secretly; he knew that they deserved to have time alone together but he couldn't help but think that they were keeping something from him.

"I think that when he snuffs it we should get him stuffed like that." Harry heard the voice of Fred beside him.

"If anything it'll stop the draughts." Said George poking Harry in the side. "What is up with you?"

Harry shook his head and tried to clear his mind.

"You two ok looking after this floor?" Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, although you may be the only one stupid enough to put us in charge of anything " said Fred.

Harry headed back down the stairs and found himself in front of the girls' toilets on the second floor.

He checked the corridor before slipping in.

He wasn't entirely sure what made him do it but… "Myrtle?"

There was a distant splashing and the sound of a nervous giggle.

"Oh, Harry is that you?" Harry whipped around; Myrtle appeared from the broken sink that hid the entrance to the chamber of secrets.

"Yeah, it's me, just thought I would come and see how you are." He said looking at the pale shape, she looked wrong, and maybe it was the smile on her face.

"I'm ok… I'm glad to see you didn't die, not that there is much room for you in here anymore."

"Er… thanks I think." Harry said noticing for the first time that Myrtle was not alone. "Hey William"

"Hello Harry, How's Hermione?"

Harry looked at the two ghosts "She's fine, her and Ron are at the hospital getting checked over, I'm sure they will be in to see you as soon as they get here, we didn't realise that you had got here to be honest with you."

"It was easy once I asked a few people…" He looked at Myrtle and smiled, "It's much nicer here than it was in that orphanage, everyone has been so nice."

Harry nodded; he knew fine well what it was like to suddenly be accepted for what you are.

"And Draco?" Myrtle asked hopefully

"Last I checked he was in the hospital but doing ok... well apart from the werewolf bites…"

Myrtle didn't even try and hid her look of shock and delight. Harry knew that other people's misfortune made her happy. "Oh, that's terrible, is he…"

Harry nodded, " Every full moon, regular as clockwork."

"How simply awful." Harry just knew she was dying to rush of and have a look for herself.

Harry didn't know why he had come here, maybe he was looking for something familiar, something to settle the unrest and all the changes. Seeing the change in Myrtle wasn't helping at all.

"So is it over now?" William asked Harry over the torrent of over dramatics coming from the Ghost next to him.

"Yeah it's over, or at least as over as it ever will be." Harry felt his hand close around the swirling silver thoughts in his trouser pocket, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

"So Miss Granger your turn." The Healer beckoned Hermione on to the table. Ron stood by the same table supported on crutches, he had just been given almost a clean bill of health, or at least as close to one as he could. Hermione grinned at him as the Healer hinted for her to take her glasses off.

"Right let's have a look at that head injury of yours. " said the Healer shining the light from the tip of his wand in to her eye, "follow the light with only your eyes." He said quietly. Hermione tried her best but she really did feel the urge to laugh creeping upon her.

"Well that all seams fine." Said the Healer smiling at her. "We just need to check your blood pressure." Hermione held up her arm and the Healer took her hand.

"That's a quite substantial bit of jewellery on your finger there, am I to take it that some sort of congratulations are in order?" The Healer asked looking from Hermione to Ron.

"Were getting married." Said Hermione smiling. "Only I think that you're about the only person that knows about it." She said sighing. Hermione's voice had almost fully returned although some times it drifted away again.

"You haven't told anyone?" The Healer asked.

"Oh we've tried to believe me" said Ron, "But what with pregnant French women and my brothers almost blowing up the shop-"

"And everyone else getting in the way-"

"We haven't had the right opportunity to tell anyone anything." Said Ron rolling his eyes.

"It would have been easier to elope." Said Hermione sighing.

The Healer laughed at the two of them. Hermione smiled apologetically.

"So what are you going to do just get married?" he asked.

"It could well be an option." Said Ron readjusting his grip on his crutches. "Its just a little annoying because… well we want it to be special you know."

Hermione gazed longingly at Ron, she wanted to let him know that she would marry him now no matter what, all that mattered was the fact that she wanted to be with him. But she knew that this was something that he had to do, he had to have his moment. Ron needed his day to shine.

"Well Hermione we can definitely say that your well on your way to a full recovery." Said the Healer helping Hermione down off the table. " Now I just want you to promise me that you wont over exhort Mr Weasley here, he's still delicate around the back area."

Hermione smiled and walked over to join Ron.

"If I was going to break him I would have done it by now."

The Healer shook his head, "That I don't doubt…Mr Weasley I need to see you again in about four weeks, Miss Granger you're fine, I'll Owl when I need you to come in for a test."

With that they understood themselves to be dismissed.

The walk down to the entrance hall took longer than usual, between Ron having to remember how to move properly and Hermione stopping to talk to old school friends it seamed to drag on forever.

When they finally reached the entrance hall, the welcome witch called out to them. Hermione had to stop herself from saying something sarcastic when she asked them both to sign her copy of the Quibbler.

"Nice ring." She said grabbing at Hermione hand to get a better look.

"Yes isn't it." Said Hermione pulling her hand away.

"So who did you go for in the end?"

Ron starred at the woman in front of him, how could one woman be so completely thick.

"Well considering that I've always been with Ron, id say Ron." Said Hermione shaking her head and stomping towards the exit where she paused waiting for Ron to catch up.

* * *

Harry stood outside the stone griffin and listed off every sweet he could think off, all came to no avail.

"I would try aiming for something a little less saccharin coated Potter." Said a friendly voice from behind him.

"Sorry Professor, Its just that well, I have something I want to put in a safe place, and that safe place is in your room." Harry didn't turn around he didn't want Professor McGonagall to see the look of desperation on his face, he needed to get rid of these thoughts they were weighing him down like nothing he had ever felt before, not even the prophesy had held so much sway.

"Than you shall have all the time you need, Harry." She spoke the name softly and more importantly as an equal. "The password is Haggis." Harry chanced a sideways glance at his old head of house; the laughter was in her eyes.

"Good password. "

"Yes I do think Albus would have appreciated it, after all it is in his mind set, although I never did have that much of a sweet tooth."

As they watched the Griffin swung to one side.

"As I said… take as long as you like, I shall go join the others." And with that she left Harry to ascend the spiral staircase to the Head Teacher's study.

* * *

Neville almost crashed in to them as he rounded the corner, wheelbarrow in hand and mud all the way up his robes.

"Hey Neville." Said Hermione carefully wrapping the hand with the ring on it in to her pocket. Ron watched her is silent resolve, he wouldn't let her shy away any longer things had to done properly, and if his family were all to busy he would do it for himself.

Neville turned the wheelbarrow and the mud out on to the pile next to the two of them.

"We got the all clear." Said Hermione subconsciously pulling her hair behind her ear with the hand that she had tried so desperately to hide.

"What is that!" Neville mouthed grabbing at her hand. Ron shook his head and pulled Neville out of earshot of Dean who was looking over at them with a look of interest on his face.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, well not yet." Said Ron looking at him,

"Were getting married." Said Hermione barley hiding the smile on her face.

"You and Bill are the only ones that know, we keep meaning to tell people but-"

"Someone always gets in the way."

Neville gave them both a look that read, 'you two let something get in the way? Never' he even rolled his eyes for comical affect.

Hermione shrugged.

"Just let us sort it out." Said Ron.

Neville just shook his head, Hermione could tell that he was dying to tell someone but other than the obvious reason that he couldn't talk, the stubborn Gryffindor streak that he had developed over the last few years wouldn't let him betray a friend.

The three of them headed across the sun lit grounds taking things slow so that Ron on his crutches could keep up with the other two.

"Where's Luna?" asked Ron scanning the crowed, many of whom were watching the arrival of Hermione and Ron with intrigue.

"With her dad at the their house." Mouthed Neville.

"Working on the paper?" Asked Hermione.

Neville nodded, diving in to his robes and pulling out what looked like a fresh of the print copy of the Quibbler.

Hermione let her eyes scan over the picture on the front cover Harry, Ron and herself gazed back from the cover. She quickly turned to page six to read the interview.

"We read our own interviews now do we?" Said the drawling voice that Ron had become accustomed to hearing during his stay at St Mungos.

He turned almost ready to pull out his wand, out of nothing more than sheer habit. Draco Malfoy sat against the wall of green house three his hands busying themselves with plans of the castle as he gave the people around him orders.

"Really Weasel King you're going to curse me?"

"Sorry, You know how it is." Ron watched as Malfoy stored his own wand away in to his pocket. "I thought that they were keeping you in?"

"They released me this morning…I had nowhere else to go." He said looking up at the castle. Ron was not entirely sure what he felt. Thought that maybe it was pity. At least he still had his family. Malfoy had nothing.

"It's not long till the full moon." Said Hermione storing the Quibbler in her jacket pocket. "Have you found anyone to make you the wolfsbane potion?" she asked him cautiously. Malfoy looked at her for a moment or two, the two of them seamed to be coming to some sort of quite resolve. He shook his head.

"I can have a go, but Flure is quite good at it now, as is Tonks. I'll ask them when we go home." She said looking from Malfoy to Ron. "You can't go home?"

Malfoy looked up at the castle. " I am."

* * *

Harry tipped the silver thoughts in to the Pensive; they rose like a wave and crashed around the sides of the bowl. The portrait of Albus watched him from behind the high thrown like chair, Harry was trying his best to avoid looking at it, had Dumbledore known how much heart ache he was going to cause Harry, how much of his life was going to be ripped in tiny pieces.

"That's it. It's over now right?" he said turning to the figure in the golden frame.

He simply nodded over the top of his half moon glasses and smiled.

* * *

a.n sorry that chapter was a little pnurp... DH was so much of a offputter lol anyway R+R you know you want to. 


	53. Chapter 53

Neville sat in Luna's front yard helping her peel gurdy roots from the branches of the bush in front of them, in the house he could hear Luna's father and his Grandmother talking about the finer points of transfiguration and how it cold be used in tracking. Beside him Luna hummed gently under her breath, when he had asked why she had simply stated that she was trying to get herself in tune with the Wrackspurt and he shouldn't worry himself over it. He found it quite relaxing to spend so much time with the Lovegood's, His Grandmother was a lot less aggressive when she had been around Luna's father and the Lovegood's off beat house was slowly becoming more and more like home.

Neville's thoughts however were not on the mundane but useful jobs that he and Luna were currently busy undertaking. They were across the hill to the north and with Ron and Hermione who were stupid enough to still not have told their families or anyone else about the fact that the two of them had finally done what they all knew was destined to happen anyway.

Neville had sat on this bit of knowledge for far to long, a week had passed already and still the two of them had not told a sole.

"Luna, Neville time to eat." Called the voice from the doorway.

"Coming Daddy." Said Luna, she reached down and helped Neville to his feet. "Come on, you need to stop thinking so much, maybe you should try and hum."

Neville left his hand in hers as they walked towards the house.

* * *

"What is that toad doing in my yard." Said Ginny staring at the figure that stood by the large pile of wellington boots by the door.

"I should go." The blond head turned to leave but Harry reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ignore her, she's just a little hot headed." He said to Draco as he turned back around. Draco's eyes scanned the yard and the house. It was as if he was drinking in the family home of the Weasley's as if he had never seen a real family home before. Harry thought that looking at his family that was probably the truth.

"No Harry, I just don't like known Death Eaters on my front doorstep, Just because he saved you don't make him a good person."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Ginny, but Draco needs to see Tonks and Bill."

Ginny refused point blank to move from the doorway. Harry looked her in the eye and she could see the look of mistrust in there.

"No, He's a Death Eater, you let one in they all come calling there like vampires."

"It's ok." Said a very small voice behind Harry. "I can talk to them outside, if Ginny doesn't want me in her house I must respect that." He retreated away from the house and headed towards the picnic bench that had become a solid piece of the yard in the long hot summer that had caught them up.

"What you being like that for?" Harry said walking past Ginny and in to the house.

"Being like what?"

"He has no one." Said Harry trying to explain to her with just a look that he knew how that felt, to feel alone and scared.

"And if you recall I said that my family would always welcome him, I just…"

The two of them looked at each other, yes Draco Malfoy wasn't top of the list of people that they would ever have thought they would befriend, but he was reaching out to them when he had no one else to turn to. Plus he saved my life and my best friend's life not once but twice.

"He deserves a chance, everyone deserves at least that." Harry said before retreating and going to fetch Tonks and Bill.

* * *

The warm air lay heavy as they all walked down to the tiny tavern in the village of Ottery St Catchpole. Ron and Hermione talked in hushed tones, Ron now only using one crutch was able to walk with a arm wrapped around her his fingers resting on the bare skin at the bottom of her back the way they had done so many times before. A little way ahead, Tonks walked with her now almost comical waddle that she had developed in the last few weeks. Charlie and Bill walked either side of the blond that was now a member of their motley crew. " It doesn't taste great, but it works…" said Bill shaking his overly long hair out of his face.

"Remus used to say it tasted of old socks." Said Tonks.

Ron cast a side ways glance at Hermione who smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"The aroma of old socks will always make me think of you." She said as her eyes traced the scar that ran along the freckles on his face.

"At least you didn't have to drink it."

" No just kiss it." The two of them both laughed, the sound carried in the dip between the hills.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the two of them, and Ron found himself wishing that Harry wouldn't look at the two of them like that. It made him feel like he was under a microscope.

Ginny led the group in to the village where the tiny cross roads made the social point for miles around. A shop, a post office, a old blacksmith with some of the older wizards from the village sitting around outside smoking pipes, and the village pub, The Drunken Mule. Here sat Luna and Neville who waved from the beer garden as the small group approached.

Hermione and Ron fell back a little as the others found their places on the wooded benches.

"I'll get the drinks then?" said Ron rolling his eyes.

"Well I can't yet can I?" said Harry. He looked around the table and no one else seamed to be very interested in offering to go to the bar in his wake, shaking his head he let Hermione lead the way.

* * *

Harry watched as Neville's eyes traced the path that Ron and Hermione walked to the bar.

"Neville want's to tell us something." Said Luna in her dream like voice.

Neville averted his eyes from the pub door, to Luna.

"What is it?" Ginny asked looking to Neville for an answer.

Neville's eyes widened. But Luna answered, "It's the stupid Gryffindor pride, he has something that he's promised not to tell."

Harry looked at Neville who had resumed looking at the door.

"Neville were all Gryffindor's…(he ignored the 'not likely' from Malfoy and the two disgruntled coughs from the two Ravenclaws at the table.) …You can tell us."

"Well he needs to tell someone because I'm afraid he's going to burst." Said Luna hooking the paper umbrella from the glass in front of her and placing it in her hair.

Neville looked from the door to the table all eyes were on him, he looked nervous and mouthed something that no one could make out.

"What?" Said Ginny looking at him blankly.

Neville shot a glance at the door, before miming a long line down his face.

"Ron?" Asked Harry. Neville nodded.

"Oh charades, I like them." Said Luna smiling at the table.

"Ron what?" asked Ginny sounding worried.

Neville's eyes scanned the table looking for some way to communicate what he wanted to say, diving forward he grabbed Bills hand and pointed to the gold band that lay there.

"Ring?" Said Ginny looking blank again.

However Harry looked Neville straight in the eyes. "When?" Neville pointed at the three Weasley's and at Tonks. Then pretend to fake crying.

"I can't believe they didn't tell me." Said Harry looking at Neville.

"Tell you what?" Said Ginny, looking at Harry for an answer.

However it was Bill that answered.

"Ron and Hermione are getting married."

"What!" exclaimed Tonks and Ginny.

Neville nodded in agreement relaxing in his seat now that he had finally let it off his chest.

"Apparently he asked her the day we buried dad, he had dad's blessing, he's just been waiting for the right moment to tell us."

"Any moment would be the right moment." Said Ginny shaking her head at her brother's stupidity.

Neville leant over to Luna.

"Neville says there planing on doing it in secret."

"Over my dead body." Said Ginny, " Or possibly over there own."

* * *

Ron had never walked in on people who had so obviously just been talking about him a second before.

Neville was peering in to his empty glass, Luna picked at the moss on the bricks at the side of the inn and the others looked pointedly away from the two people coming from the doorway.

"Don't try not to look shifty or anything." Said Hermione shoving Ginny up the bench and making room for him and her. She passed the drinks around the table.

"Don't stop talking about us on our account."

"We weren't actually we were talking about the Snorlack horn that daddy had on order from Romania, Charlie was just saying how rare that must be." Ron looked at Hermione who had automatically bit down the retort that had formed on Luna's random ramblings. He shrugged the thought that his friends and family had been talking behind his back out of his mind, one of Luna's theories could cause the same awkward silence that he had walked in to at a drop of a hat.

* * *

But to Ron's dismay as the week drew to a close the awkward silences seamed to build, and It wasn't only him that noticed it, Hermione had as well and it was upsetting her more by the day. His family would go silent, Fred and George would leave or else disappear behind sheets of parchment. Tonks and Charlie always seamed to be disappearing off to Diagon Ally or ' on a little errand' for Mrs Weasley. Even Little Tyler was avoiding them.

The two of them had taken one of their late night ramblings up to the orchard. It had become a tradition now since Ron was out of his wheel chair. He couldn't help but think at how things had changed as Hermione helped him over the sty at the bottom of the track. The night that they had first kissed ran through his mind, how far they had come, why had it taken so long for him to realise that she was all he had ever wanted.

As they lay in the long grass gazing up at the stars, he felt Hermione seek out his hand.

"What have we done wrong?" she said in a hushed voice, Ron knew that she was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know Hermione, but it's their problem not ours."

It was the coldness that Harry seamed to be showing towards them that tormented Ron the most. They were outside their comfort zone, there had always just been the three of them and then later four, but now they were two separate couples.

Harry seemed to spend more and more time at the Lovegood's with Neville and Luna, it felt like an age since they had done something when there was just the two of them, Ron and Harry against the world.

"We should leave." Said Hermione eventually.

"What it's only early yet."

"No silly, I mean me and you we could go live somewhere else, get jobs, get married start a life with just the two of us."

Ron squeezed her hand gently. "I wish we could but I promised my Dad that I would look after them all I can't just walk away from-" he was cut short as Hermione pulled herself on top of him and kissed him hard silencing him as he drew her in.

"What was that for?" he asked when they finally broke free.

" You, in this place, talking like that…it's all the reasons I love you."

He closed his eyes as her hair ran across his cheek.

"You know there might be something in the just running off to get married." He said quietly.

"Yeah, I was thinking that myself."

Ron opened his eyes and looked at her, she was serious.

"Really?"

"But we would need witnesses, even if it was a Muggle wedding." She said pulling herself in to her favourite position with her knees either side of his chest.

"Then we need to tell Harry and Ginny then." Said Ron resting his hands on the bare skin below her knees.

"I want Neville there to, its only fair." Said Hermione. Ron nodded slightly.

The two of them sat listening to the silence around them, the world felt so calm, Ron wondered if it could have ever got like this if Riddle was still alive.

"We do it tomorrow." Said Ron eventually. Hermione squeezed her hand over his.

"We can't it's Harry's birthday…"

" Then we do it the day after…I can't wait anymore Hermione, I don't want anything else to come between –" he stopped talking. He held up a finger to Hermione who hadn't heard the breaking of twigs. He pulled her down on top of him and listened.

"I don't know, is there enough room?" Fred's voice carried somehow on the stagnant air.

"It should be." Said the Voice of Ginny not too far from where the two of them lay hidden by the long grass.

"We could lay it there." Said the voice of Charlie's voice indicating some unknown spot.

"You can't that's a holly bush its infested with Glumbusters , there incredibly bad luck."

Hermione mouthed ' What's a Glumbuster.' At Ron who was trying not to laugh. He relished these stolen moments together.

"Well there coming at six." Said the voice of Tonks, as the invisible group became quieter. They had begun the descent to the house. Ron and Hermione moved to look at the party that moved below the star strewn sky.

"Nice of them to ask us if we wanted to help organise Harry's birthday." Ron said glumly.

"They probably think you have enough to be getting on with." Said Hermione watching as Charlie helped Tonks over the sty.

"Doing what? How am I supposed to look out for them if they won't even talk to me."

Hermione pulled him over to her.

"The day after tomorrow." She said kissing him again.

"The day after tomorrow?" he asked her as Hermione pulled him down towards her.

"Yes, no question. Then you can look out for me because I'll be a Weasley to."


	54. Chapter 54

hey my little chickens, this chapter is brought to you by a few things, one my family forgeting my birthday ( they remebered harry potter's birthday, the same day! but forgot mine the gits!) it's also influenced by my trip to alnwick castle on thursday, it was the hogwarts set in the first two films so i ran about like a nutter in my slytherin stuff looking for the dungons. fought with the guided tour wife( who looked like umberage eh hem) because she badmouthed neville, snape and malfoy in front of me and to make things worse she couldn't say hermione! the cheek.

it's also brought to you by my mother standing on the plot of land where the whomping willow scene was filmed and in front of a crowed of about seventy people screming that " I can see the thestrals from here!"

so now at least you know where i get it from.

love as ever paula lou

* * *

Ron was more than aware that there had been movement in the kitchen since the small hours of the day, the noise had carried through the house like the sound of a Quidditch match on a warm breeze. He had turned his face to look at the dark curls that lay on the bright orange pillow beside him, he was welcomed with the bright brown eyes that looked straight in to his soul.

Hermione held one finger to her lip as she scrambled around in the bedside cabinet, clearly looking for something. When she sat back around a long flesh like string dangled between her finger and her thumb. She slid it towards the gap at the bottom of the door.

Ron watched as she edged herself to the end of the bed where Crookshanks lay by Ron's feet. Both men watched the body as it positioned itself at the foot of the bed. Hermione had taken to sleeping in one of Ron's Cannons t-shirts of late and an old pair of shorts that she had found in the bottom of her discarded school trunk up in Ginny's room, Ron wasn't even going to pretend that he didn't like the combination. As if he knew where Ron was looking Crookshanks jumped on to Hermione's legs and curled up on the back of her thighs. He turned his fat ginger face to Ron as if to say ' this is mine mate and don't you forget it'. Not for the first time Ron felt that Mrs Norris wasn't the only thing to need a good kick.

"It's Harry and Ginny." Said Hermione looking over her shoulder at him, something primeval stirred in his stomach, and did she know what she did to him?

"What they saying?"

"Talking about something getting delivered." She said turning her attention back to the door. "It's probably just stuff for Harry's party." Said Hermione shrugging Crookshanks away from her legs, the disgruntled cat shot off under what had once been the sewing table but was currently buried under a pile of Hermione's books.

"Well they could at least do it bloody quietly." Said Ron pulling Hermione by the ankle up the bed.

"Ronald!"

"You need to come here I'm lonely." Ron said half yawning.

"Do you want me to marry you?" Hermione warned. But Ron knew it was idle threats the smile was playing in her eyes. She pulled herself the right way up and crawled under the blanket next to Ron. The air was thick and heavy and the smell of damp wafted through the open window, somewhere in the nearby roses a small voice could be heard.

"Just as well mum's stopping in Diagon ally she would be going nuts at all the pests in the garden." Ron said as he listened to the high voice as it began to sing a drunken song about lost love.

"You're mother will have a list as long as her arm to complain about soon enough." Hermione said smiling at him and placing her hand with the engagement ring on top of his. "But at least we will face her together."

* * *

Harry watched as Ginny directed the building of the dance floor, the sun had only just peeked over the horizon and it was promising to be another glorious day. The grass under foot was still damp as Harry carried the boxes that Fred and George had sent over in to the shelter of the wooden log that lay in the shade of the large apple trees.

"What time is everyone coming over?" Ginny said casting a look over her shoulder at Harry. Harry smiled ever since he got her up first thing the only thing she had done was go over everything in a very Hermione like way.

"Between four and six, everyone knows the plan so stop fretting." Harry shook his head the sooner this was over and done with…

"And the twins know what there doing?" Charlie said coming in to the clearing carrying something hidden by a large blue cloth.

"Keeping you're mum and Mr and Mrs Granger out of the way as long as possible." Harry nodded. It was one of Fred and George's plans and he had only ever seen one of them go bad once.

Ginny walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder. Harry looked down at the red hair gleaming in the sun that now broke through the trees.

"Bill's having words with Kingsley and Tonks has the Ron and Hermione situation covered." Said Charlie looking at his little sister.

"Tonks' has a lot of stuff covered." Said Ginny looking her brother in the eye.

"She's a mate Gin we went through this before." Said Charlie shaking his head. " I'm just being there for her when she needs me."

"And what about the fact that she just buried the man she loves?" said Ginny.

"That's the reason I'm being there for her." Harry couldn't help but notice that the back of Charlie's neck had gone red. "Whatever I feel for Tonks, it can't happen until she's mourned for Remus."

"And gave birth to this considerable pain in the arse." Said a voice behind Charlie making him jump and turn a shade of red that Harry had never seen a Weasley go yet.

"Yeah… well there is that as well."

Tonks didn't looked shocked by the news that Charlie had feelings for her in fact the smile that twinkled in her eyes was one of hope. She poked Charlie in the side with one long finger and shook her today strawberry blond hair out of her eye's, "Happy Birthday Harry." She said handing Harry a parcel wrapped in red with a shiny blue ribbon, "Technically it's your Christmas present from me and Remus, but seeing as you were busy saving the world as we know it, I'm sure he wouldn't begrudge you having it now."

Harry opened the wrapping, handing it to Ginny as he did so.

"Remus didn't have much but well… it's what he wanted you to have. It's the stuff that your mum and dad left him, stuff that he kept from school, Remus' mum had it hidden in the attic, she's a bit like your aunt though everything was just a bit too clean you know …not normal. "

Harry's eyes scanned the small wooden box that had been concealed inside the wrappings. He was strongly reminded of the book that he had found belonging to Sirius the contents was so similar. Letters between his parents and their friends, memories turned solid.

Harry looked up at Tonks. "Do you not want to keep this stuff?" he asked her.

"Nah, that stuff in there, it's stuff he wanted you to have. All that stuff is before him and me, I didn't know him then, and its like looking in to someone else's past. You should have it, it's your past." Harry handed the box to Ginny and stepped forward to hug Tonks. Between them the baby kicked violently.

"Wish it was here already, can't face being a punch bag much longer." She said as Harry placed his hand on her bump.

"Well he gets it from you, Lupin was never that outrageous."

"We will see won't we." Said Tonks looking over at Ginny who was standing holding the box as if she was scared it was going to blow up, "I need to borrow your other half if you don't mind." Tonks said to Harry.

"Yeah … fine I think we got everything covered." He said looking from one to the other.

"If I'm going to get Hermione out of the way for the rest of the day, I'm going to need backup, Hermione isn't the sort of girl who drops everything to go shopping." Said Tonks. "I'm sure you men can sort it."

With that she dragged Ginny by the hand out of the clearing pausing only so that Ginny could pass Harry back his gift.

Harry watched as the two women walked down towards the house, the sun was now clear of its struggle across the hill and Harry could see Ron feeding the chickens in the yard. Beside him Charlie sighed contentedly to himself.

Harry knew how he felt; the only thing that spoiled his happiness was the fact that Ginny would have to go back to Hogwarts in September. They had talked about it, the ministry had already offered Harry a job, as soon as he felt up to starting the position was there for him, he wouldn't have to go back and finish his exams. Ginny didn't need them either but she felt that her place was at the school helping to rebuild.

Harry knew she was right, life had to go on. It wasn't as if Harry would not see her, he had offered all his spare time to the school, and there was still a long way to go until the building was completely safe. Most of the east of the building was still missing, the divination tower lay in ruins (Professor McGonagall seamed in no great rush to get around to fixing it), Harry knew that the dungeons still held nasty infestations. There was a lot of work still to be done, and Harry didn't mind if it took all year to do it. Hogwarts after all was his home.

"Where did Malfoy go last night?" Charlie said as he finally dragged his eyes away from the burrow.

"Stayed in town, The bloke that runs the pub put him up for a few days." Harry turned to look at the mess in front of him. "It's a full moon, but the guy says that there is a nice big barn out the back and Tonks made him a batch of Wolfsbane, he should be ok." Harry shrugged, "I'll nip down first thing tomorrow and see how he is."

"I don't doubt it."

"Were all he's got Charlie, I can't turn my back on him, that would make me no better than a Death eater."

Charlie said nothing but Harry was more than aware that people were judging him on his choices, but for once Harry was past caring.

* * *

"But I don't want a new dress." Hermione protested as Tonks and Ginny flanked her.

"But it's for Harry's party, you need to look nice."

"I have plenty of dresses, I'll look fine, you two go."

Tonks dropped the grip she had on Hermione's left arm and swung to face her, Hermione looked from her would be kidnapper to the red head killing himself laughing behind Tonks.

"Hermione Jane Granger, look at me, I am the size of a small beach whale, this is not a day trip to the park this is a full frontal attack on the best and worse dress shops this fair country has to offer, we take no prisoners!" Tonks said waving her arms like a woman possessed.

"And if that fails you could always just buy a tent." Ron suggested through a mouth of toast.

"Hermione… when we get back hit him." Tonks said gesturing over her shoulder.

"Ron tell them I don't need a new dress will you, you like the one's I have don't you?" she appealed to the man who was her lifeboat. Ron looked at her in her denim skirt and vest top then his eyes caught hers.

"I dunno mind Hermione, you should treat yourself," he gazed at her with a look that could have melted her heart, "You never know when you might need it…" she knew for a fact that he had added 'like tomorrow' in his own head.

Hermione slumped defeated.

"Alright but I am not playing dress up!" she grumbled to herself the entire time that it took her to get a cardigan from the draws in her and Ron's room and join the others.

Ron was gone when she got back to the kitchen.

"Fred wanted him over there ASAP." Said Ginny shaking his head.

"It's nothing to do with your mum is it?" Hermione asked, wondering if someone had tipped molly off about Hermione and Ron's sleeping arrangements.

"Nah, something to do with the shop." said Ginny dragging Hermione towards the door. "Now come on you don't want to upset the angry pregnant lady."

* * *

Ron ran around the front room of the shop chasing the little pink and purple balls of fluff, every so often one would bump in to another and they would multiply. Ron swore under his breath as he banged his head off the bench covered with the twins wonder witch potions, several of them crashed to the floor covering the dark grey tiles with pink ooze.

"Nothing like making even more of a mess than ever possible." Said Fred lazily from the bench where he was 'supervising' the capture of the pigmy puffs.

"Do you want me to go home? I was helping organise Harry's party." Ron said as he rubbed at the patch he had bumped with his wand hand.

"No you weren't so don't tell lies." Said Fred lazily as he drank from the large cup of coffee in front of him.

"You could help."

"Can't allergies." Said Fred showing Ron a large red blotchy patch on his arm.

"And how do I know that that's not one of your stupid snack box tricks?" said Ron pausing to watch a pigmy puff try and run up his leg.

"You my dear little brother will have to trust me."

Ron swore.

"Now now what would mum say." Said Fred shaking his head at Ron.

"She would tell you to clean up your own soding mess." Ron pointed his wand at a large fat pigmy puff and it exploded, when the smoke cleared four new smaller ones had replaced it. Ron swore and kicked a group of them standing near by each doubled as it hit a surface.

"Where is George anyway?" said Ron, as the floor became so full of writhing fur balls that he had to climb on the desk to not squish them.

"He took mum and the Grangers out for the day."

Ron looked at Fred. " By himself? Did the two of you have a fight? Did he lose a bet?"

Fred rolled his eyes.

"He's taken Katie bell with him."

"So that makes it alright?" said Ron looking at the growing mass of fuzziness in front of him.

"Someone had to look after the shop, and anyway mum will be planing the wedding as we speak-"Ron made a point of looking away from Fred. "As long as there back in time for Harry's party that's all that matters."

Ron was beginning to wish that the party was over and that it was tomorrow already.

He didn't know if he would survive the gathering tonight, he would be dying to say something to anyone that talked to him and Hermione. He looked at his watch the planets swirled around the dial. It was almost one o'clock, by this time tomorrow…

The smile must have crossed his face because Fred grinned at him.

"Everyone likes a good party." Said Fred, "Now get the puffs!"


	55. Chapter 55

_Thanks for the reviews, this chapter is slightly shorter and only Ron and Hermione's pov, no Harry in this chapter sorry Harry lovers!_

_in retrospective of D.H this chapter is bitter sweet but this chapter had been planed for a while and i wasn't going to change things for D.H so fnurp!_

_enjoy._

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes as Tonks headed in to the market, people seamed to step out of the way to avoid her as she barged past people on bikes, buggies and a little old dear with a budgie in a broken cage. Tonks had changed her hair back to it's normal bright pink and spiked as they arrived in London, the look accompanied with a stomach so large she looked like she was smuggling a small family of Knezels up her T-shirt.

Beside me Ginny fidgeted with the waist band of her jeans, Hermione knew that was where she had stored away her wand, Hermione didn't feel to at home in the busy market either, her nerves felt slightly on edge and her senses were running in over time.

Ginny glanced over her shoulder at a group of teenagers who had wolf whistled at the two of them. She almost walked in to Tonks who had come to an abrupt halt in front of them.

"Who the hell did that?" She snarled. Hermione grabbed Tonks by the arm as she went to pull out her wand to curse the group of boys. " They would shit themselves if a real wolf turned up…" she sneered.

"Tonks they don't mean anything by it, they didn't know about Remus, their just Muggles." Said Ginny placing herself between Tonks and the gang, "They don't mean anything by it, they don't know…"

Hermione felt Tonks sag, her entire body gave up. Ginny rushed forward and grabbed her other arm as the gang behind them laughed. Hermione saw the flash in Ginny's eye as they rounded the corner. If Hermione hadn't known Ginny so well she wouldn't have noticed the slight movement to the younger girls waist or the scream's of humiliation that were swallowed by the sound of the market.

"You ok?" Hermione said as they lowered Tonks in to a chair outside a café.

Ginny ordered three drinks from a passing waiter and sank down the other side of Tonks.

Tonks shook her head, this was the first time that they had seen her break down, there where tears causing tracks in her light makeup. Tonks shook her head; sobs broke her normal happy visage.

"What if it's a wolf?" she asked quietly.

"Then it will be like it's dad, and I never met a nicer person." Said Ginny placing an arm around the woman that both Hermione and Ginny looked to as a role model.

"How will I cope though, I can't burden your family forever." Said Tonks looking up at Ginny.

Ginny looked like she could spit.

"Did you miss the reason that Remus went to war for? Did you miss the reason that Hermione nearly died? Did you not get the whole damn point in us standing behind Harry?" Ginny was going red.

"I think what she's trying to say is that it's their choice, that they want to help you." Said Hermione sweetly, shooting Ginny a 'calm down' look. "And in any case, I think what you should be worried about is if the pore little thing gets your clumsiness or not, compared to that…"Hermione dropped her voice. "Turning in to a wolf isn't as big a problem is it."

Tonks looked out on to the market, the Muggle world was going on as if nothing had happened, if anything was a testament to the fact that life goes on that was it.

"You have to look at it this way, Remus died so that any child of his would grow up in a world where as long as he's a decent person, it wont mater." Ginny pointed at the bump. "But if it goes in to Slytherin I may change my mind about that."

Tonks hiccuped, but the normal colour seemed to return to her face.

"I guess you're right, it's just so hard…"

Hermione watched as the gang of boys passed by, the one that had whistled trying to hide under his hood.

"What did you so to him?"

"Gave him some whiskers." Said Ginny calmly.

"If the ministry..."

" I'll deny all knowledge." Said Ginny taking a drink from the waiter. "Anyway back to the serious business in hand…dresses!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, _Hermione has gone dress shopping_?" said Fred as the last of the Pigmy puffs were put in to position. "Where are the books in this?"

Ron lowered the cage trapdoor and laughed.

"No books involved apparently." He said shaking his head, "I know what you're thinking but I have checked and it's not a Death eater."

"Well we know that…because me and George already checked when we found out that the two of you were together, I mean that was a little hard to digest."

Ron hit Fred in the arm, he rubbed the patch gingerly, and it felt so long ago since Fred had been able to look down on him, and Ron now seamed to tower over his older brother.

"I want a word with you anyway." Said Fred as they retreated to the back room and Fred boiled the tea.

"What about?"

"You and Hermione actually." Said Fred looking at Ron in a kind of scared reverence.

"What about me and Hermione…and if it's the whole not wanting to be an uncle yet speech Charlie beat you to it months ago."

"No actually, it wasn't, although if you do knock her up… can you do it soon cause it'll take the heat of me and Angie'-"

"What!" said Ron looking at his brother.

"Oh don't look so shocked, it must be something in the water Angie' Flure, …your sure that-"

"No she bloody isn't." Ron once upon a time would have been mortified at being asked something like that especially by someone like Fred. However the thought of him and Hermione having a family no longer seamed as ridiculous as it would have done if you had asked him twelve months ago. In fact he quiet looked forward to the day that he could take his own children to Diagon ally for their first wands.

"Just checking," Fred looked nervous. Ron couldn't ever remember seeing Fred look like this he was normally so composed. "You know Hermione?" he asked.

"Quite well, yes." Said Ron trying not to laugh.

Fred seemed to be trying to weigh up his words. " How did you know…" he trailed off.

Ron looked at him. " How did I know what?"

"How did you know that she was the one?"

Ron was knocked a little, was Fred seriously having a proper adult conversation with him?

"I just knew, I can't picture my life without her." He said honestly.

"Is that why you asked her to marry you?" Fred asked him, the look of guilt upon his face.

"Yeah it is… I take it you've been talking to Bill?"

"Something like that." Fred looked at the watch on his wrist. "Listen Ron, are you one hundred percent positive that you want to marry Hermione?"

Ron couldn't believe that Fred was asking him that.

He was momentarily dumbstruck.

"You sound like Mum,_ 'are the two of you sure_?' Yes I'm bloody well sure, that woman means everything to me, she's funny, she's clever, she drives me nuts. She's my first and last waking thought every day. She is the only person in this world I would still willingly die for, and she would, and almost has done the same. I love her Fred. Have done for so long that its scary, I'm marrying her tomorrow no mater what anyone says." He realised what he had splurged out a second to late. But Fred was just grinning at him.

"What the hell are you grinning at?" said Ron almost ready to hit him.

"I'm just really glad you said that. You see theirs something you should know about Harry's birthday party…"

* * *

"You look like a clown." Said Hermione casting a look at Tonks as she emerged from the changing rooms.

"Let's face it, I might as well wear a sack and get it over and done with." She said waddling back in to the cubical. "Not only am I a widow, I'm a fat widow."

"You have to be married to be a widow." Said Ginny holding the small bag that held the small dress she had bought for herself, or as Hermione had put it 'bought for Harry'.

"That's just a technicality." Said Tonks from behind the red curtain. "Little help?" Ginny shook her head and got to her feet as Hermione slipped in to the cubical next to Tonks three dresses in her hand, she discarded the first straight away, it made her look pregnant. All in all there was enough for Mrs Weasley to kill them for she didn't want to add to it. The second dress was nice but she wasn't to sure, the third she loved but it looked so…

"That one!" said Tonks sticking her head in the cubical.

"I could have been naked!"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," said Ginny sticking her head around the other side of the curtain.

"But a _little bit_ of privacy?"

"If you're a Weasley there is no such thing." Said Ginny knowingly.

"I'm not a Weasley."

"Yet." Pointed out Tonks. She looked at the two of them.

"Oh come on Hermione! She's an Auror and I've known you since I was twelve, do you really think we weren't going to notice the ring?"

Hermione automatically put the hand behind her back.

"Cute but it doesn't wash." Ginny said with her dead set face on. " I can't believe that you couldn't tell us!"

"We wanted to, but it seriously never felt like the right time." She tried not to look at Tonks.

"You sound like Remus." She sighed. "That's the perfect dress Hermione, Ron will love it."

Hermione didn't know what to say. It really did feel stupid; maybe she just wanted to keep it to herself, something for just the two of them. Something private for her and Ron, after all everyone knew everything about the two of them.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us." Said Ginny again.

"I can't say anything but sorry." Said Hermione accepting Ginny's help with the zip on the dress.

"What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost four, we should buy this and get back we need to get ready." Said Ginny closing the curtain so that Hermione could get changed back in to her normal clothes.

"What time does the party start?" asked Hermione as she pulled her vest top over her head.

"About six-ish." Said Ginny's voice.

Hermione looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror. It was the first time that she had seen herself completely since the war, the scars were still visible but she wouldn't hide them. They showed the world what they had faced, what she had been willing to do for the man she loved, what she had been willing to do for the family that she had built around herself.

"Hurry up Hermione, I don't think you realise just how long it's going to take me to make Tonks look like a human."

"Do you want me to sit on you?" Tonks said as Hermione made her way to the cashier and paid for the dress.

"No but Charlie wouldn't mind." Said Hermione leading them out in to the bright sunlight.


	56. Chapter 56

Listen guys I am really sorry as to how long it's taken me to update I've been really ill, in and out of hospital and looking at a computer screen for very long has been making me feel really, really sick. It's also meant that I haven't really had a chance to get on line and get your feedback for a bit, but hopefully I'm on the up and will be able to get back to writing in my spare time (not that I ever seem to have much of it.) I just ask you to please be patient with me I will update as fast as I can and as soon as I can.

Love as ever paula-lou.

* * *

Ron watched as Fred tried to think of a good argument, but for once in his life Ron's older brother seamed completely at a loss for some sort of alibi. His mouth hung open like a fish caught on a hook .

"I can't believe you didn't think to tell me that you were planing my wedding!"

"Oh I thought about telling you… I just didn't actually tell you."

"You could have at least told me that you knew I had asked Hermione!"

Fred pointed his finger and waved it in a gesture that clearly stated you're wrong.

"I did tell you! Just then!"

Ron tried to fight down the urge to grab his wand and curse his brother in to next week, or possibly next month.

The door to the shop opened, causing both men to turn.

A red head entered the shop, followed by a blond who trailed behind him shaking her head.

Katie Bell walked across to Ron and wrung his hand.

"I hear that congratulations are in order." She said grinning she looked the picture of health after everything that she had been through she positively glowed.

"Did you tell everyone?" asked Ron turning on his two brothers. Katie laughed.

"We told a select few-"

"Just the people that we knew you would want to be there-"

"Plus can you imagine the press coverage-"

"If Rita got her hands on this juicy exclusive-"

"Plus we didn't want mum to find out until the very last moment." Said Fred nodding in unison with George.

"What, you mean like me?" said Ron fondling his wand in his pocket.

Katie stepped between Ron and the twins. She looked over her shoulder at Ron.

"Look at it this way, at least you only have to worry about getting there right?"

Ron sunk defeated in to his seat.

Everyone was silent for a while.

"Like you said Ronikins, you were going to do it on the sly tomorrow anyway, what's a few hours between friends?"

"So just who have you invited?"

* * *

Harry watched as the last of the preparations fell in to place, Charlie kept glancing nervously at his watch every few minuets and peering down to the house.

There had been no sign of the two advanced parties' in quite a long time and Harry was secretly starting to worry about their whereabouts.

Charlie watched as the last seats were straightened by a grinning Luna who nodded curtly before dragging Neville off in to the general direction of her house before disappearing on the border.

"Think they got the right idea, time to go get ready." Said Charlie nodding towards the house.

"What time is it?" Harry said, instinctively looking down at his watch, it hadn't worked in a long time.

"Time to face the music." Said Charlie grinning as the loud bang signalled the arrival of Fred and George.

As they reached the house the unmistakable sound of the three youngest Weasley men could be heard over the domestic mayhem that normally insured around the burrow.

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"And as for you…" Ron rounded on Harry as he walked through the door.

"You don't half sound like your mum." Said Harry grinning at Fred and George who threw him a black bag from the tailors on Diagon ally. "I take it you told him?"

" The daft git, didn't have a clue." Said Fred shaking his head.

"Which, I think, goes to show that the brains in this family stopped shortly after Charlie." Said George tipping an imaginary hat to his older brother.

"You were all in on it?" said Ron sinking in to a empty chair the look of complete and utter disbelief firmly planted on his face.

"Of course we were do you really think that we wouldn't notice a dirty great ring on Hermione's finger?" said Charlie poring his little brother some firewhisky, He passed the bottle to the twins who proceeded to pore one out for themselves and Harry.

Ron was doing a very good expression of a fish, Harry thought that he had seen the last of that face when Ron and Hermione had got together, maybe the bewildered Ron was making it's final bid for freedom.

"To Ron." Said Charlie raising a glass in toast.

Ron drank it down in one gulp.

"Steady on Ron." Said Fred passing his brother his crutch, " You don't want to fall up the aisle."

Ron didn't say anything he had gone a rather interesting shade of green, a shade of green forever associated with regurgitated slugs.

Harry took his cue and led Ron towards the back room he had been using as a bedroom.

"I'll look after him, you check to see if Ginny and the others are ready yet." Said Harry as Ron threw up in the wastepaper basket in the corner.

* * *

"Where are we going?" said Hermione as Ginny led them around the front of the Burrow.

"I only have the front door key." Said Ginny fishing about in her bag until she found the rusty old key. In all the time that Hermione had spent at the burrow she had never once used the front door, the Weasley's weren't a front door kind of family, the Grangers now they were most definitely. Hermione found it a little worrying that Ginny now felt so jumpy in her own house.

"Is something up?" Hermione asked.

" No, no nothings up." Said Ginny taking the bag's off Tonks and pointing at the stairs, there was a loud noise coming from the kitchen that Hermione eventually figured out was Fred or possibly George, she could tell the difference on sight but the voice was another matter all together.

"What are they up to?" said Hermione making towards the kitchen before Ginny stepped out in front of her.

" Oh no you don't miss, I am not dealing with the bag of hormones on my own, get up the stairs now!" Ginny looked so scary with her face twisted that Hermione didn't dare argue, whatever it was in the kitchen could wait…probably.

" I have to speak to Hermione." Ron managed when he finally managed to take his head out of the bin. He felt awful, his nerves were shot, all the people that he loved were trying there best to make him feel awful, all he wanted to do was run off and marry Hermione in secret, why wouldn't they let him? Why had they all made Hermione and his life a misery since they found out about it. Didn't they realise what they had put the woman he loved through? He should tell them all to get stuffed and disappear in to the night and never see them again. They hadn't had to listen to Hermione crying in the night because the people that she loved were pushing her away, They hadn't had to listen to her cry out in her sleep as the memories that were to deep and maybe not her own tore her apart.

But still, they were his friends, his family. They wanted to make the day something special.

Ron would never dream of giving her anything less than the best, running off wasn't the best, they needed the people that they had left around them.

"I haven't got anything to wear." He managed weakly as Harry handed him a glass of water.

"Yes you have its all arranged." Said Harry, Ron looked up at him and he nodded to the black bags hanging over the chair, " What were you going to wear when you did get married?" Harry asked him, Ron shrugged in all honesty he wasn't bothered, Hermione could have been wearing a potato sack and him a pair of galoshes as long as she became his wife he really didn't care.

"Please tell me you at least proposed to her right."

Ron shrugged. Harry laughed. Harry probably had a million and one questions and in time Ron may well of answered them, but for now he could have the simple facts.

"I just kind of asked her if august was alright for us to get married, and she kind of said yes…well eventually, you know Hermione." Ron nodded over at the bags, " It better not be maroon cause she will kill you."

"Think I don't know that?" said Harry getting to his feet and walking over the rug to the chair, he unzipped the bag and showed Ron the smart black dress robes inside. "Hope you don't think I'm being a pretentious git, but I got myself one as well, I kind of figured that I would probably be your best man?"

Ron stared at him for a bit, it was fun to watch Harry cornered, now that whatever internal fight he had been having with Tom Riddle had passed, the frightened eleven year old seamed to raise its head a lot more.

"We'll that was our plan for tomorrow, although after everything…"

Harry grinned.

"You do realise with all this talk of weddings lately, your sister is getting ideas in her head." Said Harry watching Ron as he walked over to the jug of water and pore it in to a bowl so he could wash. Ron looked at Harry in the mirror.

"Ginny is far too much of a Weasley to be a Potter." Said Ron grinning at his best mate.

"And some people could say that Hermione is to much of a book worm to ever be a Weasley?" said Harry grinning.

"Problem is mate, I corrupted Hermione, Gin is already deep set Weasley through and through, You can't take it out of her."

Harry shook his head, "Wouldn't want to. Cause then she wouldn't be the girl I love right?"

Ron nodded, Hermione had changed, changed in loads of little ways but he loved her more than ever when she was just herself, boring book smart Hermione.

"She's going to hate you, you know because you know how she likes to plan ahead." Said Ron pulling his T-shirt off and sitting down on the bed looking at the dress robes that Harry had just handed him, they were nice, he didn't want to know how the others had afford it.

"If she's anything like me she will be sick of planing ahead, look at it this way, you were going to do it tomorrow anyway all were doing is bringing it forward a couple of hours and having your family's there, what's so bad about that?"

"Hermione will find something."

* * *

Ginny sat on the bed in her impossibly short dress and grinned at Tonks and Hermione.

"You know she scares me when she looks at me like that." Said Tonks loudly pointing an accusing finger at the youngest girl. Outside the burrow seamed to be alive with noise, Hermione presumed that the guests were arriving for Harry's party.

"I know it's almost as if she's planning something." Said Hermione as Ginny jumped to her feet and advanced on her Hairbrush in hand.

"You're wasting your time you know that fine well." Said Hermione as Ginny cornered her.

"I know but you have to at least let me try, after all everyone will be looking at you."

Hermione froze.

"Why would everyone be looking at me?"

It was only a split second but Hermione saw the two of them swap looks.

"Right you two, what is going on, and don't go giving me any old rubbish cause you know I will figure it out anyway." Hermione struck what she thought of as her best Ginny type pose.

Tonks sagged slightly and looked at the dress hanging on the wardrobe.

"You might as well tell her Gin." Said Tonks sighing, To be honest I think we did ok keeping it quiet this long, let alone keeping her away from Ron."

Hermione looked at one then the other neither face gave anything away.

"What's wrong, why can't I see Ron?"

Tonks stepped between Hermione and the door, a million and one things went through her mind, was Ron hurt? What was going on!

"Think about it Hermione, why would we keep you and Ron out of the planning for Harry's birthday?"

Hermione just looked at the two of them.

"Because you didn't want anything to do with us like you haven't the rest of the summer."

"Really?"

Hermione shook her head, " No cause you said that the reason you had been avoiding us was because we hadn't said anything about being engaged."

"She's getting there." Said Ginny nodding.

"Should I give her some help?" said Tonks. Her wide eyes smiling.

"I wish someone would cause I think I'm cracking up. I'm sick of everyone hiding things from me, after everything I've gone through."

Tonks shook her head, " I know you've been through a lot (she stroked her bump) we all have but you have to learn to live."

Ginny smiled at Hermione the sounds outside were getting louder, Hermione could hear Ron's voice through the open window but he was to far away to make out what he was saying.

"What's going on is that your getting married." Said Tonks grinning at her like a woman possessed.

"Yes I know I am." Said Hermione still looking at the two of them as if they had been confounded.

"No you really don't get it " said Tonks. "You're getting married… today…as in right now (she looked at her watch.) …well in half an hour anyway."

"I'm doing what now?"  
"You're getting married to my dullard of a brother in half an hour, in a hours time you will be a Weasley, The party on the hill isn't a birthday party it's a wedding reception, why do you think we couldn't tell you about it?"

"Your all crazy." Hermione said shaking her head.

Tonks grinned at her.

"Yes I know isn't it wonderful!"


	57. Chapter 57

Harry lead a shaking Ron from the house, the sun was low in the sky now shining a soft golden glow across the grounds of the Burrow. Charlie and Bill met them at the gate, they had dressed themselves in smart dress robes, Bills hair hung loose around his face hiding a vast majority of his scars, his dragon fang earring visible through the long ginger hair.

Charlie turned to greet them as they approached, Ron stopped in his tracks, and in this light Ron had momentarily mistaken Charlie for his father. The resemblance as he had turned had been so striking, how had he not noticed that before? Charlie looked at him and as his gaze caught Ron's own and the momentary vision was broken.

Maybe it had just been the fact that he had thought of no one more today than his father. The man that he wished was here to oversee everything; the man that would have words of advice or maybe words of complete nonsense, but at least they would comfort him reassure him as his stomach turned in impossible knots.

There was no turning back.

He would take this on. Every single thing. As he looked back at the Burrow, sun drenched in the late evening sun, he knew that with Hermione by his side the world wouldn't be that scary place that it had been in the past, everything always seamed so clear and in focus when she was around. His father had known that all along, his father had known that as he lay on his deathbed and Ron would carry that until he lay on his own.

"Mum says that I have to tell you, that you're to young to be doing this." Said Bill as they approached.

"And Mr Granger said I had to tell you it was over his dead body." Said Charlie. "Which, all things considered, I think is a stupid thing to say in front of certain members of our family."

"So he won't be giving Hermione away." Said Bill apologetically.

Ron looked at them, he knew this had been a bad idea.

"Don't worry he's up there. He just doesn't approve." Said Charlie.

"Then who's going to give Hermione away?" Ron asked a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Well there was some discussion on this, Fred and George both wanted the job." Ron tried not to let the look of horror reach his face. "But well once Hagrid heard what was going on he kind of volunteered for the job…"

"And no one wanted to argue with him?" asked Harry.

"Something like that." said Bill apologetically.

Ron shook his head; this is why he wanted to do it in quite. It would have made life so much easier! The three men surrounding him looked at him as he lent on his crutch.

"How you feeling?" asked Charlie.

"I haven't been sick in the last three minutes so I'm going to say I'm all good."

His oldest brothers both gripped his shoulders before separating, Charlie headed for the house, and Bill led the way to the Orchard.

"Just who's up there?" asked Ron looking at the shadows dancing through the trees. He wanted this to stay small they didn't need to shout it out loud, it was still to close to the end of the war there were to many open wounds that would possibly never heal. Suddenly the scale of everything fell in to place.

How much loss there had been how much empty space there was where there should have been hope.

Family's ripped apart; Friends turned against each other, enemies now so close that the lines blurred.

In some ways the hope that had drawn them close also threw so many of them apart.

"Its just family, or at least it's the riff raff that we call a family." Said Bill as they made there way in to the clearing, Ron had just enough time to make out Neville, Luna and Flure before his mother threw her arms around him.

"Oh Ronnie are you sure you want to be-"

"Mum don't start we went through all this last year-"

"But your just a child." His mothers' eyes scanned his own. Ron tried his best to look brave but the wave of nausea that had followed him up from the house waved across him again.

But somewhere in the depths of him he found the courage to address her.

"I'm not a child anymore…and this is what I want. This is what dad wanted for me mum, I just want you to be happy for me, for you at least to give your blessing." Mrs Weasley took a step back and looked at her youngest son.

"You look every bit as handsome as your father did on our wedding day." Her eyes swelled with tears.

It wasn't the words that Ron had been looking for but he took her answer as a yes.

* * *

"I think I may be sick."

"That's my girl!" said Tonks grinning as Ginny tugged aimlessly at the loose strands of hair that fell around Hermione's face.

"Now hold still I need to put some more make up on you!"

Hermione caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror beside Ginny's bed. It sniggered at her; sometimes she wished that magic didn't exist.

"Tonks enough already you've turned me orange."

" Oh sorry!" Tonks went to grab her wand.

" No! Don't even think of pointing that thing at my face." Hermione grabbed a bit of tissue and began blotting the slightly over the top makeup from her visage.

"You don't like it?" Tonks asked.

"I look like a clown, really Tonks have you ever seen me in anything that even remotely resembles (she looked at the bottom of the lipstick) Passion pink?"

"I've seen your face that colour." Said Ginny pulling at Hermione's hair.

"Give it up it's not going to up. Face it, you would have had to start a month ago."

There was a knock on the door and Tonks jumped her face went momentarily red as she emerged back around the door.

"It's Charlie he wants to know if your ready." Tonks asked her.

Hermione's stomach did a dive, this was it, and this was really it. There would be no more Hermione Jane Granger she would be Hermione Jane Weasley. She had to admit it had a nice ring to it.

"Is my dad out there?" Hermione asked Tonks stuck her head back around the door Charlie's voice dropped to a whisper. It was hard to tell what he was saying, Hermione turned to Ginny for support but her closest friend was staring out the window.

"Charlie says he's here, but you have to hurry up." Said Tonks coming back in to the room, she grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her towards the door. Hermione grabbed another handkerchief on the way past the bureau and blotted at the passion pink. Ginny followed closely behind. Charlie beamed at them as they walked out on to the landing. Hermione almost stopped in her tracks, for a moment she had been sure that it was Mr Weasley but as the sun hid behind the cloud again Charlie turned to them.

"You look amazing." He said leading her down the stairs.

"I don't feel it."

"Well at least you haven't been sick yet."

"What?"

"Ron's a little nervous." Said his older brother a little apologetically.

"Did he know about all this?" Hermione asked Charlie as he opened the kitchen door for her.

"He found out this morning when he was over at the shop." Charlie broke in to a smile. "Fred was on the receiving end of the fall out."

Hermione smiled to herself, she could almost see Ron's reaction to the news that his entire family knew his secrets.

Hermione scanned the kitchen.

"Where's dad?" she asked Charlie and then Tonks. Both her friends looked at each other.

Tonks was the one that was brave enough to tell her the truth.

Hermione was seething, had her father not seen that Ron was willing to live and die for her, that he was willing to do absolute anything protect her? She turned and headed to the door.

"Hermione?" Ginny said as she caught her up.

"I don't care anymore Ginny he can be as pathetic as he likes, I'm marrying Ron today, and as far as I'm concerned I can think of no one better than Hagrid to do the job of giving me away." She marched towards the waiting form of Hagrid, a dark blot in the bright hillside. Ginny trailed behind her followed by the waddling figure of Tonks and the ever-loyal Charlie.


	58. Chapter 58

Ron pulled nervously on his sleeve. He felt like he was waiting to get sorted, the small child in him that wanted to prove he was Gryffindor growled.

Hermione stood at the other side of the fence and tried to compose herself, her hair had started to fall from her bun in the crazy rush that she had induced when trying to get to Hagrid. She was full of an unknown buzz that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Ron looked across at Harry who gave him a reassuring nod. Behind him in the front row, Fred and Angelina joined Bill and Flure. Mrs Weasley scanned the slightly visible bump that had passed in front of her as Fred's date had taken their seats. Mrs Weasley turned to George and Katie with an accusing look. Ron couldn't help but try and hide the laugh that was growing.

Hermione looked up in to the grinning face of Hagrid.

"Never thought I would see the day!" said Hagrid as they waited for the other three to catch up.

Tonks linked arms with Charlie as they approached.

"We have to leave you now." Said Tonks smiling at her.

"Yeah I know, don't worry I don't think I could run away if I wanted to, my legs seam to have forgotten how to work." Hermione said as Tonks leant in and hugged her. Tonks laughed and headed Charlie towards the gap in the trees.

A small bundle of pink and purple ran towards them. As it grew closer it turned out to be Taylor her arms full of flowers that had obviously been pinched from the Burrow's Garden.

"Ah, your flower girl I believe." Said Ginny as they approached her. Hermione hanging on to Hagrid's elbow for dear life.

Ron swallowed hard as he watched Tonks and Charlie slide in to the chair behind his mother. She cast an accusing glance over her shoulder at Tonks and then along the row to Angelina who had her head buried in Fred's neck. Ron could feel a pain in his chest as he looked at his family, he couldn't help missing the part that was missing, the ache seemed to fill him, but it didn't hurt. Right now he knew that nothing from his past and nothing in his future could hurt him. His father was there today in more than one way. As he looked around at his family and friends the orchard where his father had taught him how to ride a broom, the place that held so many sweet memories never looked more inviting.

"If the congregation could now stand."

Hermione held her breath as she walked in to the clearing, pausing as the sight before her registered. The trees hung with white bunting. Live fairies hung and fluttered between trees making the beckoning night look already star flecked. She was glad that Hagrid was there, she was finding it hard remembering how to put one foot in front of the other.

Ginny and the sinfully short dress passed in front of her holding on to Taylor's hand.

"Come on then it's now or never." She said as the back row of the ceremony came in to view.

Hermione saw Dean and her other Gryffindor's in the white spindly chairs. Susan Bones grinned at her, her arm linked in with Justin's his face hidden by unnaturally long hair for him, as Hermione drew closer she saw it hid a burn. She clung harder to Hagrid. These were faces that she knew so well, faces she had seen every day of her life almost for the last seven years, but they looked so old so aged. The members of the D.A who had been there in their moment of need would always have a place deep in her heart. She knew that if it hadn't been for them that the war would have been so different.

Ron was right; not that she would ever let him know that. These people here were her family, they were the ones that she could trust to be there when she needed them, they were the ones that had come when the call had gone out, you're family were who you chose them to be.

Then she saw him. He had never looked so handsome, his feature's lit in the fading sun that gapped through the trees. His scar running down his face, his battle wounds his physical reminders that he was the hero she had always needed, they called her to him. He was her hero and he was her fool and she wished nothing more than for others to accept that. He was her Ron, and right now her inner urge was to get to him, to belong to him in every last way, because every hero no matter how small needs a damsel in distress to tame him of his childish ways and to love him for him.

Ron saw Harry smile out of the corner of his eye; Ron had been looking everywhere but behind him. He couldn't face the fact that she may walk away, he knew she would never do it but still even after all that they had been through there was that nagging doubt that he would never be good enough for her.

Ron tried his best to take his eyes from the dress robes that the ministry official in front of him wore. It wasn't until Harry dug him hard in the side that he turned.

If he hadn't been standing in front of almost everyone he knew he would have cried, she looked stunning.

The simple white summer dress she wore skimmed the grass as she walked all eyes on her.

Her hair fell loosely around her face as it fell from the creation that no doubt Ginny had created, but she didn't need anything fancy, like the ring on her finger she didn't need all the trappings of grandeur.

In her hands she held a bunch of bright white flowers, Daisies from the garden in the burrow.

He couldn't help but smile; had they known as they picked the flowers for the bunch how much that flower had influenced their relationship? As she drew closer Hermione smiled at her weeping mother who blew her nose on a handkerchief. Then her eyes found his for the first time.

"Hi." She mouthed silently. He mouthed the same back as she walked up to his side. Ginny stepped forward to take Hermione's flowers but Ron stopped her.

"Just a second." He said taking the bunch and pulling one of the larger daisies from it. Ginny looked at him with some confusion on her face but took the remaining flowers and stepped back to Harry side.

"Come here." Ron said quietly taking Hermione's elbow and pulling her slightly closer.

"What you doing?" she asked him curiously.

"Just hold still will you, god I forgot how much you fidget, I can't believe you're still nervous." He said reaching up to her hair and placing the Daisy in it.

"We are gathered here today to join two people together in the act of marriage." The official said as he addressed the congregation.

Hermione reached up and felt the flower, he had remembered. It was her first thought when the little girl currently spinning in circles around their feet had handed her the bouquet. Right now she was as nervous as she had been that day, scared that she was entering in to something new and unknown, but then Ron reached out and held her hand wrapping his fingers in with hers, and she knew that she would no longer do anything alone.

"The act of this union is not something to be taken in to lightly, the bonding of two soles, two people who are so in love that they have quite literally in this case faced down death to defend each other, is the ultimate act."

Ron saw it in her face, as the official had spoke, the fleeting fear that one day one of them would be alone, one of them would go on without the other. He wrapped his other hand in with hers and determinedly stared her in the eye, she would never have to worry about that, and she would never be alone. They had defied death, each of them, and they would keep on doing it as long as they could.

"Many people think that young Ronald here, and Miss Granger are far to young to enter in to this union, some people think they are not ready to show such commitment to each other, And we will all in our own way call our own judgements over this union." The old face smiled at the couple in front of him. "But I have talked to the people that they call family, I have witnessed myself the acts of selflessness that the two young people that stand before me have made. I have come to the conclusion that for two people to show such commitment to a task that was not theirs, to show loyalty to each other and to their cause shows a couple that have a maturity considerably greater to that of many there age."

Hermione traced the scars on his hand with her thumb as she listened; he was committed to her. He had never given up hope; he had never left her side. He had stood by her when no other would and faced down the darkness that was despair and pain to be with her; he was matured more than even she would like to admit. Of the love she had met she had no regrets.

"So all that it is left for me to do now is to make this long ago decided bond official, some may frown, but I say let them." He smiled at Ron.

Then turned to Harry. "The rings?"

Harry looked at Ginny who in turn looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Hey don't look at us! We were going to get them tomorrow." Said Hermione accusingly. Before reducing herself to laughter and shaking her head at Ron.

"I dunno, fancy planning a surprise wedding and not thinking of the rings!"

Ron looked out at his other brothers; Fred and George both shook their heads, as quietly at first but gathering speed the laughter from Hermione infected the crowed.

Ron ran his hand carefully through the bottom of Hermione's hair scanning her laughing smiling face. She looked so happy, she wasn't bothered, 'this is us' thought Ron, nothing ever works the way it's supposed to.

"Ron." He looked up and in to the face of his mother. She pressed something in to his hand.

He looked down and saw two familiar gold bands.

"Mum, we can't…"

"Take them…" she fingered the empty space on her finger. "Now let's get on with this wedding before I change my mind!"

Hermione threw her arms around Mrs Weasley hugging her closely, Ron swore later he heard her whisper 'Thank you mum'.

"Now if we can compose ourselves for a few more moments!" said the official.

The crowed hushed.

"Ronald do you take Hermione to be your wife?" he asked as Ron slipped the band on to her finger.

"Yeah, you bet I do." He said receiving a playful punch from Hermione.

"And you Hermione do you take Ronald to be your husband?" Hermione looked down at the gold ring in her hand and for one awful moment Ron thought that she might have been having second thoughts.

"Yeah, you bet I do." She said slipping the ring on to his finger, she skimmed her soft skinned fingers over the ring and in between his own scared and aged digits. He caught her gaze, this was it, the last moment of them being two separates, only they had never been two separates just two halves of a very complicated whole.

"Then it is my very happy job to announce you man and wife." The old man smiled at him.

Hermione threw herself around her neck, at first he thought she was crying but then he realised that it was the fit of the giggles returned. He hugged her close and traced the stem of the daisy through her hair. He was aware of no one else but her as the dark that had crept upon them dawned on him for the first time. This was a place of first, the first time that they had kissed the first time that he had realised that he loved her so deeply that the thought of her not being their killed him inside.

"I love you Mrs Weasley," he whispered in her ear, "But your embarrassing us!" he kissed her lightly on the lips as she pulled her head up to his. "Plus I think your mother is going to explode if she doesn't hug you soon." He added as a whisper. Hermione didn't say it back but he knew by the look an the kiss that followed that she felt the same, someone wolf whistled, then the normal chatter resumed.

He watched her walking over to her mother as the lights from the fairies danced on her now completely ruined hair, and he couldn't think of any moment that's he had loved her more, or when she looked more perfect then when she had flowers in her hair.

* * *

_Well it's taken two and a bit years but there you go! Reviews and cookies to me and you get the epilogue, and I promise I will give you more than J.K did, also if anyone wants to write sequels or one shots from this as people have asked in the past you can now. I will let you! And to everyone that wished me a get well soon thank you._

_And to my most loyal reviewers' quidditch7, dancerdw, ballarinadoll and zarocc, you have no idea how much I have enjoyed taking you on this journey, thankyou for sticking by me. I mean it people go read there stuff its fantastic. And to everyone who's left me a review in the past thanks even the people who flamed me!_

_Love you all paula-lou_


End file.
